Unspoken
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth gets some shocking news and then everything starts to fall apart. There are haters everywhere, but along the way new relationships form. Dare she hope for love, or will circumstances find a way to interfere with her happiness? AH
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth gets some shocking news and then everything starts to fall apart. There are haters everywhere, but along the way new relationships form. Dare she hope for love, or will circumstances find a way to interfere with her happiness? AH

A/N – This is a preview. Will start posting more regularly on Monday (probably MWF for a few weeks). I'm warning you things will be very tough for Liz for a while. I really wanted to show her resilience and some growth. People sometimes tell me what's happening on that crappy show and I get pissed. This fic is a result of that. I don't have many if any that starts at the time of Liz's pregnancy with Jake (before everything went to hell). I have twisted up the timeline a little bit as usual. This is definitely AH and I bring the drama. Of course, I will find a way to have some fluff—eventually, but for now, I'll go into hiding. I called this Unspoken because our couple just didn't convey their feelings to each other, but there was always an undercurrent of love until the writers even destroyed that.

Chapter 1

The piece of plastic clattered on the floor loudly as Liz watched it in a daze. Her life is in shambles and this is the last thing that she needs "I'm pregnant," she said in complete shock. The words had bitterly rolled off her tongue as she struggled to form them. Lucky is a walking train wreck and then there is Jason, the other possible father who is currently unavailable because she had encouraged him to make it work with his ex. "Stupid me," she said as she dejectedly strode to her bed. They were going to try at one point and then Sonny ruined that with his fake death and she pushed Jason right into the arms of Courtney Matthews who eagerly turned her back on her husband, AJ, and seduced his brother. Unfortunately, Liz thought she had found solace in Ric which ended in disaster and that led her to Zander, Ric again, and then back to Lucky, the man that she always seemed destined to save from himself. It was a lot of work and she had lost herself in the process. Everything seemed scrambled and she realized that she had forgiven Lucky for something she shouldn't have. For so long, she had ignored what she needed and now, her life was a mess because of it. "I guess it's time to put on my big girl pants," she said as she touched her belly.

Going back into the bathroom, her body feeling like the weight of the world was upon her, she cleaned up all the evidence of the test and then quickly got dressed. Lucky is on a case, so she decides to tell Jason first. No matter what, she couldn't lie about this or run from it. It is time to face it head on and even though she is scared of the backlash it will cause, being honest is a better choice then sinking back into the abyss of unhappiness she now finds herself in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason heard the timid knocking on his office door and sighed. "Come in." Paperwork seemed to be oozing out of every space on his desk and he really needed to concentrate so that he could go home. The door slowly opened and Elizabeth stepped inside, leaving him completely speechless.

"Hi. Do you have a minute?"

His head tipped forward and then he found his voice. "Have a seat." Her hands were noticeably shaking and he had a sinking feeling that whatever she needed to say wasn't going to be good.

"Jason, I need to tell you something and I'm really scared." Tears welled in her eyes and Jason swallowed harshly.

"Are you in trouble?" They hadn't spoken much since the night they had finally given into their connection and made love because they were trying to put their lives back together after major upheaval. The one thing they both did was put everyone else's needs before their own and always to their own determent.

Her tongue flicked nervously over her lips as she conjured up all her courage. "Things aren't good. Lucky is still a mess and I'm really trying Jason, but I don't know if we'll make it."

"I'm sorry."

"I took a test and thought you should know that," Her ragged, breath quickened, "I'm pregnant."

Jason's eyes blinked a few times before he was able to squeak out a sentence. "Is it mine?"

"There—I haven't been with Lucky that much in the last few months, but there were a couple of times. So, it could be yours or his. Apparently, there was a batch of Enduro condoms that were defective. I'm sorry. I know this is shock and you'll need some time to think about what you want to do, but just know that I won't pressure you or anything." She had to be almost three months along and couldn't believe that she was so stressed out that she didn't recognize the signs.

Jason closed his eyes, waiting for her rambling to stop as he processed that she could possibly be having his baby. There were so many times that he had wished Cam was his. "When can you know?"

"We can do a test when I'm a little further along."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I think I have too." She really didn't want to lie. It was just too much angst and she was already a mess as it was. Nikolas, Lulu, and Emily were pressuring her to be with Lucky and not leave him, even though he cheated on her and wouldn't go to rehab. Besides, the stress wasn't good for Cameron either and if Lucky wasn't willing to put him first, then why would he do that for the child she is carrying? In her heart, she knew this would end them for good. Lucky couldn't stand Jason, so knowing that she had slept with someone on the opposite end of the law would be seen as a betrayal. While she wasn't ashamed of what happened that night, she knew she probably shouldn't have until her marriage was officially over. People will judge her like they always do and she really isn't looking forward to that.

"It might break you up for good if he finds out about us." He couldn't help but worry about Lucky's reaction. The man is unstable and he doesn't trust him.

"I know. I just—Lucky had his chance. Clearly getting clean for his family is not a priority. Cam didn't make a difference and I'm tired of fighting with him. This situation is so bad and I can't continue to be with him or there won't be any me left." She had been at this point too many times in her short life and had no desire to live there anymore. When does she get to be happy and not pander to someone else's needs?

It is torture watching her cry over that bastard. "I'm so sorry. Elizabeth, if this is my baby..."

"Jason, we'll deal with it. I know you love Sam."

"Sam and I—we're trying, but I don't know if we'll make it either. The truth is that too much has happened and I don't think I can let what she did go." He is having a hard time forgiving her for lashing out the way she did. Alexis was barely holding on from cancer treatments and he knew that this had taken away more energy than she had to give. What Sam did was beyond hurtful to her mother and loyalty was one of the most important qualities in Jason's world. It was a Carly move and that was very telling.

"I encouraged you to be with her and make it work. I thought I was doing the right thing because you deserve to be happy." Sam had given her nothing but shade since she found out they had slept together, but Liz still tried not to judge. "Now I'm the one that is sorry." She wasn't sure why she kept pushing Jason to be with the woman, maybe she needed to think about that.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Look, this is a lot to process for the both of us, but we have time to figure it out. I don't want you to be upset all the time. It's not good for the baby."

She stood, wiping a tear away and sucked in her emotions like she always did. "Lucky said he'd pick up Cam from daycare. They should be home by now, so I'm going to go tell him what's going on."

"Maybe you should call Emily to go with you." If Lucky is still using, he could be dangerous.

"I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

Jason stood and walked past her to open the door, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms, not realizing just how much he had missed her until now. "Will you call me if you need anything?"

She lightly touched his arm and it made him wish for things that couldn't be. The fact that she could still illicit such a response wasn't lost on him, but then again, it had always been that way.

"I promise." No matter what happened, they would always be drawn to one another because of their bond and she knew she could count on him.

Once the door was closed, he called Johnny. "Listen, I need you to go to Elizabeth's apartment. She's about to tell Lucky something that will probably set him off."

Johnny walked outside of Kelly's. "Can I bust a cap in his ass if he gets out of line?"

Jason slightly smiled. "He's a cop, so don't go crazy."

"Damn. I'll let you know what happens."

"Thanks." If the baby turned out to be his, they will have to discuss putting a guard on her. A baby…

Sonny entered the room, not sure how to interpret his partner's expression who staring at his hands. "You look worried and maybe a little scared."

His head jerked up. "Elizabeth was just here."

Sonny sat across from him. "You and Elizabeth go way back. Is she okay?" Due to the violence, she usually didn't come around the business or Jason for that matter, so it was surprising that she would risk the visit now.

"Yes and no. Lucky is still a train wreck and she found out that she's pregnant."

"Wow."

"There's more. I might be the father."

Sonny's brow shot up. "When?"

"We had one night after I saw Sam with Rick and she found Lucky with Maxie."

Sonny was blown away. "What are you going to do if it's yours?"

"I'll be there for my kid. It won't be easy, but I'll do everything I can to protect it."

His partner rubbed the back of his neck. "I really hope it works out for you. It seems like no matter what else happens, Elizabeth is always a fixture in your life. Maybe it's time you think about that."

Jason nodded and then they started discussing business, but Elizabeth still haunted his thoughts.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz closed the door to her apartment. "Lucky?" When he didn't answer, she walked into the next room and gasped when she saw Cameron on the floor. His face was contorted and he spit a pill out he had been sucking on. She grabbed it and put it on the dresser and then picked him up, not knowing what he had ingested. Panic started to build when she spotted a baggie on the floor and saw more pills scattered around and then rage took over. "Lucky!" After putting Cameron down on the bed, she pushed her way into the bathroom, almost hitting his body which was sprawled out on the floor. Leaning down, she searched for his pulse and then retreated when she felt it strongly. "Asshole." Quickly, she made her way back to her three year old son who she needed to get to the hospital.

"Cam, look at mommy."

He started to cry and Elizabeth took the pill, threw it into the bag, and rushed out to her car. Johnny can tell she's upset, so he approaches her. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

Tears streamed down her face as her lip quivered. "I found Cameron on the floor. He had a pill in his mouth, Johnny. He spit it out and I found Lucky on the floor of the bathroom all strung out. I need to get to the hospital. I don't know if he ate one before I got there."

He was stunned. "Get in my car. I'll drive."

She followed him and got into the back seat and tried to sooth her son who was acting strange.

Johnny's jaw clenched. He is so pissed off, wanting nothing more than to beat Lucky to a pulp, but right now he couldn't. Cam needs a doctor.

"I can't believe he did this." Cam's cries filled the car as Elizabeth blinked back her tears. "Mommy's going to get you help, Cam. It's okay. Shhh baby."

Johnny reached the hospital in record time and helped her out and then escorted them inside. She explained what happened to a nurse she didn't recognize and then Cameron was wrenched from her arms and she immediately felt the loss. Johnny was talking to her, but Liz couldn't hear him. Her chest heaved as she watched her son reaching out his arms to her, tears stinging her eyes at his traumatized expression and screams shook her to her core. When he disappeared around the corner, the room spun and the sounds around her faded as everything went black. Johnny caught her and Robin led him to an open cubicle where he laid her down and then walked into the hallway to call Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Elizabeth is possibly pregnant with your child?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

"What the hell Jason? Did you cheat on Sam?"

"No. I found her screwing Ric the night of the blackout. We weren't together then. It was the same night Liz caught Lucky with Maxie again."

"Having a baby with muffin is the last thing that you need. What about Sam? Aren't you trying to get back together with her?" She isn't sure which woman was worse at this point.

"It hasn't been easy and I'm not sure I want to."

"Oh Jason, I really pray that you're not being delusional. Elizabeth isn't cut out for this life. I hope you don't have some crazy idea that you can have a house with a white picket fence with her. That's not how mob life works. She'll run because she can't handle it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Carly, Elizabeth drank poison to take down Helena Cassadine and she survived being brutally raped at fifteen. I think she can handle the business just fine if she chooses to be with me." God, he is sick of her attitude about Liz. It is stupid, selfish, and petty.

Carly made a face as she silently fumed.

Jason's phone rang and his face fell as he listened to Johnny's update. "I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?"

"Lucky left drugs out and Liz came home and found Cameron sucking on one."

Carly's eyes grew wide. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. Johnny took them to the hospital and Elizabeth collapsed. I need to go to her." He couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. Cameron is such a great kid and once again Liz's life is being blown apart because of Lucky fucking Spencer.

"I'll come with you."

He shot her a look.

"Jason, you are my best friend and I want to support you."

"Just stay out of the way okay? I don't want you upsetting her."

Carly bit her lip. It would be hard, but she would do it for him. "Fine."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick worriedly observed Liz as her eyes fluttered open. "Elizabeth, look at me."

It took a minute for her to focus and then panic started to build. "Cameron!"

"They made him throw up and we're running a panel. He cried himself to sleep."

A sob wrenched from her lips. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left him with Lucky. He could have killed my son."

"Listen, your blood pressure is sky high. Please, take some deep breaths." He had grown very fond of Elizabeth as their friendship had deepened when he was helping her become a surgical nurse.

"I took a test. I'm pregnant."

Patrick took a languid breath. Lucky didn't deserve to be this baby's father, not after what he had done.

A/N - Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the warm welcome! I really appreciate it. You know, I'm a fan of what Jason and Liz should have been then what they became. If I watched the show today, I wouldn't like either one of them. That is why I live for fanfiction. * Guest – Sorry it will be drama for a while!

This is not an easy chapter. Also, Jason was never really friends with the guards on the show, so at first he'll be interacting from a boss standpoint. I'll show him building a relationship with Francis and Johnny, but really, that is all AU in the minds of us writers, because it never happened on the show.

Chapter 2

Ronnie entered the room. "Elizabeth, I need your statement."

"I'm not leaving her alone with you." A defiant Patrick stood between him and the bed.

He ignored the slight and continued. "That's fine, but can you tell me where you got the pills?"

"Patrick, it's okay. They aren't mine. They are Lucky's."

"How can you be sure?"

"You know he has been using and I found him strung out on my bathroom floor with pills around him."

"Was he alive?"

"I took his pulse and it was strong. I'm sorry, but my immediate concern was my child." She hadn't given Lucky's well being another thought after she left with Cam.

"Then what?" He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. Yes, Lucky had some problems, but doing drugs with Cam in the house would take it to another level and he still felt like his colleague had some scruples left.

"I brought Cam here."

"So, you didn't touch anything else?"

"No. I gave the pills that were in the bag to the nurse."

Ronnie finished writing. "Patrick, is Elizabeth free to go?"

"Her pressure is higher than I'd like it to be. Why?"

"I need her to come down to the station for some more questioning."

Her mouth dropped open. "My son is somewhere in this hospital, possibly fighting for his life because his father is a giant asshole and you want me to leave him here?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'm just following procedure."

Patrick took Elizabeth's hand. "I need you to take deep breaths, now!"

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. When her pressure started to drop a little, she shakily stood right as a woman she didn't recognize entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Melanie Myers. I'm a caseworker."

Liz frowned. "Why are you here?" She knew, but she couldn't face it.

"It's hospital procedure because drugs were involved."

"We went to your apartment and Lucky wasn't there," Ronnie explained. If Lucky had been that drugged out, he'd still be laying on the floor which is why he doubted her story.

Liz frowned. "And?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Spencer, but once Cam is cleared, he will be taken into child protective services."

The color drained from her face. "No! You can't do that. It's not fair. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my son and have always done so."

Melanie cleared her throat. "You allowed a minor to be in an unsafe environment. Until we can access the location of your husband and you are cleared of any charges, I'm afraid Cameron needs to be protected."

Ronnie leaned over. "I don't want to put cuffs on you. I know you work here, but I need you to come with me now."

Liz was shaking as she nodded, realizing just how bad the situation had become. Cameron is everything to her and she can't imagine how scared he must be.

Patrick was absolutely livid that they would interrupt her treatment when she is clearly a wreck. "If she experiences any dizziness or difficulty breathing, you need to get her back here."

Ronnie nodded and then led her out of the room just as Jason was approaching them.

"What is going on here?"

"I'm taking her to the station. What business is it of yours?"

Jason clenched his jaw. "Is she under arrest?"

Ronnie nodded and Elizabeth's shoulders slumped and she looked down at the floor as she was led into an elevator.

Jason looked at Johnny. "What the hell happened?"

"It's bad. They are taking Cam into child protective services. It looks like Elizabeth will be named as an accessory for allowing him in an unsafe environment. Lucky is missing."

"Milo has to track Cam. I need to know where he ends up." This is a disaster. He had brought Milo with him just in case Elizabeth needed protection from her husband, but he never anticipated this happening.

Sam stopped next to him. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth is in trouble. Johnny, did you call Diane?" He knew he couldn't go to the station without making it worse for her and he needs to know that Liz is okay.

Johnny nodded as he spoke to Milo in hushed tones.

"Well, it seems like you're doing everything you can for her. Come with me and you can fill me in."

Carly rolled her eyes as she followed them towards the elevator. Jason didn't need all of this drama and she knows Sam is going to be a royal pain in the ass and that is when her wheels started spinning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

By the time they got Elizabeth to the precinct, she was barely holding on. Noticing the paleness of her skin, Dante grabbed her arm and sat her in the interrogation room and gave her some water.

Diane suddenly strode into the room. "This is a travesty! I can't believe that you would drag this woman away from the hospital and make her come down here when she clearly is distraught and having medical issues. Do you see how pale she is?"

Dante sighed. "It wasn't me. I just gave her some water."

"However gallant that was, she is not looking well at all."

"Did you find Lucky?" Liz asked.

"No," Dante said.

"Of course you didn't. You'd rather pick on one of his victims."

Ronnie appeared in the doorway. "Alright, we need to get her finger printed."

"What are the charges?"

"Endangering a minor."

Liz stood too quickly and wobbled. "I would never hurt my child. Lucky is the one that brought drugs into my house. He is the one who could have killed my son! What if he had ingested that whole bag and died? Are you protecting him?" she yelled.

"What? No!"

"Cameron needs his mommy and I have to go to him," she said trying to move forward, but Ronnie grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down," he said.

"Don't touch me!" she sobbed.

Diane moved towards them. "Elizabeth, please you don't look good."

"I need my child. I'm not a bad mom. I…" Her eyes blinked a few times as her body swayed and then her eye lashes fluttered quickly and down she went.

Dante stopped her from hitting her head and Diane slammed her hand on the table. "You are calling an ambulance right now and getting her back to the hospital or I will lay a lawsuit on this department so fast it will make your vacuous heads spin!"

Ronnie sighed and nodded for the officer standing in the doorway to make the call.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sam sat next to Jason and rubbed his back. "Elizabeth has friends and family to take care of her. I'm sure that she is fine." The woman was a like freaking cockroach. You just couldn't get rid of her.

"Sam, there's something you don't know."

She swallowed thickly. "What?" When Jason had admitted that he had slept with Elizabeth, it had nearly destroyed her. Was this worse? Is he leaving her for that whiny, pathetic nurse?

"Elizabeth is pregnant and I might be the father."

She stood as tears blinded her eyes which were darting wildly. "You got her pregnant Jason? Didn't you use protection?"

"Yes, but apparently the condoms were faulty."

She started to cry. "How can you do this to me?"

"I didn't sleep with her to hurt you."

Not wanting him to bring up Ric, she pushed the comment aside. "I had an appointment earlier. Kelly told me that I can't have kids and now you're having one with Elizabeth? I mean—what am I supposed to do with that? Do you even want to be with me anymore?"

"Sam… Please stop. I'm sorry that you can't have children. I really am, but that is a separate issue." His phone rang. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth collapsed at the station. They are taking her back to the hospital."

"Dammit. Go there, Johnny, and watch out for her."

"I'll get as close as I can."

"Thank you." There were times that he hated his job and this was one of them because being around her would just make things worse.

"Now what happened to saint Elizabeth?"

Jason frowned. "She collapsed."

Sam felt the bile in her stomach build. "She chose to be with Lucky and let him around Cameron when he obviously has serious issues. The possible mother of your child endangered her son and her baby, so why exactly are you feeling sorry for her?"

"Enough! What is wrong with you? I can't deal with this right now. Do you want her baby to die? Is that what you are saying?" Sam had been a miserable bitch for weeks.

Sam shook her head and collapsed onto the sofa as she sobbed, feeling guilty and a huge sense of loss. He had never snapped at her like that. After Sam had been shot, he had closed his feelings off to her and when she had slept with Ric, he was so hurt. He had loved Sam, but those feeling are now gone no matter how hard he had tried to let them come back. As he watched her break down, mainly over the news she had gotten, he felt badly for his part in it and pulled her into him and let her cry it out as he wondered how Elizabeth was holding up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly had returned to the hospital to do some snooping after thinking about how to fix this situation for her friend. As she walked down a hallway, she heard Maxie and decided to eavesdrop.

Maxie called the PCPD and disguised her voice. "Hello, I'd like to anonymously report a crime."

"Go ahead."

"There's a nurse at GeneralHospital who I saw get arrested because drugs were found around her son. I just wanted to say that Elizabeth Spencer is a horrible mother. She dumps her kid with other people all the time and God knows what drugs she is taking in order to make it through her extra shifts. Some medication went missing a while back, I there are rumors that she was stealing them. She cheated on her husband with one of the surgeons at work and as a result, her husband got strung out on drugs. She drove him to it and that kid shouldn't be allowed around someone who makes such horrible choices and can't put him first."

The officer sighed. "I took down what you said and will pass it along."

"Thank you."

She hung up. "Hang on Lucky, I'll protect you," she said before leaving. He is probably at the docks scoring some drugs, so she decides to start there.

Carly moved out of her hiding place. She wasn't sure what she should do about Maxie, but for now, she would let things play out. Somehow, she needed to get closer to Elizabeth to feel her out and then she'd decide what to do.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany met the gurney and directed them to a room. Liz is transferred onto the bed and then her wrist is handcuffed to it.

"Is that really necessary?" Epiphany asked.

Ronnie nodded. "Until we can get her processed, yes. There will be a guard outside her door as well. If she has to use the bathroom, he'll unlock the cuffs temporarily."

After he left, Liz wiped a tear away as Epiphany started an I.V. "Do you think I'm guilty too?"

"Hell no! I think everyone around here has lost their damn minds."

"Thank you for saying that."

"You're a good mom, Elizabeth. Lucky is the one that endangered Cam. The situation just got out of control and I know you struggled with what to do." That was Elizabeth's main problem, she always tried to save what couldn't be fixed.

Liz nodded even though she still felt like this was partially her fault because she should have kept Lucky away from her son until he was sober. "I'm so tired. I've spent the last few months trying to keep Lucky's head above water while I was one breath away from drowning myself. Cam must be so scared."

"He threw up and they took some blood samples, but he's fine. You got to him in time."

Monica walked in. "Epiphany, I need a moment alone with Elizabeth please."

Epiphany noted that Monica didn't look happy at all and hoped she isn't about to do something drastic. "I'll check on you later."

Liz watched her leave and then she directed her attention to Monica.

"I heard what happened. The police briefed me. There was an anonymous call that came in and they said you were the one stealing the missing drugs."

"What?"

"With everything going on, and the fact that the pills you took from your home apparently match the ones taken here, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you until further notice. There will be a full investigation of course."

Audrey, who is standing in the doorway unnoticed, had to hide her shock. This is insanity and there is no way this is her granddaughter's fault and she could have kicked herself for encouraging Elizabeth to get back together with Lucky. Quietly she slipped away, knowing what she needed to do next.

Liz tried not to cry. She was done. "Do whatever you have to, but if you think I'd risk my career and son to feed a drug addict, you are sorely mistaken. That is Maxie's m.o., not mine."

"I'm sorry. I'm just following protocol," Monica said before walking out. She wanted to believe Liz, but she had to follow procedure or the hospital could get fined or even worse.

Liz finally broke and started to cry and Patrick rushed in and gave her a light sedative and stayed with her until she fell asleep. They need to keep her pressure down so the stress won't hurt the baby.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey pounded on Jason's door and an emotional Sam answered. "I need to speak to Jason."

"Why?"

She looked at Sam incredulously. "That is none of your business."

"If this is about Elizabeth, perhaps you should be talking to her about sleeping with other men while she is married."

Audrey's eyes narrowed as they raked up down the ridiculous outfit Sam had on which showcased her cleavage. "Just by looking at you, I would guess that you've slept with a lot of married men yourself or even worse."

Sam gasped.

"You're not that hard to size up. I don't know what Jason sees in you, but if you insult my granddaughter again, I will make it my life's purpose to take you down."

Sam's mouth dropped open further.

"Now where is he?"

Jason walked down the stairs. "Mrs. Hardy?"

"Jason, I need to speak with you now. It's really important and I will not talk in front of her."

Sam snatched her purse off of the coffee table. "I'll be back in an hour."

Audrey waited for the door to close. "My granddaughter was not only arrested tonight on ridiculous charges, but your mother suspended her because someone anonymously called in a tip to the PCPD that she was the one who stole drugs from the hospital to give to Lucky."

Judging by the perplexed look on Jason's face, he didn't know.

"Not only will that hurt her case, but now she has nothing. I know I haven't been your biggest fan, but she needs you. Will you please see if you can find out who did this and help get her out of this mess before it completely ruins her life?"

Jason motioned for Audrey to sit and she did. "First, my lawyer is trying to get the charges dropped. Second, I have men looking for Lucky, and I have someone following Cam."

Audrey slightly smirked. "Really?"

"Elizabeth means a lot to me. If I had known that Lucky would have done this, I would have stopped it. She just—we weren't talking because we were trying to go our separate ways, but I will always care deeply about her. There's a guard at the hospital watching over her too. Lucky will not be allowed to get near her."

Audrey is impressed. "Well, I guess I underestimated your devotion to her. Thank you. Please let me know if I can do anything and Jason?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't surround yourself with people you can't trust or who are users by nature because they will just drain you. Be careful with Sam. She doesn't like Elizabeth and will not appreciate you helping her."

"I know. I'll handle it."

Audrey left and Jason put his head in his hands as he tried to process all the new information.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – re: not reading because of the show. I said that the show was my reason for doing this because they have pissed me off. That should be clue enough for you to hang in there. Wink wink. Also, I don't think Jason is ambivalent about his feelings from Sam at all. You know the end game.

I know that you're mad at Monica, but she is just doing her job. It was a very public incident and any hospital would have done the same thing. Lots of people do things on this show that you would never think they would do. It wasn't personal, it was business. The police are doing their jobs as well. It doesn't matter how you feel about a person, child endangerment is serious and it doesn't matter whether drugs weren't supplied by Elizabeth or not. Cam was in danger being around a drug user and ingested drugs. There are plenty of nice people who commit patient. I think you will like the next chapter after we get through another bumpy patch in this one.

Chapter 3

Carly waited until the shifts were changing before slipping into Elizabeth's room unnoticed. She studied the tiny woman as she slept. Liz might look all innocent, but she isn't even close to the Princess Purity persona she readily reflected. As far as she is concerned, Liz is bad news and will bring Jason down and there is no way that Carly is going to let that happen. Sometimes, you have to make hard choices and do what you have to in order to protect your family. Jason is a part of hers and even though she feels bad about Cameron, the little boy is not where her loyalty lies. There is no doubt in her mind that if Elizabeth got her claws deeper into Jason, that Carly will lose him and that is what sparked her to take extreme measures.

Liz's eyes flickered open and she gasped. "Carly?"

"I see you've certainly managed to get Jason's attention—again."

She really isn't in the mood for Carly's delusions. "This isn't about Jason."

"Isn't it? You are possibly carrying his child right?"

"Carly…"

"Your life is a mess and since Lucky didn't exceed your expectations, you're looking to find your next meal ticket."

Liz's eyes narrowed. "I haven't asked Jason for anything."

"You probably don't have to. I can see it now, you bat your eyes at him and turn on the tears and you know that out of guilt, he will do whatever you ask. It's because he's a standup kind of guy and when has he ever told you no?"

"I'm really in no mood to placate you. I lost my son. He is somewhere scared and confused right now and my life has been turned upside down. So, if you came here to protect Jason's honor, you can save it. He doesn't want me anyway. He has Sam."

Carly rolled her eyes. "That little twit doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as him either. It is something you have in common." Sam is next on her list and she couldn't wait to take that slut down too.

"And you do? After all the things you have done since you got to town, you're going to judge me about my life? You took Michael away from Jason and it almost destroyed him!

Carly smirked and filed away the comment. "Well, it's nice to see you have a little fire left in you. I was starting to wonder."

"If you're done trying to kick me while I'm down, you can leave. I'm tired."Much to her chagrin, Carly pulled up a chair.

"If I had information that would help you get out of this predicament—that would help you get your son back—what would you be willing to do to get it?"

Liz swallowed hard. "I would do anything for him."

Carly leaned forward. That was the answer she was hoping for. "So you would stay away from Jason to get Cam back?"

Liz's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't hate Carly more if she tried. "I'm not even with Jason, so why are you pushing this?"

"Because I can see the signs. Jason loves children. If you are pregnant with his child, he won't back away. You'll have him right where you want him and I won't let you take advantage of him."

"You know, not everyone thinks like you, Carly. I would never want Jason if he was only with me because of a kid. I have no problem being a single mom."

"You say that so easily, but now that you've lost everything, I think you'd be tempted. So, your answer is?"

Liz thought about how she was being railroaded. Cameron needed her and maybe she shouldn't even hesitate. He deserved to come first. There is no Liz and Jason, and they barely had contact with each other. It would be no different than normal if she promised to stay away. Currently, she is handcuffed to a bed and will probably be thrown in jail the next day if she doesn't do something. It's not like she has a lot of options. "Okay."

Carly's smile lit up her face. "Shake on it."

They shook hands.

"What do you have?"

"Maxie is the one that phoned in the tip. She told them that you were a horrible mother and that you took the drugs from the hospital. I think she might know where Lucky is as well."

"What a bitch." Even bigger than the one sitting next to her.

"Tell your lawyer and maybe they can have someone review the security tapes around the time the drugs were stolen. It would probably prove that Maxie was around, discrediting her. I'm sure Diane will be able to get the call thrown out on the basis of what a vindictive bitch she is. I am willing to testify that I heard every word that she said. In fact, I taped it with my phone. I'll hand over the recording tomorrow and will give Dante a statement. No one would expect me to help you, so it will make it more believable. All you have to do is push Jason away and keep your distance."

Liz wiped a tear away, feeling like she had no choice. "I'll do it."

"For the record, I'm sorry Cam was taken. It's not your fault and you didn't deserve to lose him. Glad we could do business," Carly said before walking out.

Silent sobs shook her body as she thought about what Lucky had cost her. Everything was a mess and the last person she wanted to hurt was Jason, but Cam needed her and she couldn't let him down and Carly is going to pay if it's the last thing she does.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie saw two figures at the end of the alley and crept towards them.

"I need more than this," Lucky said desperately. Somehow, he woke up and his pills were gone.

"I'm sorry man, that's all I have for now. I can meet you here tomorrow with another batch."

Lucky sucked in his breath and then smashed some money into the man's hand and watched him walk away. He popped a pill into his mouth and closed his eyes, waiting for the much needed euphoria to begin.

"You're in big trouble. The cops are looking for you."

He spun around, his wild eyes meeting her calm ones.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass. Cam ate one of your pills."

Lucky's mouth dropped open, realizing that he had forgotten about the toddler and that Elizabeth must have come home and got him. "Is he okay?"

"They took him to the hospital. I'm sure he got his stomach pumped and Elizabeth was arrested for exposing him to an unsafe environment. As long as you are missing, they can't arrest you and she'll look like the crappy mother that she is. All we have to do is get you clean so that you can pass a drug test."

Lucky shoved the other pill in his pocket. "I can't go home."

"I rented a motel room. It's a pit, but it's all I can afford right now."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I love you despite your need to stay with the person who tore you down in the first place. She isn't right for you and I don't know why you can't see that." It seemed that no matter what Elizabeth did to hurt Lucky, he still wanted her. Maybe it was his addictive personality, but whatever it is she wished there was a rehab for it so he could get Liz out of his system.

"And you are?" His eyes were red and heavy as the drugs started to work their magic.

She touched his face. "I have sacrificed and protected you. When everyone turned their backs on you, I was there. Let me take care of you."

"Can you get me a score?"

"You know I'd do anything for you, but right now, you are going to go to jail if I do that. I can't let that happen. Please Lucky. I promise after this is straightened out, I'll get you all the drugs you want."

He kissed her roughly and then walked her backwards to the wall as she moaned and the drug finally kicked in. Reaching under her dress, he ripped off her underwear and unzipped his zipper and freed himself, needing her right then and there. She dropped down and sucked him until he was hard as his brain drifted, and just when he was about to go over the edge, he threw her against the wall and drilled into her over and over until he was spent.

"I knew you loved me."

"Let's go."

Maxie smoothed down her dress and then took his hand. She had a plan and she really hoped that he would go along with it. In the end, Elizabeth would have nothing and they'd have everything.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Patrick was at the nurse's desk reluctantly signing her discharge paperwork for the next day and then she would have to go back to the PCPD.

Jason tentatively entered the room. "Hey."

"What—what are you doing here?"

"I needed to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm so not, but I'm not your responsibility."

Jason was taken aback by the cold look he is getting as Elizabeth's stomach churned. "You're my friend."

"Not really, I mean, it's not like we've been close lately."

"Elizabeth, where is this coming from?"

She shrugged. "Maybe losing your child, possibly your job, and your freedom puts things in perspective. You can't be here Jason. If child services see you, they might hold it against me."

He froze in place, thinking she had never judged him like that before. "Oh." Making her life more difficult was the last thing he wanted to do.

She started to cry unable to hold it back any longer. The dejected look on his face was killing her. "You should go back to Sam. It's where you belong."

"Elizabeth, let me help you."

She held her hand up to stop his forward movement. "Don't come any closer. Just—I'm sorry, but you can't help me this time. I won't turn Diane away, because I am desperate, but that's it. You can't fix this. The baby is probably Lucky's anyway, so you should be thankful that you don't have to deal with all my drama."

"Why would you say something like that? I would never think of you like that." The realization of her words hit him like a ton of bricks and he took a few steps backwards like she had punched him. "You don't want me to be the father, do you?"

She took a languid breath as tears clouded her eyes. "It would hurt so many people and I just can't deal with that right now. Your life is so dangerous and we were a fantasy, not a reality. Cam and this baby must be my only priority. Whatever is between us was done and over before it started. It has to be."

He sucked back his tears. Her words had wounded him because not having her in his life has proven to be more painful than he had anticipated. "Fine, maybe it's for the best then. I have to go," he said before quickly moving into the hallway, her rejection stinging his eyes and making him feel nauseous. She couldn't accept him or his choices and that rocked him to the core.

Elizabeth let out a sob and buried her head in her hands. He was gone. Hopefully, it wouldn't be all for nothing and she could get her son back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lucky woke up and rolled onto his back and Maxie snuggled closer. His body was twitching, already needing another fix, so he reached for his pants and grabbed a pill.

"Don't," she muttered.

"Why not?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "I have a plan to fix all of this."

"What?"

"Hear me out before you say anything. I think if you got clean, they couldn't prove that you were on drugs and therefore you could get away with what happened to Cam. You can deny they were your drugs and at that point, I don't think anyone would believe Liz's story."

"It's well known that I'm doing drugs."

"But I would vouch for you and if you're sober when you turn yourself in, they might believe the rest of our story. You can say you weren't strung out on drugs that night; that you just needed to get away for a while and clear your head and don't know how those drugs got there."

He sighed. "And what is the rest of the story?"

"There's something that you need to know first. Lucky, Elizabeth is pregnant."

Tears sprang into his eyes. "I'm going to be a father?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Your darling little wife doesn't know who the baby daddy is."

He stormed out of the bed. "She cheated on me with Patrick.? I knew it. I've said it all along."

"Lucky, it wasn't Patrick."

He struggled to think. "She was having an affair with someone else too?"

Maxie couldn't believe the depth of how dense Lucky could be. "The night she found us in bed, she slept with Jason."

Lucky's body clenched and he grabbed the lamp and hurled it against the wall.

"Hey! Stop it! We'll have to pay for that."

"She fucked Jason? That little whore."

"You need to fight for that baby. Technically, since you are married, it's yours. If you are clean, we can get a lawyer to prove that she's unfit. Think about it. It's the ultimate revenge. She cheated on you after all you've done for her. Losing Cam and this baby will kill her and if she goes to jail—."

"—even better," Lucky said with a smirk. "Okay. Tomorrow, we work on getting me clean and then we ruin Elizabeth's life." She deserves it for sleeping with that thug and not telling him the truth. He had begged her to take him back last go round and apologized over and over while the hypocrite had slept with Jason.

Maxie grinned. "God, I love you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam watched a dejected Jason walk into the penthouse. "Jason?"

He sighed heavily, wondering why he had even bothered to come home. "I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

"Are you mad at me?"

He groaned his annoyance as he put his gun away.

"Jason, I need you. If this baby turns out to be yours, I don't know what I will do. I'm just—I can't give you a baby and I'm just still reeling from that news."

He stared at her as a tear rolled down her cheek, wondering if she was being manipulative or sincere and realizing that he felt nothing as he watched her cry. Had it really gotten to the point where he just didn't care anymore? "Sam…"

"I was shot in your arms. I sacrificed my ability to have a child for you—to be with you." He is the love of her life and the only man she has ever truly loved. The wall between seems almost insurmountable, but she wants him to fight.

"I didn't ask you to do that. It was your choice."

"So this is my fault?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did. I got shot because of you! I can't have a baby because of you!"

His eyes darkened. "Is this your plan, Sam? Are you going to try to guilt me into professing my undying love and make me feel like shit because you were hurt over and over?"

Her lip quivered as she really turned on the tears.

"You begged to be involved in my life because you're an adrenaline junkie. You can't have it both ways just because you got hurt."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't say that you're my ride and die chick and then when you get hurt blame everything on me."

Her body sagged onto the couch. "Did you ever love me, Jason?"

His hand sliced through the air. "Of course I did. Why would you even ask that?"

"You don't seem very upset that you can't have a complete life with me. There will be no kids. Why don't you seem to care?"

"It's not that. You know what kind of life I lead. It's dangerous and really no place for children. I never said I wanted them." While that was partially true because the danger is real, he would love to have a child, but wasn't sure how that would work with his current job. Sonny has kids, but Alexis tries to shelter them from him and Michael and Morgan had been kidnapped before. His partner loves power over all and is selfish. Jason figured it would be selfish to dream about children when they could die just because of their father's job.

"Yes, but you are willing to raise your child with Elizabeth."

"I don't even know if it's mine and it's not like I consciously chose that. It wasn't planned." If the baby is his then he will do everything to protect it, but there is no way he will walk away, not after losing Michael and then Lila.

She wiped some tears away. "What now?"

"I don't know. Things just aren't like they used to be and I don't think we can ever get it back. Look, I need to get out of here."

Right when he got to the door she called out.

"Don't—don't walk away from me, please."

He let out a harsh breath and shut the door behind him.

"Jason!" Her shrill scream punctured the air before she dropped to her knees as she sobbed.

Having the conversation with her had made him realize that he couldn't walk away from Liz even if she was trying to push him away. She was emotional because of all the horrible things that were going on around her and all the pressure she was under so she had lashed out at the one person she knew she could. He wasn't going to let her get away with it because too much is at stake. He would deal with Sam later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I thought I'd give you an extra chapter before you lost your mind and smashed your computers. There is no guarantee that you won't do that in the near future, but here's a little hope.

Chapter 4

Carly cut off Jason in the lobby. "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital."

"To her?'

Jason started to step around her, but she moved with him. "Carly…"

"I need you to help me understand what the hell you're doing."

"I don't think I can walk away from her."

"Why Elizabeth? I thought you loved Sam."

"I did at one point, but a lot of that was centered around pain and grief." He sighed thinking about how easily he had slipped into savior mode. "Walk with me."

They went to his truck and got in. He is not even sure why he wants to explain how he feels about Liz to her, but he feels he needs to set the record straight.

"Elizabeth—God, I've loved her for so long that it hurts. She gets me and she was my escape from the choices I made to be in the mob and all the violence. She is my light and I don't ever see that changing. I just wanted what was best for her, so I shoved my feelings down and tried to go on with my life, thinking she was better off without me. My life—I know how dangerous it is and I just could never risk losing her, even if that meant I had to watch her be with someone else just to know she is safe."

Carly swallowed hard, not realizing before the extent Liz had gotten her hooks into him.

"I just can't accept that she doesn't want me in her life."

"Jason, it's her choice. What did she say to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So you want to go back there and rehash everything? You are such a sucker for punishment, my friend."

"I'll make her understand."

"Are you in love with her?"

"I love her and I don't think falling will be a far jump."

That was certainly not what she wanted to hear. "I guess I'll just have to be there for you when this is over. Will you call me if you need me?"

He nodded.

"I love you, Jase," she said before easing out of the car. Elizabeth better give Jason the performance of a life time because Carly is even more determined to exterminate her from Jason's life before she can do too much damage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey slipped into Elizabeth's room and watched her sleep. The situation is getting worse and she wasn't sure how her granddaughter was going to get out of this unscathed. Her fingers lightly stroked Liz's hair.

"Cam," Liz muttered as she slightly shifted.

She isn't the only one worried about Cam. Audrey is desperate to find out where her great grandson is being held. Lucky will pay for this and she is quite sure that Jason will help make that happen. The fact that Lucky is still missing in action is really pissing her off.

Emily entered the room and Audrey motioned for her to go back into the hallway.

"How is she?"

"Do you really care?"

Emily frowned. "What kind of question is that? Of course I care about her."

Audrey studied her for a moment. "I'm telling you right now, if you try to convince Elizabeth to give Lucky another chance, I will make sure that you have no access to her at all. That ship has sailed and he has done so much damage to her life that I don't know if she'll ever recover."

"But—"

"Are you serious right now? He left drugs out and Cam ingested them. He could have been killed. He left that apartment probably to score some more and now Elizabeth has lost her child and is taking the fall for it. She so stressed that they are worried about the baby."

"She's pregnant?" They hadn't talked in a while because Emily and Nikolas were spending a lot of time in Greece.

"And it might not be Lucky's. If it is, then we'll make sure she has full custody and he will not be allowed around that child after what he did."

Emily swallowed hard. "Lucky has struggled so much. He's trying—"

"Lucky has had chance after chance to get clean and he has failed every single time. That is not trying. He lashes out and accuses her of cheating and didn't give a damn about how his behavior affected my grandson."

"Well apparently, she didn't either."

Audrey momentarily pursed her lips. "My granddaughter only turned to your brother when she found Lucky screwing Maxie in her bed." If there is one thing Audrey is good at, it's eavesdropping. Liz had no idea that she knew about her dalliance with Jason. The pregnancy came as a big surprise, but they will deal with it.

"Wait. What? Jason?"

"That's right Emily. This baby may be Jason's and there is no way in hell that he'll want Lucky around his kid."

Emily was floored. "Lucky is going to be so hurt."

Audrey took a step back like Emily had just struck her. "I don't think you even care about Elizabeth. That is your first concern after Lucky screwed Maxie and trashed his life? You're only worried about him?"

"He doesn't have anyone."

"You need to take a long hard look in the mirror, Emily. If you don't want to be a real friend to Elizabeth, which includes having her back and wanting to steer her and Cam away from dangerous situations rather than encourage her to run towards them, then you need to stay away from her. Lucky Spencer is the worst thing that has ever happened to my granddaughter and I've realized that for quite a while and regret that in the past I pushed her to stay with him. He has never cared about what she wanted and I'm tired of watching her sacrifice her sanity and self-esteem for the likes of him. You have a choice to make. It's either Lucky or Liz. I advise you to choose wisely, because siding with Lucky will always come back to bite you in the ass." With that, Audrey walked away, leaving an exasperated Emily standing there.

Jason watched from the shadows and waited until his sister was far away before venturing to Liz's door. He knew now that he couldn't trust Emily, not after what he had just heard. After nodding at Johnny, he stealthily moved into the dark room and sat down beside the bed, taking her limp hand and placing it in his. He is tempted to just grab Elizabeth and then Cam and run, but then that would be taking away her choice.

Elizabeth's eyes blinked open as the moonlight permeated the room. Jason appears as just a silhouette, but she knows it's him. "Jason."

His eyes snapped to hers. "Elizabeth, we need to talk."

"I think we said everything we had to earlier."

"No. You're not taking away my choice. You had your say, now it's my turn."

She swallowed thickly. "Okay."

"I can't walk away from this. It hurt what you said, but in my heart, I know that you didn't mean it. We've always had this push and pull and it led to the night when we possibly conceived a child. I can't ignore or pretend that didn't happen and if am I honest with myself, I don't want to. I'm tired of running from you. I think you know that you've always had a special place in my heart and I want this baby to be mine."

She gasped.

"I have always wanted to be a father. You know that. I just—the danger overshadowed it, but I'm not willing to walk away. Even if this baby is Lucky's, I will be there for you in any way you see fit."

Her lower lip quivered as she started to cry and he clasped her hand tighter.

"It's not because of the baby. It's because of how I feel when I'm with you, our friendship, and because you have always been my light."

A low wail escaped from her lips and Jason jumped up and held her. "Shhh. It's okay."

Jason giving his unconditional offer of support just broke her after so many people had been putting her down. "No, it's not. I'm so sorry for what I said before. I'm in so much trouble Jason, but the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I thought that Sam was good for you and that she made you happy. So, I encouraged you to be with her, even though I know she hurt you when she slept with Ric. I went back to Lucky because it was what was expected of me, not because it was what I truly wanted. I'm just so sorry that I'm so weak."

"You're not weak. You just put everyone else's needs ahead of yours."

Carly and the blackmail came to mind and she felt her stomach turn. "There's something I need to tell you and you're going to be really mad, but I felt like I had no choice and I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"What is it?"

"Someone is blackmailing me. They have a recording that proves that Maxie is the one that called in the anonymous tip. They are willing to take it to the police tomorrow and testify on my behalf, as long as I do one thing."

He let out the breath he was holding. "And what's that?"

"I have to stay away from you."

He growled and then stood abruptly. "Tell me it wasn't Sam."

"It wasn't."

His chest is heaving."Then who?"

"If I tell you this, you have to go along with it. I need Cam back and he has to be my first priority. It's the only reason that I was willing to do it."

He tried to let go of some of the tension for her sake. "I promise."

"It was Carly."

Jason cursed under his breath. After all of this is over, there is no way in hell he'll ever have a relationship with her again. The fact that she would use Elizabeth in this way to get what she wanted when so much is at stake is beyond betrayal. She had just crapped on their friendship for the last time.

"She came in here and I guess she overheard Maxie and also thinks she's with Lucky."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I baby her and never call her on her shit."

"Carly is a grown woman and you're not responsible for her actions."

Jason sat down again. "So, you want to pretend to go along with it?"

"Yes, at least until she testifies and I get my little boy back."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. I just—I need to find Cam before I can think about what I'm going to do."

"I understand."

There was so much to process and while she was grateful for his friendship, she couldn't promise what the future would hold even though he had given her a glimmer of hope. "Are you going to break up with Sam?"She doesn't trust the woman who seems likes she's ready to completely snap and Liz didn't need another enemy right now.

His shoulders dropped. "We've been fighting, but I found something out today and I'm not sure what do now."

"What?"

"This morning she found out that she can't have kids because of the gunshot wound."

Liz visibly recoiled. "That is unbearable."

"I know I can't stay with her out of guilt, but I just—it was hard letting go today of all days."

"Jason, I know this is asking a lot, but could just hold on a little longer. Sam is probably just hanging on and will go crazy if you break it off."

He understood. "I won't break up with her totally, but I can't be with her physically and we haven't been for quite a while. If she walks away, I'm not going to stop her."

"There will be lots of people who won't want us around each other."

"I know, but I don't care. We'll make it work. I'll have to tell Johnny. He's been helping me." Jason didn't have many friends and usually kept the guards at a distance, mainly because he wanted them to be focused and he has always been kind of a loner. Anyone around him knew that he was socially awkward. It wasn't that he couldn't interact with people, but more that he just had no desire too. Usually, he spoke when he needed to, not to hear himself talk. Out of all the guards, he is probably the most friendly with Johnny and Francis, mainly because they went out of their way to try and draw him out of his shell. None of the other guards had the balls to approach him in that manner and were intimidated to an extent and Jason liked it that way.

"Okay and by the way, you mean a lot to me too. There were a lot of times that I wish I hadn't pushed you away. I just need time to sort this out emotionally and deal with everything going on."

He relished her words for a moment, glad that she seemed willing to consider something more when the time is right. "Of course, I need to deal with Sam and Carly, so I agree we need to take care of our baggage so we can be happy, but always remember we've never been just friends."

The corner of her mouth quirked up. "How could I ever forget?"

A rare smile lit up his face and she cherished it. "Where are you going once you leave here?" He suddenly felt like he had something really good to look forward too.

Audrey walked into the room. "She's coming home with me."

"Grams. Were you standing there the whole time?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I won't tell. In fact, I want to help."

"I heard what you said to Emily," Jason said.

"I meant every word of it. If she is going to defend Lucky or not have Elizabeth's back, then she should walk away. I hope you're not mad at me for saying that."

Liz licked her lips. "I don't even know what to say. I mean, I'm not mad. I'm just shocked." Her relationship with Audrey had been strained at times and she had been very vocal about Liz's marriage.

"It's time that I do right by you, Elizabeth. You have my blessing regarding your friendship with Jason as long as he does everything he can to provide a loving and safe environment for you, Cam, and this baby. And by the way, when it's time for a paternity test, we'll do one here at the hospital, but we will also use an independent lab. I don't trust Maxie or anyone else for that matter."

"Thank you," Liz said as she brushed a tear away. Audrey gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you and together, we're going to fight."

Jason felt relieved that Elizabeth would at least have a sounding board and support from family, although he was surprised that Audrey would be okay if they were together more permanently. "I need to go. I'll come by the house tomorrow night and I'll come from the woods so don't be scared when I come through your back door. It will probably be around 9:00. Leave it open. There will be guards hidden around the property too. I don't trust Lucky."

"Okay."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest."

She nodded and then watched him leave.

"I'm going to sit with her until she falls asleep," Audrey said. She wasn't sure who they were trying to kid with this friends crap. Anyone with eyes can see their connection is deeper than that.

Jason turned at the last minute. "There is a guard in the hallway watching out for you. It's Johnny."

Feeling a sense of relief, Elizabeth's eyes slowly shut and she gave into her exhaustion, knowing that there are no lies between her and Jason. Somehow, everything just needed to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know everyone hates Sam, but she has done nothing at this point that deserve revenge like Maxie and Lucky (unless being annoying counts or breathing)…..give her time and then ask for her head on a platter. Lol

The drama is not going to lessen for a long while, so you'll just have to trust me and see a therapist to cope or eat lots of chocolate. Also, re: Emily, don't forget Liz slept with Zander and had a baby and now she cheated with Jason. They haven't been that close for a while, hence her reaction (not an excuse – I'll be elaborating on that a little later).

Chapter 5

Carly put down her glass of wine down when she saw Jason enter the room. "Hey. Sonny isn't here. You look like shit."

He plopped into a chair. "When will he be back?"

"I think in an hour or so. What's wrong, Jason? You can talk to me."

He wondered how she refined her lying skills. Was it something she learned or did it just come natural? "I can't talk to you about this."

"Why?"

"Because you hate her."

Carly took a deep breath. "I'm your best friend. I promise I won't say anything bad about Elizabeth. You look miserable, Jason. Let me be there for you."

He sat forward and leaned his elbows on his thighs. "Elizabeth told me that it would be better if the baby was Lucky's. I think she's scared of my reputation hurting her and she pushed me away."

"I'm sorry. I know that must have hurt. What are you going to do?" It was hard hiding her elation.

"I don't know."

"Just give her some space. She's under a lot of pressure right now."

"I'm surprised that you're being so understanding."

"I can't imagine if Michael were taken away from me like that. I would be going crazy. I may not like her, but I can sympathize. Do you want this baby to yours?" She did mean what she said, but didn't regret the blackmail. It was for his own good.

"Maybe at first, but now…" he purposely let the thought die as Carly tried not to smile. This was working out better than she had planned. Muffin had out done herself and because she had been so convincing, Carly was going to make sure she cried while giving her testimony, further hammering home Maxie's sins.

"You'll have to trust that it will work out the way it's meant to."

"I know."

"Are you going to stay away?"

"For now, but if the DNA results show that I'm the father, if she tries to take the baby away from me, I'll fight her."

"And I'll be right there by your side. What about Sam?"

"She found out that she can't kids because of the scarring from the gunshot wound."

Carly was surprised. "Does she know about Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"That must have been a big blow."

"It was."

"If the baby is yours, is she going to be willing to co-parent?"

Jason's stomach did a flip. There was no way that scenario would happen. "We haven't gotten that far yet."

"Are you feeling guilty?" She had mistaken his mortification for something else.

"A little bit, but she did know what she was getting into."

"That is a hard lesson to learn. I hope you really get that I love you and I will protect you at all costs. I have your back, Jase."

Jason sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. With friends like Carly, who needs enemies? "I've got to go. Tell Sonny that I stopped by."

She stood and gave him a hug and then Jason went to his truck.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny slipped into a seat across from Jason at a mostly desolate diner off the interstate.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping. Francis won't let anyone get near her."

"I hate having to stay away when I know she's so fragile."

"I'll be around her as much as I can. She's tough." He had insisted on being her main guard after seeing firsthand the damage Lucky had done. He had met Liz several times and she had always been nice to him.

"We need to find Maxie Jones. She's probably going to lie low. Lucky won't be far behind. Maybe we should put a tail out on Luke too."

Johnny nodded. "Done. What else?'

"Have Enzo follow Sam. She's pissed and I want to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Alright. What are you going to tell Sonny?"

"Nothing. He knows about Elizabeth. I'm having all the guards except you, Francis, and Milo replaced with outside mercs. They'll be here in two days. I'll tell him that I put you and Milo on Elizabeth's detail to protect my child and Francis will be guarding me because I'm distracted. He won't argue with that."

"I'll keep you in the loop as much as possible, so make sure that you check your phone."

Jason smirked. "Are you implying that I don't normally?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You hate that thing."

"True."

"Where are you going now?"

"Back to the penthouse. Hopefully, Sam is sleeping."

"Good luck with that. You know, if you ever need to just talk, I'm here and I wouldn't repeat anything."

"I know. Thanks."

Johnny grabbed some coffee to go and left Jason to his thoughts.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour earlier

Luke strode into a hotel room after coming back from Brazil. "Cowboy, you are in a lot of trouble."

"I know."

Luke took in his son's appearance. He is clearly using. "We need to leave here now. Jason is going to come after you. Maxie told me about the plan. If you stay here, you're going to jail or even worse."

"Where can we go?"

"I have a little cabin that no one knows about. You can dry out there. I called in some favors and got some meds to help you along. In a couple of days they'll be out of your system and then we just have to work on getting you to look a little healthier."

"Fine." All he cared about was punishing Elizabeth for possibly being pregnant with another man's child.

They quickly packed up their things and Luke hustled Lucky and Maxie into the car and headed for the mountains.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam threw back another drink and then stumbled towards the bathroom. It was bad enough that she couldn't have Jason's child, but adding Elizabeth into the mix had totally plunged her into a depression. She didn't want to feel anything and it hurt that Jason had been so cold.

Jason had been alerted to her condition and made his way to Jake's. He didn't want his enemies to know about Elizabeth and the baby yet and he didn't trust her not to blab in her drunken condition. His enemies could use it to their advantage and it would make it harder to protect her, so he needed to keep Sam contained.

As she made her way back to the bar, she saw him in the doorway and her eyes filled with tears. "Jason!"

He strode to her and caught her as she wobbled and then picked her up. "Do I owe you anything?" he asked Coleman as the man looked at him apologetically.

"Don't worry about it man. Just get her home."

Jason nodded and took Sam to his truck and buckled her in. When he started to drive, she finally spoke.

"I hurt everywhere."

"I'm sorry."

She let out a harsh breath. "I can never have a baby for you. I wanted to eventually. You're so good with kids. Maybe we can raise the baby together. Elizabeth is in a lot of trouble and I'm willing to help."

Jason felt the bile rise in his stomach.

"I don't know how to get over this. Every time I think about her, I get so mad. It's not fair."

Jason thought she was the ugliest crier he had ever seen. Thankfully, the light turned green and he pressed the pedal down harder. The faster they got home, the faster she would hopefully pass out.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"We need time to deal with this."

"It hasn't been right since Ric. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Just know that I love you so much. You're everything to me."

He pulled into his assigned parking spot and killed the engine.

"Just do me a favor and avoid Elizabeth if you see her."

Sam sighed, wishing he had returned the sentiment. "Fine."

"I just—if we can all get along—I just don't want to fight."

That got Sam's attention. "You mean that?"

"Yes. It's just going to take time for us to deal with what happened."

"I'll try to be nicer."

"Thanks."

He got out and then helped her as she stumbled along beside him, clinging to his shirt as Jason kept telling himself that he could do this because Elizabeth's freedom depended on it. When he finally got upstairs and tucked her in, he looked at his phone and smiled. Milo had sent him a picture of Cam sleeping and he looked so peaceful. He sent it to Johnny so he'd show Elizabeth when she wakes up, hoping it would give her some comfort.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth went to lift her arm and her eyes snapped open as she called out Cam's name.

Mac saw her from the hallway and walked inside. "Hi."

"Hi. Are you here to take me away?"

Mac languidly swallowed. He felt like he had failed Elizabeth because he had given Lucky so many chances to screw up and Cam almost paid with his life. "I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded. "Have a seat."

"First, are you doing any better?"

"I'm exhausted, but my blood pressure is down."

"Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby."

"What if it's Jason's?"

He sighed thinking that maybe she already knew. "Then I would feel the same way. You are a good person and I'm sorry this happened to you." He removed the cuffs as a sign of faith.

She rubbed her wrist. "Did you find Lucky?"

"Not yet. He, Maxie, and Luke are still missing. Daycare confirmed that he picked up Cameron which helps give credence to your story that he was at the apartment. Your blood work did not show signs of drugs and for the record, none of us thought you were using."

"It doesn't surprise me that Luke would take him away. It's what he does—damn the consequences. What does this mean for me?"

Mac ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not going to lie. This isn't good, but we got a call from Carly Benson."

Liz groaned. "She hates me."

"Well, this time, you're in luck. She says she has evidence to help you and is bringing it in this morning. I believe Diane is accompanying her."

Liz gave him her best shocked look. "Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"I'm afraid it won't get you Cam back, but it will at least get them to drop the drug stealing charges."

"It's that much evidence?"

"I'm not sure what she has, but we also received an anonymous email with a video of Maxie stealing drugs from the hospital."

Liz could tell that Mac was devastated. "I'm so sorry, Mac."

"Thank you for being so gracious, especially after what she did to you."

"You love her and sometimes the people we love disappoint us."

"True. I came here because I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I protected Lucky because maybe if I had made him get help earlier, Cam wouldn't have been in danger."

Liz's eyes brimmed with tears. "Thank you. It's not an easy thing to force someone to do the right thing and I understand why you tried to help him. What are you going to do about Maxie?"

"My job. It will hurt, but I can't excuse her behavior. I think she needs mental help and I can't enable her anymore."

"I think we have the same issues with different people."

Mac met her gaze. "I want you to know that Cam is with a good family. I made sure of it. They've helped us out on special cases before."

"Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. I miss him so badly."

She starts to cry and Mac feels like shit that Elizabeth has to deal with all of this. Hearing her sob, Johnny rushed into the room.

"Hey….hey. It's okay." He hugged her as Liz gripped his shirt.

"I have to go meet Diane. I'll keep you updated," Mac said as he somberly left the room.

"Thanks."

Johnny grabbed some tissues and handed it to her. "You have to hang in there. Jason is doing all he can. Okay?"

"I know. I just miss him."

Johnny held out his phone and her eyes grew big as she stared at her son's picture.

"He looks so peaceful."

"He's a cute kid."

Elizabeth sighed. Thankfully, Cam is in good hands and hopefully,Diane can help make everything alright again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam walked into the studio looking worse for wear.

"You look like shit," Amelia quipped. "We're going to need a lot of makeup."

"I need coffee."

"Coming up."

Sam plopped into a chair. Work is the last place she wants to be. While she loved Everyday Heroes, she was still mourning the fact that she will be childless and that her relationship with Jason is crumbling.

"You can confide in me if you want."

"I'm just not ready to talk about it, but thank you."

Amelia handed her a cup and then walked into an office and whipped out her phone. "Hey, I think I'm going to pull the trigger in the next few days. She's a mess and it will just make her suffer more. Meet me here at 11:00 p.m., everyone will be gone and we can start filming the piece. When this gets out, Sam McCall will be ruined in this town and I will finally have my revenge."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac sat across from Carly as he and several other officers listen to the recording. He is so ashamed of Maxie and can't believe that she would do this. After it stopped there was silence for a few moments before Mac began to speak.

"Carly, you're willing to testify that you witnessed this conversation?"

"Yes. I can't condone ripping a child out of the arms of its mother. I might not be the biggest Elizabeth fan, but she didn't deserve all of this. Lucky has serious issues." She wiped a tear away. This is going to be the performance of a lifetime.

Ric cleared his throat. "Carly, in the meantime, I need you to sign a statement which will sum up what you've told us today and what's on the video. Are you willing to do that?"

Carly nodded. "Yes."

Diane stood. "Well, I think that ends this farce. Are you willing to drop the charges for the stolen drugs? This and the video of Maxie smuggling drugs out of the hospital should be ample enough evidence that Elizabeth is innocent."

They all agreed.

"We'll drop those charges, but for now the child endangerment stands. There's nothing I can do about that one and when she's released today, she'll have to come in and get fingerprinted," Mac said.

Diane sighed. "Fine. Once Lucky is found, I'm sure we can clear up this mess."

They left. Carly was feeling mighty proud of herself and the fact that she had just saved Jason from the likes of Elizabeth Webber. At the same time, she helped Princess Purity get out of trouble and hopefully, get her kid back which made her feel even better because she didn't think it was right that Cam was taken in the first place. That was all on Lucky. Besides, in a way some government worker could make a case to take Michael and Morgan away because Carly was putting them in a dangerous situation because of Sonny and she would be devastated, so she understood Liz's position. She would have found a way to give the information to the PCPD even if Elizabeth hadn't agreed because losing Cam was stressing Liz out which could put Jason's possible child in danger. It was just the right thing to do, but she never looked a gift horse in the mouth and decided to use the situation to her advantage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey strode into the Mayor's office. "Garret."

He smiled. "Well Audrey Hardy. How are you and more importantly, how is Elizabeth?"

"Well, you can only imagine what a tragedy this is and I need your help."

"I don't think that I can undo the child protection."

"What if I agree to take guardianship of him until this is finished? He needs to be with family and I'm perfectly capable."

Garret tapped his pencil against the desk. "I can try and put out a good word for you. If Elizabeth signs a document stating as much and agrees to no contact, we might be able to make that happen. On second thought, maybe I can get her some supervised visits."

Audrey smiled. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Just vote for me at reelection time and maybe invite me over for pot roast?"

"You've got a deal."

"Alright, I'll get right on it." He was always fond of Audrey and she had helped him get elected by volunteering on his campaign which is when he became aware of her cooking skills.

"If you make this happen before Sunday, you can bring your girlfriend over for dinner."

"It's a date." His mouth was already watering.

She smiled as she left. Now, she just had to convince Elizabeth that this is for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thank you so much for the comments. Lots of interesting feedback from your perspective. I should have a drama rating on this fic so you can be prepared. The next couple of chapters are rough.

Chapter 6

Diane listened to Elizabeth and her grandmother go back and forth and finally interrupted. "Elizabeth, I know this is not what you want, but I think it's the best choice until I can get the charges dropped. Once that happens, you can get your son back."

"Will I be able to see him?"

Audrey stares at her granddaughter. She has dark circles under eyes and looks completely wrecked. "Not at first, but he promised he'd work on supervised visitation."

A tear spilled down her cheek. "Okay. I'll do it."

Her grandmother lovingly embraced her. "I don't know how, but this is going to work out. We just need a judge who will sympathize with you and drop this."

"We need Lucky to show up. I'm scared that he'll come back clean and deny everything. It will be my word against his. No one saw him in that bathroom, but me."

"Elizabeth, has Lucky ever physically abused you?" Diane asked.

"He grabbed me once, but Nikolas stopped him from doing anything and he also fired his gun once by accident and luckily it missed."

They were horrified.

"I know. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not. You just thought you had to fix that asshole when it wasn't your responsibility to do so."

"He helped me after the rape."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "You ended up helping him. Elizabeth, friends are supposed to help each other. If it weren't for that jackass, you would have never been in that park in the first place."

Liz cringed.

"I need to hear you say you are done with him for good."

"I'm done. I don't even recognize him anymore. The boy I fell in love with is long gone. I've learned my lesson."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason threw down his pen as he watched Carly enter his office.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I heard what you did."

She sat down and put on a pathetic face. "I told you that I want to help."

He nodded and stared at an invoice laying on his desk. It's hard to even meet her gaze when he knows that she is lying.

"It's going to be okay. Maxie and Lucky will pay and Elizabeth will eventually get Cam back. Diane will take care of that."

"I hope you're right."

"What about Sam?"

"It's rough, but I'm trying to be there for her."

"Maybe you should cut your losses."

He is surprised by her response and wonders what her angle is. "I can't do that right after she found out she can't have children." Truthfully, he didn't think he could hold out much longer. It isn't fair to anyone and having to put up with them both is going to do him in."

"Jason, staying with her out of pity is kind of cruel."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. I'll figure it out."

"Well, if you need me, I'll be at my office."

His jaw clenched as she kissed his cheek and when he heard the click of her heels fade, he wiped her lipstick off and called Diane. She needed to move faster so he could get on with his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz entered the police station and grimly stood for a photo and then let them finger print her.

"We're not putting you in a cell. A judge is going to hear the charges and we'll go from there."

"Okay."

"Follow me," Ronnie said.

Diane nodded and she escorted Elizabeth to a small courtroom and they sat in the back until her name was called.

The judge reviewed the notes. Mac had detailed some special circumstances and provided all the evidence against Maxie, who now had a warrant out for her arrest. "Mrs. Spencer. You've had a rough couple of days."

"I'm more concerned with my son's welfare, your honor."

He didn't say anything at first as he perused all the facts. "One could make an argument that by exposing your son to your husband, you endangered his life, but I also understand the dynamics of drug abuse. From what I've read, you've almost gone beyond being rational in order to save your husband and hold your family together. Why?"

Liz took a shaky breath. "I was brutally raped when I was fifteen and Lucky helped me heal. I felt like I owed him as much. Everyone around me pushed me to stay with him and I was stupid and tried to fix him."

"You said, "felt"."

"I'm done. I can't force him to give up the drugs and I will never ever expose my son to this madness again. I didn't realize how far gone he was. He said he was willing to go to rehab and didn't want to leave us, but that clearly was a lie. I'm moving out. I can't stay in that place and I'll do anything to get my son back."

"I have several letters stating that you are a good person and apparently, you are a stellar nurse and a very compassionate person. This isn't a trial. I have to determine whether or not you need to be charged."

"Your honor, given the circumstances, I would be agreeable to dropping all charges," Daria said.

"Duly noted. I am agreeable to that considering the support system around her now. I just wish you had it before. I think you should consider counseling so you don't repeat these mistakes in the future. I'm sorry, but until all of this is resolved and you are settled, I don't think that Cameron should be exposed to this."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

Audrey spoke up. "Your honor, I am Cameron's grandmother and an upstanding citizen. Elizabeth has agreed that I can be Cam's guardian until she can resume her parental rights."

He knows who Audrey is because his wife is involved in several charities with her. "I have a note from the mayor stating that he approves of this scenario and child services will too if the rules are followed. I have to ask, where are you going to be staying Ms. Spencer?"

Tracy Quartermaine stood. "She'll be staying at the Quartermaine mansion." She is livid that Lucky s putting Elizabeth through hell. Monica had filled her in.

Everyone started to whisper as a shocked Elizabeth looked at Tracy who she hadn't realized was there.

"Elizabeth is a close friend of my niece and we have plenty of room. We'll also make sure that Mr. Spencer is nowhere near her."

"Well, it seems you have this worked out. I'll agree to it."

"Can I have supervised visits with Cam?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll agree after you have had a psychiatric evaluation and are cleared. I think you need to get yourself together after everything that has happened. I understand that you are pregnant, so you need to take care of that child too."

"We'll make sure that she eats and gets her rest," Tracy said.

Elizabeth wondered if Monica was aware of what was going on, unaware that she and Jason were the ones who had sent Tracy just in case.

"Alright. I'll agree to this. Cameron will be released to Mrs. Hardy in the morning."

"Thank you, your honor," Diane said.

They left the court room breathing a little easier. At least Cameron would be with family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slowly entered the mansion. Tracy put down her keys and they walked into the living room. The charges had been dropped, but she still didn't have her son and just felt empty.

"You need to eat something. Alice will bring you some food in a minute."

Liz sat on the couch and Tracy handed her some water.

"Drink up and by the way, you have a visitor." She left and Jason appeared just inside the doorway.

She couldn't help it, the floodgates opened and he reached her in a few strides and pulled her close. She couldn't believe that he had done this. He didn't have a lot to do with his family, so him making this sacrifice was huge.

"It's okay. I've got you."

Edward watched from the doorway. His gaze locked with Jason's before he slowly turned and disappeared into the foyer.

"Did you eat?"

Elizabeth pulled back. "Not yet."

Alice entered the room with a tray and sat it on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Liz said as she wiped her face.

"Now, you don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure you're safe and get all your nourishment."

Liz gave her a slight smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Monica walked in. "She's right."

Liz's head jerked towards the voice as Jason's body tensed.

"Here are some pre-natal vitamins and Kelly wrote you a note."

Liz took the bag from her.

"I want you to know, that I'm sorry. I had to follow protocol and it was nothing personal. You have always been close to our family."

"I know."

Jason isn't sure he is ready to forgive her.

Monica saw the telling look in his eye. "I didn't have a choice, but I will put in a good word once all of this is cleared up; especially since the chargers were dropped. Diane can provide me with some documentation and I'll go to human resources in the morning and this resolved."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Now eat up. We don't want the baby to get hungry."

Liz popped a grape into her mouth and then took a bite of the sandwich. "Good."

"Jason, may I speak with you out there?"

Monica pointed towards the door and Jason followed her. "I know you're mad at me, but I wasn't being mean to her, I have responsibilities—."

"I know."

"Then why do you look like you want to throttle me?"

"Because she's hurting and whether you realize it or not, losing her job was just another insult."

"I know she is and I will do anything in my power to help her and it's not because this child might be yours. You care about her and I didn't realize how close you were. Elizabeth has been around this family for a long time because of Emily and I'm aware of everything she has been through. I don't want to make it worst." There are certain parts of her job that she doesn't enjoy, but she still has to follow the rules to the letter.

He nodded and then his phone vibrated and he ripped it out his pocket. "Hello?"

For the first time in a very long time, Monica saw fear in his eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

Johnny gripped his steering wheel like he was about to rip it out of the car. "They shot Milo. He'll live and he is with the doctor. A van pulled up to the house and men got out with guns. Milo opened his car door and they fired on him. He got a partial plate and said that they were speaking in Russian."

Jason slightly doubled over like he had been punched in the stomach. "And the family?"

"They are alive."

"I want every man on this. You have to get him back. I don't want to have to tell Elizabeth…" His voiced slightly cracked as he watched her wobble into the doorway, eyes full with tears.

"Tell me what?" Her voice seemed so fragile and she looked so small.

"I'll call you back." He slid the phone into his pocket. "Someone took Cameron."

A gut wrenching sob ripped from her lips and she struggled not to pass out. Edward was right there and steadied her until Jason picked her up and carried her to the couch, gently laying her down.

"I'll get him back."

"Who would do this?"

"We don't know." Jason was sick with worry. In the back of his mind he wondered if Cam was taken because of the business, but he had no contact with the Russian mob and things had been relatively quiet. Besides, it wasn't like Cam was connected to him.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop—just please find him."

His eyes came back into focus. "I'll do everything I can."

Monica stopped taking Liz's pulse. "Your blood pressure is probably through the roof. I know you're upset, but you need to take some deep breaths. If you keep this up, you're going to end up on bed rest."

Alan walked in. "Is everything okay?"

Monica shook her head and motioned for him to follow her out.

Jason pushed the hair off of her face. "I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not alone. Cam needs you more."

"He needs us."

She stroked the side of his face. "You're always so good to me."

He slightly smiled. "I'm always going to try. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

She nodded and the gentle kiss that followed pleased them both and Monica smiled as she entered the room.

"Alright, you need to eat some more," Alan said.

"You people are obsessed with food around here."

Everyone chuckled.

"I have to go. You know how to reach me and what to do if something goes down." Jason had made sure that there was an exit plan and Monica was agreeable to everything.

"We're good."

Francis made his presence known as he stood on the deck. Elizabeth was glad to see him.

"Is Milo okay?" she asked.

"I'll check on him and get back to you soon."

She hugged Jason and he whispered in her ear.

"You won't be sleeping alone tonight."

She gripped him tighter. "Good to know."

There is no way in hell he is leaving her alone. She watched him disappear into the foyer and then reached for the sandwich. Hopefully, they will get a lead soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason threw his keys on his desk and waited for Johnny and Stan to come inside. He feels like he is coming out of his skin as he wonders how little Cam is faring.

Johnny strode into the room first, his jaw is clenched and Jason can tell he is pissed. "Stan is following a few leads. He's in the conference room with Spinelli. Considering the Russian involvement in the drug trade in the area, I wouldn't be surprised if this somehow links back to Lucky."

Jason was speechless.

"Yeah, I said it. That prick was knee deep in that shit and God knows who he pissed off."

If this was Lucky's fault, then he needed to die and Jason had no problem doing it.

"What else?"

"Milo is stable. He took a bullet to his side and one grazed his leg."

"Does Max know?"

"He's with him."

"Good. Now, what else can we do?"

"At this point, we need something more substantial, but I have eyes around several hangouts where the Karpov men like to drink and party. I think Cam is close."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Francis stays with Elizabeth."

"Duly noted, but he's going to need sleep at some point."

"Then he can switch off with Logan. I need you hunting down leads."

"You got it."

Stan entered the room. "I think the van belongs to this person." He handed Jason a piece of paper.

"Thanks!" He thought about where the location was and then turned towards Johnny. "That building houses a lot of Karpov's men. We'd need a plan to get in there and honestly, I don't think they'd be stupid enough to hide Cam there, but you never know."

"I agree. Stan has surveillance on two of their warehouses and a house that Karpov has visited twice in the last couple of months."

"Who does it belong to?"

"His ex-wife's mom."

Jason frowned. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes."

The hairs on Jason's arms were practically standing on end. "Is there any activity?"

"Not then we can tell. There has been no movement and the lights are off. There has also been no sign of guards."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. Get some blueprints of the house."

"You got it."

"How far away is it?"

"About an hour or so."

Jason paced back and forth. "I always go with my gut. Johnny, I want you to go there and keep out of sight. The minute you smell trouble, I'll be there."

"You got it."

Johnny took off and Jason turned to Stan to get an update.

"The PCPD is about to make an announcement about the kidnapping."

Jason grabbed a remote and turned on the television.

Mac appeared looking somber. "As previously reported, Cameron Spencer was kidnapped today." A picture of the little boy appeared on the screen. His bright eyes and joyous smile made Jason's lip quirk upwards. "We just received a communication explaining why he was taken. Apparently, one of our former detectives, Lucky Spencer, stole some drugs and they want them back or at least payment for them. Unfortunately, no one knows where Mr. Spencer has disappeared to." A picture of Lucky popped up. "If anyone has any information on his whereabouts, please contact us immediately."

At the mansion, no one had spoken as they stared at the television. How in the world had Lucky got himself mixed up with these kinds of people?

"Unbelievable," Liz muttered.

Monica's eyes snapped to her. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know my son. Trust in Jason, because he will not stop until he finds Cameron."

Emily slowly moved into the room. "I'm so sorry."

Liz's eyes met her gaze. "Emily…"

A/N – I know….more drama. I was trying to twist what happened on the show. So, you probably can guess a little of what's about to happen since I'm doing similar things., just changing timing and the culprit among other things.


	7. Chapter 7

Extra Chapter

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know you're frustrated and no, I'm not blowing up anything. * Guest – if you can't understand that Emily cheating with Nikolas who had no romantic ties to Elizabeth is different than Liz sleeping with Zander who Emily was married to and she loved, then I don't know what else to say to you. If my "best friend" slept with my husband, even if we had just broken it off, she wouldn't be my best friend anymore.

I wrote this Emily/Liz stuff, because it's kind of a reflection of the many years that they defended, accepted, and enabled Lucky's behavior. It's harsh and I wanted it to be eye opening for them; to see that they both made mistakes that have caused more hurt and dysfunction then they ever realized. For Liz to hate Emily, she would have to hate herself and vice versa.

I also don't get the Carly shade re: my writing of her. Every manipulative thing Carly does in this fic is actually helping Liason. Instead of writing her how I want her to be (the majority of my fics), I wrote her more like her character on the show. She hates Liz and is mean to her. I'm pro Liason, not pro Carly. I don't hate her, but I have no dispersion regarding her character. She has brutally hurt Jason in the past and I told you this fic is about comeuppance. Jason shouldn't even be friends with Carly after she slept with Sonny and the horrible way she took Michael from him and how she uses that child to manipulate him. Nothing I'm writing is beyond the scope of what Carly would do and she never gave a crap how her actions affected her kids or anyone else's when she was scheming. She is not the villain in this fic (I'm not trying to be over the top with her. Something happens that changes her course and you find that out this chapter).

Chapter 7

Emily moved closer. "I defended him and—I don't know what to say. This Lucky is not the man I grew to love. He's damaged. Helena…"

"He hasn't been the same since then. I know that, but that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"I didn't say it did, I was just in shock regarding everything and then to find out you slept with Jason…I know I didn't take it very well. I think we both know the hurt that cheating causes." They had both made that mistake and regretted it. She tentatively sat beside her longtime friend. "I owe you an apology for always pushing you towards Lucky. I guess I was stuck in the past, wanting what was beautiful instead of realizing that it wasn't anymore. I witnessed how special your relationship can be and I guess I was hoping you could find that place again because you had been through so much."

"That makes two of us. Are you giving up on him?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on if he's willing to be responsible for his actions and get help. I won't put his needs before yours, but I think I'd be a horrible friend if I just wrote him off completely without talking to him or giving him a piece of my mind." They had all been friends for years and were like family to each other. The whole situation is heartbreaking and it was hard to fathom that Lucky had sunk so low. Liz had seen it with her own eyes, so she was forced to face the truth because Lucky's addiction was her reality every day.

"And if he doesn't get help?"

Emily brushed a tear away. "Then he'll lose my friendship entirely. I know what he did to you and Cam was horrible and now—because of Lucky's mistake that little boy is paying the price. I don't know if I can forgive him for that, maybe I'm just trying to hold onto something I shouldn't." She is trying to process everything and it is overwhelming.

Liz opened her arms and the women cried together, mourning for the Lucky before the fire and understanding that everything is going to change. Her relationship with Emily had suffered after Liz had slept with Zander. For the last three years, they hadn't been as close as they used to be and she was hoping that will change. There were times they had come together, but then they'd get busy with the drama of their lives. The truth is that Liz had made more excuses for Lucky than any person around. She had constantly defended and forgave him, so she understood where Emily's head was at because she tried for years to see the good in Lucky and felt bad for him because of what Helena did.

"Emily, have you really forgiven me for Zander?"

"I'll admit, it crossed my mind when I found out about you and Jason. Unfortunately, I remembered how hurt I was and sympathized with the wrong person. I forgive you, it's just hard to forget sometimes, but I hurt Zander and I regret that too because it led to things we all couldn't take back. I'm sorry that I let us drift apart and I hope you can forgive me for my initial reaction. I will always regret it."

"I understand." While Liz would never regret having Cam, she just wished that his father was Jason, but unfortunately, that hadn't happened because that one mistake had changed their relationship and she would never forget the look on Jason's face when he found out. It had also taken a toll on her friendship with Emily and there was no way she'd ever let something like that happen again. In hindsight, she shouldn't have slept with Jason when she did either because she was still married to Lucky and she never told her husband what she did, so she understood why people were mad at her for it, but she would never regret this baby either. It seems like every time she tried to protect Lucky, it bit her in the ass. "I was hurt that you defended him, but I've done it so many times myself. As far as pushing me towards Lucky, Grams did the same thing and I've forgiven her too. I need all the people on my side I can get, and I don't want to live in the past anymore. Maybe us doing that enabled Lucky to be such a screw up."

"Amen. I've learned my lesson about coddling and living in the past. Sometimes you have to let someone hit rock bottom so they can pull themselves up for the right reasons. None of us our perfect, but no matter what is going on in our lives, I want us to try to stay close and support each other." Liz deserves some happiness and if that is with her brother, then she is fine with that.

"I agree." Liz had made Lucky's happiness her responsibility and totally stopped caring about hers. Now, she is going to make sure that her and Cam are surrounded with stability and loved unconditionally. Making the same mistake over and over is not an option anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica looked over at a concerned Alan and they went to the study. He closed the door and they hugged. "This is horrible." Just hearing all the pain and drama the girls went through made her so sad. She had done some bad things in her past and you always hope that your children won't suffer in the same way.

Alan sighed. "I know. I just—Lucky has hurt so many people. He'll probably do jail time if they can make something stick."

She pulled back. "Maybe that will be rock bottom for him and he'll get his life together."

"I think regardless, we will be getting two grandchildren out of this."

She slightly smiled. "You always look at the upside of things."

"Not always, but I'm trying."

They hugged again, both lost in their thoughts as they wondered if Jason could pull a miracle off and find the little boy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie watched a much healthier Lucky work out as she remembered him begging for drugs at first. It had taken everything within her not to give in and luckily Luke stopped her when she started to break down. Mindlessly, she rubs her belly, pretty sure that she is pregnant. Now is not the time to tell him and besides, she didn't want to be like Elizabeth and trap him with children. She wanted Lucky to get better and then she'd tell him. Once they got to court, it is something she can reveal that might help them get custody of the boys because it shows that they are a family. Fear was something she lived with constantly. Suppose Lucky didn't want the baby—what then? Was she even ready for this kind of responsibility?

"That's some inner dialogue you've got going on there," Luke said.

She spun on her heel. "I'm sorry. Did you save something before that?"

"No. I was just watching you and you looked like you didn't feel well."

"I'm just worried. I keep going over the plan over and over."

"Well, we might have bigger problems. I just got word that Cam has been kidnapped."

Maxie's eyes grew big. "Was it one of Jason's enemies?"

"No. Actually, they are saying it's Lucky's fault because of the Russians."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have some guys working to make it look like Jason planted that information and orchestrated the whole thing."

Maxie smirked. "That will definitely help our case."

Luke smiled. "It will definitely put him on ice for a while. Stick with me kid. You might learn something." The plan was to go back in a few days and blow Elizabeth's world apart. While he had grown fond of her, his son always came first.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason quietly entered Liz's room and took off his jacket. He was bone tired and mentally drained. He took off everything but his jeans and then sat on the edge of the bed.

Liz's body jerked and she sat up. "Jason?"

It was as if her voice triggered his emotions to the surface and she saw his eyes fill with tears. Quickly, she pulled him down and he laid next to her and put his head against her chest as she stroked his hair.

"Are you okay?"

"No." He didn't know if he could put his feelings into words.

"Talk to me…"

He waited several minutes before he finally spoke as she calmed him with her touch. "We had a lead, but they checked the house and it appears to be vacant."

Her heart dropped. "You'll find him. I believe in you."

He grips her tighter like she is his lifeline. "I feel like everything is a lie. Carly—Sam and now… Cameron doesn't deserve this and neither do you."

"My life has been a lie for so long that I'm not sure what the truth is anymore."

"I'll do anything to get him back. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to lose you in the process. Please be careful," she pleaded.

"I will."

"You need to sleep. Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

She clucked her tongue. "Like that would be an acceptable answer if it came from me."

He slightly smirked. "I had lunch."

"Jason…"

"I'm fine."

"Then you're eating breakfast with me."

He made a face which she could feel against her skin.

"No arguments."

"Are you going to put me on a time out?"

Her eyes danced with amusement. "Only if you make me."

He moved higher up on the bed and pushed her hair back off her face. "I can't believe I'm here with you."

"I know. It's kind of a miracle when you think about it."

"You make it sound like it was a lost cause."

"Well, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, but I would like to think that at some point, I would have come to my senses."

"Me too."

"I'm not wasting another minute without you."

She bit her lip and then his were lingered on hers and she relished the feeling. The kiss was gentle and loving and she never wanted it to end. He sighed as she molded her body against his.

"Emily and I hashed it out. I think we're going to be okay."

"I'm glad." He is planning on having a conversation with her just to make sure.

"Sleep."

He closed his eyes, enjoying how good it felt to have her lying next to him. There is no way in hell that he will give her up. This time, he is fighting to stay in her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly sucked in her breath as she read the pregnancy test and started to cry. This is a disaster and she doesn't know what she is going to do. How can she be pregnant? The timing is lousy and Sonny will never understand if he finds out the truth and she didn't even want to think about Jax's reaction. It was just one night when she and Sonny had a devastating fight and now her world is about to be blown apart. "Jason," she muttered. Grabbing a washcloth, she wiped off her face and then climbed into bed. Jason will know what to do and will help her fix this. Tomorrow, she will find him and hopefully, he can talk her down off the ledge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Mac knocked on the door of the mansion. Jason was nowhere to be found which he discovered when a distraught Sam opened the door of the penthouse.

"Hello Mac," Alice said.

"Is Jason here?"

Monica pushed by her. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is."

She stepped back. Jason was in the dining room with the rest of the family eating breakfast.

"Come in. May I ask what happened?"

"We found some evidence and it's not good."

She motioned for him to stay and then walked into the dining room. "Jason, I'm afraid Mac is here. I think something is wrong."

Jason stood and then stared into Elizabeth's eyes. "Wait here. I don't want you upset."

"I can't promise that."

Tracy smirked and lowered the paper she was reading. "I'll go with you." She followed Jason to the foyer.

"Mac? What's going on?"

"Jason, I'm afraid that we found evidence that the Russian lead was bogus."

"What?" He knew that wasn't true.

"In fact, the other evidence we found implicates you. Were you trying to make Lucky look bad so he'd lose the case?"

Jason shook his head and refused to say anything.

"Mac, this is ridiculous. Did you even consider that someone might have planted the evidence against Jason?" Tracy said.

Mac understood that, but his hands were tied. "Until I can some proof of that, I'm afraid I have no choice. I promise I will do everything I can to get down to the truth. Jason, you have the right to remain silent…"

Elizabeth rushed towards them right as Ronnie was handcuffing him. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but Jason has to go downtown and I think the charges will stick this time."

Liz's lower lip quivered. "But he's the only one who can bring Cam back."

"I don't have a choice. I have to go by the book."

Liz let out a frustrated noise. "You are always doing this. Instead of being fair, you arrest him when you know damn well that Diane will have him out by tonight."

"Not this time. The evidence—let's just say that it can't be explained away."

Her eyes locked with Jason's.

"Please take care of yourself. I'm so sorry." Jason's shoulders slumped. Right when she needed him the most, he had to leave her.

Francis cleared his throat as they pulled Jason towards the door. "I called Diane and I'll keep up the search."

Mac glared at him. "Stay out of our way."

Francis stood his ground, but said nothing. Emily hugged Elizabeth and tried to comfort her while Alan called in sick. One of them needed to stay with Liz so they could monitor her blood pressure. It was going to be a very long day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane is livid. Not only was her scheduled mani-pedi appointment cancelled, but her client had been arrested again and she couldn't for the life of her understand why the cops bothered. "Dante. Where is my client?"

"He is in interrogation room one."

"And what are the charges?"

A tired Mac appeared. "Maybe you should follow me to my office."

She rolled her eyes and strode behind him, thinking it is a terrible waste that she can't bed him. Sonny would kill her with his hands and Jason with his eyes. Mac held the door open and waited until she was seated.

"This is bad."

"What now?"

"We have several pieces of evidence that make it look like Jason planted the information we received about Lucky and Russians. In fact, it makes it look like he has Cameron."

"What! That is ludicrous. He would never do that."

Mac sighed. "If it's any solace, I don't think Jason would hurt a child. However, this is going to go to trial. Ric is foaming at the mouth to take the case and it's solid. We have the van, fingerprints, and an eye witness saying that Jason hired him." The man had agreed to give his written statement in a few days because he is out of town.

"Mac…"

"I know, but it's not something I can ignore. I don't know how they got his prints or the audio of Jason telling him to make the move, but they do and the voice is definitely Jason's."

"They could have recorded him prior and pieced it together."

"You can have it analyzed and you'll have your day in court. There's a bail hearing in the afternoon, but I doubt that it will be granted. Jason is going to be in jail for a while."

"God help us, because he's probably the only one that can get Cameron back."

"We're doing what we can."

She stood abruptly. "Well, you're not doing enough and you know Jason is being framed."

"My opinion really doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

She stormed out of the room, wondering if there was anything that she can do. For the first time, she is scared.

A/N – Obviously, I've twisted this one up good with the Russians being involved, Cam being taken instead of Jake and the timing etc. I also, switched the Carly/Jax/Sonny cheating. I was actually referring to Jason being taken out of the equation by being in jail when I made the comment on Monday. Lizzie is going to rear her head as Liz does whatever she can to save her son. There is always a method to my madness. This will catapult Liz into finding her backbone again. Stay Tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Very glad you enjoying this extremely bumpy ride. I have no problem with you having an opinion. I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. I don't like how Carly is acting either. Frankly, I never did and thought overall she was a selfish and lousy friend. Sorry, but even if she turns it around, that doesn't mean she'll be forgiven. You'll have to wait and see. How many times do you have to hurt someone before they finally say enough? That is a question for a lot of these characters. Everyone thinks Liz is too nice and forgives too many things. I'm going to pretty much obliterate that lol. * Guest – Mac has a brain and doesn't think Jason did this., but he has to follow the law and there is more than enough evidence to arrest Jason. For all he knows Milo could have been shot by accident. Mac is on their side.

Chapter 8

Sam approached Dante. "Can I see him?" His arrest had been all over the news and she needs to see his face.

"Yeah. Diane is in with Mac."

She walked into the interrogation room with tears in her eyes. "How can I help you?"

He sighed. "Go home. You shouldn't be here."

"Dammit Jason! I can't just leave you here. I know what they are saying isn't true."

He just didn't have the strength to deal with any drama. They stared at each other and he noted how tired she looks. He had loved her, but that seemed like such a long time ago. Over the years, he had gotten very good at closing himself off and compartmentalizing his emotions. It had been hard for him to try again and allow himself to feel anything for her, but he didn't like being alone; although people thought otherwise. Working solo was one thing, but he did have another side and he realized he had been settling because most women couldn't deal with the day to day of his lifestyle. When Sam had gotten shot, it changed him in some ways. The guilt had eaten him up too. Sam just wouldn't give up and that had struck a chord as well. Sometimes, you need someone to fight for you instead of just walking away, but after what she did with Ric, Jason had started questioning if he really knew Sam at all because her actions had hurt so many innocent people.

"Do you want me to check on Elizabeth?"

"No!"

She jumped due to the intensity of his voice.

His biceps twitched as he gripped the arms of his chair. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to take this out on you. I'm just—I don't know what to do."

She slowly lowered herself into the seat across from him. "Do you think that the Russians are really involved?"

"Yes. I just don't know who framed me."

"Lucky?"

"Or maybe Luke." He had to make it look like he trusted her to a degree.

"I'll try to look into if you want?"

At this point, he knew she wouldn't get far and if the Russians found out she was snooping around she'd be in danger. "I can't save you if you get into any trouble."

"I can handle it."

That is debatable. "Maybe I don't want you too." He didn't hate Sam, he just wasn't in love with her anymore.

"I need to take my mind off things. I'll be extra careful."

"Maybe you could try to dig and find out who the witness is." That would keep her out of the way.

She slightly smiled, glad he is letting her in. "I can do that. I'll get right on it."

Diane opened the door and is surprised to see her sitting there. "Hello Sam."

"Hi. I was just leaving."

Once the door shut, she looked at him sternly. "What are you doing?"

He sighed. "I'm not with her anymore."

"Does she know that?"

"No and she needs to think that I still am." He winced when he said it, knowing how bad it looked.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Jason wasn't normally a person who jerked people around like that.

Diane's mouth dropped open several times when he told her about what Carly did. "Wow. That is one big mess. Jason, the charges are going to stick and I don't think that you'll get bail."

He closed his eyes as his body filled with rage. "If you don't get me out of here, Cam could die or disappear forever."

She tilted forward as she punctuated her words by hitting the desk with her pointer finger. "Don't you put that on me. You know that I will do everything I can, but you need to get your men to find out who did this and prove that it wasn't you and we don't have a lot of time."

"I'm sorry. I'm just—"

Her body retreated as she read the desperation in his eyes. "—frustrated. I get it. Do you need me to pass on a message?"

"Tell Johnny about Sam, that she's going to be researching who the witness is."

Diane rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

"I think it's Luke. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Well, I hope for your sake that Johnny can work his magic fast." She stood. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more, but you know I won't stop fighting."

"I know."

There was a knock on the door and Sonny came into the room.

"He's all yours."

She left and Sonny took her place.

"What the hell is going on?"

Jason momentarily shut his eyes and then inhaled deeply.

"I don't know. I think Luke framed me."

Sonny shook his head. "Now what?"

"Unfortunately, I stay in jail until we can prove I didn't do this."

"Dammit Jason! Everyone knows that you're in here. We're going to be vulnerable now."

"You have other good men."

"You know that Johnny is going to be hellbent on getting you out of here. I might have to pull Francis."

Jason leaned forward and the tone of his voice lowered. "I'm telling you right now, if you do that and Elizabeth gets hurt..."

Sonny glared. "Don't threaten me. You put yourself in the middle of this mess, not me."

"Sonny, Cam is out there and I'm probably the only person who can get him back. He's a little boy. If it was Michael, you would have put yourself in the middle of it too."

"Michael is my son."

"Only because of what we did to AJ."

Sonny blew out a harsh breath. "Cam is not your kid."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Of all people, you should know that blood doesn't matter. It doesn't make you love Michael any less. He's a little boy and he's probably really scared. Elizabeth..."

"What about Sam?"

"Sonny, I think you know where I stand with Sam. The only reason she is still in my life is because of what happened to her. That can only last for so long."

Sonny sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're under pressure and that Sam wouldn't even be in your life if it wasn't because of me."

He is used to Sonny blowing up and then backing off. "Watch your back out there. Paulie and Micah are really good. Give them more responsibility and I know Logan is a hot head, but he's fierce. Francis stays and Enzo can back him up. Cooper, Ritchie, and Max will have your back. What about Brenda and Alexis?"

"Brenda is safe in Italy and I have guards on them."

If the Russians were willing to take Cam, then they might try to make a move on the business and use their loved ones to make a point. "Good. If Luke thinks I'm locked away, he's going to be stupid enough to bring Lucky home and that's the only thing I'm counting on. They'll be arrogant and make a mistake." He can't touch Lucky for a while, but he is willing to be patient and bide his time. In the meantime, he was plotting everyone's demise.

"I hope you're right."

"Just make sure that he gets nowhere near Elizabeth because then I will really have to be arrested."

Sonny pushed his chair back. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey sighed as she turned off the television. "I don't know what to do to help her."

Alfred took her hand. "I wish that I could help as well."

She laid her head against his arm. They had been seeing each other in secret for almost a year and were very much in love. She never thought she would find it again, but somehow his kind heart had won her over. They both thought it was better to hide their relationship for Elizabeth's sake. Helena was still out there and he didn't want to come up on her radar. Things were still tenuous between the matriarch and her grandson and Alfred's allegiance was with Nikolas. After what Helena had done to Elizabeth and Lucky, Audrey was scared that the woman would be mad that Alfred was involved with one of Liz's relatives, but it was getting harder to hide and they would have to come out soon. He was already hinting at having a wedding.

"I can't help but fret about Cam. He's such a sweet child and he must be so scared."

"Audrey, I—I want your permission to do some investigating on my own."

Her brow raised and he softly smiled.

"I was once under Helena's direct employ. I know people and the Cassadines have a Russian connection. Nikolas will be back in a few days. Lucky is his brother, so I can't go to him, but I know all the contacts and can call in a few favors. It might be our only chance."

"Will you promise to be careful?"

"Yes." He practically invented the word stealth.

She hugged him tightly. "Alright, I trust you."

He kissed her on the head. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie watched as Lucky slept. He is doing well and now they just have to pull off their plans. Going back was risky and unfortunately, they were going to have to go without her. She would stay behind because of the charges against her. It wasn't their original plan, but Carly freaking Benson had turned her in.

Luke motioned for her to follow him into the living room. "I left enough food, but if we're not back in a week, you're going to have to go to the store a few miles away. There's a disguise in the bag over there, so use it. After all of this is over, you, me, Lucky and possibly the kid will blow this pop stand."

"Do you know where Cam is?"

"No, but I'm working on it."

"And what about the Russians? Will they come after Lucky?"

"No. I made a deal with them to frame Jason and I'll give them back their drugs and a cool million." Lucky had gotten himself into a tight spot. In a drug haze, he had stolen the bag of one of his drug contacts and that was how he ended up being Russian enemy number one. It had taken the cartel a while to track what happen, but eventually, the trail led back to his son.

"Ouch."

"He's my son and he's worth it." Cam is a good kid, but Luke couldn't think about that. The Russians promised that he is well cared for and safe. Elizabeth will get her kid back and Lucky will be allowed to live.

She nodded.

"You were sick again this morning."

She started to sputter and Luke pressed something into her hand and she gasped when she saw the letters on the bottle. "Pre-natal pills?"

"My grandchild needs to be healthy."

"How did you know? I'm not even sure."

"You forget that I've been around the block a few times."

"Please don't tell him. He's under a lot of pressure and I want him to choose me for me."

Luke thinks that Maxie is crazy for thinking that Lucky loves her. The only reason his son had given her the time of day was because of drugs, but if there is possibly a bun in the oven now, he will make sure she is safe. "I won't say anything for now, but just don't do anything stupid that will get you caught. I really don't want you to have my grandkid in prison."

"I won't." She needed to get a pregnancy test as soon as possible to confirm.

"Now, let's go over the plan."

By tomorrow evening, they can make their grand entrance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly paced in her office. Somehow, she had to help Jason get out, but she wasn't sure what to do. This is all Elizabeth's fault for dragging him in the middle of her drama. She needs him, dammit.

Her phone rang and she picked up. "Hello?"

"It's me. The trail went cold, but I'm working on it."

"You have to find out who the witness is so we can track him back to whoever did this."

Carlos cleared his throat. "I'm on it. You're paying me well and I want to deliver."

"Thanks."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

If she could do this, it will prove to Jason how invaluable she is to him. Elizabeth is probably far enough along to get a blood test done or the more invasive test. Jason needs to push it so that he can move forward either way. Unfortunately, with him being in jail, it will be more difficult to get the blood sample done, but they can make it happen. She just prayed that the baby was Lucky's so Elizabeth didn't get her hooks into her best friend and then maybe Jason could help her solve some of her own baby issues.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam had finally cried himself to sleep. He wants his mother and the older woman understood, but wonders if the little boy was going to survive this ordeal. He had refused to eat and she really hopes that he will be so hungry the next day that he'll give in.

She really wants no part of whatever Karpov has planned, but she knew better to refuse him. Now, she is stuck, hidden away from the world as she tries to take care of stubborn child. If Cam didn't cooperate, she isn't sure what to do because if something happened to the little boy, Karpov will kill her. Going over to the pantry, her eyes are drawn to a protein shake. Worst comes to worse, she can possibly get him to drink the chocolate concoction to get some nutrients in him.

His mother must be so worried, but she tried not to focus on that. The key to her getting out of this mess and moving on with her life is her care of this little boy because the alternative is out of the question.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning an exhausted Elizabeth dragged herself into the shower. Unlike the night before, sleep evaded her. All she could think of was Cam and Jason as she had tossed and turned. Right after she had gotten dressed, there was a knock on her door.

Throwing it open, tears sprang into her eyes and she was immediately embraced by Johnny.

"You look tired," he said as he perused her.

"So, do you."

"I was up all night."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. "Why don't you sleep for a couple of hours? I promise that I'll wake you up."

"I have a meeting with Sonny at 11:00."

"Then I'll wake you up at 10:00."

"I didn't come here to steal your covers."

She watched as he kicked off his shoes and laid down. "Then why did you?"

"I'll see Jason later and he'll want to know how you are."

"Tell him I'm fine. I don't want him to worry."

He patted the bed next to him. "Lay down. I can tell you didn't sleep." There are bags under her eyes and she is dragging.

She shrugged and set the alarm on the dresser. After getting comfortable, she rolled onto her side and he turned his head and then offered his hand. "It's not Jason's, but I hope you consider me a friend."

She smiled and placed her hand into his. "Thank you."

That's how Emily found them an hour later. She observed them for several minutes, wondering how Jason was holding up. Everyone is stressed and she knows he's a worry wort.

Her attention is diverted when Monica motions for her to follow her, so Emily quietly shut the door.

"She's sleeping?"

"Yeah. Johnny is in there. I don't think he went to bed last night and I heard her pacing several times."

"Well then, I'm glad he convinced her to lie down again. Are you going to work?"

"Actually, I have the day off. I figured I'd spend it with her and try to keep us sane."

"Good plan. Make sure she and Johnny eat when they get up."

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Emily is not acting superior at all. You're missing my point. The flash of anger re: the Jason part of it was more that Liz saw how all the cheating hurt people first hand and she did it anyway, not that he is her brother and it's not like Liz told Lucky the truth about it either. Emily ending it with Zander doesn't matter. She still loved him. The one thing I hate about soaps is the hopping around. Zander was with Emily then eventually Liz, then back to Emily, then back to Liz. Yuck. And Liz/ Zander friendship didn't happen until after the first breakup. This fic is obviously AH, so I didn't go by the book on the past, but re: being hypocritical, just because you do something bad in the past doesn't mean you don't get to react to someone doing that in the present. Liz is going to call people out which is the whole point of this fic., but regarding Lucky, Emily and Liz's actions came from the same place. She gets it and wants to make amends. Really read what I wrote because all the irony and remorse is there. They both were living in the past regarding Lucky. How do you separate that and be mad at one, but not the other? Unless you just give Liz a free pass… We'll agree to disagree.

Chapter 9

Jason rubbed his hands over his face. He had cricks and aches in places he wasn't aware that could hurt. It was a rough night because he couldn't turn his brain off and sleep refused to come. Elizabeth wasn't far from his mind as well as Cameron.

Dante stopped in front of the cell and pushed a bag through an opening. "Here. It's a breakfast sandwich from Kelly's."

"Thanks!" He is surprised by the hospitality.

"For what it's worth, I think you're being set up."

"Why?"

"It's too clean. I did some testing at the scene for tape residue where your prints were found."

Jason's brow rose. "Thanks."

"I'll let Diane have the report when it's done."

"Why?"

"Maybe the way Elizabeth looked when she was here just haunted me. Cameron doesn't deserve what happened. If getting you out of here means that you can get her son back, then I'm on your side in this one." Dante by no means agreed with Jason's lifestyle or choices, but this wasn't about Jason.

"Thank you for putting him first."

Dante nodded and left, leaving Jason with his incessant thoughts and for the first time since he had been arrested, he had a little hope that just maybe he'd get out of there in time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny's eyes tracked Johnny as he plopped into a chair. He looked tired and his suit was slightly wrinkled. "You look like shit."

"I was up all night. I only got a couple of hours," he said before throwing a manila envelope on the table.

Sonny grabbed it and started perusing the information.

"Luke came home and promptly disappeared. It's safe to say that he came back to rescue his son. Maxie and Lucky were holed up in a cheap motel."

Sonny rubbed his jaw. He hoped that Luke won't expect any preferential treatment. There will be no stopping Jason anyway. "And there is no sign of them?"

"No. He's off the grid, but I don't think he'll be there for long."

"Everyone needs to be on this."

"I agree. Stan has Spinelli working on it too. I'm going to see Jason."

"I'm sure it was a long night." Sonny was having a hard time accepting that Elizabeth's problems had spilled over in their life, especially since now they were on the Russian's radar and that was not going to end well. While he sympathizes with her predicament, he still has a business to run.

"We'll get him out," Johnny said as he walked to the door. They just had to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stared at the rose garden through the window. Taking Jason away from her was the last straw and she isn't going to take it lying down. She was a fighter when she came to this town and dammit, she is not going to let all the assholes in town ruin her. All morning she had been going over options and had finally made a decision regarding her next step.

"Elizabeth."

At the sound of his voice, fury bubbled up inside her as she slowly spun on her heel. "What the hell are you doing here, Ric?"

Her anger was palpable and he hesitated due to the look in her eyes. Usually, she remained neutral.

"Let me help you."

She smirked. "That's rich coming from you. Let's see, you helped yourself to Faith and I ended up having a miscarriage. You helped yourself to my birth control pills and almost killed me. I'd bring up Carly, but she's on my shit list right now and then, you helped yourself to Sam while your wife—her mother was suffering from cancer. I think you have helped quite enough."

He swallowed deeply as Edward listened from the hallway, mentally taking notes and wondering why Ric is still standing if he had done all of that. "I thought you forgave me."

She snorted. "You just dig a bigger hole with every breath you take. I will never forget what you put me through. I suppose Jason's arrest is what brought you here? Did you think you could waltz back into my life and be the big hero?"

"He's bad for you and dangerous. Why can't you see that?"

"And you're good?"

"What is wrong with you?"

She strode towards him. "My child has been taken and Lucky has screwed me over for the last time and then you of all people show up."

"I'll help you get Cam back."

"And just what will that cost me—my body or maybe soul? You're so damn predictable. You're like a buzzard waiting to pick over what's left of my life. It makes me wonder what sick scenario is running through that dense head of yours. Does it go something like this? Let me go see how weak, poor and downtrodden Elizabeth is so that I swoop in an be her hero. Am I warm?"

He held up his hands as he made a face. "Clearly, you are hormonal."

Edward heard the smack reverberate in the air and then rushed into the room. "Now you leave here this instant. I will not have you come in here and upset her like this."

Ric rubbed his jaw. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Liz stepped around Edward and poked Ric in the chest. "This is your only warning. If you do anything to prevent me from getting my son back, including putting Jason in jail, I will make you suffer and personally wipe that smug look off your face. I'm done letting people walk all over me and think they know what is best. Done! You had two chances with me and you failed to put me first. There is no third chance. Walk away Ric, and don't look back because I am not Sonny and I know a lot of people that would help me bury you."

Alice grinned. "Lizzie is back," she muttered before striding into the room. "You heard the lady. Get out."

Ric is pissed. Elizabeth had gotten herself knocked up by a fucking mobster and then had the nerve to throw shade at him. He glared at her for a few seconds before rushing towards the front door.

Edward lightly touched Liz's arm. "Will you please sit down? I'll have Alice bring you some water."

She sat on the couch as angry tears clouded her eyes. "I'm such a fool for giving him a second chance. I don't know why I settle for men like him."

"Elizabeth, maybe you don't think you deserve better."

She closed her eyes. "Well I do now."

Edward grinned. "That's the spirit."

She blew out a breath. "I'm going to go lay down."

He watched her leave and then made a few phones calls to try to get something on Ric. He didn't trust the man to back down. It clearly wasn't in his nature.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason listened to Johnny's update and was in an even worse mood by the end of it. "Keep Ric away from her!"

"Edward isn't going to let him back in. Alice didn't realize her mistake until too late."

"She's holding up though?"

"Yes. It's rough and she's not sleeping, but your family will make sure that she takes care of herself.

It was pretty ironic that after all these years of avoiding his family, he was actually happy that they were embracing Elizabeth. While he understood they had known her for a long time, it had been a while since she had graced their home. Elizabeth was busy being a mom and Emily was well entrenched in Nikolas's life.

"What's the plan?"

"We're checking out several leads. They look promising."

"The longer they have him, the more traumatized he's going to be."

"I know. I'm doing everything I can."

Jason closed his eyes. "Thank you." He just couldn't fail Elizabeth. It would kill him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took a deep breath and made a phone call. She had to call in a favor at the hospital to even get the number. "This is Elizabeth Webber."

"Interesting…go on."

"I need your help."

"I heard about your son. Sorry."

"That's why I'm calling. Jason is in jail and he has some people looking, but they haven't found him yet."

"And you want my help?"

Liz chewed on her lip. "Yes. I know you protected your brother and you probably understand the predicament I'm in."

"I'm not known for my compassion, but I'm at least willing to hear you out." With Liz's connection to Jason, it might be a good alliance.

"Can you meet me at Kelly's in an hour?"

"Yes."

"Wear a disguise so my guards don't realize who you are."

"Fine."

The call ended and Liz rubbed her stomach and hoped that wasn't a mistake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke and Lucky strode into the PCPD to the amazement of everyone there.

"My office, now!" Mac bellowed.

Lucky winked at Ronnie and followed his boss.

"Have a seat."

He waited until they were settled. "Lucky, you are in some serious trouble."

"Why?"

Mac shot him a look. "You know what down with Cameron. Why did you leave town?"

"I just needed some time to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't have a television and when I went to the store earlier, I heard about the amber alert. Have you found him?"

"No. Unfortunately, he's still missing."

"Elizabeth must be upset."

"She said she found you on the floor stoned out of your mind."

Lucky made a face. "That's a lie. I have been trying to stay clean."

"Well according to some of your fellow officers, you had been losing that battle."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Am I under arrest?"

"I should arrest you for child endangerment."

"The charges were dropped against Elizabeth and you have no proof that the drugs were mine. Did you test Elizabeth for drugs?"

Mac wanted to strangle him. "Yes, but you are the one with a history."

"That's all circumstantial. With everything going on, it's obvious someone planted that in the apartment."

"We are testing the bag for prints." Hopefully, something would come back, but unfortunately, it was compromised at the hospital with so many people touching it.

Lucky sighed. "Are you charging me or not?"

Mac's hands were tied because he needed to make sure he could make the charges stick. "Not at the moment, but you are a person of interest so don't leave town."

"I won't. I'm not fired, right?"

"No, but considering the criminal investigation and your possible involvement, you're on leave. There will probably be a drug test if they determine you're allowed to come back." Unfortunately, he had no proof that Lucky had been strung out or that he had something to do with Cam's abduction, but he definitely is going to make sure he knows where the man is at all times and leave no stone unturned.

"And I'll pass it."

"Well you have had several days to detox."

Lucky smirked and left the room, wishing he could sneak to the cell where Jason is being held and taunt him, but right now, he needs to speak to his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The smell of beer and something she couldn't identify filled her nostrils as Liz entered Jake's. It is probably years of build up and grime, but she still loved the place.

"Over here."

She quickly got seated and then asked for an ice tea when queried by the waitress.

"So, what exactly is it that you want me to do?"

Claudia Zacchara is a very interesting and intense woman. Everyone says she is crazy, but Elizabeth thinks she is just cunning. Here she sits wearing a blonde wig, glasses, and Liz swore she saw jeans and tennis shoes, nothing the woman would normally be caught dead in.

"I hate to admit it, but I've been a total wus for years. I've let Lucky and Ric beat me down and I just took it. I'm done being a doormat. Jason likes saving me, but he's not available right now. I'm pregnant and I need to be careful about my stress levels, but I also have to learn to protect myself just in case."

Claudia's brow went up. "Go on."

"I was wondering if you could not only give me some bitch lessons, but take me to a shooting range and that's not all."

Claudia couldn't help it and smiled. Elizabeth was letting her bad girl out and she was thinking that should start with a better wardrobe. She'd work on it. "I'm still with you."

"Jason is being framed. We believe Luke, Lucky, and Maxie are behind it and the original reason Cam was taken still stands. I was wondering if you could use your connections to help me."

"I can ask around. There are people who owe me favors. Tell me, what do I get out of this?"

Liz leaned forward. "Well, you seem to like challenges and I'm sure Jason will be very grateful for your help."

Claudia studied Liz for a moment and then held out her hand. "Done. We'll figure out a way to get you to the range. Is it safe?"

"Yes. I asked my doctor and I think I already have an idea of how to get away, I just have to convince her to help me—without mentioning your name of course."

Liz took a sip of her drink.

"So, is the baby Jason's or Lucky's?"

"I don't know."

"Scandalous…"

Liz chuckled. "Yeah, that's me."

"I think under that good girl persona is a pretty decent bad girl. You just hide her away, but it's time to let her out."

"Lizzie is ready, willing, and able."

Claudia stood. "I have to go." She threw some cash on the table and Elizabeth followed her outside and ran smack into Lucky."

"Elizabeth."

She pushed him away. "You're back."

"Of course I am. I need to find my son who you lost."

Liz growled. "You bastard! God, I wasted so many years on your sorry ass, protecting you—drinking poison. I'm such an idiot. You are the single worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"Actually, that would go to Jason, especially if he ends up being your bastard's father."

Her hand lashed out and knocked his head back. "Next time it will be a punch. I will see you six feet under before you get near Cameron again."

His eyes smoldered as he relished her feistiness."I am the only father he has known. Besides, I'm not the one who had him taken away. You really think that the courts will side with some slut who is knocked up with a mobster's child?"

Max grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her backwards while Claudia slipped away.

"Mark my words, if you do wrong by my son I will make sure you suffer. Because of your drug habit, he was been taken and could be hurt. I should have walked away from you months ago. That is on me, but there is no way in hell that you'll get your hands on him again."

"You think I'm scared of you?"

She conjured up her best bitch face. "If you're not, you're even more stupid than I thought. Consider yourself warned. Walk away or face the consequences."

"I can't believe he has turned you into a thug already. I'm an officer of the law and you just threatened to kill me. Maybe I should have you arrested."

"You can't prove it."

Luke started to talk and Liz cut him off.

"You freaking raped your wife and have to be the shittiest father on the face of this earth, so I don't want to hear another word from you."

Luke held up his hands and smirked. He liked Lizzie. They could go on some awesome adventures with her new attitude.

"Consider our permanent lock broken—asshole."

Lucky's jaw clenched. "I would never touch you again knowing that he did."

Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "And oh, does he touch me. You don't hold a candle to Jason in bed. He's bigger, better, and I scream his name multiple times every night. Funny, I don't remember ever screaming your name in passion. Maybe you could get one of those penis pumps and some Viagra." She eyed him with disgust. "Eh, that probably wouldn't help either."

Max grinned and then followed her as she strode towards the car while Luke laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lucky barked.

"I think you're in big trouble. I haven't seen her this mad in years. I suggest you lay low."

"I'm not letting that bitch ruin our plans."

"That bitch has a lot of friends who would be willing to give you some cement shoes. Lay low until the trial. I wouldn't put it past Morgan to try and kidnap you, so I hired some bozos of my own. Let's go." Thank God the Russians were bankrolling this. With Jason out of the way, Carpov has his eyes on the prize. After stealing his latest diamond stash, they had enough to travel and live on for a few years. Life is good.

A/N – Lucky can't be in jail or punished yet. I need him and Luke to hang themselves and think they are untouchable. Yeah, I could have had him arrested for Children endangerment, but there is no prove he was even at the apt., except for Liz's word. Even showing he picked up Cam is circumstantial because he could have dropped him off. It's basically his word against hers and if the charges didn't stick against her they wouldn't against him because there is no proof he is doing drugs, but have no fear, you know the end game.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thank you for commenting and I'm glad you like Liz getting her gumption back. No one at the PCPD thinks Jason did it, but the law is the law.

Chapter 10

Carly listened to her mother ramble on about Elizabeth. Apparently even Bobbie had a soft spot for Muffin.

"Carly are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, mama."

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm in trouble as usual."

"What now?"

Carly fought back some tears. "I may have done something really stupid that can't be forgiven." She wasn't talking about the cheating, because Sonny and her had been down that road before and found each other afterwards.

"Oh Carly."

"I know. I should have just done the right thing, but I just couldn't and thought I was protecting someone."

"Please don't tell me this involves Jason."

"I can't tell you everything, but I'm scared to tell the truth."

Bobbie took a sip of her coffee. "Why now?"

Carly glanced up. "What?"

"Why do you want to tell the truth now?"

"Let's just say that I found out something and I put myself in the other person's shoes and realized what a bitch move I made."

Bobbie watched her daughter break down, stunned by the show of emotion. "Whatever this is won't go away unless you face it. If Jason is truly your friend, he'll appreciate the fact that you told the truth and find a way to forgive you." It had to be Jason because no one else would have her daughter worked up this much.

Carly stood, pushing her chair back, making Mike look up. "Not this time. I've already lost him."

Bobbie's eyes locked with Mike who shrugged and got back to work. This was really bad and Bobbie wasn't sure that she even wanted to know.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max couldn't stop smiling because Elizabeth had turned a corner. Gone was the shy waif who seemed uncertain and he really liked that she is trying to get her life back. It is a testament to her strength.

"Max."

"Yeah?"

"Take me to the PCPD."

A wrinkle graced his brow as he blew out a harsh breath and turned the car around. Jason was probably going to kill him, but he wasn't going to mess with Liz, not after what he had just seen.

When they arrived, he parked the car and they went inside.

She strode up to the desk where Dante was filing. "I need to see Jason."

Dante groaned.

"Please Dante. It's important to his case."

"Come on." He led her into the interrogation room and then went to get Jason.

Once inside, he cuffed one of Jason's hands to the chair. "I'll be watching from outside."

"Thank you," Liz said softly.

Jason's eyes hadn't left her and she stared into a stormy sea of blue. "Why did you come?" He didn't want to mess up anything regarding her getting Cam back.

"Because I just ran into Lucky and Luke Spencer and I also wanted to see how you are doing."

He could see the underlying anger on her face and decided to let his argument go. His hand opened and she slipped hers inside as it formed a warm cocoon. "Was Johnny with you? What happened?"

"Max was right there. I ran into them and threatened to bury Lucky if he hurts Cam in any way."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I meant it. You're not doing it though because you're in enough trouble. After what he said, I might just do it myself."

"Elizabeth…"

Her eyes brimmed with fury and determination. "Let's get something straight, I'm done letting people walk all over me. Done! And it felt so good to tell that jackass off. I even told him you were bigger and better in bed, and even smacked him for calling Cam a bastard."

Jason's eyes narrowed. He didn't care what she did to that idiot, but at some point, he is beating the shit out of that turd. They will have that conversation later. "Is that all?"

"It was exhilarating and Max and I had a good laugh over it in the car. Oh, and I told him that our permanent lock was over."

He smirked because she looked so hot and pleased with herself. "Anything else?"

"Ric showed up at the mansion earlier and I kind of laid into him."

Just the mention of that dick made him tense. "Johnny told me that he was there. Don't worry, he won't bother you again."

"I think I saw to that myself. God, aside from you I have shitty taste in men."

He loved it when she cursed because it seemed so wrong and he wanted to punish her with his mouth. Shaking off his illicit thoughts, he rubbed the top of her hand. "I just don't want you to get all stressed out."

"Standing up for myself is the best thing I've done in years. I'll be careful. I just need Cam back and you out of here."

"I'm doing whatever I can."

"I know."

"Go to Johnny if something goes wrong."

She nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

She thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "If the guys report back something odd, I need you to believe in me."

He tried to interrupt.

"No. Hear me out okay?"

It was his turn to nod.

"I need to take care of myself and feel empowered and I don't want to tell you how I'm doing that because you might not approve and honestly, this isn't about you. I know you want me to be safe and I am doing that, but everything I do is my choice and I don't want to lie to you, but right now I can't tell you everything either." Normally, she would probably ask the guys for help, but their attention is on her son where it should be.

He breathed a sigh of frustration and wanted to tell her no, it wasn't acceptable, but then thought about how many times he had said something similar to her and realized, he couldn't control everything she does nor did he want to. "Okay."

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you. I can't even express how much this means to me—that you trust me. So many people act like I'm fragile and can't make my own decision because I can't be trusted to do the right thing."

"Well, they are wrong."

She really hoped that when he finds out about Claudia, that he'll feel the same way. "I promise I will explain later. Are you okay? I mean really okay."

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"Well, if you get to worry about me then I'm going to do the same regarding you."

"I'm handling it. It's just stressful because so much is on the line."

Dante stuck his head in for a second. "Two minutes."

"I'm going to kiss him." The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. Maybe it was how she was taking back her life that made her feel bold, but whatever it was, she didn't plan on stopping it. Whether Jason is ready or not, she needed him right now.

Dante groaned and shut the door.

Elizabeth got up and sat on Jason's lap and wasting no time, laid a kiss on him he wouldn't soon forget.

"I think I like feisty Elizabeth."

She smirked. "Get used to it because I like her too."

They kissed passionately until they heard the door and reluctantly pulled apart.

"Please be careful," he whispered as she traced his face with her fingers tips, like she was memorizing every curve.

"I will. Be safe."

His eyes tracked her as she held up her left hand to show him she had taken off her wedding rings and smiled. When she got to the door, he is glad that she turns to meet his gaze one more time. The smile that lit up her face warmed him inside. It has been a long time since he has seen that look on her face and he is determined to make it stay. As Dante led him back to his cell, he started a list in his head that would need to be dealt with and Lucky, Maxie, Luke, and Ric were at the top of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth went to her temporary bedroom and laid down. She just wasn't in the mood to talk to the family and wanted a nap. As she entered the room, she saw an upset Emily sitting on the bed. "Em?"

"Hi. I hope it's okay I'm in here. I need to speak to you."

Liz sat on a chair, guessing from the look on her face that this is about Lucky again. "I know my grandmother asked you to choose, and I'll admit that initially, I wasn't sure that I agreed, but after seeing Lucky today and he called my child a bastard, I'm done."

Emily wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry. It hurts that he just isn't the same person as before the fire. It's like he looks like Lucky, but he's not, kind of like how Jason was. I just—I'm having a hard time reconciling it, but after today, I agree that a line needs to be drawn and for the record, I choose you."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "What did he do?"

"He called me and wanted me to be a go between and spy on you."

"Asshole." It was too bad she had turned him down because maybe they could have played him, but then she thought it might have been too much to ask Emily to do that.

"I would never do that. Just the tone of his voice and the horrible things he was saying about you pissed me off. Then I thought about the fact that he would even think I was weak enough to manipulate and that bothered me even more. I'm so sorry that I didn't have your back."

Elizabeth understood. What Lucky did to Cam made her finally face that the Lucky they knew and loved was completely gone. "Em, I need your help in something and I know you probably won't want to do it, but I'm going to ask anyway because it has something to do with Cam."

Her friend's eyes grew wide. "You're not trading yourself or something, right?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"I need to slip away tomorrow. I have an appointment with Dr. Baldwin at the hospital for therapy. After that, I thought I could come back here and pretend to take a nap and maybe—"

"You want me to pretend to be you?"

Liz nodded. "I know it's asking you a lot."

Em waved her off. "I owe you."

"I don't want you to feel that way."

"It's okay. I'll do it. What's your plan?"

"I was thinking I could sneak into the garage and take your car. I'll wear sunglasses and your windows are tinted."

Emily made a face.

"What?"

"I'm really not okay with you not taking a guard."

"The person I am with will have one."

"What time is your appointment?"

"Um, 1:00."

Emily thought for a moment. "I'll agree on one condition."

"What?"

"You're taking Alice."

Elizabeth groaned.

"She's a wrestler and I'm not letting my brother kick my ass because I let you out of here without some kind of protection."

Liz crossed her arms. "Fine." Alice was good at keeping secrets back in the day.

"I'll go get her."

A few minutes later Alice entered the room.

"Emily said you need my help."

"I do. I need to slip out of here and meet someone who is going to help me get Cam back among other things."

Alice frowned.

"Emily agreed, but said you have to come with me. Of course, if you're scared of the danger…"

Her chest puffed out. "I'll protect you."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Does Jason know?"

"To an extent. He trusts me and for now, no one can know about this other person."

Alice shook her head. "So in other words, Jason knows you're up to something, but doesn't know the details."

Elizabeth smirked and Alice chuckled.

"Welcome back."

Liz grinned. "Thank you Alice. It will happen after my doctor's appointment. So, probably 2:15ish."

"I'll be ready."

Monica called Emily and she ran downstairs.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like to shoot a gun?"

Alice grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Well, that's part of the trip."

Her eyes grew big. "Awesome. Is it safe for the baby?"

"Yup. I did a lot of research."

"Can I bring my gun?"

"Sure."

Alice rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait."

Liz smiled and then laid down, feeling good that things were starting to look up.

Emily walked in. "Dinner is in an hour. I'll wake you up."

"Thanks! Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're going to be okay."

"Me too." Hopefully, Jason would forgive her too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tracy looked up as Luke entered her office.

"Spanky pants, did you miss me?"

Tracy smiled and got up, pretending to happily greet him. Luke closed his eyes and puckered his lips and she threw a vase of water on him.

"What the hell was that for?" he sputtered.

She kneed him in the balls and then punched him and shook out her hand as pain shot through it and a loud thump reverberated along with Luke's groan. Edward hurried down the hall towards the commotion.

"What the—" A huge smile lit up his face. "Well done. There is hope for you yet."

She picked up the phone. "Carl, come take out the trash please."

He grinned. "I'll be right there." Everyone had heard what Tracy's husband had done and they were all disgusted.

"Tra—Tracy… Doctor."

"I should kick them again. You purposely are hurting a child and after all the things Elizabeth has been through, you are protecting that screw up of a son over her? You are dead to me Luke Spencer. I've already started divorce papers. The sooner you crawl back under the rock you came from, the better."

"No."

"Fight me on it and I swear to God, I will do everything in my power to ruin you if Jason hasn't done so already and don't think I don't know that you stole from me." A large sum of money was missing before she changed all of her accounts.

Carl and another security guard hauled him to his feet.

"You come onto my property again and I will tell Jason's guards to shoot to kill."

"No more scotch?"

"Only at your funeral," Edward growled.

The men dragged him out the door and Tracy looks like she is about to cry so Edward embraces her.

"I'm such a fool."

"I'm sorry. We'll get you a quick divorce."

At this point, Tracy was hoping that someone would just off Luke so she wouldn't have to go through all the trouble.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny opened the envelope that contained a picture of Cam playing and seethed. On the back, it said, "For now, he's safe." He threw it on the table. "Bastards."

"It looks like he's in a house."

"Where is the question. This was mailed from Port Charles. They probably paid someone to drop it off."

"I checked out the Zaccharas, they've been quiet," Francis said.

"You think that they are involved?"

"I wouldn't put it past Anthony, but he's been in Europe for cancer treatments. From what I hear, he's pretty sick and out there. They don't let him have a phone."

"And Claudia?" Johnny he wasn't worried about.

"She's lying low too."

"Good. How is the torture going?" They had a Russian man in a warehouse nearby.

"He still claiming he doesn't know."

Johnny stood. "Let me at him. I need to work off some steam."

"Let's go."

Too bad the guy wouldn't talk, but Johnny had no problem ending him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sat across from Gail and got comfortable.

"Hello Elizabeth. How are you today?"

"I'm holding up. It's hard knowing that my son is out there somewhere and I can't help him."

"I can't even imagine. I know the courts ordered you to be here, but I would like to think you could use some support right now and will talk openly with me."

"I've come to a lot of conclusions the last few days. One of which is that I'm too nice for my own good. I'm finding my spine again and I can't tell you how good that feels."

"Go on."

"I've done so much settling and doing what everyone thinks I should do that I lost a big piece of myself and I'm determined to get it back."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Liz got up and tucked her leg under her. "Well, I'm already standing up to people who I have allowed to hurt me in the past. It feels good to vent and show them that they can't do it anymore."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Lucky and Ric for starters. I saw them yesterday and gave them a piece of my mind. It hurts that Lucky called my child a bastard. He's never had my back and our relationship has mainly been about him. My wants and needs were irrelevant."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you are enjoying the progress. All hell will start to break loose re: Cam in Chapter 15.

Chapter 11

Elizabeth paused to think about what she had just said and was struck again by how much of herself she had given the men in her life.

"You and Lucky had been on and off for a long time."

Pulling herself from her memories, her eyes shifted up. "Yeah. He was there for me after my rape and it ended up being a giant I owe you card. Apparently, it was my job to save Lucky from himself and situations like that never end well."

"No, they don't. Elizabeth, do you think your rape completely changed who you are?"

"In some ways, yes. I definitely lost some of my spunk and while I'll always be grateful for Lucky sleeping on the floor next to my bed, I have to wonder if our love was really as pure as everyone wanted us to believe. He was guilty. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been in the park. He had promised to take me to the dance and then ended up taking my sister, Sarah. I'm not saying that I don't think Lucky loved me, I just think he was burdened to love me at first. It was like this giant cement chain around your neck that you get used to and try to pretend it's lighter and you can handle it when all you want to do is cut it off, but you can't because everyone around you acts like you deserve to have to carry it and that it's your responsibility. Eventually, you're hunched over, wondering why it's hard to breathe. When Lucky was presumed dead, I found Jason. He was my knight in shining armor always listening and caring what I wanted. He has a way about him that makes everything seem so simple and has such a big heart."

"Just like you."

"Yes, and people tried to stomp all over his too. I chose Zander over him and I got mad because he didn't tell me that Sonny was faking his death and I pushed him into another woman's arms. That was a bad time for me and I ended up turning to a man who looked good on paper, but had already lost half of his soul. You see, getting revenge on his brother was more important than loving me. All the romantic gestures and sweetness was a ruse because underneath was something darker. He wanted me to save him when I couldn't even save myself. Jason doesn't want me to save him, he just wants me to be me and be happy with that. He accepts all of my flaws and makes me realize that I can be strong and survive anything."

"Your relationship with Jason sounds really good. Why did you both run from it?" The timer went off. "Hold that thought for next time."

"Okay."

"Elizabeth, you're being remarkably candid and under the circumstances, I think you're doing very well. Just don't get too down on yourself. I don't think you need more punishment."

"Thank you for saying that."

"So, we'll have another appointment in a few days or so."

Liz left with a pep in her step. While it was hard admitting her weaknesses, it felt good to just be honest and not feel judged.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After she got back to the mansion, Elizabeth snuck down to the garage where Alice was waiting and then slipped into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?"

"I have the address right here," Liz said handing her a paper."

"It's a warehouse?"

Liz shrugged. "That's where she asked me to go."

Alice felt a little uneasy. Elizabeth was being very covert and she wondered why she needed to ditch her guards. No one would ever forgive her and something happened to the baby, especially if it turned out to be a Quartermaine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia adjusted her glasses and waited for Elizabeth to arrive. She had made some phone calls and had a possible lead. She just needed to show up at a bar later that night and flirt, hopefully getting some good information out of the mole.

Emily's car pulled up and Claudia approached it.

Liz got out, followed by Alice.

"Who is that?"

"That is Alice. She works at the Quartermaine mansion and she helped me escape. Alice, this is Claudia."

They shook hands.

"Follow me."

They went into the building and then through the back into another long building.

"Our family owns this shooting range. It's just for guard training and practice."

It was empty and Liz wondered if she had cleared everyone out on purpose. Claudia took off her glasses and went over the basis of gun safety.

"I want you to use this gun, because it doesn't recoil as much since you're pregnant."

"Okay."

After several minutes of teaching Liz how to change the clip and take on and off the safety, she handed her some earplugs and protective glasses as Alice prepared herself in the lane next to them.

The first time Alice fired, Liz jumped causing Claudia to smirk. Even though she had been warned, her body still jerked as the sound reverberated in the room.

Claudia stood behind her to teach her how to line up the shot and grip the gun. Elizabeth couldn't help but wish it was Jason instead.

When she finally stepped backwards, Liz took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger and it took her breath away.

"Again," Claudia said helping her raise her arms up.

Liz shot several times before she was finally comfortable and started to relax, spurred on by her determination. When they were finished they went into a room that had couches and drank some water.

"Thank you for taking me seriously."

"I had no one to protect me, so maybe I was feeling charitable. It's rare for me."

"So you were attacked?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I did look up your past. I needed to know who I was dealing with. Like you, I was raped, maybe not so viciously, but I had to see my rapist every day and he taunted me."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I understand."

"I know people think I'm a little crazy, and maybe they are right, but I will never let anyone do that to me again. I made sure I learned how to fight back."

Liz gripped the sides of her chair. "I just—I'm scared they'll come after me too. I didn't protect my son from Lucky and I'll always regret that. I'll be damned if I will let anyone hurt me or my son like this again. I look at you and I don't see damaged even though I know both of us are to a degree. I see a survivor who fought back. I admire that. If other people can't see that, well—to hell with them."

Claudia smirked. "I like that you still have fire. I have some leads I'll be following up tonight. I'll touch base with you tomorrow and I know about Carly."

Liz's eyes grew big. "How?"

"Because she's an idiot and hired someone to try and find the witness and he has ties to our family." Carly couldn't go to her own people.

Liz really wished Carly would stay out of the way and she couldn't wait until the other woman found out that Jason knows about her duplicity. It's going to kill her to lose Jason and that will be the ultimate revenge for the blackmail.

"He filled me in and bottom line, he's going to keep updating me whenever they are in contact. Do you need me to put her in check?"

"We'll handle her."

"We who?"

"Me and Jason."

Claudia grinned. "One day, I'm going to get you drunk and you're going to tell me just how good he is in bed."

She turned red, causing Claudia to laugh.

Alice wasn't sure if she liked Claudia, but if she is helping Liz, then she'd go along for the ride to make sure the woman was on the up and up. The sound of her knuckles cracking filled the room.

"You know, Jason is going to freak when he finds out who you are meeting with and I would bet that someone followed you today."

"Emily is in my bed right now, taking a nap."

"Did you tell Jason that you are up to something?"

Liz made a face.

"He is a protector. He'll trust you to a degree, but he is also vested in your safety. So, I will give you a call tomorrow or maybe even tonight. Maybe this will be a good union. I can help you let out your inner bitch, and maybe you could help me dial it down. I'm going to be brutally honest with you, so don't hold back with me either."

Liz nodded and stood.

John threw open the door and Claudia groaned. "What the hell? Shut the door."

He did so without taking his eyes off of Elizabeth. "Is she threatening to hurt you?"

"No. She's giving me shooting lessens." The perplexed look on his face made the women laugh.

John plopped into a chair. "I don't know how this came about, but you're playing with fire. I read the news reports and I know that Jason could be your baby daddy."

"And?"

"If Sonny or Jason finds out that you two are bff's, all hell is going to break loose."

"Jason won't hurt you or her as long as you don't hurt me. I'm a big girl, John, and no one has the right to tell me who I can hang out with." She turned to Alice. "Are you ready to go?"

Alice grabbed her gun case and they left.

"You have lost your mind."

Claudia grinned. "Not really. I like her. I'm going to try to help her find her kid and I think it will calm down the tension between Sonny and myself."

"You're playing with fire."

"You worry too much."

"Whatever you have planned regarding the kid, I want in." It pissed him off that the Russians had involved a child in their war against the Spencers.

"You'll wait in the car."

John studied her for a minute. He wasn't sure whether to commit her or kidnap her so she couldn't start trouble. He just hopes that they will survive it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny O'Brien slipped into the interrogation room and waited for Jason to enter. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell him about Elizabeth, but if he didn't, the reaction would be far worse. After Jason was seated and the guard went outside he took a deep breath before meeting his boss's gaze.

Jason knows him too well and knew he was stalling. "Just tell me."

"She slipped out of the mansion with Alice. At first, Paulie thought it was Emily, but when they got to the buildings and saw her get out, he could tell by her body it was a ruse."

"Go on."

"There was a woman there, but she had on a hat and glasses. They went inside for a little over an hour before John showed up."

"The Zaccharas?"

"Yeah. Seems she had a date with Claudia."

Jason was floored. "I can't even process that."

"That was one of their training buildings. It has a shooting range behind it."

Jason's head tilted. "What?"

"Maybe Liz wants to learn how to protect herself."

"Well, why not come to me?"

"You're in here and we are all busy trying to find Cam. Maybe she wanted more resources. I don't know, but she seemed fine when she left."

Jason wiped down the front of his face.

"She asked you to trust her right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

"Then do it. The Zacchara's have been pretty quiet since Anthony is gone. I'll keep an ear out of course, but if I tell her to stay away, I'm not sure that will fly."

"It won't. Just make sure she stays safe." He can't lose another person he cares about.

"I will."

They went over the leads he had and Jason gave him some suggestions.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam growled in frustration. It almost seems like someone keeps planting bad information to throw her off. A tap on the window diverted her attention and she was surprised to see Lucky standing there, but she let the window slide down and greeted him. "What hell are you doing here?"

Lucky smirked. "Can I get in."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine, but I'm packing and I have a taser."

He got in on the other side. "I wanted to make you an offer."

"What?"

"I need to make sure that Jason and Elizabeth don't get together."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Jason is with me."

"Barely."

Sam glared at him. "Shouldn't you be in a cell?"

"No. They have nothing on me."

"You know, I would think that after what you did to Cameron, you'd be lying low right now."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"He could have died, Lucky."

"Cam is fine."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "He is far from fine." When Lucky remained quiet, her mouth dropped open. "You know where he is, don't you?"

"No, I don't, but I have faith that he will be returned soon."

There was no doubt in her mind that he knew where Cam was hiding. "And you think Elizabeth will come back to you if you bring him back?"

"No. That ship has sailed."

"So you want to take Cam away from her and you want me to help you?"

"Elizabeth is taking Jason away from you and I think the baby is his. I don't even remembering finishing with her the last couple of times and before that, we weren't having sex because of my injury. You might as well face it. He's going to leave you for her and you'll have nothing. If you work with me, then you can hold onto your man because Elizabeth will be in jail and you can raise the baby yourself."

Sam wasn't sure how she wanted to play this. She could pretend to go along with it and use that to impress Jason into staying put or she could make sure his scenario played out and she'd still get Jason. Either way, she figured she'd win. "Let me think about it. I'll get back to you tomorrow."

"I can't give you my number, so I'll send you a message."

"Fine."

Now she just needed to figure out how to play this. Either way, there was a good chance that Lucky was going to manipulate this and make sure Elizabeth does time and possibly even Jason. It was clear that he must have framed him and she couldn't let that happen. Somehow, she needed to try and contain Lucky, but she wasn't sure how.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily joined Elizabeth on the porch as soft music played from Liz's phone.

"How did it go?"

"I think it went well.

When Emily averted her gaze, Liz knew she must be worried.

"I'm good."

Emily took a languid breath. "No, you're not, but that's okay. You're worried about Cam and your pregnant. It's understandable, but just know I'm not the enemy. Anything you tell me won't be repeated. I'm not going to run to Jason."

"Thank you."

"So, are you and my brother going to really try and make things work?"

"I think so." She looked down at her phone as Yuna's song Coffee began to play.

"Why don't you look happy about that?"

"I've just made so many bad decisions and been with several people for the wrong reasons."

"And you don't want to be with Jason just because of the baby."

Liz shook her head. "I don't and that goes both ways. It has been really difficult, but I feel like I'm starting to find myself and I don't want to get lost again. I want to continue to go to therapy and find my center and honestly, I don't want that to be yet another person who your brother feels obligated to. He's like this white knight on a motorcycle instead of steed, and I really want to bring something to the table."

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe just being with you and kids is enough for him? I think Jason's world is pretty dark and you are the complete opposite. Maybe you give him something to look forward to coming home to."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for comments! * Guest – regarding Liz blaming herself. She is not saying she's responsible for everything, but owning up to her part in it which she should do. To me, that's awesome (instead of being like the rest of the losers in town. Lol.) Jason usually gets blamed for everything in a lot of the liason fanfics and no one ever seems to complain, in fact they cheer it. I don't give either one a pass. Liz has to face her part in this in order to move forward. Jason's part will come. I'm never one sided. They both had serious trust issues for valid reasons and horrible self-esteem when it comes to love and they both drove me crazy. When I think of the conversations Liz had with Lucky re: Jason after Jake was kidnapped and even when she asked Jason to give up Jake like his feelings didn't matter, it was like daggers in my Liason heart. Jason getting back with Sam – another dagger (maybe a cleaver). I have so many knives sticking out my body from those two, I'm surprised I have any blood left. Lol.

Other Guest – about the show and giving up all things Liason. Why let the show ruin them for you? Stop watching like I did and live in fan fiction. Liz and Jason on the show are completely unlikable. I couldn't watch and still write for them. I need them to be crazy about each other. They both deserve that.

Chapter 12

Liz thought about what Emily said for a minute before speaking, the song's lyrics piercing her inner thoughts for a moment.

" _And no one will ever know you the way I do_

 _In high definition, I'm dreaming of you_

 _In my disposition I'm losing my cool._

 _With my everything I'd give anything to be with you."_

"We're the king and queen of miscommunication and bad timing. He listened to me go on and on about Lucky and when it came to making a choice between them, I've always chosen Lucky. Back then, there was so much going on with the business and I got hurt and there was the bomb." She sighed heavily. "Your brother tried to protect me, even when I said I didn't care about the danger and just wanted to stay friends. When he would leave, it crushed me because not only do I now know that he was hurting having to watch me with Lucky, but I also lost one of my best friends when everything around me was spiraling out of control. Losing our connection—it affected me more than I could admit. Maybe it was good he left though, because I leaned on him so much and needed to figure things out for myself."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Yea, I know. I think Jason pulled back because he wasn't sure if I really wanted him and knew I had the power to hurt him. He was so worried that I would get killed because of his job, so he was trying to do the right thing, just like I was trying to do what I thought was right regarding staying with Lucky. God knows, he had the power to hurt me, even with my blinders on. I pulled back because of my obligation to Lucky and I think I knew it would kill me if something bad happened and Jason left to protect me. Loving Jason and then losing him just terrified me. I was so hurt regarding Courtney... He did try to apologize a few times about Sonny, but I couldn't see beyond it and pushed him right into Courtney's arms. I forgave Lucky over and over and the first time I'm tested regarding the business, I break if off. I was right to be angry, but I wish I had tried to work through it with him. I think we both buried any feelings we had for each other then. There are things he did that broke my heart and vice versa. Neither of us is without fault and we didn't try to hurt each other on purpose, maybe that is why we stay connected.

Anyway, if we're really going to do this, then I want him to know for sure that I choose him and vice versa. I need to know that he won't walk away. Unfortunately, Sonny and Carly have been his family for so long that he's used to the dysfunction. He needs to know that I'm not going to walk away when things get dangerous and I need to know that he'll put us first if we need him. Cam is not going to understand that daddy Jason had to go help a horse get her hoof out of her mouth."

Emily chuckled. "Wow. I think you guys need to really talk this out after you get Cam back." She hadn't realized just how complex their relationship was.

"Yeah. I know. It has been a long time coming too."

"Are you really okay with the danger?"

She sighed. "I'm not going to lie, I'm scared because I've seen the carnage. Jason can't protect us one hundred percent of the time, but apart, Cam is still in danger right now. I just can't live my life in what if's anymore."

Emily understood. Her friendship with her brother could also be used against Jason too, but she loves him and is not willing to shut him out. "Nikolas is back late tonight."

Liz grimaced.

"Hey!"

"You know I love him, but he'll probably be on Lucky's side."

"I think you're underestimating him."

"And what if I'm right and he doesn't accept you having my back?"

Emily sighed. "Then I'll deal with it." She fiddled with her engagement ring. If Nikolas sided with Lucky after all he did, she wasn't sure how she would deal with it and losing him would break her heart. Besides that, he wasn't the biggest Jason fan.

Sensing her change in demeanor, Liz reached over and squeezed her hand. "You can still be with Nikolas if he disagrees with my choices or has a different opinion of Lucky."

"I know. I just—we've been friends for so long."

"And hopefully, we still have some life left in us."

"Dinner!" Alice said.

"I hope it's something good," Liz said.

Emily grinned. "Are you having cravings?"

"Not crazy ones."

"Well, all you have to do is ask in this household."

"I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alfred joined Audrey in the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. Elizabeth is meeting with Claudia Zacchara." He was quite surprised to see them together, but just wished he could have gotten closer. Once Claudia had left, he followed and figured out who she was.

Audrey frowned. "From the crime family?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." She began to pace as she wrung her hands together. "Do you think Elizabeth is in trouble?"

"It didn't appear that she was."

"Maybe she asked for help?"

He nodded. "I will keep tabs on the relationship. I've been focusing my efforts on the witness hoping it will help lead us to Cameron and get Jason out of jail." They just had nothing else to go by since he couldn't infiltrate the Russian organization.

"I have to admit that my granddaughter is stumping me, but at the same time I'm proud that she is standing on her own two feet. I just hope that Claudia will do right by her."

"If I feel that she is in any danger, I will interfere."

Audrey hugged him tightly. "After all these year, I never thought I'd find someone again. I'm glad it's you."

He smiled. "I feel the same way. You were my much needed light."

She pulled back. "Now, we just need to pull Cam from the darkness."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Sam enter the interrogation room. "Is there something wrong?"

A tear fell down her cheek as she sat across from him. "I missed you."

"You're avoiding my question."

Her cheeks puffed out as she blew out a huge breath. "Lucky approached me."

The expression on his face didn't waver. "Did he try to hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that. In fact, he wanted my help to bring Elizabeth down."

Jason is a little surprised that she is admitting it. "What—what did you tell him?"

"Well, at first I said no and then, I thought about maybe pretending to do what he wanted and then double crossing him. I told him that I'd get back to him."

"Do you know where he is staying?"

"No."

Jason shut his eyes for a moment, not sure how he should play this.

"I'm more than capable of making him think I'm on his side."

She always thought she was so smart, but it was growing more apparent to him that maybe she wasn't. "And how are you going to explain your presence here? You don't think he has spies?"

She hadn't thought of that. "I'll bring him some information from talking to you. He'll believe me."

"I can't ask you to do this. Lucky is dangerous and you could get hurt."

Her eyes rolled. "I can handle myself."

He didn't answer because he knew it would lead to an argument.

"You didn't look happy to see me when I walked in."

"I—you surprised me."

"I'm not sure what I can do to get us back to the way we were. You're so distant now and I'm really trying here. Going after the Russians and dealing with Lucky, that should show you how much you mean to me."

"Sam, honestly, I just—it's hard to concentrate on our relationship when Cam is out there somewhere."

"You mean because you're too busy worrying about Elizabeth?"

His eyes narrowed. "Please don't go there right now."

"Why not? I'm bending over backwards trying to get you out of jail and I don't even think you care."

She stood and he sighed.

"Sam…"

"No Jason, I'm not walking away without a fight. I basically sacrificed my body for you and can't have children because of it. We have come too far to just give up on each other. You are the love of my life."

He watched her leave and then clenched his fists, realizing that she never said what she was going to do about Lucky. His relationship with Elizabeth weighed heavily on his mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia eased her way up to the bar and sat down. The room had practically come to a stop when she waltzed in wearing a slinky, backless red dress that was short and made her look like she had legs for days.

The bartender let out a low whistle. "Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance. Are you sure you're not lost?" She was not typical of the females that regularly frequented the biker bar.

"I'm right where I need to be."

"What can I get you?"

"Vodka on the rocks."

"Coming right up…"

Claudia turned around, only to find every man staring at her. She smirked and turned back around and soon sensed someone slip next to her. Her contact had been given details about her outfit. He threw some money on the counter, took the beer that was handed to him and grabbed her glass. "Let's go."

She followed him as the bartender finally saw the back of her dressed and a sly grin graced his face.

The man led her to a table in the back corner, far from prying eyes and ears. They got comfortable.

"What do you have for me?"

When he leaned forward, his dark, long hair fell into his face. "There are rumors that Karpov has the boy close by."

"Do you know where?"

He shook his head. "But, I do know that Morgan already looked there." Sources told him that there were several properties being investigated.

She took a sip of her drink. "So, he must be out of sight."

"Yes. It didn't sound like they had plans to move him, so I'm assuming that it's still secure."

Claudia chewed on her straw. If Jason had already staked the place out and saw nothing, then she'd have to look deeper. The problem was finding out the details. Her tech, Nick, was already looking into family connections. "Anything else?"

He shook his head to move his hair out of his face. "I think Spencer is trying to get his hands on the kids. Luke is paying Lucky's debt off. The deal should go through by the end of the week."

"Then I need to move fast. I don't want that asshole to get a hold of Cam. I'm not sure if he'd take him or try to act like a hero."

"They were staying at a hotel, but keep moving around. I followed Lucky to this address."

He pushed a piece of paper towards her.

"A little blonde answered the door."

"Maxie…," she muttered. "This is great." She would let Liz decide what she wanted to do with the information.

"I went through the trash."

"And?"

"She might be pregnant. There was a box, but no test."

"I think you just might get a bonus for that information."

He smirked. The woman is all kinds of hot, but she is the boss and pays him well, so he will never go there. Of course, if she initiated, he would reconsider. "I have to go."

"Thanks for the drink."

He nodded and left.

Claudia stood and walked to the jukebox and turned it on. She felt a hand on her back and whipped around and grinned. "Johnny O'Brien. Are you following me?"

He pulled her closer and they started to sway. "Why are you here?"

She looked at her guard and winked to let him know to back off. "Can't a girl get a drink? And while we're on the subject, what brings you here?"

"You know why." Everyone and their mother is looking for Cam and Johnny is keeping a close eye on her, making sure she isn't withholding information.

"Any luck?"

"No."

She clasped her hands behind his neck and licked her lips.

Johnny does think she's hot, but she is also the enemy and he needs to be careful.

"Never send a man to do what a woman does better."

"You know something don't you?"

"I don't know yet."

He paused his movements. "Claudia, this isn't a game."

"I'm quite aware of that."

"If you know something, please tell me."

"Look, I promise if I get any information that require your services, I will call."

To her amazement, his head moved closer as his mouth hovered over hers.

"Do you want me, Claudia?"

Their eyes were locked in battle for a long moment while she figured out how to play him.

His hand lightly slid down her back, making her shiver before it stopped right above her ass.

"I haven't made up mind yet."

"Maybe this will help." His lips pressed against hers and when his tongue demanded entrance, she complied and soon they were engaged in a torrid kiss.

Finally retreating, more affected then he had expected, he tugged her flush against her. "Should I ask again?"

She nodded.

"Good. If you bring me information that leads to Cam, you can have me for one night."

She grinned, not at all expecting the offer, but loving it nonetheless. "Two."

Green eyes darkened as he considered it. "Deal. And you will be keeping the heels on."

She chuckled. "You're awful sure of yourself."

"You don't seem like you like to fail."

"I don't."

He broke their contact and handed her a slip of paper with his number on it. "I'll be seeing you soon." If them getting it on will spur her to finding Elizabeth's son, then he had no problem taking one for the team because he wanted her regardless.

"You can bet on it. Do you usually offer your body to people to get what you want?"

"No." After one more smoldering look, he was gone.

Claudia shivered on purpose and returned to her table with a little more pep in her step.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason sat across from Johnny as he patiently waited for an updated.

"Claudia knows something."

"Really?"

"Yup. I found her at a biker bar last night while I cased out a potential lead."

She was the last person he would expect to be involved.

"Is she working with Spencer?"

"I don't think so. When I asked her—"

"Wait! You confronted her?"

Johnny grinned. "I handled it."

"How?"

"Well, she agreed to call me if she got anything substantial."

Jason's head tilted. "Why would she do that?" Claudia didn't do anything unless it benefited her in some way.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh hell no! You're telling me."

"Let's just say I offered to spend some time with her for the info."

The incredulous look on his boss face made him laugh.

"What? She's hot. I'm hot. If it gets Cam back, do you really care who I sleep with?"

Jason's mouth opened and closed twice before staying shut.

"I'm not marrying her, Jason."

"She's complicated and has serious issues."

"Don't we all?"

"Be careful."

"I'm fine. While I know hot sex can be addicting, I'm not planning to get deeply involved with her."

Jason cleared his throat. "You know she was raped in the past right?"

Johnny's sighed heavily. "Yes, but Claudia is woman who wouldn't appreciate me treating her differently because of it."

"Just be respectful. She probably deserves more than she gets." He couldn't help but think of Elizabeth.

"Do you know who did it?"

Jason nodded. "Trevor Lansing. He's dead because she killed him."

Johnny smirked. "Good for her. I've got to go."

"We're running out of time."

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to comment and read. I love reading your opinions. – Guest 1 – I agreed with your show assessment and Y&R totally. And the layers are totally missing. I don't think a lot of people appreciate SBu's portrayal until it was gone. * Guest – re: the evil internet, I know…and some readers do also mention stuff that goes. All I can say is that ignorance is bliss.

Well I think I'm going to have to throw in an extra chapter this week. I'll probably do it tomorrow.

Oh, and regarding my promise that you can vote on if you want me to make one of the ficlets longer in the future, here are your choices: Ablaze, Break the Silence, Perfectly Imperfect, or I can write the Ruse Part II. Give me your top 2 in the order you'd want in case I have a tie.

Chapter 13

Elizabeth slipped into an empty call room before her appointment and a few minutes later, the door opened slightly and Claudia moved into the room and took off her hat and glasses.

"Did you find something?"

Claudia nodded. "I got some good information. I've narrowed it down to two places and have some men scoping it out."

Liz sighed with relief. "Thank you. Why are you finding all this stuff out and Johnny isn't?"

Claudia smiled. "Let's just say, men are suckers for a short dress and heels."

Liz smirked.

"Johnny caught me at the bar."

Liz's eyes grew big. "What happened?"

"Well, he asked me if I got a solid lead and needed help to call him."

"Did you agree?"

"Yes."

"Claudia!"

She chuckled. "What? He agreed to sleep with me for two nights if I do. Have you noticed how hot he is?"

Liz shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not giving you up and I'll only call if it's an emergency." She would never endanger Cam's life.

"So you like Johnny?"

"Oh, I like him alright. He'll probably need several days to recover by the time I'm done with him."

Liz blushed. "I'm not the most forward person when it comes to that."

Claudia's brow rose. "Why not? You're gorgeous in an apple pie kind of way and you're a little thin, but have a nice body. You need to learn to work it."

"I think we probably went to the opposite extremes after we were raped."

"Probably."

"Jason is so hot, that he flusters me."

Claudia grinned. "Get over it. Take advantage of his hotness, I can guarantee that if you initiate, he'll be right there with you."

"He's the only man that didn't treat me like I was going to break, in fact, I think he likes that he's intimidating." Her face was bright red by the time she got the sentence out.

"So, he likes to take control and is demanding?"

"Yes. We only had one night, but we made love several times."

"Really?"

Liz nodded. "He makes me feel—sexy."

"Then play out how you feel. Think about if you were more bold like me, how would that feel and what would you do. Be an actress."

"You want me to fake it?"

"I didn't say that. It's fun to pretend your someone else, like me playing a nurse or something, but that doesn't mean you fake the feelings."

"Lucky wasn't into that. He was kind of—boring while Jason is very intense and enjoys making me scream." Her checks flushed with color again, making Claudia smirk.

"And you like the intensity?"

"Yes. You would think I wouldn't, but…"

"It excites you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I feel the same way. It's nice to take it slow sometimes, but the intensity makes me feel less broken. I like to have control; to bring a man to his knees because it makes me feel powerful. My problem is that I have a lot anger and I'll never admit it to anyone else, but I do want to be loved. Sex is great, but after the rape I just felt like men saw me as a walking vagina."

Liz cracked up. "Great visual."

Claudia grinned. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do."

"I didn't feel like anyone really saw me or that they got me. Sometimes, if it's going well, I sabotage it because I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Men haven't been very nice to me."

"Johnny is a good guy."

Claudia shoved her emotions back. The conversation had gone way deeper than she had intended. "I have no illusions where he is concerned and I'm fine with wild sex. I doubt he'll see it as anything but."

"You never know. Love is a risk and even after all the pain, I wouldn't cut myself off from it completely. I see you, Claudia. That girl you're still trying to protect has grown up and she wants more. Nothing is wrong with that. Love is not a weakness."

"For now, I'll take your word for it, but know that I heard everything you said."

"Good. I have to go to my appointment. You know, you might like therapy. Gail doesn't judge and she helps put things into perspective."

"Now you're just pushing it," Claudia said with a slight smile. Her twisty persona was almost her signature right now, and she isn't sure she wants to give it up because it is what she knows. Pain is her only reference.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gail welcomed Elizabeth into her office. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay. I miss my son."

"I was hoping you would have found him."

"Everyone is trying, but we just haven't gotten a lead yet."

"I'm sorry. Last time, you mentioned Jason and I asked why you ran from each other."

Liz clasped her hands together. "Jason was a lifeline for a while. I didn't even realize that I was falling for him. Unfortunately, I was too stuck on Lucky to do anything about it. I could easily say it was the danger of Jason's job, but the truth is that I never let myself go there because for a long time, Lucky was an obligation and what Jason had to offer scared me. He helped me feel so free and that wasn't something I think I had ever felt before. He asked me to leave town with him, but I couldn't and I didn't let myself consider his feelings or that I may be hurting him and Jason as usual tried to do what he thought was best, not realizing what damage his leaving had done. There was just so much going through my mind that I don't think I ever understood why I deserved the Lucky after the fire. Everyone shoved us together like we were some fractured fairy tale."

"They took away your choice."

Her mouth opened and closed. "I never thought about it like that. Maybe that's even worse."

"How so?"

"Someone else took away my choice before him and I didn't fight. I let him take what he wanted. I've spent most of my life doing what everyone else dictated. They didn't care about my choices. When I met Ric, I thought he did, but he was yet another person trying to control me."

"And Jason?"

Liz laughed bitterly as she wiped a tear away. "For the most part, he was the complete opposite, thinking that it was always my choice because I stood to lose the most. Sometimes, he did leave to protect me though and that did take away my choice, I guess I just never thought of it like that until now." Her hands flew up into the arm and then dropped precariously onto her legs. "He's just as screwed up as me. After his accident, he had to re-learn everything and the more people hurt him, the more closed off he became and distrustful. To an extent, I was kind of like that too, trying to protect what was left of my heart and choosing to fight to be with the wrong person. Our biggest common denominator is that people don't care about what we want and feel. I think that drew us together and we found comfort in just accepting each other. Trust me, it wasn't all good. We pushed each other away a lot. I'd like to think that we're more mature now and wouldn't do that again, but I don't think I completely trust him not to push me away and me not run. It was different when we were younger, now there is Cam and the baby to consider."

"What would it take for you to really open yourself up to him?"

"One deep look in those gorgeous eyes of his."

They started to laugh.

"I can't deny that they are beautiful," Gail said before handing her a tissue. "Jason is very complex, yet simple to a degree. That's a precarious combo at times."

She nodded. "He is the most caring and loving person that I know. It's such a dichotomy, but then that is just who he is. We're survivors and had to claw our way back to some semblance of life. I would love to think that we could make a life together instead of dismissing it as a fairy tale."

"But you're scared?"

"I'm not scared of Jason, it's just that it seems like the world is so against us. Our timing brutally sucks and I pushed my feelings so far down that I forgot what made us special for a while. As I lost myself, I lost us too. Suppose we try and it doesn't work?" She scowled. "I just told Emily that I can't live in the land of what if's and I just did."

"Elizabeth, you're right, you can't live there. It's better to be in the present. If you don't take risks, you'll end up repeating your mistakes. Do you want another relationship like you had with Lucky or Ric?"

"No."

"Then concentrate on the positive. Instead of dwelling on all your failures, think about your achievements. You do realize that this isn't all your fault, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm not making excuses for you, but the rape changed you and so did losing Lucky in that fire, and I won't even get started about your parents. Now, you have a wonderful little boy and a baby on the way. You're a great nurse and from what I understand, a talented artist as well. And then there is Jason. Against all odds, you found each other. Maybe he is the gift that you definitely deserve and maybe you're his in return. Today was our last sanctioned session, but I'd love to continue with you. I want to see you happy and healthy and I think you're off to a great start."

"I would like that."

"I'll have my nurse call you and we'll set up something for next week. Maybe you can even talk Jason into joining one of your sessions."

Liz smirked. "I might have to use blackmail."

Gail grinned. "No, I want him to come on his own so he will participate."

"I'll work on it."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth. Nothing. It was so quiet on the street that she swore she could hear a bear poop in the woods. There had been no movement at the house at all and her people had disabled the alarm and got inside and there was nothing going on at all, but her instincts said the opposite.

Her eyes went from the house to her side mirror as she watched a man get out of a car behind her and approach her. Sliding her hand to her side, she checked that her weapon was still in the right position and waited. There was a knock and the man leaned down and she rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get in. Once he got inside she turned to face him.

"Are you stalking me? I mean, I know you can't wait to sleep with me, but I really wasn't expecting you to go all sissy la la on me."

Johnny smirked. "Very funny. We already checked this place."

"And so have I."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I have a feeling something is about to go down and I trust my instincts. They are never wrong."

"Why are you really trying to find Cam?"

"He's a little boy and he doesn't deserve this. I'm just doing the right thing and it's keeping me out of trouble."

"Is that even possible?"

Claudia grinned. "I'm sure there's a study on that."

"Statistical, I think it's sure bet that you can't keep your nose clean for long."

"Maybe not, but I'm really looking forward to showing you how bad I can be."

Johnny winked at her and then got out of the car. He really she's onto something, because they really had little to go on at this point.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alexis clasped her hands together and momentarily stared at the solemn man sitting across from her. "Jason, you haven't found anything to clear you yet?"

"No."

The sound of her sigh filled the room. "Diane sent me to check up on you because you are running out of time. She would have come herself, but she had a hearing." Alexis wasn't completely back to work, but she was glad to get out of the house.

Her face is thinner than normal and her coloring isn't quite right, but she still has one of the most expressive faces that he has ever seen. "I know. Just—she has to get me out so I can find Cam."

"I'm sorry about the kidnapping. Elizabeth must be going crazy."

Jason nodded.

"Maybe this is an opportunity for us to talk. I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For asking you to stay away from Sam."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Because I think it made things a lot worse and frankly, she's an adrenaline addict and she likes danger, so I was wasting my breath."

"I'm sorry that she hurt you."

Alexis took a languid breath. "She hurt you too."

"Things are complicated."

"I know. She thinks you want to leave her."

"That's between us."

Alexis held her hands up. "I'm not trying to pry. I know that Elizabeth is pregnant and that the baby could be yours. Sam is devastated, but at the same time, staying with someone out of guilt will just hurt them more in the end. All I ask is that if you would rather be with Elizabeth, that you just end it with Sam. After all that has happened, I don't think she deserves to have all of this dragged out."

"You're right."

"I don't want you to think that I hate you, because I do think you have a big heart. Elizabeth is a good person and she deserves the best as do her children. I don't want to see you decide to be with her and then something bad happens and you do what you did with Sam because I've seen and lived the fallout and damage it caused. Make a decision either way and stick to it."

He nodded.

"I'm glad I got that off of my chest."

Her soft smirk brought one to his face as well. "How are you feeling?"

"I still have good days and bad days, but I'm alive and very thankful for it."

He understood. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too."

Diane breezed in. "I got out early."

Alexis stood. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Diane took her place and waited for her to leave. "Sorry. Any news?"

"No."

"We don't have long. I have two days or they are sending you to Pentonville until the trial."

Jason groaned.

"I know, but they are foaming at the mouth to convict you."

"Johnny is working on it."

"Well tell him to work harder."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia looked at the note in her hand one more time. "Go to this address and you'll find someone you've been looking for. It will help free Jason. –A friend." She wasn't sure if it was a trap or not, but her men gave her the name of the person staying there and she slipped out of the car, realizing it could be a really big break.

Alfred peered through his binoculars, glad she had taken his bait.

Claudia grinned as she walks up to a motel door on the outskirts of town and knocks. She is going to get major brownie points for this.

A man slightly opens the door, leaving the sliding lock activated. Two guards ease up beside her, waiting just in case there is trouble.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

He notes how hot Claudia looks. "Are you a hooker?"

"Do you need one?"

The look on Claudia's face almost makes the guards laugh.

"Are you a cop."

She rolls her eyes. "Hell no!"

He pushes the door shut and then releases the lock and opens it. Claudia can see a pizza box on the floor and the television is displaying the Food Channel.

"Come in."

She saunters past him.

"How much?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

The man's eyes rake up and down her body. "I bet my cock would taste great in your mouth."

Claudia sighed. Men could be such pigs. "I'm not a hooker, asshole."

His brow furrows and he starts to reach for the gun in his waistband.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's a red dot on your forehead and all I need to do is raise my hand up and you're a dead man."

He looks towards the mirror on the dresser and can see that she isn't lying. "What do you want?"

"You're not testifying against Jason Morgan."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're leaving town alive or dead. It's your choice."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Claudia Zacchara."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying Claudia. * Guest – Thanks, but it's reader's choice. I'm putting it your hands, so whatever gets the most votes wins. My opinion doesn't matter. It's all about you!

Chapter 14

Fear glinted in the man's eyes and he let out a harsh breath. "Look, they will kill me if I don't do this."

"I can get you a new identity and five hundred grand for your troubles."

"Make it a cool mil and you've got a deal."

She pretended to think.

Taking her silence for rejection he panicked and blurted, "Seven-hundred and fifty thousand."

She had been prepared to go to a million, so she decided to take the offer. Jason owed her big time. "Deal."

The door opened and one of the guards entered.

"Boss, we have a problem."

"Now what?"

Johnny burst into the room and she groaned.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Who is he?"

Johnny's glare made the man step backwards.

She put out her hand and blocked Johnny's forward movement. "I have this under control."

"Does he know where Cam is?"

"I don't know nothing bout the kid. I saw his picture on television. I don't hurt children."

Claudia licked her lips. Enforcer Johnny is really hot. "I was just paying him to leave town. He is the witness."

Sam stormed into the room holding a gun and three were immediately trained on her.

Johnny sighed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's the witness."

"No shit Sherlock," Claudia said. "Put your guns down. All of you."

Sam lowered hers.

"What exactly were you going to do?" Johnny asked.

"I was going to make sure he doesn't leave," Sam said.

The witness grinned. "You know I have a gun too."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"Then how come you have to rescued so much?" Johnny pulled on Claudia's arm. "We need to talk and Sam, stay right there."

Claudia leaned against her car. "Why are you mad?"

"He hasn't given his statement yet, right?"

"No. Tomorrow is the bail hearing." Diane is a damn good lawyer.

"How much did you give him?"

"Seven hundred and fifty grand plus a new identity."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "And he's willing to go?" If the man left, it will help Jason greatly.

She nodded as their eyes locked. A groan tore from Johnny's lips and he tugged her closer and then laid a kiss on her she wouldn't soon forget.

"Wow."

"Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I was going to call you once the deal was sealed. What are you going to do about Sam?"

He cursed under his breath. "She is a ginormous pain in my ass."

"She could be a problem, especially if Morgan breaks it off with her."

"I know, but by then, hopefully everything will be resolved."

They went back into the room. The man had already packed and is ready to go.

"Sal is going to take you to a safe house and from there, you'll get on a plane to nowhere. You need to stay away."

Johnny turned to Sam. "If you breathe a word of this…"

His sinister tone surprised her. "I love Jason. I just want him out of jail."

"Good. Go home and don't tell anyone about this. We'll handle the rest."

She nodded, feeling good that she had helped Jason; at least in her own mind.

He watched her leave and made a face, making Claudia chuckle.

"I have somewhere else to be," she said before sauntering to her car.

Johnny smirked, knowing that this woman is going to be the end of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane picked up her phone and then her glass of wine. "Hello?"

"It's Johnny."

"What do you have for me?"

"There is no witness."

Diane gulped.

"It's not what you think. Just know, there isn't one. He is scheduled to come in and give a formal statement tomorrow, but he will not show up."

"Okay. This is a very good turn of events."

"Good. We need him out of jail."

"I'll do the best I can."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia slipped into the boathouse and waited. A few minutes later, Elizabeth opened the door.

"Hey. Do you have good news?"

Claudia smiled. "Yup. The witness is not going to testify."

Liz tilted her head. "Is that because they can't or won't?"

"Relax. He's not dead, just on vacation."

"That will definitely help Jason's case."

"We're hoping it's at least enough to get him out on bail. What about all your enemies?"

Liz sat on a chair. "I can't concentrate on that right now, but when Cam is back in my arms, I want to start with bringing Carly up on blackmail charges." She hadn't discussed it with Jason, but didn't think he'd argue.

"Good. She deserves it."

"I feel like I've been way to nice to people who don't deserve it."

"You are not a bitch by nature and people take advantage of that. It's going to be worse now."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be happy and that will just piss off the haters even more."

Liz smirked. "I guess that is the greatest revenge—sort of."

Claudia shrugged. "I like drawing blood, but that's me."

Liz chuckled. "You do like red."

"You noticed."

"Yes. I'm a little nervous about Jason getting out. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to see him but…"

"You haven't spent a lot of time together and you're worried."

"Yeah. I've spent a long time pretending I didn't love him. He pretty much mastered that too. I just hope Cam will be okay with all the changes. Lucky was the only dad he knew and he's going to be confused."

"Kids are resilient. Is Jason good with him?"

A smile lit of Liz's face. "For someone who is so feared, he's a mushball when it comes to kids. I think it's how calm he is and gentle."

Claudia's brow quirked. "He seems a little rough around the edges."

"He's rough when he needs to be."

Claudia grinned.

"Are you really going to sleep with Johnny?"

"Hell yeah. That is a fine piece of ass and he is all mine to torture slowly. Haven't you ever had a one night stand?"

Liz scrunched her face. "Does Jason count?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't of known and pined for each other for a gazillion years before you sealed the deal, then maybe."

"It was really hot though."

"I'm sure it was because Jason has got it going on. Have you been on his motorcycle?"

Now it was Liz's turn to shoot her a look. "Hell yeah."

"You should look into that possibility for a make-out session."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"After you pop out the kid, of course."

They laughed and the door opened and Johnny's head tilted. "What the hell?"

"Oops…"

He shook his head. "Elizabeth…"

"What? Has she not helped us immensely?"

He sighed. "Yeah, but how in the world did you even meet each other?"

"It's called a phone," Liz said before standing.

"You called her?"

Liz looked at Claudia. "He's awfully dense. Are you sure you want to hit that?"

Johnny's mouth dropped open as Liz sauntered by him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The door shut and Claudia stood.

"Seriously? You've been hanging out with Elizabeth?"

"Uh huh."

"Doing what?"

"That's her story to tell. I'm just along for the ride."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief and he couldn't help but grin.

"Jason is going to shit a brick when he hears about this." There is no way he's going to tell her that Jason already knew about the alliance.

"He'll find out on his own tomorrow."

Her hands latched onto his waist. "Since we're alone, perhaps you should give me another taste."

He fixed her with his stare as his head moved closer and just as he was about to brush his lips against hers he said, "Psych."

A stunned Claudia watched him walk away.

"That's what you get for not telling me about your new best friend."

Her hands flew to her hips. "You are going to pay for that one."

"You'll have to catch me," he said before darting out the door.

Claudia chuckled. "I'm seriously going to have to tie him down."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason waited patiently as Diane entered the interrogation room.

"What's going on?"

He is dressed in a suit and she takes a moment to admire him.

"Well, Dante's test came back and there is tape residue on the gun and several places where your fingerprints were found."

"That helps right?"

"Yes, and if the witness doesn't show up, even better."

"The longer Cam is missing, the harder it will be to find him."

Diane sighed. "I know. Everyone is looking for him. We'll figure it out somehow."

"Do you know how Elizabeth is?"

"I spoke to Emily this morning and she said they didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

With everything going on and the stress Liz is under, Jason is worried about her health. This needs to be over with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Between curiosity seekers and family and friends, the courtroom was buzzing with activity and almost filled to the brim. Claudia took a seat next to Elizabeth. It is time for their coming out party and she is glad that they didn't have to run around in secret any longer.

Audrey took Alfred's hand as a shocked Emily looked on. Monica followed her gaze and grinned.

Nikolas arrived and sat next to his wife. His flight had been delayed so he had to take a later one. He kissed her reverently. "I missed you."

"How did you find me?"

He chuckled. "I figured you would be here for Elizabeth." Emily had filled him in on their reconciliation.

"She's scared that you'll side with Lucky."

"I love my brother, but I also love Elizabeth. I need proof Emily, so I've decided to have an open mind." He has a lot of catching up to do.

She figured that is better than the alternative. "You don't think he was on drugs?"

"I don't know. I thought he was doing better; at least it seemed that way, but I can't imagine Liz lying about that."

"I did too, but he has said some horrible things and he wanted me to spy on her. Are you going to be able to handle it if he's proven guilty?"

"It will hurt, but I've got you to help me."

Her eyes filled with tears. "And I'm very thankful for that."

He kissed her again and then caught Elizabeth's eye and gave her a smile of encouragement.

Relief set in when she saw the love conveyed and she smiled back.

Jason entered the room, flanked by two guards. The suit fit him in all the right places and Elizabeth couldn't help but bite her lip and stare. Their eyes locked and it was as if he read her mind and a brief, devilish smirk marked his face as he watched her blush.

"Focus," Diane said, snapping him back to reality.

"That's going to cost you a pair of shoes."

"Don't make me walk out of here."

They sat and she got her papers together.

The judge got situated and asked Ric to approach him. "We are here today to determine if Mr. Morgan can be released on bail."

"The state recommends that he be remanded until the trial. He is a flight risk and could easily hop in a private jet and leave."

"I'm well aware of Mr. Morgan's reputation and affluence."

"Your honor, Mr. Morgan has every reason not to flee. His girlfriend's son is missing and he is needed to help out with the search."

"We have a police department for that," Ric said.

"And how far have they gotten?" Diane asked with a glare.

"That's enough. I understand the concern and the dire situation the young boy is in, so let's get on with this," the judge said. Everyone held their breath. "After reviewing new evidence in the case, it turns out that there was tape residue found in every place that Mr. Morgan's finger print was lifted, suggesting that they had been planted."

"Your honor, this is not a trial," Ric said exasperatedly.

"You think I don't know that? It's still relative to my decision. I understand that the witness still has not officially testified. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So you have no witness and it looks like his finger prints were faked."

"We just need a little more time to find the witness."

"Mr. Lansing, you have one week to do this or the charges will be dropped."

Diane smirked. "Your honor, are you willing to grant my client bail?"

"Bail is set at one million dollars. You are not to leave the county or you will be thrown in jail. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your honor," Jason said calmly.

"Dismissed."

Everyone chuckled as Jason stood and his arms were immediately full with a certain petite brunette.

"Shhh, it's okay."

She gripped him like a vice as he rubbed her back.

Claudia made her presence known. "Hello, Jason."

"Hi. Thanks for your help."

"We'll talk." With that she turned on her heel and sauntered away as he smirked because Johnny's eyes tracked her the whole way.

Liz stepped away from him and Monica hugged her son and then Emily.

"Will you come back to the mansion with us?"

"Yes and then I need to meet with Spinelli and Stan," Jason said.

"Okay."

Sam made her presence known and Liz painfully moved further away. She hugged him and it took everything in him to hug Sam back.

"I'm so glad you're out. Did Johnny tell you that I helped find the witness?"

Jason nodded.

Liz cleared her throat. "Thank you, Sam."

"Well, Cam didn't deserve what happened." It was hard to be nice to her nemesis, but she eased her arm around Jason's waist to make sure Elizabeth knows that he is taken.

Jason's eyes tracked Liz's movements.

"I'll see you at the mansion," Liz said before walking away.

Jason held Johnny's stare and then observed as the guard took off to walk beside his girl.

"I'm coming with you, right?"

"Sam, I need you right now. Do you think you could check in with Jason later?"

Sam rolled her eyes and then turned to smile at her mother. "Of course." She got on her toes and thankfully missed Jason's lips and hit his chin. "I'll see you later."

Nikolas noted the difference in Jason's demeanor as he hugged the two women. Something was going on and he wondered if Sam was on her way out. Emily hadn't gone into a lot of detail, but he knew that everything was not as it seemed.

It took awhile to get the bail processed, but Edward had already started it. Lucky watched the update on television as he cursed under his breath. Now that Jason is out, he is definitely going to have to lay low. It is time to move.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Quartermaine mansion is brimming with excitement. Because Nikolas hadn't been brought up to speed, they didn't want him to know that Elizabeth and Jason were more than friends because of his association with Lucky. So, they stayed a safe distance from each other until Nikolas took Emily back to Windemere.

Lulu stormed into the room. "I need to talk to you."

Liz stood and Monica stepped in front of her.

"She is pregnant and doesn't need a lot of stress, so no harassing her."

"I'm not a child."

"Sometimes, I think you forget that."

Lulu squirmed as everyone stared. "I just—please Elizabeth."

Liz sighed. "Fine. Let's go into the study."

Lulu followed and Jason had to fight his urge to run to Liz's side because she would take that as a slight.

"She'll be fine," Alan said noticing his discomfort.

"I think she can take her," Tracy added.

Their gaze met and Tracy winked before sipping her drink.

Jason just shook his head.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Want to clarify, I gave you an extra chapter because I added so much dialogue I had re-number my chapters. So, you'll get the Cam scenes on Friday.

Maybe I should give you a gag alert for Sam's scene. Consider yourself warned.

Chapter 15

Sam entered the studio looking completely miserable. She should be by Jason's side, not going to work, but once Alexis was taken care of, her boss had unfortunately called.

"You're late. Damn, who pissed in your Cheerios?" Amelia asked. She didn't really care; almost taking joy in the fact that Sam is suffering.

"Jason and I—I don't know."

Amelia motioned for her to sit. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Tears sprang into Sam's eyes as she sat across from her boss. "Recently, I found out that not only can I not have children, but that while we were on a break, Jason slept with someone I don't even like and she is pregnant, but not sure if the baby is his."

"Damn. That's a lot to process." It was hard for Amelia not to smile at her agony. The bitch killed her father and got away with it. Suffering was something Sam had just begun to feel.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. It's going to be so hard. Jason and I have been fighting and I just love him so much. I don't want to be mad at him, but this situation just makes me irrational."

"You think he wants to end the relationship?"

"Yes. He changes the subject a lot or walks out, probably thinking I'm pathetic and feels guilty about everything so he's putting it off." She let out an exasperated sound. "Jason is my life. I can't imagine being without him."

"Why don't you give him a little breathing room? I need you to go on assignment for a couple of days. There's a story that I'm chasing and it's going to be huge."

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't go that far from Jason right now with all the tension in between us."

"Sam, give him space. I think you could use a breather too. Besides, I have another surprise for you."

"What?"

"We're going to do a feature on you in a few days."

Her eyes lit up. "Me?"

"Yes. After all, your helping save Cameron Webber and you do a lot of charity work for your brother. You stood by him and took care of him."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"The fact that you were so selfless shows what kind of person you really are and I think the public needs to know."

Sam's hand landed on her heart. "Thank you."

Amelia smiled. "You need to go pack." This was almost too easy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sat across from Lulu. "If you're going to try and convince me to give your brother another chance, then you can shove your opinion where the sun don't shine."

Lulu's eyes grew big and then to Liz's amazement, her head tilted back and she laughed loudly until tears came into her eyes. Wiping them away, she blew out a harsh breath. "Well, I guess someone found their backbone." She hadn't expected it, but it was a long time coming.

"You could say that. Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Part of me is upset because my brother is a basket case and the other is mad because you helped put him there."

"I won't take responsibility for Lucky being on drugs and cheating on me. He almost killed Cameron and that can never be forgiven."

Lulu's eyes welled with tears. "He's my brother. I don't know how not to love him."

Liz closed her eyes. "Lulu, I'm fresh out of sympathy for Lucky. I know you are in a bad place, but I don't see how I can help you."

Her lip quivered. "How can you be so cold?"

Liz stood. "When I saw that pill fall out of Cam's mouth, that was the moment I officially stopped giving a shit about your brother. I have sacrificed my happiness for him over and over and no one seems to care what I want. I'm done. If you want to support him, have at it. That is on you, but he will end up bringing you right down with him."

"Can I see Cam?"

"Not unsupervised. I want to be there."

Tears started to fall and Lulu started to sob.

Liz stopped her forward movement before she passed by. "I'm sorry you're hurting, but walking away from your brother is the smartest thing I've ever done and if he continues to try and hurt me, I'm going to fight back and none of you are going to like the results."

Lulu was stunned.

"Don't look so shocked. When you are a mother, you'll understand what it means to protect your children from harm. I've failed Cam, and it won't happen again. Your father and brother are on a path to destruction and I won't shed one tear when they breathe their last breath."

Liz didn't care how cold she sounded, there was no way in hell that she was going to let Lulu yell or disrespect her. If Lucky sent her here to spy, then he will get an earful. She rushed into the kitchen and seeing the look on her face, Alice handed her a piece of chocolate cake. Taking a bite, she moaned. "So good."

Alice smiled and was shocked when Claudia walked into the room.

"I hope you have another fork."

"I'll do you one better," Alice said handing her a slice of her own.

"Nice."

"Did they give you crap when you walked in?"

Claudia shrugged. "Tracy gave me the evil eye and Jason was catching flies."

"I was not."

They turned to look at him.

"You were too. Face it, I'm the last person you thought would walk through the door tonight."

"I'm scared to ask how you two met."

"It's called a phone," Liz said.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Are you sassing me?"

Liz nodded. "Uh huh."

Before anyone could blink, Jason grabbed her and lifted her up as she laughed and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Don't be too long."

"Okay."

He laid one more lingering kiss on her lips before leaving.

Claudia pretended to fan herself. "You sure you want to stay here with us?"

Liz grinned. "I'm not having sex with Jason tonight."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with him," Alice said.

"Because we haven't even really talked about us and I can't focus on that right now no matter how hot he is."

"You have more will power than I do," Claudia said.

"I second that," Alice said.

Monica walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Elizabeth was just about to go say hello to Jason," Claudia said as Liz turned red.

"I see. Well, you better go catch up with him then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"This is just so wrong," Liz said hurrying out of the room.

The ladies cracked up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz did a double take when she saw Alfred kiss her grandmother on the forehead. "When did that happen?" Her and Grams needed to have a talk. She moved onto the porch and sat across from Jason.

"You okay?"

He always seems to know when she needs to talk and it continues to amaze her that he can render her breathless with few words or a glance. God, she misses him.

She nodded. "I feel like I'm in such a different place right now, but it feels right. I don't think I've ever felt so alive."

She might feel alive, but he felt like a dead man because Elizabeth really didn't realize how hot her confidence is as her blue eyes swallowed him whole as he drowned in them. "Jason?"

"I—Elizabeth…" How the hell is he going to sleep next to her tonight without touching her?

When a scowl flittered across her face, his eyes narrowed, making him sorry that he put it there.

"Is this about me kissing you? Because I don't regret it and I'm not taking it back."

Claudia is leaning against the wall eavesdropping and Monica couldn't help but giggle at the look on her face. She is definitely happy about Liz's assertiveness.

"I don't want you to. It was a great kiss."

The corner of her mouth quirked up. "I can do better."

The sultry look in Jason's eyes made her feel like prey. Her hand went to her belly and rubbed and his eyes followed the movement.

"Did the baby move?"

"It's just a slight flutter. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy."

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to know the sex?"

He is mesmerized by every gesture and expression she makes, the way her lashes flutter and her hands move like they have a mind of their own. "I think so. Do you?"

"Yes and no. It's fun when it's a surprise, but if you know, you're better prepared. Maybe part of me needs order right now."

"Then we'll find out."

"I have an appointment with Kelly in a few days. Do you want to come with me? We can find out what we're—I'm mean the sex of the baby and then I can ask her about the paternity test. I think we all need to know."

Jason nodded. "I'll be there, just tell me when."

"Okay. Thank you."

Claudia made her presence known. "All right, I'm going to go take care of a few things."

"Have you heard anything?" Jason asked. This newfound interaction with the mob princess made him feel a little awkward.

"Just some hunches that I'm going to follow up on. If I find anything, I'll call Johnny."

Liz stood and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll call you tomorrow."

Liz chuckled at the look on Jason's face after she left. "She's harmless."

His brow lifted and her laughter filled the air. "Oh Jason, you're just going to have to get used to her. I like her a lot and I'm not willing to give her up."

"Is that so?"

She crossed her arms in front of her.

"So there is no compromising?"

She shook her head.

"About anything?"

"That depends on what you bring to the table."

He stood and moved closer. "What if I am very convincing?"

Her head tilted and she bit her lip, but before she could say a word, Alice poked her head through the doorway.

"Jason, Carly is out front."

"Okay. Thanks. We'll pick this up later." The faster he gets rid of her, the quicker he can get his kiss.

She watched him leave, knowing that one touch of his lips is all it will take to melt her resolve.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode towards Carly. "What is so important that you had to come here?"

"I need—can we sit down?"

He noticed that she looked pale, so he motioned to the town car and they slipped inside. "What is it?"

"I'm in trouble."

He sighed. "What now?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And?"

"It could be Jax's. We—Sonny and I were fighting and I walked out and went to the Metro Court and I was a mess. Jax took care of me and one thing led to another."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to keep some secret or claim to be the father."

The horrified look on her face was almost comical to him.

"Don't act like that isn't something that you'd do."

She wiped a tear away. "Sonny and I are finally back on track and I don't want to ruin it."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have cheated on him. Jesus, you two are the worst. I'm surprised I've kept my sanity over the years."

"There's something else and you're going to hate me for it."

She had his full attention as he hoped and prayed she hadn't done anything else to Elizabeth.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I did something unforgivable." The pregnancy and predicament she is in had shaken her and she is regretting what she did. "It's about Elizabeth."

His jaw clenched and he closed his eyes and counted to ten. "What did you do."

The words were cold, making her want to slide away from him, but when she tried he grabbed her arm. "Tell me now."

"I kind of blackmailed Liz into not having contact with you in exchange for the information on Maxie."

His mouth dropped open, surprised that she had confessed, leaving him speechless.

"And before you say a word, I know that you're not going to want me in your life anymore, I just—if she had turned me down, I would have still found a way to get the evidence to the police. I even told her that she didn't deserve to lose her son. Please look at me."

"I can't."

She is almost sobbing now. "In my mind I thought I was protecting you. Elizabeth has hurt you so much in the past and I didn't want her to take advantage of you because you have such a big heart and weakness when it comes to her."

"Did you ever stop to think that my loving her is not a weakness; that she gives me strength or how much I hurt her?"

"No."

"You're right about losing me. I just can't do this anymore. I have forgiven so much. Where does it end? You never learn and you do these stupid things and expect me to just be okay with it and fix your messes. What kind of friendship is that? I used to feel guilty that I wanted to walk away because you were just like me in a way. Your bridges were burned and you didn't have many people in your corner and you chose me to fight for you and that meant something to me, even though you kept breaking my heart. You didn't treat me like I was damaged, but my feelings didn't matter as long as you got your way. When I leave this car our friendship is over. Don't try to talk to me or come near Elizabeth. If you do, you'll be sorry."

"No!" she screamed. "Please—I can't—you are all I have. Me and this baby need you."

Jason laughed bitterly. "Are you seriously trying to use yet another child to string me along? What will happen this time? You want me to take it away from Jax or Sonny so you can get your way and then rip the baby away from me when you decide I've served my usefulness?"

She practically wailed, hating that she had hurt him so badly in the past. "I'm so sorry. I'll do anything."

"Stay away from me and Elizabeth. If you see us coming, go the other way. And you need to listen really carefully to this next sentence." He waited until focused on his cold eyes. "If you don't, I will make your life a living hell. I will kill you before I let you hurt Elizabeth or our children. Do you understand?"

Her heart shattered into a million pieces and she ached everywhere as she nodded.

"I need to hear you say it!"

His voice alone sliced through her more painfully than a knife ever could.

"Yes."

He gave her his best enforcer glare before leaving the car; the door slamming behind him as she let out a throaty moan, so horrible that it scared Micah.

"Mrs. C?"

That had been an uncomfortable conversation to overhear; one he would never repeat.

She was shaking, but had completely shut down. "Take me to the docks."

"Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I wanted you to be torn regarding Carly. It felt good to write Jason standing up to her. Carly really doesn't do boundaries. Sorry I'm late, work is insane right now.

Chapter 16

When they got to the docks, Carly wandered around under Micah's watchful eye and then sat on a bench staring at nothing in particular. At one point, he took a phone call and was distracted and Carly wandered off, heading down an alley. Her attention was piqued when she heard men arguing in Russian and when they switched to English she eased her way behind a crate trying to get as close as she could.

"We take the boy away tonight. Luke is going to meet us about an hour away at an airport. We'll take the plane. If he double crosses us, I'll sell the little bastard to the highest bidder. There are plenty of Corinthos's enemies that will be willing to use him as bait."

The other Russian man chuckled.

Carly tried to dial Jason's number and that is when she heard Micah calling her and the men stopped talking. She tried to move and crawl away, but they were drawn to her hiding place.

"What do we have here?"

She stared into his cold eyes, begging for her life with hers. "Please, I'm pregnant."

The man spat with a sinister gleam in his eyes. "Then you shouldn't eavesdrop. I know who you are and for your sake, I hope you didn't hear our conversation."

"I didn't. I just got here."

Carly started to cramp and tried to suck in the pain, realizing that she is in trouble. "Please don't hurt Cameron. He's just a little boy."

They laughed.

"You are a stupid little bitch aren't you?"

His thick, calloused hands dragged Carly up on her feet as a cramp sliced through her body. "I should kill you where you stand. Give me one good reason that I shouldn't?"

She felt something warm run down her leg and knows she's bleeding. "Because you could just let me bleed out right here."

They looked down and saw a trickle of blood drip down her leg and the man shoved her back and she fell to the ground hard, her phone tumbled across the docks out of reach.

"Let's go. We have more important things to do," Karpov said before leaving. The man took one last look at Carly and smiled and then moved away.

She cried as her body screamed at her, hoping that Micah would find her so she could tell Jason what she had heard.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia got comfortable and grabbed a bottle of water. The house was still not showing any signs of life, but about an hour into her surveillance, she finally caught a movement. A car slowly eased down the street and then pulled into the long, paved drive way. She has to be careful because it is still daylight, so she ducks down a bit. After the third car arrived, she called her men and asked them to make their way to the house and bring plenty of ammo. There is no reason to suspect Cam is there at this point, but she had a hunch that if he wasn't, they were bringing him. After an hour of activity and no sign of Cam, she grew a little restless. Her men were very close and could be there at a moment's notice. She dialed Johnny's phone, but he didn't pick up so she left him a message to call her back. It was hard reaching out to him because she still wasn't sure what was up and will feel like a fool if her hunch is wrong. When Karpov stepped out of a van with no sign of the kid, she knew the situation was serious. Cam had to be in that house somewhere even though Corinthos's guards had checked out the basement and found nothing. Something smelled and she was going to get to the bottom of it. The last light of day started to fade and she slipped out of the car and made her way to the house next door. Her men were waiting behind a long hedge.

"What do you have for me?"

"The bug we left on the tree is functioning. From what we can translate, there is a sublevel. They are moving Cam tonight. Luke is bringing the money."

"Assholes."

Her phone vibrated, making her jump, as she clicked a button to answer.

"Claudia?"

"I need help. Bring all the firepower you can to that house I've been watching. They are moving Cam tonight."

Johnny froze. "He was there the whole time?"

"There's a sub-basement. We need to move now. They just mentioned that the plane will be ready in an hour. That means they'll probably leave in about thirty minutes."

"Claudia, don't do anything stupid."

"There's not time. I'm going in. My men are going to create a diversion. You should get here right around the time all hell is breaking lose. There's no traffic, so it should take you about forty minutes or less. I'll protect him with my life. You have my word. Elizabeth needs her son back."

"Be careful. I'm on my way."

"You too."

Johnny called in all the big guns and they quickly loaded a few SUV's with heavy firearms and took off. He called Jason who was talking to Sonny, who had showed up after Carly left, and they jumped in his car and left everyone at the mansion wondering what the hell is going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she hid behind a tree at the back of the house. It was now or never. The air seemed thick and she struggled to breathe deeply and calm herself as her nostrils flared. Gunfire erupted in the front yard, shattering the silence, and when the guards in the back took off to help, she ran like her life depended on it to the back door and slowly opened it as she steadied her breathing. It was quiet and still even though every space around the house is a war zone. Hearing Russian on the porch, she guessed it is Karpov barking directions and carefully makes her way to the front door and slips the lock on, figuring it would buy her a few seconds. Every hair on her arm is standing up as she creeps towards the kitchen and her eyes lock with a startled guard. Before he can respond, her arms lift and she fires, shooting him in the head before he crashes to the floor. Stepping over his body, she heads towards the basement door before jumping to the side when two guards came running out of the opening. Without a thought, the bullets from her gun find their target before they even know she is there. Quickly, she hurries towards the stairs and begins to descend. When she makes it to the basement, her eyes rake the room as beads of sweat pepper her forehead. Luckily for her, they had left the door to the next set of stairs open so she runs into the darkness and ends up at the sub level, face to face with an older woman. The hold on her gun never wavers as she stares the woman down. "Who are you?"

"Karpov's mother in law. Did you come for the boy?"

Claudia nodded.

"Thank God."

"Where is he?"

The woman took a deep breath. "Cam, it's okay to come out."

Claudia watches as the shy boy crawls out of a basket full of clothes. She lowers her weapon and smiles, noticing how much he favors his mother. "Hello Cameron. My name is Claudia and I'm going to take you to your mommy."

Cam's face lit up. "Mommy!"

"Yes baby, come here."

He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"I need you to wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight. I'm going to carry you out of here."

"Okay."

"And you have to close your eyes the whole time so you don't see the bad men. Okay?"

He nodded and his eyes sealed shut as she lifted him.

"Are you leaving me here?"

"Yes. My only responsibility is Cameron and you helped keep him away from his mother."

"I had no choice. He was going to kill me."

"I'd rather die than do what you did. At least I'd have some honor. I'm letting you live because you were good to him, but that is as far as my charity extends."

Claudia ran up the stairs and made sure no one is in the kitchen before hurrying through the doorway. The battle out front sounded tenuous with bullets striking the house. Cam whimpers and tightens his grip as she runs towards the back door with her knowing that there is only a short window of time to escape. Everything depended on her getting into the woods unscathed. There is a cabin not too far away and that is where she was going to hole up until help could arrive.

Out front, the PCPD, led by Mac, had arrived before Jason and they realized they were sorely outnumbered. He hears someone cry out and see's Ronnie fall to the ground. Two officers grab him and pull him behind a car. From what Mac can tell, it hit him in the leg.

"Do you want help?" Jason asked as he approached Mac.

"Under normal circumstances, I would say no, but I don't want to bring any of my men home in a body bag."

"Cameron is in there and I have no problem being in the front line. We'll take the lead and clear a path."

Mac is shocked. That changed everything. "Okay."

They moved forward and Jason started taking out men systematically, knowing they had to move fast. Mac couldn't help but wish that Jason was on their side. His shooting ability and fearlessness are a sight to behold. Nothing seemed to faze the enforcer even with bullets whizzing by his head like his glare had deflected them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia ran towards the woods and just when she was about to clear the first tree, a stray bullet seared into her arm. She cried out in pain, but kept running as fast as she could, because she couldn't let them take the little boy. Elizabeth would never forgive her. Knowing the shot was weakening her, she tries to stay focused as Cam's whimpering fills her ear. "Hold on Cam. Please, hold on." His little fingers tightened around her as he squeezed his eyelids tighter. The bad men are coming to get them and he's scared.

Everything around her is a blur and she feels like she's running in place and will never get to their destination. Tears sting her eyes as she realizes she might not make it. By the time she finally sees the small cabin, her arm is useless and she feels a little dizzy. She stumbles towards it and barely makes it to the door before putting Cam down and then fishing the key out of a planter. A few days before, she had given the shack owner some cash and then had her guards change the locks. Her breathing is staggered and she knows the bullets must have hit an artery. The door finally gives way and they move inside and she tries to stop the bleeding by holding a towel she found in the kitchen on her arm. She knows the flimsy lock won't hold their enemies at bay, but she's in no condition to push something against it. "Cam, you sit on the couch okay?"

He nods, but his eyes don't leave her once he's settled.

She pulls out her phone as she collapses onto the floor. Johnny is in the kitchen of the other house, following Jason who had just ran into the basement.

"Claudia? Where are you?"

Jason freezes on the steps and looks back.

"I'm in a small cabin straight back from the house."

He can hear the emotion and stress in her voice. "Are you alright? How is Cam?"

"He's fine, but I've been shot and I think they hit an artery. Hurry."

He yells to Jason and then fills him.

"We're coming right now."

"Tell Mac what is going on. We'll need a helicopter," Jason yells before taking off.

The shooting has stopped and Johnny hurries towards Mac and lets him know the situation and the man makes a call.

"I know where they are and we can take the car almost all the way there," Mac says. He hunts a lot and knows these woods like the back of his hand.

"Let's do it then," Johnny says.

He jumps in the car with Mac and they silently head down a dirt road.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

All Jason can hear is the sound of his harsh breathing as he runs through the woods. Thankfully, there's still enough light where he can see where he's going for the most part. Dodging around trees and stumps, he hopes he's still going in the right direction, but feels like he's not going fast enough. Cam is probably scared out of his mind and the thought of the little boy needing help made his burning muscles scream as he moved even faster. Finally, he sees the cabin and finds the strength to break out in a sprint as he closed the distance. By the time he gets there, he can hear Cam crying as he says Claudia's name.

He kicks the door in and Cam jumps and screams and then recognizes him and lifts up his arms. "Hey Cam. It's okay, buddy."

He kneels down and takes Claudia's pulse as Cam clings to his shirt. It's weak, but she is still alive. Quickly, he figures out where the wound is and then pries off Cam's fingers and assures him as rips his shirt off. He finds some scissors in a kitchen drawer and cuts into it and then tears some strips to use as a tourniquet. Moving back to her, as Cam follows, he ties two strips above the wound and then shakes her. "Claudia, wake up—now!"

Her eyes flutter partially open and her gaze is drawn to Jason's impressive chest. "Am I dreaming?"

"No. Just hold on."

"Cam?"

"He's right here."

Jason moves a little and Cam is in his arms holding on tight. With his right hand, he secures the boy against him and with his left, he brushes Claudia's hair off her face. When he hears a noise, he grabs his gun and points it. Johnny and Mac come into view and Jason stands up as Johnny takes his place.

Claudia's face grows paler and Johnny leans closer so she can whisper. "I'm sorry. In the car, there is a piece of paper in my wallet under the seat. It has the address where Maxie is."

"Shhh. I'm going to lift you and take you to the helicopter. Don't you give up on me."

Their eyes are locked in battle and then she blinks a few times as her eyes roll back and she passes out.

"Dammit!"

He gathers her in his arms and takes off. Jason follows with Mac covering them.

"There's a clearing to the right," Mac yells.

Johnny moves as fast as he can and finally, they break through the field and he sees the helicopter in the distance and sits on the ground cradling her.

Jason whispers calming words to Cam and is shocked when the little boy looks like he's falling asleep.

"It was probably all the excitement," Mac says.

The helicopter lands and an EMT jumps out and gets Claudia on a transit backboard and then Johnny helps him carry Claudia inside. There isn't enough room for them all to go, so they decide that Jason will go with Cam and Claudia and the rest will follow.

Once the copter is in the air, Johnny calls Paulie and tells him to go to Claudia's car and get her wallet and then he runs to Mac's car so they can get to General Hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam left a note for Jason and a phone message and grabbed her bag and left. She is nervous leaving him, but she decided that she needs to have faith in their relationship. Stressing over it wasn't going to help anything. Sadly, she gets into her car and starts to drive to Canada to follow a lead, hoping that when she comes back, she and Jason can have a long talk about their future.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis enters the mansion and finds everyone in the sitting room.

"Where did Jason go?" Monica asks.

"They got a lead on Cam."

Liz jumped to her feet. "Please tell me that they found him."

Francis starts to respond when his phone rings. "Johnny?"

"Get Liz to G.H. Cam is fine, but Claudia was shot."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She lost a lot of blood. Jason has Cam."

"We'll be right there."

Liz was now standing beside him as she nervously shifted from side to side.

"Cam is fine, but Claudia isn't. We need to get to the hospital."

Everyone runs to get their things and they head out, hoping that Claudia is going to make it.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for commenting. Glad you liked the action and the twist with Claudia rescuing Cam. I think you will be pleased to know that I don't plan on drawing things out with Jason and Liz.

Chapter 17

Francis glanced into the rear view mirror. Liz is fretting and chewing on her lip and he knows she is freaking out. She hadn't spoken since she had called Audrey and told her the news.

"He's fine."

Her eyes jerked up and their gaze held until Francis put his focus back on the road. "I know he's fine physically, I'm just worried about how he is emotionally."

"I understand. We're almost there."

"Thank you, Francis."

He nodded and hoped that Elizabeth is finally going to catch a break now that Cam is safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A nurse tried to take Cam from Jason, but it wasn't happening. He had woken up on the helicopter and was enthralled with the scenery. Jason pointed to things and Cam made sure his left hand held its grip on Jason's neck the whole time as he stared with wonderment out the window. The only other person the little boy trusts right now is his mother, but in the meantime, Jason will do.

Claudia was rushed to the O.R. and Jason was led to an empty room.

He sat in a chair with Cam in his lap.

Epiphany approached him. "Hello Cameron."

Cam slightly smiled.

"Your mommy is on the way."

That got his attention and his eyes lit up before he awkwardly pressed the side of this face into Jason's chest.

Epiphany spoke to him softly as she checked him out. "Are you okay?" she asks Jason.

"Yeah."

"Where is your shirt?"

He looked down and then back up at her, chuckling because she had a devilish look in her eye. "I used it to help Claudia."

"I'll have to thank her."

"Epiphany are you flirting?" Robin asked as she grinned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm a professional."

"Uh huh. Are you okay?" she asked Jason.

"I'm fine."

"I'll go find you a scrub top so all the nurses won't ogle you."

"Thanks."

"Well, he looks well taken care of." Leo had been observing. They figured Cam would be more comfortable with Piph.

"There was a woman looking after him."

"Thank God that she protected him. Let's go out to the waiting room. I'm sure Elizabeth is going out of her mind," Epiphany said.

Jason stood and Cam snuggled against him.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new friend," Robin said.

"Yeah."

They got to the waiting room just in time for the Quartermaines to arrive with Elizabeth in tow.

"Cameron!" she yelled as she ran towards Jason.

"Mommy!"

Jason almost lost his grip because Cam was leaning so far ahead, but he quickly got his balance and then the boy was in her arms being kissed and hugged a million times.

Robin handed Jason a shirt and he quickly put it on much to the female staff's chagrin.

Liz didn't even try hide her tears as she grabbed Jason and hugged him with Cam in the middle. "Thank you."

"It was Claudia. She risked her life."

John ran into the room. "Where is my sister and what the hell is going on?"

Sonny took him aside and filled him in.

"Elizabeth, we didn't take any blood because we wanted you to be here. Can you bring him back?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Jason followed and watched as they poked the little boy and he screamed and cried as Elizabeth tried to console him. Kneeling in front of them, Jason calmly spoke.

"The worse is over buddy. I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay?"

Cam sniffled and then reached out his arms and Jason held him while Elizabeth wiped Cam's nose.

Audrey came in and kissed him on the head. "Oh, I'm so glad that he's okay."

"He just got some blood drawn so he's not happy."

"Well. I have a cookie at the house with his name all over it."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "I just remembered that I can't take him home with me."

Audrey hugged her. "I'm so sorry. There's a hearing the day after tomorrow and we'll get all of this straightened out and you and Cam will be together again."

"Suppose someone tries to take him?"

"He'll have guards," Jason said.

"No! That's not good enough."

Jason pulled her into his side. "What do you want to do?"

"Will you go with him? I know he'll be safe if he's with you."

"Okay." He will do anything for them at this point.

There was a commotion in the hallway and Jason stepped out to make sure they weren't in any danger. A barely conscious Carly is being wheeled past him and she grabs his arm. "Jason, please…come closer."

There is dried blood on her hands and after a momentary twinge of sympathy, knowing she may lose the baby, his face stayed blank and she started to cry. "Please."

"Sir, we need to get her to the O.R."

Jason nodded and leaned down.

"I was on the docks and I heard Karpov talking about Cam."

"Carly…"

"I tried to move closer and hide. He is going to move Cam and take him to the airport. He didn't say where they are going, but I tried to get away to tell you so you can get him back. I know I was wrong. I always am, but I wanted to make things up to you and Elizabeth. I just—they found me and I was stressed and I could feel the blood and they pushed me down and left me there to die."

She is so pale and he feels her grip lessen. "I love you. I'm sorry. Tell Michael and Morgan I love them."

With that she passed out and Liz slipped her arm around his waist as Carly is pushed away and worked on at the same time as they tried to stabilize her. The whole night just started to hit Jason and his body is staring to falter.

"Sit down before you fall down."

"We had a huge fight about you. She confessed and apologized and I told her that our friendship was over." He collapsed onto a chair.

Liz rubbed his back.

"She makes me so angry. I threatened to kill her if she tries to hurt you again."

"Jason, look at me. This is not your fault."

"I don't even know what to feel. Why does she always have to hurt me?"

Liz hugged him. "I'm so sorry that she let you down again. I've spent the last week thinking of ways to bury her."

Jason pulled back. "She deserved that."

"I know. I'm not apologizing."

He would have smiled if the situation didn't suck so badly.

"But at the same time, she risked her life to try to find out where Cam was being held because of her love for you. I hate her guts, but at least she was trying to fix things and I don't want her to lose her child."

"Are you going to forgive her?"

"Not any time soon, but in her sick way, she got the charges against me dropped and tried to get my son back. I guess that means that I don't think she should have to die or lose the baby for what she did, but I don't want her around my children any time soon."

"I understand."

"Are you going to forgive her?"

Jason's shoulders dropped. "I don't think we'll ever be friends again."

"I will never tell you who you can be friends with. If you choose to forgive her someday, I'll learn to live with it as long as she respects me. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Maybe I'm taking a page from your book and learning to stand up for myself. I'll talk to her if she pulls out of this and thank her for trying, but it's still going to be over. Every time she does something she's apologizes and cries, but when does it end? It doesn't make the hurt go away. She goes on like nothing happened and I'm stuck dealing with the consequences. This is partially my fault. I'm the one that didn't cut her out then and God knows, I'm not good at saying no to her."

Liz hugged him into her side.

"Jason?" Cam said quietly, realizing that his friend is upset.

"Yeah?"

"Sad?"

"I was, but your mommy made it all better."

Liz smiled.

"Yeah," Cam said before trying to climb on the chair next to Jason to get closer.

Audrey helped him and then hugged Jason the best he could, making Jason come close to crying.

"He gives the best hugs," Liz whispered.

"Definitely."

Audrey smiled.

Lucky cleared his throat. "Cameron. I'm so happy that you're okay."

Liz jumped to her feet. "Lucky."

"I want to see my son."

Audrey grabbed Cam and picked him up and took him back into the room.

"You'll have to kill me first," Jason said.

"I'm the only father that he has known."

"He'll get over you." Jason lowered his voice. "Walk away." His tone inferred the consequences if Lucky didn't and they were in a stare down before Elizabeth pushed in between them and shoved Lucky backwards.

One hand on her stomach and the other pointing with a bitchy look that would make Claudia proud, she confronted him. "He almost died because of you and you're acting like nothing happened? I have to go home tonight without him and he's going to be traumatized, all because of you putting your need for drugs in front your family. Do not make me call Mac right now."

Lucky stared at her in all her glory. Damn she is beautiful.

Jason didn't like the way he is gazing at Liz and started to move forward, but Liz shot him a look letting him know that she could handle this.

Lucky stupidly decided to push his luck.

"I'm going to fight you for custody."

Liz's right brow rose. "Do you remember what I told you in our last encounter? All gloves are off Lucky. You want a war, you've got yourself one. I know I'll be standing when it's all over, but I hope you like pine—"

Her threat was cut off when Jason tugged her into the room and shut the door.

Luckily, Audrey had pulled the curtain shut so they didn't see when Jason kissed Liz torridly, making her want him beyond reason.

When he pulled back, her eyes were full of lust and he wanted to kiss her again, but felt a tug on his leg.

Looking down, he grinned when he saw Cam reaching his arms up, so he quickly lifted him into his arms.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Liz said as her resolve started to break, "but you should go before Lucky starts anything else. I don't want him confused."

Jason couldn't stand looking at the sadness in her eyes. "I'll call so you can read him a story."

She nodded. "Cam, I want you to go with Grams and Jason tonight. Mommy needs to rest."

Cam didn't seem to understand that.

"You can see mommy tomorrow. I promise." She doesn't care if she has to wear a disguise.

Cam shook his head no and buried his head into Jason's shoulder and started to cry.

Audrey kissed Liz and then tugged Jason through the doorway. The longer they drew this out, the worse it will be on the little boy.

Cam held out his arms over Jason's shoulders and Elizabeth would have crumbled if it weren't for Francis supporting her. He picked her up and carried her back into the room and sat her down, trying to give Jason time to get away.

"Talk to me."

"I can't go back to the mansion, not without Cam."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll go see Claudia and keep her company."

"Let me find out where she is and I'll let Monica know you're not coming."

"Thank you Francis."

Johnny texted him back and Francis led her to Claudia's room.

"She just woke up."

Liz quickly made her way to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. How is Cam?"

Liz's face contorted, unable to hold back her emotions.

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry. You don't need this right now."

"Don't apologize. Please, talk to me. It will take my mind off of everything else."

"It was just hard saying goodbye to him, even for a night."

"I understand."

Liz wiped away a tear. "He was so upset. I made Jason go with him."

"Tell Jason thank you for taking care of me."

"I will."

She gazed at the door, making sure Johnny was preoccupied. "He has a really nice chest."

Liz chuckled. "Yeah."

"Seriously. I'm beginning to think you have nerves of steel. I would have jumped him already."

"With my pregnancy hormones, that might be happening sooner than later."

Claudia slightly smiled.

"Carly was bought in."

"For what?"

Liz sighed. "I'm not totally sure—a possible miscarriage."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Earlier, she came to mansion to see Jason. They talked and she confessed and apologized for what she did and he told her that their friendship is over."

"Wow."

"And then she freaked and went to the docks. She must have wandered away from her guard."

Claudia's eyes grew big.

"She overheard Karpov and another man talking. When she heard Cam's name, she moved as close as she could. She told Jason it was because she wanted to make up for what she did."

Claudia wasn't sure what to think.

"Anyway, she must have started to cramp and bleed and they left her there to die."

"So, she lost the baby?"

"I have no idea what her condition is or anything. Sonny is with her. When she was brought in, Jason wasn't going to talk to her, but she begged him, thinking she could still save Cam when he was actually in the room next to her."

"How did Jason take it?"

"I think he feels a little guilty, but at the same time, he is really mad and says he still doesn't want anything to do with her."

"But you think that isn't true?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. They have a long history and while Carly can be a bitch, she would defend him like no other."

"Do you feel the same as you did before?"

"I don't want her around my kids because I don't trust her, but I wouldn't wish anyone to lose a child, even her."

Claudia was thinking that is was karma, but didn't want to sound callous.

"I get making mistakes. I made a big one with Lucky and it almost cost me Cam, but nothing I did was malicious. Carly can't say the same."

"True."

"So, since she did help me avoid charges and tried to help Cam, I'm willing to let it go, but I want nothing to do with her." Carly can only be good for so long and Liz is tired of the drama.

Claudia smiled.

"What?"

"I'm just proud of you."

Liz relaxed a little. "Yeah. I'm proud of Jason too. He could have just repeated his habit of quickly forgiving Carly for the unforgivable. He said I inspired him."

"Can I ask you something?"

Liz nodded.

"Are you scared that he still loves Sam?"

"It's complicated. He loved her and they bonded through her pregnancy and they mourned a child together. Jason cut his feelings off after everything that happened. He blamed himself that Sam got shot and spent months agonizing over it. Although he did shut off his feelings for me over the years, we both did, so who's to say that he can't have feelings for her again?"

"Like you did with Ric and Lucky?"

"Yes."

"I think you and Jason really need to talk it out. Being honest is important, that way you don't have misunderstandings. I get that you think he's not dealing with everything, but everyone handles things in different ways. Men do tend to shove emotions down, so you're going to have to explain why you're worried and then let him talk so you can see where his head is at."

"You're right."

Claudia's eyes closed. "It's annoying isn't it?"

"Damn right it is."

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled at her brother. "Hey."

"I don't know whether to throttle you or hug you."

"I can always use a hug from my baby brother."

He carefully embraced her and then kissed her forehead. "You should have called me. I would have gone with you."

"And then you could be lying here instead. I'm fine."

"I'll stay with her tonight," Liz said as she got the bed set up.

"See, I'm taken care of."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still along for the ride.

Chapter 18

John chuckled. "Your picture is all over the news."

Claudia groaned as her brother chuckled. "I'm not covered in blood or anything, right?"

"Maybe."

She weakly punched him on the arm.

"They used an old picture. You looked fabulous."

"Good."

"But they called you former bad girl."

Liz giggled.

"Can it new bad girl. What is with this former shit?"

"I'll call the station tomorrow and set them straight."

"You better."

"Get some sleep. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Nope. Johnny said he'd take me home."

John made a face and then busted out laughing.

'What?"

"Only you can pick up a guy while you're bleeding to death."

"For your information, I picked him up before that."

He pulled back. "That's all the details I need to know." Turning to Elizabeth, he smiled warmly. "Thanks for taking care of her.

"That is what friends are for."

"A girl friend and a boy friend? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Very funny, clown."

Liz laid down, making sure to face her. They shared one last look before her phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's me. He passed out in the car."

"That was horrible."

"I know. I wanted to turn back so badly. By the way, I'm in your bed."

Liz grinned. "Interesting."

"It would be better if you were in it too. Cam is sleeping with Audrey."

"That's good."

"Oh, Diane got the hearing moved up to tomorrow."

A tear ran down her face. "Really?"

"You happy, baby?"

His raspy voice is going to be the end of her. "Yes."

"I'm going to talk to Sam tomorrow. I need to end it. It's not fair to either one of us."

"Okay. Are you sure because if you love her…"

"Elizabeth, I need you to know that I don't want her and I never will again."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sam had an important place in my life, just like Lucky did for you, but she isn't my forever."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You want to know why?"

"Yeah."

"I am really hoping that you will fill that role."

She started to cry.

"Don't cry."

"Happy tears."

"Sweet dreams, Elizabeth."

"They will be now. Thank you for choosing me."

"I was a fool not to."

"Ditto."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Audrey is a little worried about how clingy Cam is with Jason. In the middle of the night, he had slipped out of bed and went to his mom's room and climbed next to him. When she got up to go to the bathroom, she watched them sleep for minute. Cam is sprawled out on Jason's chest and they look so peaceful. She had said extras prayers this morning that mother and son will be reunited soon. Lucky had slipped through the cracks and she knew Jason would make sure that he got what is coming to him when the time is right.

Alfred strode into the house and kissed Audrey on the cheek. "How is my love this morning?"

"Good, but a little worried about Cameron. Jason is getting him dressed."

"He stayed?"

Audrey nodded. "Elizabeth wanted him to watch over Cam. I don't think she trusts Lucky."

"I don't blame her. I found a few things on him."

"Will it help ruin him?"

"I hope so. I'll talk it over with Jason. Maybe you can distract Cam while we slip away."

"Gladly."

Jason ran down the steps with a giggling Cam in his arms. "Hey, Alfred."

"Hello. Master Cameron, you are looking very handsome."

Cam smiled and reached out his arms and Alfred gladly carried him to the table and got him situated.

"You and Alfred, huh?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked playfully.

"I'll probably have him checked out."

Audrey chuckled. "You don't think I have already?"

Jason grinned. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Don't let it happen again. We have court in an hour. Alfred will stay here with Cameron, but he needs to talk to you first. I'm going to feed him. Would you liked something to eat?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't eat breakfast."

"Jason Morgan, if you are going to have a positive influence over Cameron and your new child, you have to set an example. You already have a place in Cam's heart and if he sees you not eating, he won't."

Jason rubbed his chin and sighed. "Alright, but something small."

"Have a seat," she said trying not to give away the fact that she had played him.

They chatted as they ate and then Jason and Alfred went onto the porch.

"What's going on?"

"I've been doing some research since Cam went missing. Once I helped that along, I focused on Lucky so that I could protect Elizabeth and Cam."

Jason was surprised. "What did you find?"

"I found out where Lucky and Luke met with the Russians. In fact, I have video of some of it."

"Really?"

"The Russians taped it to use as possible leverage."

"What else?"

"Luke double crossed them. That is why they were moving Cam."

Jason cursed under his breath. "Luke and Maxie are holed up in a cabin. I have men surrounding it, but I hadn't decided what to do yet. Maxie might be pregnant."

"Mac is willing to prosecute her per Elizabeth. I think she needs to go to jail and pay for what she did."

"It almost seems too easy."

"She will have nothing. If she is pregnant, after she delivers, her baby will be taken away and the other women will make sure the little diva is put in her place. After you add up all her crimes, I'm sure she'll at least get five to ten. They are serious about drugs and let's say, I may have stocked her apartment with enough that when the landlord serves the eviction notice tomorrow, he will be so appalled that he'll call the police and she might get even more time."

Jason smirked. "Go on, I'm listening." He likes the way Alfred thinks.

"I'm glad you approve. I have a suggestion about Luke too."

"I'm sure you do."

They chuckled.

"It's important that you keep your hands clean. You have a baby on the way."

"Yeah."

"Well, I've been in contact with the Russians and let's just say that they would like to skin Luke alive for what he did. Karpov's brother wants revenge and blames the Spencers. Giving them Luke will appease him for now or I think he'd come after you and Claudia."

"And Lucky?"

"I thought I'd leave him to you because it's so personal."

"Let me talk to Elizabeth about all of this. I'm sure she'll agree, but knowing her, she'll want to see them first."

"Okay, as long as you're with her if she does."

"I would never let her face them without me."

"Yes, I've seen your "bitch" face."

Jason eyes grew wide.

"That's what Elizabeth calls her death glare. She's rather good at it. In fact, that baby is pretty much a goner and will probably have one as well."

Jason grinned. He heard a knock on the door as Alfred laughed. "Come in?"

Audrey opened it for Cam, who ran to Jason and was quickly lifted onto his lap.

"Did you miss me?"

Cam nodded and Jason kissed him on the head.

"I missed you too."

"Cam, do you want to go on the swings?" Alfred asked.

Cam nodded vigorously.

Jason and Audrey slipped into the house and then headed to court.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is trying to calm herself, but too much is at stake. Her nerves are so fried that she didn't even hear Jason step up behind her and when she felt his touch she just about melted. "Jason."

"How did—"

His words were cut off by her mouth as she spun around and kissed him frantically.

"Wow," he sighed.

Her cheeks were flushed as she looked away and then brushed her hands against her skirt. "I don't know what came over me."

"Probably the same thing that came over me."

"How is Cam?"

"He's fine, a little clingy, but that is to be expected."

"I'm scared."

"Elizabeth, you never did anything wrong. I think the judge will side with you. If he doesn't…"

She grinned. "He'll join Lucky in a pine—"

Jason's mouth smothered hers as he kissed her passionately. Diane walked in and stopped in her tracks. "Damn Jason, let the girl breathe."

Liz giggled against his lips.

"Diane, if you want an extra pair of shoes, you'll turn around and walk out."

Diane scrunched up her face. "God, that is tempting, but we need to get inside."

Jason gave Liz a quick peck and watched her leave. He is going to stay put until after the ruling so he doesn't ruin her chance. Her hand rose up and she gave him a little wave before the door shut. Taking a seat, he began to try and figure out how he is going to break up with Sam without causing a lot of damage so he can be with the woman he is falling in love with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky paced back and forth in his room. It was the third time he had moved in a week. He had been trying to hire a family lawyer, but none would take his case because of what they had heard in the media. Elizabeth needs to be punished for ruining his life and he is trying to figure out how he is going to do it. Unfortunately, the mansion is surrounded by guards and there is no way he can get close to her. According to his sources, Cameron is at Audrey's and that might be more doable, but saint Jason is staying there too. God, he would love to kill him. It pisses him off royally that Jason is stealing his life. A sinister smile lit up his face and he grabbed his keys and rushed to his car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stood as the judge addressed her.

"Mrs. Webber, your therapist has given a stellar letter of recommendation that Cameron be returned to you. She says you are working hard and are willing to continue with the therapy."

"Yes, your honor. She is helping me a lot."

"Cameron has had a lot of upheaval. Hopefully, you'll make better choices in the future."

The courtroom door flies open and Lucky walks in. "Your honor, may I speak?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth's husband, Lucky Spencer."

"Mr. Spencer, this is highly irregular."

"I'll only be a few minutes."

Diane stood. "This is not a trial and my client has done everything the court has asked her to do. Cameron was found and is traumatized because he can't be with his mother."

Lucky scoffed. "He is traumatized because of her negligence and I am the only father he has ever known and he's not allowed to see me."

"Mr. Spencer, from what I understand, your choices in the last year have done more harm to Cameron than good."

"I don't know what she has said about me, but I love Cameron. I know that I've made mistakes, but I've done what it takes to stay off of drugs. Elizabeth, however, is currently involved with a hitman while she is married."

Liz's mouth dropped open and then she glared at Lucky so fiercely, he actually backed up a step. "The fact that you are willing to come in here and try to take my son away from me, knowing it's hurting him, tells everyone all they need to know about you. I drank poison to save you and almost died. I practically sold my soul to you even though you never cared about what I wanted or needed. I'm such an idiot for wasting my time and love on someone who doesn't even understand the meaning of it. Cameron is a little boy who loves his mom and yes, he loves you because you occasionally show him the speck of good you have left. But Lucky, you left pills out and almost killed him, yet you stand there and act like a hitman is the worst of his troubles. His own father didn't love him enough to put down a pill, instead you practically dropped it into his mouth." Tears finally brimmed over and fell and the judge was shocked to see Lucky smile.

"Oh Elizabeth, you are so dramatic. You are the one that left Cameron unintended to visit the man who could possibly be the baby's father that you are carrying."

"Is that true?" the judge asked.

"Not entirely. I didn't leave Cameron unintended, Lucky picked him up from daycare and took him home, but I was visiting Jason to tell him about the baby at the time."

"So you admit that you are exposing Cameron to danger."

Liz closed her eyes, Lucky is a dead man. She is going to strangle him herself. "Your honor, I love my child more than life itself. I had one night with Jason when my whole world crumbled around me when I found Lucky sleeping with a teenager in my bed. I was devastated. I'm not going to apologize if this baby is his because unlike my husband, he took care of me and protected me. Since all of this happen, my major focus has been on getting my son back. I've proven that I want to be a good mother. Jason Morgan has saved many people in this town. He would never vindictively attack someone like Lucky is doing. I don't know if I have a future with Jason, but he has been a friend for a long time, helping me out during some dark moments when I thought I had lost everything. He is not defined by his job. Please don't allow a bitter and lost man to take Cameron from me. I'll do anything to get him back."

"Would you stay away from Jason Morgan?"

"You know, someone asked me that a week ago. They came to room and blackmailed me to stay away from him in exchange for them coming forward and testifying on my behalf. I said yes because Cam is my first priority, but that was a mistake and I'm not going to make the same one again. I have my friend's backs because that is the kind of person I am. The only bad person in that room is the one spewing filth like he's some perfect paragon of parenthood when he's spent the last year scoring drugs, cheating on me, and not being there for a child he has never truly loved or even offered to adopt."

Lucky clapped. "Wow, what a performance. There is no proof of any of this. I want to see my son and I want her out of his life. Associating with Jason is like putting a bullet in Cameron's head."

"And being with you is like putting a pill in his mouth. My son almost died because of you. He was kidnapped because of you and your father. Haven't you done enough? Not to mention your families ongoing feud with Helena Cassadine who is way worse and caused more damage than Jason ever has."

Diane kept her mouth shut, knowing that Elizabeth is getting through to the judge by his expression.

Lucky knew he had Liz on edge. "She's lying and this is slander. I want her arrested."

Liz collapsed onto her chair, holding her stomach. Jason, who had been watching from the other room, ran inside the courtroom and the judge watched as he rushed to her side and softly spoke to her, calming her down and rubbing her belly. He knows who Jason is and his reputation, but the gentleness he is showing Elizabeth had totally thrown him for a loop.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments. The Lucky love is just so beautiful. Have a happy Easter! It's also my birthday on Sunday, so I will be relaxing with family.

I know you'll like this chapter. I skip around between locations a lot so you can see people's reactions, so hopefully, that isn't jarring.

Chapter 19

The enforcer stood, looking almost crushed, like her pain is his. "Your honor, over the years, I've had a front row seat to the damage Lucky has done to her. She's a good, compassionate woman and he almost destroyed her and Cameron. There are no words for how special he is and I'd like to think that was her doing. I appreciate that she wants to have my back, but losing Cameron will devastate her. If walking away is the only way you'll let her have her son back, then I will walk out that door right now because their happiness is all that matters."

Liz isn't sure that she is okay with that statement and silently praying that the judge won't take him up on it.

The courtroom is quiet and the judge takes a languid breath. "Mr. Spencer, until you go through some counseling and are stable for at least six months, I won't even entertain letting you see Cameron."

Lucky started to object, but was silenced by the gavel smacking against wood.

"Mrs. Webber, will you please stand?"

Shakily, she stood as she leaned on Jason. Audrey, Alfred, Emily, and Monica held their breath as they watched the drama unfold.

Liz held her head up high.

"In light of your therapy and several letters of recommendation, I'm going to allow you to be with your son. Social services will check on you for the next few months and observe your parenting to make sure Cam is well cared for, other than that, there are no restrictions."

She started to cry. "Thank you, your honor."

He turned his gaze to Diane. "Ms. Miller, a restraining order might be a good idea." The sight of Lucky disgusted him and if he had his way, Cameron would never be subjected to him again.

Lucky's mouth dropped open. "This definitely isn't over." He stormed out of the courtroom and the gavel sounded again.

"Court is dismissed."

Elizabeth slumped against Jason and he picked her up and rushed her to the small room he had occupied prior. Placing her on a chair, he hands her some water and she takes a few sips. "I need to go to him."

Jason nodded. "I'll meet you there later. The press is going to be everywhere."

"Okay."

They hugged.

"I'll see you later," Liz said.

"Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The moment that Cam ran into her arms, Liz felt a huge weight lift off her. Never again would anyway dare to harm him. "Mommy loves you so much."

"Love you," Cam said as he clung to her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you. It will never happen again."

Cam squeezed tighter and then pulled back and patted her face. "Mr. Alfred played with me on the swing."

"That sounds like fun."

Cam vigorously nodded his head. "Mr. Jason played motorcycle."

"He did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

A sly smile lit up his face. "Yes."

"Jason is going to visit us tonight."

Cam clapped and turned to his grandmother. "Can't wait. Can he have a cookie?"

Audrey chuckled. "If he wants one, then he can have one."

"Me too!"

Monica smiled and sat on the couch.

"Cameron, that is Jason's mommy."

Cam's eyes grew wide. "Jason has a mommy?"

"Yes."

He ran over to the couch and then climbed on Monica's lap. "You're Jason's mommy?"

"Yes, I am."

"You love him like mommy loves me?"

"Very much."

Cam smiled. "Do you have toys at your house?"

"Cam!" Liz said as Alfred helped her stand.

"It's okay. Yes. Would you like to visit with me sometimes? I would really like that."

"Okay. Can my brother or sister come?"

"Of course because I want to spoil both of you." There is no doubt in her mind that this baby is Jason's because the alternative would just be horrible.

Cam clapped and then gave a surprised Monica a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he said before running upstairs.

"Where is he going?"

Alfred shrugged.

"You want me to go up there?" Emily asked.

"No, I can wait." She settled into a chair. "Grams, can I stay with you until I find a place?"

"Of course you can."

"Thanks."

"You're always welcome at Windemere," Nikolas said before entering the room.

Liz smiled. "And I appreciate the offer."

Cameron ran downstairs and showed Liz the motorcycle that Jason gave him.

"That's really cool, Cam."

Nikolas kissed Emily on the cheek. It was still hard for him to think about Liz and Jason spending so much time together. He had always been against the relationship because of the danger. Emily had pointed out to him that he's subjecting her to danger because of Helena which is true, but it's not daily. They went back and forth and in the end, he agreed to try and let his anger go.

Cam moved onto the floor and started to play.

"I'm getting tested tomorrow," Liz said.

Emily swallowed hard. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. I let Jason know and they said they'd rush it."

"You're going to G.H.?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes." She is also going to Mercy, but most people wouldn't know that.

"Are you hoping it's Jason's?"

Liz averted her gaze. "Under the circumstances, yes."

"And if it's not?"

Emily put her hand on Nik's arm.

"It's okay. If this baby is Lucky's, I'm not going to lie, but I will to protect it from him. I know he's your brother and all of this has been a shock, but if he's still using, he's not going to know this baby. I'll see to it."

He sighed. "I'm sorry that he put your through all of this. It's just—I would be the baby's uncle."

"Nikolas, I would never keep this baby from you as long as you don't undermine me."

"I understand."

"Nikless, will you play with me?"

Nikolas smiled at his pronunciation. "Sure."

Cam's face lit up and Elizabeth was so happy to see him rebound, but she still knew they had a little ways to go. He didn't let her out of his sight and if she shifted, his head would jerk in her direction. Her little boy is still traumatized and she doesn't know how to fix it. A lone tear strayed down her face and Emily was by her side.

"It's okay."

"It's not. Have you been watching him?"

Emily nodded.

"I don't know how to fix that."

"It will take time. The more he is around you, the more he'll know that you're coming back and that he's safe."

"Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and John walked into Claudia's room.

"I bought you some clothes," John said.

"Thanks."

Her gaze held with Johnny's and her brother started to chuckle.

"Why don't you two just get a room?"

"Shut it."

Johnny smirked. "Don't worry, I plan to when she is feeling better."

John's face contorted and Claudia grinned.

"That's what you get for baiting us."

"Whatever. You need help getting up?"

"Yeah."

He pushed a button so she was sitting up more and she eased herself out of bed and John steadied her. "You okay?"

"Yes." She slowly made her way to the bathroom as the men held their breath."

"She's more fragile then she let's on. Just—don't hurt her Johnny or I'll have to kill you."

"You could try, but I have no intention of hurting her."

Claudia came back out and could feel the tension. "Look, John, whatever I do with Johnny is none-ya. Got it?"

"I'll go get the car."

"And you, don't listen to him. We are adults and can do whatever the hell we want."

Johnny smirked. "I agree." He lightly kissed her. "Now, let's get you home into bed."

"My pleasure."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Zacchara."

"Never—O'Brien."

He chuckles as she gets into the wheelchair and they head to the estate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam finished texting a bunch of people to watch the show which airs in an hour. Unfortunately, Jason hasn't been returning her calls, but she's hopeful that he will tune in as well and be proud of her.

Amelia watches her with a smile. "It all comes down to this. She won't know what hit her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny barrels into Jason's penthouse and turns on the television.

Looking up from a stack of papers, Jason frowns. "What are you doing?"

"I got a tip that we need to watch this."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Her producer guarantees it's a game changer." He had been with Claudia when he got the news, but Jason wouldn't pick up, so he decided a visit was in order. "Would it kill you to answer your phone once in a while?"

Jason shrugged and plopped onto the couch beside him. "It's on the charger."

Johnny rolled his eyes as he turned the channel. "Suppose it was an emergency?"

"Are you going to bust my balls all day?"

"I wouldn't touch your balls if someone paid me."

Jason smirked. "That's not what Francis says."

Johnny looks at him incredulously and then shakes his head when, in a rare moment, Jason laughs.

Sam came into view and they quieted as Amelia stepped next to her.

"Today is a special edition of Everyday Heroes. As you all know, Cameron Webber was returned safely home where he has reunited with his mother and family. When I heard that, none other than our own, Sam McCall helped bring him home, I was brimming with pride."

Sam smiled sheepishly and Emily rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control my gag reflex."

Liz chuckled. "I'm right there with you."

Unbeknownst to Sam, pictures of her with different men briefly flickered on the screen.

"We decided to take a look at Sam's past, to show you just what a wonderful human being she is."

At the penthouse, Jason's mouth starts to go dry. Every instinct within him knew this isn't going to end well.

"I wish I had popcorn," Johnny muttered.

"I wish I had my gun."

Johnny frowned. "You'd shoot me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

At the mansion, Tracy sat next to Monica. "Why are we watching this?"

"Because we were told that it would be in our best interest to do so," Edward said.

Practically everyone in town is watching. It will be the highest rated episode in the history of the show.

"Why in the world am I supposed to care about Jason's skank of the month?"

"Tracy!" Monica said. "Will you shut your trap?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

At the hospital, everyone was watching in different places, wondering what the big deal was and why they were notified to watch.

Alexis and Diane watched in her office wondering the same thing.

Amelia clasped her hands together. Pictures of Sam's hometown flashed on the screen along with some high school pictures of her scantily clad. Sam at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Lucky licked his lips. She was a fine piece of ass back then and he couldn't understand how Morgan would let a hellion like that go in favor of Elizabeth.

"Samantha came from a poor family and rose above it all to make a name for herself."

A picture of her salvage ship appeared and Sam smiled proudly.

"Before coming to Port Charles and working on the ship, which she procured from lying on her back, she was quite the con artist."

Sam's mouth dropped open and Edward choked on his coffee, making Monica jumped up and pat him on the back.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

Emily nodded slowly. "Holy sh—"

"Emily!" Nikolas said pointing to Cam.

She clasped her hand over her mouth as she continued to watch the train wreck.

Jason is about to lose his mind.

"Breathe Jason," Johnny said.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Shhhh."

At Crimson Point, Claudia snorted as she laughed with John by her side and then sent a picture to Elizabeth with the caption, "The exact moment she knew the gig was up."

Back at the studio, Sam started to sputter.

"What's the problem Sam? From what I hear, you're usually pretty good with your mouth."

Audrey gasped. "Oh dear. I knew she was a slut."

"Grams!" Liz yelled.

"What? If it walks likes a duck…"

"That is Nikolas's relative."

Audrey glanced at him. "My condolences."

Nikolas didn't know what to think.

Amelia smiled. "What? You don't want anyone to know about the string of rich men you tricked into marrying you and then took them for all they were worth?"

"That was before I changed; before Lila."

Edward scowled. "It always bugged me that she used Lila's name for a daughter that wasn't even Quartermaine blood."

"She did it to manipulate Jason," Tracy said.

"Hopefully, he'll have the good sense to dump her now."

Monica agreed, but kept watching.

"Do you remember Bill Monroe?"

Sam stared at her blankly.

Pictures of Sam and Bill were plastered onto the screen.

"Perhaps that will refresh your memory, or maybe this will." A court picture was displayed. "You remember when you were on trial for killing him?"

Everyone watching was shocked.

"He was abusive."

"Was that before or after he discovered that you faked a pregnancy, had been draining his accounts, and was going to leave him?"

Sam started to cry. "How can you be so cruel?"

"You got away with murdering my father. You're lucky that I don't kill you with my bare hands. And he was one among many that you conned and stole from."

Surprising them all, Jason appeared. He had listened to everything on the radio on his way there. Amelia had given the guards his picture so they would let him in the building and to the set just in case.

"How could you?"

"Jason, I was young and I did what I had to in order to survive."

"Was Sonny or Jax a mark? You know, the two men you slept with within twenty-four hours?"

Sam cringed. "I was trying to get the card, but getting pregnant changed everything."

"Let me guess, you saw a new sucker and decided to use the baby to lure me in?"

She moved closer and put her hands on his chest. "No—it wasn't like that. I fell in love with you."

He stepped backwards. "Don't ever touch me again. You lied about everything."

"No. I didn't. I didn't lie about loving you; about wanting to spend my life with you and you said the past didn't matter."

"Enough! We're done. Out of guilt, I tried to forgive you after I saw you screwing Ric, even though it killed me that you would do that to your sisters and mom, but this is the last straw. I'll have the guys pack up your things."

Alexis gasped as she turned beet red and started to cry. Diane was stunned and grabbed some tissues. "Alexis, deep breaths."

"Everyone will know."

"You mean what a pig Ric is? Tell me why that is a bad thing."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"I'm sorry, Alexis, but Sam doesn't deserve you. What she did was vindictive, childish, and hurtful. Why are you even speaking to her?"

"She's my daughter."

"That's code for you feel guilty."

Alexis wiped her face. She didn't know how she was going to hold her head up in this town again.

At the Hardy house, everyone was reeling from what had just gone down.

"She slept with Ric while Alexis was sick with cancer, fighting for her life?" Nikolas asked no one in particular.

"I'm sorry, Nikolas, but it's true. She was pissed at Jason for leaving her," Liz said.

He turned to Emily. "I need to go to Alexis. I think she's at her office."

They kissed and he ran out of the house.

At the mansion, Monica stood. "I can't believe that Jason confronted her on television."

"He was probably in shock," Tracy said.

"Poor Alexis and my son..."

"Well at least Jason is free now. She gave him the perfect out," Edward said.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – re: the breakup I don't think Jason and Liz care what everyone else thinks. Everyone who loves them already knows that she isn't second choice and that's all that matters. Even Sam knew she was on the way out. The scene isn't finished anyway. Wink wink.

Thanks for all the birthday wishes. I didn't want to go really slow with their relationships because they had already wasted so many years. Hope you don't mind.

Chapter 20

Monica looked at her phone and answered. "Are you watching?"

Alan cleared his throat. "He's going to be hurting."

"I know."

"We'll just have to be there for him."

"You think he'll go to Elizabeth?"

"No. I think he'll disappear for a few hours to be alone."

Alan nodded. "Well, if I hear anything, I'll keep you posted."

At the hospital, a stunned Sonny watched the drama unfold, and he couldn't believe how badly he was played. He looked over at Carly who is finally showing signs of recovering and touched her stomach, thankful that this time, his baby survived. Things had been tense between them and he hopes that they will survive the rough patch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason started to walk away and Sam ran after him and grabbed his leg as she fell to her knees. "No, no, no, please don't leave me. I love you, Jason. You're everything to me. I'm so sorry. At first, I was just trying to survive. Once I accepted that I was pregnant and you were so kind, I saw a way out and then everything started to change as I fell in love with you."

He cringes as his chest heaves and stares at her with disgust. "It's too late because I don't love you. I haven't for a long time. I just couldn't get beyond what you did with Ric and now this... If you see me, turn and walk the other way. I don't want you near me or anyone else I care about it."

She gripped him tighter as she sobbed loudly and he tried to pry her off of him, but couldn't because of the angle. Two security guards helped him out and left her on the floor in a heap as Jason stormed out to his truck.

"It is official, Samantha McCall, aka Angela Monroe is no longer and employee of this studio. I'm sorry that she duped so many people into believing that she is a good person when she has done such harm. I can't bring my father back, but I at least hope he's resting in peace now."

Lucky smiled as the broadcasted ended. Now, after being humiliated, maybe Sam will reconsider joining forces in his plans to bring Jason to his knees.

Sam screamed Jason's name at the top of her lungs.

"You knew this was coming," Amelia said. "Jason was already done with you and from what I hear has already moved on with Elizabeth. My job is done here." She grabbed her purse and strode away as a furious Sam looked on.

"You are going to pay, bitch," she muttered before taking off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz brushed a tear away. "I have to find him."

Her declaration snapped everyone out of their haze.

"I'll go. You need to stay with Cam," Emily said.

Alfred stopped her. "Wait, I'll drive you."

"Thank you, Alfred."

They took off and Audrey and Liz eyes locked.

"I can't believe he did that," Liz said. While she was glad that he was free of Sam, Jason usually kept his personal life private.

"Elizabeth, he was probably in shock and hurt. I don't think he really thought it through."

"Alexis…" He is going to be mortified and she just wants to find him and hold him.

"I know, but Nikolas will take care of her. Maybe it's a good thing that Ric was exposed for the louse he is considering I hear he is going for custody of Molly."

Liz rolled her eyes and then typed Jason a message. "Please let me know that you are okay." She needs to hear his voice.

"Where would he go?"

"Maybe nowhere or for a ride."

"He'll come to you when he's ready. He just needs some time."

Liz sighed. Hopefully, things will calm down after this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason paced in front of baby Lila's grave. "I have to say goodbye. I'm sorry. I just can't live in the past anymore and just wanted you to know that I loved you and I will never forget you."

Rain started to pour from heaven like it was cleansing him and soon he was soaked and aimlessly wandered towards his car, not making it inside. He didn't care that he was drenched because he was hurt that Sam had lied about so much and he felt like a fool for letting her lure him in because of the baby. Sliding to the ground, the water formed a puddle around him and he didn't care as the rain mixed with his tears. Sam is a just another on a long list of people who tried to use and hurt him and didn't care about his feelings. All he does is try and fix things for everyone else and most don't care what that costs him. It's hard to see yourself as not damaged when almost everyone around you treats you as such; like you don't feel things deeply so your pain doesn't matter. This is the last straw—no more.

A lot of people are trying to hunt him down and when he isn't at his usual haunts, Spinelli tracks him through the sensor on his car. It was a last resort and when Johnny pulled up and he and Francis ran to his side, he just stared ahead, lost in a haze of anger and exhaustion.

They hauled him to his feet and got him settled and then Francis followed Johnny back to the Hardy residence where Elizabeth and people who loved him were waiting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth threw the back door open and gasped. Jason is soaked to the bone and she'll never forget the haunted look in eyes. Alfred grabbed a chair for him to sit on and Johnny and Francis lowered him onto it while Audrey and Emily fetched some towels. Liz pushed his hair off of his face. "Jason, please talk to me."

He closed his eyes, embarrassed that he was even in this frame of mind. It was really more about the baby and being used again then any feelings he had for Sam which were long gone. She had taken something so pure, his love for that child, and tainted it forever. Considering all the heartache he had experienced losing Michael, it was just too much.

Monica took his pulse and felt his forehead. "He's really cold."

Emily removed his boots and socks and put them aside as Liz took off his shirt. Johnny pulled him up and everyone but Liz turned around and she tugged off his jeans and wrapped a huge towel around him and secured it. "It's okay," she said softly.

Alfred put a blanket around his shoulders and then they made him sit again and Liz dried his hair the best she could.

"Leave us alone for a minute and then we'll get him upstairs."

One by one, they left the room and then Liz stepped between his legs. "Talk to me, please. You're scaring me."

The devastation in his eyes when he finally meets her gaze totally threw her. "Jason."

"I feel like such an idiot. I loved that baby and to find out that it definitely started on a lie..."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."

He grabbed her and held on tight as she lovingly soothed him.

"You always had such a big heart and I know that you loved Lila. Maybe it all wasn't a lie. I think Sam did love you."

"I hurt Alexis and the kids. I didn't even realize I was driving there. I didn't mean—"

She smoothed his hair. "You were in shock. I think we all are."

"I thought I knew Sam and she played me for a fool."

She kissed his forehead. "What can I do for you?"

He shivered. "Just keep holding me."

After a few minutes, he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around them and then stood and took her upstairs as everyone watched.

"I'll watch out for them tonight," Audrey said.

Cam had fallen asleep on the couch, so Johnny gathered him up. "Which room is his?"

Audrey pointed and he followed her upstairs.

Emily hugged her mom. "I think I'll sleep here. There's one more room available."

"Okay. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

Francis came inside with some clothes for Jason. "I'll run these up." When he got to the door, he knocked softly and Liz answered.

"He's in the bathroom taking a hot shower."

"Here are some clothes."

"Thank you Francis," she said before taking the bag.

"I'll be on the porch."

"Okay."

She was glad that he will stay and make sure that they were safe. Opening the bathroom door, the warmth instantly surrounding her, she put the bag on the floor and then got into bed. Several minutes later, Jason returned with a pair of sweatpants on and climbed in beside her, loving it when she snuggled against his chest.

"Thank you for earlier."

"You have always been there for me. It's my turn to be there for you."

"Cam?"

"He's sleeping, like you should be."

Jason smirked and then closed his eyes, listening to her breathing for a while until he finally drifted off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam crept into his mother's room and realized she wasn't alone. As usual, the night light is on in case he wants to join her. When he saw Jason's face he grinned and then stood next to him, jumping and then giggling when Jason's eyes opened.

"Cam?"

"I missed mommy."

"I can't blame you. Come here."

He pulled Cam next to him and waited for him to fall back asleep before doing so himself.

That is how Audrey and Emily found them the next morning, looking like the family that she hoped they'd become.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Kelly cue up the monitor. Jason's hand is shaking so much, that she turns her head to check him out. She has never seen him look so nervous before. They had just taken the DNA test at Mercy and then here.

Their eyes jerk to the monitor when Kelly clears her throat.

"Here we go."

The room is filled with a sound Jason can't quite describe and he stares at Kelly with bewilderment.

"That's the baby. The heartbeat is a little fast, but that is normal."

A very overwhelmed Jason looked down to try to contain his emotions and the Kelly looked at Elizabeth in awe. It was rare to see him so emotional.

Kelly gave him a moment and then continued. "Let's find out what you're having." Even though Jason didn't know if he was the father, she can see that he is committed to Elizabeth and the baby. "It's a boy."

Jason stared at the screen as Kelly pointed out where the baby is located and a tear threatened to fall.

"He is developing nicely. Elizabeth is in her second trimester and is starting to show. You just need to keep your stress levels down and make sure you're hydrated and eat."

"I'll make sure she does."

Kelly smiled. Jason is so cute in daddy mode. "Do you have any questions?"

They didn't reply as just stared at one another. Kelly chuckled. "Alright, call me if you need me."

After a long moment, Elizabeth spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay with this—if the baby is Lucky's?"

Jason stood and kissed her gently. "We'll handle it together. I'm not going anywhere."

She lovingly gazed at him, only seeing the beautiful man he is in all his glory, willing to love a baby who might not be his. "I love you so much."

His eyes seemed to sparkle. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Then I'll make sure that I say it often."

"I love you too."

His eyes always said more than anything he ever uttered and today is no different. In his eyes, Jason is giving her the world and for once, she is going to take it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, Jason is in his office when Alexis shows up. She can tell by the look on his face that he feels badly for what he did.

"Alexis…"

"No, I understand. Monica came to talk to me."

Jason is surprised.

"She loves you and wanted to make sure that I am okay. I know that you were in shock."

"I was."

"And even though it's over between you two, Jason, Sam has disappeared and I'm so worried."

Jason ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Please. Can you help me find her? I'm not asking for you to talk to her. I just need to know that she is okay."

"After all that she has done?"

"I'm her mother and whether you want to admit it or not, you know she loved you. I have no idea what my relationship will be with her in the future, but she could be hurt."

Jason thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll put Stan on it." Sam could be a problem and it was probably better that they know where to find her.

"Thank you."

She left and he made the call. There is one stop he wants to make before he goes home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky is already after Sam. Per his sources, she had showed up a few towns over and stayed several days in a drunken haze, trying to pick fights like she was trying to get someone to put her out of her misery. He needs to get to her before she pisses off the wrong person. They had work to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam jumped into Jason's arms and hugged him. The little boy had associated his new friend with being safe and had formed a tight bond with the enforcer in the last week. If Jason wasn't working he was with Cam and/or Elizabeth, but they still hadn't talked.

He put Cam to bed and joined Elizabeth on the porch downstairs. Tears were running down her face and he rushed to her side.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She handed him the slip of paper and he read it twice just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat and he didn't even realize that tear had escaped. Slowly she eased her way onto his lap and put his hand on her belly. "You're the father, Jason."

Their gaze locked for a few seconds and his lips crushed against hers and he kissed her passionately, before it turned gentle and soothing. Burying her head into the crevice of his neck, she waited for him to speak.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too."

"I know we've been kind of avoiding our talk until the test came back."

"I just—it mattered to me that everything was out there before we did."

He rubbed her arm. "I know."

"It's been great having you so close. I know that because of the Carly situation, Sonny has been all over the place and you'll need to focus on the business soon."

He sighed. Sonny still didn't know the truth about the baby and Jason didn't want to say anything until he knew Carly, who had just come out of a coma, was out of the woods. Hopefully, she would come clean and he wouldn't have to be in the middle. "Elizabeth, I'm falling in love with you. I just—you and Cam and this baby mean everything to me. Even if I wasn't the father, I'm too far gone to care."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "I love you too. I wasted so much time when all I ever needed, I'm holding right now in my arms."

He kissed her forehead. "I want us to be a family and eventually, I'm hoping you'll let me adopt Cam."

"Really?"

"I love him like he's my own and he's been through so much. I want to show him how to treat a woman with respect and be a good man. Maybe I'll have Sonny give him cooking lessons when he gets older and the guys can help me teach him some sports—I just want to be there for him every step of the way and teach him what's important."

A tear traveled down her cheek. They had come so far and all she knew for sure is that she loved him with every ounce of her being. Never before had she felt so complete and there is no way she is going to take it for granted. "Marry me." The words tumbled from her lips before she could sensor them.

Jason palmed her cheek as his eyes searched hers. "What did you say?"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the progression of our couple.

Sorry about the repeating error in last chapter. I had moved things around and forgot to delete a couple of lines at the end. Most of you probably read the corrected one.

Chapter 21

Liz blushed a bright red. "Marry me. I know it hasn't been long and we have all the time in the world, but you are it for me. I choose you forever and even if we don't have the ceremony right away, I just need to hear you say yes."

Another tear escaped his eyes and she gasped at the amount of love they displayed. "Yes. We will be married. I'd do it right now if you want to."

She smiled. "Well, I was thinking that since the baby will probably be born in November that maybe we could have a Christmas wedding."

"I agree, but this secret is between us until I find the ring and do this the old fashion way."

"I can live with that."

"I promise it won't be long, but I'd like to surprise you and then you and Emily can start plotting."

Liz chuckled. It will also give them plenty of time to get into the groove of their relationship, although it already felt easy. "Jason, do you want to hash out the past or just move forward from here?"

"Honestly, I'd rather leave all of that behind and just focus on us and the future. We've both made some bad choices and we can't go back and undo the hurt. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you that you are everything to me." Their history was a series of missteps and hurt feelings and that is not where he wanted their focus to be.

"And I'll do the same, but Gail would like us to attend a session together and I think that we need that closure. I know I chose Lucky, Zander, even Ric for the wrong reasons, but I'm so happy that I'm choosing you for the right ones. No matter what, I won't run." They had already wasted so much time.

"Me either. I will do my best to protect you because bottom line, we're better together than apart."

"You can say that again!"

"We're better together than apart."

She laughed. "Now, you're just being silly."

"I'm the most feared man on the east coast and no one calls me silly and lives."

"I guess you're just going to have to kiss me to death then."

"Gladly, but first you get my love glare."

As his eyes narrowed, she snorted, making him chuckle. "Please, can I tell Emily you said that?"

His eyes grew big. "You wouldn't dare."

Tears were running down her face as she threw her head back and laughed. Seeing her beautiful neck, he pounces, nibbling and licking as she sucks some air between her teeth.

"I want you so badly."

"Tomorrow night, we'll try to slip away for a few hours."

His lips found her again, dancing against hers slowly and intoxicating, and she was almost ready to take him on the porch swing, but Alfred and Audrey were in the living room and she'd be mortified if they came outside.

"What are you thinking," he asked as his eyes trailed a path to her glorious cleavage.

"You really don't want to know."

His eyes snapped to hers. "Is it bad?"

Her beautiful blue orbs twinkled mischievously. "Oh yeah."

Getting the point, he smiled and pulled her closer. "I've undressed you with my eyes so many times and I really want to do very dirty things to you."

She shivered as his finger brushed up her leg and then under her dress and then stopped on her hip. His lips traced kisses up her neck and then he nipped on her chin as his thumb slowly brushed circle after circle on her leg.

"I want to make you feel good." His other thumb lightly rubbed against her nipple making her sigh out his name and before she could even respond, he captured her mouth into a torrid kiss as he roughly took it. When he pushed her underwear aside she almost lost it right then, her legs quaking in anticipation as he plundered her mouth. "You're so wet for me," he said before stroking her engorged clit. Her hips bucked as he drove her absolutely crazy. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, Elizabeth?"

She could barely think, but anything coming out of his delicious mouth was okay with her. He had a tendency to be gentle with her, but she loved it when he lost control and pounded her into the bed. That night of passion was scorched into her brain and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her again. She was drunk off his kisses, but managed to nod yes.

He really wanted to shock her, but decided he'd have to ease into that. Her skin was so creamy and pure that he felt like a dirty old man as some really elicit thoughts filtered through his mind. God, she made him feel so horny. His thumb moved faster, spurring her on as his breath caressed her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so good. You're going to be screaming my name." His fingers tightened in her hair as she started to come undone. "Let go. Come for me baby. God, I want to taste you so badly. Can you imagine how my tongue would feel instead?" A sensuous groan escaped his lips as he pictured it and that was it.

Liz started to pant and then a low moan flowed off her lips and he buried it with his mouth as her body shook and she clutched his shirt, struggling to stay conscious. When she started to go limp, he stopped his ministrations and peppered soft kisses all over her face until she was coherent enough to open her eyes.

"You okay, baby?"

"Uh huh," she managed to utter.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to make you come with my tongue." To his delight, her eyes were glassy as her body jerked once again. Biting her lip, she flashed back to when he had done that before and she could feel her nipples getting harder.

Trying to muster up her inner Claudia, she leaned forward and then her hand slowly eased down his chest until she reached her target and rubbed him. "Two can play at that game."

A growl flew off his lips and their mouths were fused again as their tongues battled for control.

Just as they pulled apart, Audrey poked her head outside. "It's getting a little chilly. You should come inside."

"Okay." She was feeling quite warm at the moment.

The lovers never took their eyes off each other.

Brushing her cheek against his, she whispered in his ear, leaving him stunned. "I'm going to suck on you until you scream my name. Imagine how good my mouth will feel when I take all of you inside it." Knowing she had turned the tables, a proud smile graced her face and she quickly slid off his lap and straightened her dress.

Jason looks like he is in pain because his jeans are so tight and she loves that she had totally rendered his brain useless and giggles as she runs into the house.

"Damn," he muttered as he tried to calm his erection. Lizzie is definitely back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia knocked on Johnny's door feeling much better, but is still taking it easy as her body recovers.

"Hey," she said as she admired his chest.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower. Come in."

He takes in her sexy outfit and realizes that she probably is here so he'll pay up. "So, what brings you by?"

Slowly she turns to face him. "You owe me two nights and I'm here to collect one."

He tries not to seem affected, but she is so hot that he knew it will be a losing battle. "Are you sure that you're up for it?"

Never one to mince words, she pulls down the zipper of her dress and it falls to the floor and she smirks as his eyes rake up and down her body.

"I'm sorry. I have plans."

Her mouth drops open as she stomps her foot. "Johnny O'Brien!"

His laughter fills the air as he reaches her in two strides and then kisses the hell out of her. After catching their breath, she's swept into his arms and he carries her to the bedroom. "We're not going all the way tonight because I know your stamina still sucks, but that doesn't mean I can't make you scream."

She grins. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey took a sip of her juice as Elizabeth dug into her pancakes.

"By the way, the baby is Jason's and he's going to adopt you know who."

She choked and Alfred tapped her on the back.

Elizabeth smirked. "Sorry."

"When did all this happen?"

"Last night. I had been holding onto the envelope all day." She handed Cam his juice cup.

"Well, you two are really making progress."

"At least he wants him, unlike Lucktard."

Audrey almost choked again. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber!"

"What's a Lucktard mommy?"

Alfred fought a giggle.

"You'll find out when you get bigger."

"Then what's an Imoween?"

"You don't even want to know," she said as she purposely shuddered.

Audrey clucked her tongue. "That is a good old fashion name."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Jason and I have a session with Gail this afternoon. She had a cancellation."

Audrey's brow rose. "Really? How did you get him to agree to that?"

"He wants to be with me and knows we just need to get it over with."

"Well, just be honest and know that you will come out of this stronger."

Liz slightly smiled and hopes that she is right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After getting some coffee, Jason heard heels click against the linoleum and then looked up and motioned for Claudia to follow him to his office. "How are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better. Johnny said that you wanted to see me."

He handed her a check. "I think you know what that is for."

She smiled and tucked it into her purse. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and sat across from him. "Shoot."

"Why Elizabeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"You helped her and you didn't know anything about her? Why?" Claudia is not known for her compassion.

She hadn't expected the question. "I was shocked that she'd even call me, so at first it was curiosity and I was thinking that maybe it would seal our alliance."

Jason nodded. "What changed?"

Claudia smirked and then made a noise and looked down. Jason could tell that the topic made her a bit uncomfortable and that made him even more curious. "Everyone thinks they know me, like I'm some twisted, screwed up brat that throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her way. Maybe that isn't crazy far off the mark, but I'm more than that."

When she paused, he leaned against the backrest of his chair. "I understand."

Their gaze locked and she can see it wasn't just words, but that Jason meant them. "I never had anyone look out for me and I spent a very long period of life protecting John, I still do. Elizabeth—maybe it was her tone and what I read underneath it, I don't know. I just wish that when I was at a low point and everyone treated me like I was some disgusting crap stuck to their shoe that someone had encouraged me to be strong and fought for me."

"She has a way of getting under your skin."

Claudia slightly smiled. "I don't usually get along with women, mostly because they look down on me, but Elizabeth didn't. She saw through my cover and didn't flinch. I take it that she does the same with you."

"Yeah. She's one of the few people that does."

"So, we're both goners."

Jason gave her a rare smile. "Pretty much."

"You think you can deal with me hanging around?"

"My girl likes you and you saved the day. We might clash from time to time, but I can handle it."

"Good. I like you Morgan, even though everyone says you have a stick up your ass."

His brow rose.

She shrugged as she stood. "That's a lot nicer than what people say about me."

He frowned as if he was picturing a stick and she laughed.

"You're very literal. I'll have to get used to that. As long as you're good to Elizabeth, we won't have a problem."

"Well, you're in luck, I don't plan to screw this up."

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to beat you with that stick."

"You could try…"

She grinned and then winked. "Later. Tell our girl I said hi."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly eyes fluttered open as Sonny gasped and then ran out into the hallway and got a nurse. They calmed her down and called a breathing specialist to make sure they could take the tube out. Once she was cleared and it was removed, they let her take a few tiny sips of water.

"Cameron?" she asked.

"He's fine. He was here when they bought you in. Claudia found him and was shot."

Her bottom lip quivered. "The baby?"

"Is fine."

She started to cry and he did his best to comfort her.

"You lost a lot of blood, but our baby is a fighter."

Her face twisted.

"Carly?"

"Sonny…" her voice sounded strangled and his heart started beating a mile a minute.

"What? Did you do something?"

Her heart monitor went off and nurses rushed in and made him leave and he started to pace as his mind raced. The only thing he could think of that would make her this upset is if she cheated, the one thing he isn't sure he can get over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason waited for their appointment and caught sight of Sonny, so Jason followed him into the stairwell.

"Sonny?"

Dark eyes raised to meet his and Jason wondered if something happened.

"Is Carly okay?"

"She got upset when I told her about the baby and was about to tell me something, but her monitors went off. I know it's bad because of the look on her face."

"I'm sorry."

"You know, don't you?"

Jason sighed.

"She told you when you broke off the friendship, didn't she?"

"Sonny, just talk to her."

"If she cheated…."

"You have and she forgave you."

"That's beside the point!"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "You expected me to forgive you when you slept with her and was raising Michael when I had been the only father he had known."

"That's different. If she is pregnant with someone else's child…"

"If you value your family, you'll try to work it out. What did you say to her that night you fought?"

Sonny stumbled backwards like Jason had hit him and leaned against the wall. "I was drunk and we ended up arguing and my phone rang. It was Brenda."

"Did you take the call?"

"Yeah and Carly was mad and I said some things I can't take back."

"Like what?"

Sonny rubbed his chin and stretched his jaw, remember how Carly had smacked him afterwards. "I told her that Brenda was the love of my life and she was just a placeholder."

Jason averted his eyes, that was low even for them.

"She hit me and stormed out. I know it was wrong, she just pissed me off and kept baiting me, even threw Alcazar in my face."

Jason is glad that he wouldn't be in the middle of their drama anymore.

"I know what you're thinking."

Their gazes locked as Jason waited for him to explain.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you're enjoying our couple. I'm posting this early because I'm going out of town and wanted to make sure you got your chapter. Enjoy and have a great weekend!

Chapter 22

Sonny averted his gaze. "Mad or not, it's still no excuse for cheating."

"No, but you've cheated on her before and there was no excuse for that either. Look, all I'm saying is that baby could be yours. If you walk away from her when she needs you and it is, then you might lose your family. Like or not, it was your words, ones you knew would send her over the edge, that drove her out of your house. I'm not saying what she did was justified, but just decide what is more important, your pride or your family. Do you want Carly?"

"It always seems to come back to her or Brenda. Carly can handle the life for the most part and I do love her, but don't expect me to just look the other way." Jason had pretty much confirmed that Carly had done something really stupid.

"I don't think you should, but I'm just saying that you should hear her out and then decide if you want to work it out. Carly is a pain in the ass, but she puts up with all your shit."

"You walked away from her, when she needed you."

"I did because I couldn't keep letting her hurt me. You two thrive on dysfunction, like it's some sick dance. It's what you do and you totally ignore the consequences. I'm over it"

Sonny sighed. "I know. The fact that the baby survived is a miracle. I'm not going to promise Carly anything, but I won't leave right now. She needs to recover."

"Take care of her."

"I understand why you're done. I'm surprised you don't feel the same about me."

"If we're honest, our friendship hasn't been the same for a long time. Things are going to change, but we both have important things to focus on right now. I need to make sure my family is safe and you need to take care of yours."

Sonny nodded, not sure exactly what Jason meant, but knowing that it wasn't something they could discuss in a hospital stairwell. "I better get back in there."

Jason followed him out and saw Gail with Elizabeth and approached.

"There you are. It's good to see you," Gail said.

Jason shook her hand. "Thanks, I think."

Gail chuckled. "I promise that this is a good thing."

He nodded as she led them to the office where he waited for Liz to pick a chair and then sat beside her.

"Now, the reason I asked you to come today is so that you and Elizabeth can make sure you're on the same page as you move forward with your relationship."

Liz gripped Jason's hand and he squeezed back, glad she made contact because it was always hard for him not to touch her.

"Honesty and respect are paramount. If someone is voicing their opinion, even if you don't agree, I need you to wait until they are finished."

They nodded.

"Alright, Elizabeth, I want you to start off telling Jason about your abandonment issues and why you have them and how his leaving on occasion truly made you feel."

She blew up a harsh breath. "You really go for the jugular."

Jason raised their hands and kissed hers. "I'm listening."

She let go of his hand so she could turn her chair towards him and he adjusted his as well.

"You know that my parents left me to travel all over the world to help people in need. Well, it made me feel like I didn't matter, especially when they didn't even come home or call after I was raped. They've basically been non-existent. When you came into my life, you helped save me from drowning in my grief, because Lucky had left me too. In the midst of all the pain, you taught me what it felt like to feel free and learn to love the wind."

Jason wanted to pull her into his arms and make all the bad memories go away.

Recognizing the emotions swirling in his eyes, she wanted to embrace him too.

"I know that you wanted to protect me, but I just felt like I wasn't worth fighting for. All my insecurities bubbled to the surface and I felt like I was drowning again, but not because of Lucky, but you."

Jason looked over at Gail.

"Elizabeth, can he interrupt?"

"Yes."

"I—you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

Liz blushed.

"The way your hair fell into your face when you rambled. You were so passionate about life and loyal. Instead of letting that night in the park destroy you, eventually you let someone love you and never let your demons stop you. The more time I spent around you, the more I felt myself falling for you and in my mind, I wasn't worthy of you. I was damaged and dark and would ruin your life, but I couldn't stay away. Leaving you ripped a hole in my heart too. I honestly didn't think you'd choose me, but felt I had to try. I hated watching you suffer and I knew it would hurt you when I was gone, but I also had convinced myself that you were better off without me, that you deserved so much more than I could ever give you. When I asked you to leave with me, I should have said more so you knew my heart. I was so scared that you would choose him, that I was trying not to totally expose myself. When I left that day, I was devastated, not only because I couldn't have you, but because I knew that Lucky was probably going to break your heart and I didn't have the strength to watch it. I thought if you were away from me, you could figure out your feelings and that you'd realize that you had another option, because like you, most have walked away from me. I never felt good enough or like I even had anything to offer besides a warm bed. I never understood how you could see the good in me and overlook what I do."

Liz looked over at Gail who nodded.

"I never thought you could love someone like me, that maybe I wasn't woman enough for you. Jason, I don't think you realize just how hot you are."

Red crept into his cheeks and Gail had to bite her lip.

"In my mind, you were the one that made me feel things that I never thought were possible, but I guess I didn't think I deserved it. You offered me the world and I walked away like some lovesick zombie because I didn't want to hurt Lucky when all I did was hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, for making you feel that you weren't enough, when the truth is that you were everything."

A tear trickled down her cheek and he swept it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Continue," Gail said.

"I know I chose Zander and I'm sorry for that too. Again, it was my fear and my self-worth. My feelings for you were so big that they overwhelmed me. And then I acted like a brat because you avoided me and ended us before we even really began." Liz could tell he wanted to interrupt. "Go ahead."

"You had valid reasons for being upset. I didn't think about how you had lost Lucky and what affect it would have on you to lose Sonny too. I was following orders and it killed me to avoid you, but I just didn't want to lie. It wasn't about trust and you knew there were going to be things I couldn't tell you."

"I did, but I felt like you didn't trust me. I was jealous and hurt. You tried to apologize, but I pushed you away because I was trying to hurt you before you hurt me."

"And then I walked away again and shut down. I did exactly what you were protecting yourself from. I finally had my chance with you and the business got in the way and I never thought you'd hate me more than I hate myself and I completely shoved my feelings down and told myself that I never loved you, when that wasn't true. You walked away and there was someone waiting who by default couldn't avoid being exposed to the business and I thought that maybe this was meant to be, that she could handle the violence and accept me completely. I needed to feel wanted."

"May I say something?"

He nodded.

"I don't want you to think that I didn't accept you. Yes, the threat of violence scared me, but you never did. There wasn't one moment when I looked at you and would have changed anything. Even though your loyalty to Sonny and Carly drove me crazy, it was also a testament of your strength. I wanted you to be that way with me, to love me unconditionally."

"I didn't love them unconditionally. I felt like they were all I had because they accepted my choices and what I had become. By walking away or ending our friendship, I had no one, so I focused on fixing them instead of fixing what was broken inside me. I tried to make the best of a shitty situation."

More tears began to fall. It was just as hard for her to hear how depressed Jason had been and she realized that they were alike in so many ways, because she had done the exact same thing. "Don't you see? I never wanted to be an obligation or someone else you had to fix or rescue."

"But you were rescuing me. You saved me after I was shot. I was hurting so badly and you are the one that made me smile again, just like you said I did for you. I'm so sorry about Courtney. She was a rebound and there is no way she ever replaced you in my heart because you never left it. I was trying to forget about you because I thought you hated me. I know it hurt you to see me move on and I'm partially responsible for you giving Ric a chance to break you." God, he felt horrible that he had done so much damage to someone he had never wanted to hurt.

She let out a shaky breath. "I know I made mistakes too and I'm sorry for Ric. The fact that I went back to him after what he did to me and Carly…"

"I understand. You were pregnant and needed someone to believe in and fight for you. He knew that and said all the right words, knowing you were vulnerable. "

"That's no excuse. Choosing them over you was more me running away from being truly loved and I never want to do that again."

"We won't because I think we both realize that our love is what completes us and we're better together than apart."

"I want to believe that, but part of me is still scared that we'll run. We never fought to be with each other."

His hand cupped her cheek. "I wasn't with Courtney to hurt you and you weren't with Lucky and Ric to hurt me. We were trying to survive the best we could when we were both damaged. What can I do to convince you that I'm done running? I will do anything."

"Even let me steer?"

Gail chuckled when Jason's mouth dropped open and he stuttered.

"What?"

He chuckled when her brow rose. "You haven't asked me that in a long time."

"Well?"

"Elizabeth Webber, I will do anything in this world for you accept let you steer my bike."

She smacked his arm. "You brat!"

He grinned. "The bike is too heavy. How about we agree that maybe we'll get you a one that's smaller."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

He didn't answer right away and her head tilted.

"What?"

"I was trying to think if I could build some kind of training wheels on it."

She went to hit him again, but he distracted her by kissing her passionately.

Gail's eyes grew big. "I think my job is done here."

Liz smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

"I know we hurt each other. I forgive everything. I'm not spending one more second in the past when I know you are my future."

Liz's bottom lip quivered. "That is probably the single most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. I feel the same way, but what about forgiving yourself?"

"I'm working on it." He needed to process how she had felt. Neither one had understood how much pain they had inflicted on the other.

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked back into Carly's room and her eyes tracked him until he pulled up a chair. "Who was it?"

To his surprise, she didn't cry and almost seemed resolved that she had lost him.

"I was devastated when I left that night. I went to the Metro Court and Jax saw how messed up I was and took me to a room."

Sonny's jaw clenched as anger rose in his belly. Why did it have to be Candyboy?

"He was nice and I was a complete mess and he kissed me and the next thing I knew, we were in bed."

Sonny put his head in his hands and Carly watched as his resolve crumbled. "Out of all the people—you fucked Jax? Jesus, Carly."

"What, because he fucked your precious Brenda? Believe it or not, I'm sorry that I cheated. I actually hate myself for it, but I'm not sorry for this baby because it's my little miracle. I'll raise the baby on my own if I have too."

He stood as his chest heaved. "I need time to process this, but this is not over. I'm not walking out on you right now."

"Why?"

"Because that baby could be mine and you are the mother of my children."

"So it's pity, not love?"

"If I didn't love you, I would have never had this conversation."

Her face contorted as he quickly left the room. A few seconds later, Jax appeared in the doorway with some flowers.

"Carly? Are you okay?"

"Nothing will ever be okay again."

"What's wrong?" He put the flowers down and then grabbed her hand.

"Jax, there's something I have to tell you and I don't even know how." Her voice rose several octaves at the end as she struggled to hold it together.

"It's okay. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

He sucked in air as he backed up several steps. "Is it mine?"

"I don't know."

"Does Sonny know?"

"Yes."

Jax turned around and put his hands on his hips as he tried to process it. Slowly turning around, he faced her again. "I can't walk away from you if it's mine."

"I know."

"And Sonny?"

"He just found out."

Sonny stormed back into the room. "You need to get out!"

"You are upsetting her. I think you're the one who should leave."

Sonny grabbed him by the collar. "Haven't you done enough damage? You took advantage of her while she was hurting."

"Get your hands off me. If you weren't such an asshole to Brenda or Carly, neither one of them would have come to me."

Sonny's fist connected with Jax's chin and Carly pushed the call button. Security was called to separate them, but neither one of them had expected the wrath of Epiphany.

"I don't know what this is all about, but Carly almost died and is recovering. She doesn't need this. If I catch either one of you fighting again, you'll be banned from this hospital. This is not a boxing ring or a place to air your grievances. Can't you see what damage you are doing?"

Their eyes went to Carly who was barely holding on.

Jax's eyes lowered. "I'm sorry."

Sonny wrenched his arm from the guard and muttered that he was sorry as he stormed out of the room, needing some air.

"You need to leave too," Epiphany said as she pointed to the door.

Jax nodded sheepishly. "I'll check on you later."

Piph approached the bed. "Are you alright?"

"No, but it's my mess, I'll figure out some way to fix it."

Piph sighed. "Maybe you just need to worry about yourself and what is best for the baby instead of how to fix things with a man."

Bobbie smirked. "Amen. I'll take it from here."

Epiphany left and Carly started to cry. Bobbie isn't sure what had happened, but had a feeling she will be picking up the pieces.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to make comments. I love reading your perspectives. Even if I disagree, I read and consider everything you say. Sometimes, it helps because maybe I left something out or wasn't detailed enough and I'm grateful for that because it helps me grow as a writer. I'm so glad you liked their therapy session. It's not fair to just blame one of them for their issues. I like to try and be balanced because honestly, it would just make them look hypocritical if I blamed one over the other.

Jason cracks me up in this. I hope you like their NC-17 and playfulness.

Chapter 23

Elizabeth pushed the button to go down and was immediately tugged into an embrace as Jason made her lips melt with a searing kiss.

"I made a promise to you on that swing and I'm going to deliver."

She grinned. "I'm counting on it. I don't want to wait. We've already wasted too much time."

"I agree. By the way, Diane has insured me that all charges are dropped because Ric couldn't produce the witness."

Elizabeth gave him another kiss. "That is great news."

The doors opened and they quickly made it to the truck and went to Audrey's. Jason and Cam played before dinner and once the coast was finally clear and Cam shut his eyes, they let Audrey know that they'd be back in a few hours and rushed to the penthouse.

When they got inside, Elizabeth held up her hand to stop his forward movement. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I filed for divorce a few days after we were together. Out of guilt, Lucky had signed the papers and I hired a lawyer and told her to rush it." She pulled out an envelope. "Right before rehab, he agreed to an uncontested divorce because he didn't want the drug use to be widely known, so he agreed that I would have full custody and he could have visitation with Cam. Emily and Nikolas found out the next day and told Audrey and then everyone begged me to give Lucky another chance. He promised to stay in rehab and because he was trying and begged me to give him a second chance, I agreed to try and work on our marriage, but after a week in rehab, he checked himself out and we were fighting a lot. Bottom line, as of today, I'm a free woman." At first, she had felt guilty that she hadn't rescinded them, but now she was very glad.

He threw the envelope down and kissed the hell out of her and then she dashed upstairs with him following. They fell onto the bed after clothes flew in every direction, flesh meeting flesh as they eagerly groped each other and right when Elizabeth's hand slid down between his thighs there was pounding on the door and Jason groaned.

"I think I'm going to cry," he muttered.

Liz snorted and then laughed loudly as Jason chuckled against her neck.

His hips bucked, turning her laugh into a long moan. "Pretend you don't hear a thing." Distracted by her heaving chest, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and she swore. The feel of his tongue swirling and then his breath, leaving tiny goose bumps in its path, made her instantly wet.

"Jason!" Sonny's voice rang out. "I know you're up there."

Jason groaned. "Give me a sec," he yelled before pushing backwards and searching for his jeans. He finally found them across the room and didn't even bother putting on a shirt.

Sonny's brow quirked when a very pissed off Jason appeared. "We need—"

"No! I'm going to tell you what I need. The woman I am crazy about is upstairs waiting for me, and there is nothing more important than finally getting her alone. I will call you in an hour or two."

"Half hour."

Jason's eyes darkened. "I plan on being very thorough."

Sonny's eyes bulged. Jason had never ever talked to him like that or shared as much about his sex life before and he wasn't sure what to say. Before he could recover, he was being led into the hallway.

Jason fixed the guard, who was already on thin ice, with his stare. "If you let anyone else in here, you better run because I will hunt you down and kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again. The world better be coming to a fucking end if you think it's important enough to open that damn door."

Sweat beaded on Micah's brow as he inwardly cursed Paulie for taking the night off. The fury in Jason's eyes gave the man a glimpse of how much Jason could make him suffer. "Ya—Yes sir."

His glare turned to Sonny as his chest heaved and held up two fingers. "Two hours."

Sonny held up his hands. "Okay man. Tell Elizabeth I said hi." A slight smirk started to creep onto Sonny's face as Jason cursed under his breath and slammed the door behind him.

Micah swallowed hard.

"They're going to be hungry. Order them some food from Kelly's in another hour or so."

The elevator doors shut and Micah's hand clutched his chest, feeling like he had dodged a bullet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slowly turned and then froze as he watched Elizabeth lick her lips as she blatantly stared at him only wearing his shirt which stopped just above her knees.

"Hi."

He blinked a few times. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Every—single—word." Heat emanated from her core just knowing that he wanted her so badly.

A feral growl left his lips and he was on her, lifting her in the air and then sitting her on the pool table. She yelped, signaling Micah to move further down the hallway, knowing what was probably happening inside and wondering how much it would cost to further soundproof the wall and door. It was good for light conversation, but not for what they are doing.

When Elizabeth's ass encountered the felt, she was already shuddering, this being one of her fantasies. The shirt was ripped off her body and his mouth affixed on her breast, turning her to mush again. "Jason," she drawled out as her head lopped backwards.

God, he loved that sound and decided to reward her for it by pushing her until she was flat on her back and then quickly disposing of his pants as his hard length jutted out. He grabbed a chair and sat on it as he shoved her legs open and placed them on his shoulder before diving in. Her howl of pleasure scorched his ears as he relentlessly tasted her essence, spurred on by her moans and mewls. He started to hum, making Liz's back arch and her muscles clench. Louder and louder, she voiced her encouragement until everything in the room froze and then her body shook as her thighs held him in place. He kept sucking for a while as she vibrated beneath his mouth. When she finally felt his cock brush against her opening, she yelled his name right before he surged inside of her, filling her like no other man could.

"Look at me."

Her eyes snapped open and she bit her lip at the sight of Jason looking wild and dangerous; eyes dark and jaw clenched.

"Slow or hard?"

She tried to swallow as she felt him twitch, but her mouth was suddenly dry. "Hard."

"Good choice." His hips snapped forward, jarring her body and making her utter undecipherable words. He couldn't stop, wanting to brand her from the inside out; needing to get deeper. Every brush of her thighs against his skin assaulted his senses.

She tried to meet his thrusts, but he held her down and then jack hammered inside of her and Liz just lost herself in the moment. Never had she been so loud or turned on, not even their first time. This beautiful man pounding into her, wanting her as if his life depended on it, brought her close to the edge again as ecstasy almost shattered her resolve.

Jason was about to come undone and couldn't hold on any longer. "You need to come."

She was panting and so very close. "Harder!"

He grunted and lifted her up and then flipped her over and she got on her knees as her thighs trembled. He got on the table and mounted her, entering her in one hard thrust as she screamed from the invasion and then begged him to move when he had stilled. And he did, thundering in and out of her as he stroked her g-spot before bottoming out and then coming back for more as the table shook from the movements. Suddenly she was still and then let out a tortured sound as an overwhelming orgasm shook her as the sound of smacking flesh pummeled her ears followed by the sweetest sound when Jason yelled her name and groaned as he continued to thrust, coating her thoroughly. Falling to the table, he pulled her with him as they laid exhausted, sweaty, and fulfilled. After a few minutes Liz giggled.

"If I wasn't already pregnant, that would have probably done it."

He grinned. "I don't think I can move."

"I don't even know my name."

"You should. I yelled it loud enough."

She cracked up, loving that he was relaxed enough to joke around. After a several minutes, Jason peeled himself off her and stood before helping her down.

"Shower?"

"Sounds good."

For the next half hour, they made love as the water cleansed them, their connection whole again as they loved on each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They lounged on the couch, she in his shirt and he in boxers. Micah tentatively knocked on the door. "Um—I have food."

Liz's eyes brightened.

"Are you decent?"

Jason grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over them. "Yeah."

Micah tried not to even look at them and almost tripped and fell as Liz slapped a hand over mouth and her body shook.

The guard hurried away and as soon as the door shut, Liz's laughter filled the room.

"You need to give him a raise."

Jason rolled his eyes. "He'll live. I didn't kill him, that's his bonus."

She smacked his leg and then grabbed the bag. "Kelly's."

Jason sat up. "I'm starving."

Liz divvied out the food and then they devoured it quickly. "That was so good."

"Not as delicious as you."

Her eyes narrowed. "You need to talk to Sonny before you decide to start something."

"He can wait."

"I'd rather you get it over with so we can concentrate on each other."

He whipped out his phone. "It's me."

Sonny put his drink down, figuring it would be better to just call. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Was it about Carly?"

"Partially."

Jason was quiet so Sonny began to speak. "I know you don't want to talk about her, but Jax showed up at the hospital and I hit him."

The corner of Jason's mouth lifted. "Did it feel good?"

Sonny smiled. "Yeah."

"What else?"

"I—never mind, can you take care of Maxie and Luke tonight?"

"Why?"

"The Russians are getting antsy."

Jason sighed. "Yeah."

"Thanks."

Jason closed his eyes and Liz bit her lip.

"What happened?"

"I need to deal with Maxie and Luke."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jason, they attacked me. I need to have my say. Can you trust me?"

He rubbed his face. "You think you can hold your temper?"

"I don't know if I can promise that."

"Elizabeth, you need to be calm for the baby."

"I promise I won't do anything to compromise this pregnancy, but I need to have my say. I deserve at least that much."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Okay. Sorry our night got ruined."

She smirked. "There was nothing bad about tonight. If you're lucky, I'll let you take me in the car on the way back."

He chuckled. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz stopped in front of Maxie who is sitting on a chair with tears in her eyes. All she can do is stare at the woman with disgust. "What did I ever do to you?"

Maxie swallowed hard.

"Seriously, what did I ever do to you that you would sink so low and try to take my child away?"

"I—Lucky needed you and you betrayed him."

Liz started laugh and Maxie wasn't sure if that was a good thing are bad. "You are a naïve little twit aren't you? Lucky put me through hell. I didn't betray him until I found your skanky ass in his bed. I was there for him, taking on double shifts to make ends meet while he was popping drugs and using you to score them. Lucky Spencer only cares about himself."

"That's not true."

"Then where is he? You know what, I'm wasting my breath. You can stay down on your knees, worshiping your god, Lucky, and when they are bleeding and scraped up and he leaves a gaping hole in your heart and you realize that if you were on fire he wouldn't spit on you, don't even think you'll ever get sympathy for me. You helped take my son away and you wanted to do it permanently. As far as I'm concerned, you are going to rot in jail."

Maxie's eyes darted wildly. "Please….I'm pregnant."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'll believe that when I see test results and if you truly are, then I really feel sorry for that child because no one deserves such a selfish and hateful mother."

"You are the bad mother."

Liz laughed. "You keep telling yourself that Maxie." She moved closer and bent over. "You will pay for what you did if it's the last thing that I do. I understand what it's like to believe in Lucky and basically lose yourself because you give up everything for him only to have him not have your back over and over. I've worn those blinders and it has cost me greatly, but whatever sympathy I would have had for you was gone the minute you took such glee in harming my son and using him to hurt me. You don't screw with a mother's kid and expect them not to claw your eyes out and I'd love to literally do that, but I'm not going to ruin my case against you. Rot in hell Maxie, because even when you get out of jail, I will make sure your life is absolutely miserable—that's a promise, but for now, you're safe from bodily harm. After the baby, all deals are off."

Liz sucked in a deep breath and a sobbing Maxie's eyes narrowed.

"Cam doesn't deserve a lying, cheating, hypocritical bitch as a mother either."

Maxie never saw it coming. Elizabeth's hand darted out and glanced across the face so hard, her chair almost fell to the side and a shocked Maxie grimaced from the pain.

"I lied. Sue me." She turned face Luke. "As for you, you're going to get what is coming to you as well and I hope that in your last moments, you finally realize what an asshole you are and how much damage you've done to your kids, but given your ego, I doubt that will ever happen."

With that, Elizabeth strode out of the room with Jason right behind her. He could tell she was about to implode. They made it to the car when she spun around. "I'm just so angry, Jason. I can't understand how someone could be so blindly stupid. At least I knew Lucky was flawed and would never do what Maxie did."

"I know you wouldn't. I swear something is mentally wrong with her. There is no justification for what she did. Elizabeth, you know I have to hurt Lucky, right?"

The tears that had sprung into her eyes seemed to evaporate and an angry scowl took their place. "You better make him wish he was never alive. I want him to hurt. I need him to bleed."

Jason was almost stunned by the level of hatred emanating from her. His eyes started to tear and she mistook the meaning.

"Jason, I'm not going to hate you for it."

"For a second, you looked like me in enforcer mode and I never wanted to ever see that when I look at you. I hate that someone hurt you to do the degree that you'd even go there and I didn't stop it."

Liz's emotions were all over the place as her bottom lip quivered and she reached up her hand to stroke his cheek. Jason leaned into it as he tried to quell his anger. How he is going to stop himself from ripping Lucky apart so he could suffer, he didn't know. "I—I love you so much. Never doubt that and just know that no matter what we do to protect our family, we will do together. I'm not asking to be there when you kill him, I'm just asking that we decide this together. Don't leave me out because you don't want me to see you in enforcer mode or don't think I can handle it."

"I know you can, I just don't want you to have to go there. I can shut off my feelings and honestly, that's not always good, but I will honor your request because I trust you."

Before he could even blink, her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was pulling him into a blistering kiss. Everything around them faded away and the only thing that existed is them in that moment. There was no pain, no enemies, no drama, just a kiss between soulmates that promised forever.

A van drove up and Jason pushed her behind him. Several men got out and they approached the house. The leader nodded at Jason and soon, Luke was being dragged out.

"Elizabeth! Help me. Don't let them take me. They'll kill me."

"Does he really think that I'd help him after what he did?"

Jason opened her car door. "Don't worry, they'll take care of him."

Luke screamed Elizabeth's name one more time before the door shut. He knew he was screwed and tried to think of some way to talk his way out of it.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Liz made Lucky sign the papers after the NOP because he slept with Maxie. That is why Lucky was guilty and signed them, but then everyone begged her to forgive him, but she had already submitted them and never took them back and then everything started falling apart. So, she is free. Yeah! * kikimoo – I agree. Jason is just worried about her stress levels because of the baby.

NC-17

Chapter 24

Elizabeth wickedly stroked Jason and then undid her seat belt and engulfed him with her mouth.

Jason hissed as he tried to keep his focus on the road, knowing that if he looked down, he'd explode. "Fuck," he muttered when her tongue swirled around his head. They were on the road to Vista Pointe and his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. "You need to stop."

She moved faster, letting him hit the back of her throat.

"Jesus, Elizabeth."

Briefly, she pulled back. "Drive faster."

"I want to get there alive. Two more turns."

Her tongue continues to tease him as she relished the fact that he might have to finish in her mouth. Jason always pulled her back and she wanted to drive him crazy.

Right when he throws the truck into park, she swallows, taking him down her throat and Jason gripped her hair. "Oh God..baby—just like that."

When she did it a second time as she moaned her approval, he knew he couldn't hold back.

"Elizabeth! Fuck! I'm gonna come. Ugh!"

Jason came with such force that he almost blacked out and Elizabeth took all he had to give, roughly jerking him as he moved inside her mouth. He watched with hooded eyes as he fell out and she wiped the corner of her lips and then smirked.

Growling, he grabbed her and slid her onto his lap. The sound of her underwear ripping filled the truck as he parted her with his finger and she rode it. "You are so fucking hot."

She gripped his shoulder as she slammed down onto the palm of his hand and decided to channel her inner Claudia. "Did you like coming in my mouth?"

He gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"Your cock tasted so, damn—" Before she could get the last word out, Jason impaled her on his hard length and she screamed his name.

Their mouths fused as he slammed her down onto him over and over and when she finally vibrated around him, she slumped forward as he erupted again, her name whispered on his lips as his body tensed.

Several minutes later, she start to giggle and he smiled.

"You're turning me into a very dirty girl."

She felt him twitch inside of her, so she wiggled her hips.

"I think you put a hit on my di—"

"Jason!"

He laughed. "I love you Elizabeth Webber." Her face is flushed and her hair wild. God, he wants to take her again, but outside next time.

"I love you too. Why do you look like you're about to eat me?"

"Because I want to fuck you against the side of the car."

Her body shivered as goosebumps peppered her arms. "That's very naughty."

"Maybe you're a bad influence."

She grinned. "Yeah, that's me—bad to bone."

"No one has ever turned me on like you do."

"Then do it."

He swallowed hard and then started the car.

"What are you doing?"

He backed up and quickly pulled back onto the road.

She started to move, thinking he wanted to do it while they drove.

"You need to keep still." Just thinking about what they are about to do had already made him painfully hard.

"Why?"

A few curves later, he drove down the familiar road to nowhere and when he couldn't take her teasing anymore, he threw the car into park and stepped outside, trying not to trip on his pants that were now gathered at his ankles as he pressed her against the door and they wildly kissed. After adjusting the angle, he began to thrust and she yelled his name.

"Can you get your dress off?"

He wanted her completely naked.

"Only if you take off your shirt."

He stopped long enough to rip his off and toss it onto the driver's seat and then she handed him hers. His mouth found her nipple as she arched backwards and grabbed the door handle. Jason began to piston his hips, slamming into her as she loudly encouraged him.

She shook her head, willing off the orgasm that was about to envelope her so she could stay in the moment longer. The clear sky hovered above them like a blanket and she thought she saw a shooting star and made a wish just as Jason reached for her clit. With hooded eyes, she watched him grunt and then moan before demanding her to come and then he couldn't hold on and yelled her name as the pleasure ripped through his body. And when she felt him spill deep inside her, that was it. She let out a keening cry and her nails dug into his shoulders as the tremors started and ecstasy took her by surprise. He held her naked body as tears ran down her face and then she sobbed.

"Elizabeth? Did I hurt you."

She shook her head. "You—there are no words for how you make me feel. I'm so happy."

He smiled. "Then why are you still crying?"

"Because I never want to this end. I'm crying for all the time we wasted, for how good you feel when you're moving inside of me, and that I get to spend the rest of my life making love to you. Marry me now, Jason. I don't want to wait."

He froze, never wanting to forget the moment that Elizabeth Webber gave all her heart to him on the road to nowhere. When he still didn't answer, she wiped away the tear that had rolled down his face. "Jason?"

He licked his lips. "Can you wait until tomorrow night?"

She grinned. "Yes."

He pulled out and lowered her to ground and then retrieved some paper towels from the trunk and they cleaned up and got dressed. The ride home was mostly silent as he tried to figure out how he was going to make a wedding happen by the next night.

"We can have it at Grams."

He glanced at her. "Or Lila's gardens."

"Even better."

He pulled out his phone and dialed his mom.

"Jason?" It was later than he normally called.

"I know this is last minute, but we don't want to wait."

She sat up in bed and Alan rubbed her back. "Is Elizabeth okay?"

"Yes. Mom, we want to get married right away."

She smiled. "That's sounds wonderful. I can probably get something together by next month."

"No—tomorrow."

The look of shock of Monica's face made Alan panic and he took the phone.

"What did you say to your mother? I might have to call 911."

Jason chuckled. "We're getting married tomorrow night."

Alan's eyes bugged out of his head. He thought she was still married to Lucky. "Uh, where?"

"Your house."

He glanced at his wife. "Okay…"

"We know it's a rush. It will just be us and our closest friends. I'm making the calls now."

"How many? Cook will need a number."

Jason pulled the phone away from his mouth. "He wants to know how many?"

"Um, no more than twenty-five."

Alan had put them on speaker.

"That's not too bad. Cook can deal with that."

"We don't care what he makes," Liz said.

"What about music and flowers? Oh, my goodness, you don't even have a dress."

"I'll find something tomorrow. Emily will help." Claudia might not be able to, but she'll be out of the hospital.

"You let me handle everything. I'll call Audrey and get started."

"Thank you Monica."

"You make him happy, and that's all I've ever wanted."

The call ended and when they walked up to Audrey's door it flung open and Liz was pulled into her arms. "Are you crazy?"

Liz chuckled. "Crazy in love." She didn't feel like they were rushing because they always beat to their own drum and she had already waited too many years for this.

Audrey studied her face and welled up in her eyes. "You are going to make the most beautiful bride ever."

Liz grinned. "Now you're talking."

Alfred handed her his phone as they moved towards the living room.

"Hello?"

"You two have lost your minds, but it's so romantic," Emily squealed.

Liz laughed. "I know. Can you meet me here at 10:00 to go dress shopping?"

"Of course I'll be there. Does Cam still have his suit."

"Yeah. I just have to find it."

"I'll help. Get a good sleep. I'll see you in the morning. I love you, Elizabeth. Thank you for making my brother so happy."

"He makes me really happy too."

Cam ran down the stairs in a panic after going to his mother's room and not finding her. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Liz knelt and he rushed into her arms. "What's wrong?"

"You were gone."

"I'm right here, baby. You don't have to be scared."

Cam pulled back and his little lip pushed out. "Suppose they take me again."

A tear ran down Liz's cheek. "You are safe and loved now. I'm so sorry."

Cam gripped her tightly. "My mommy…"

Jason sat next to them and rubbed Cam's back. "Cameron, do you want to know a surprise?"

His eyes traveled to meet Jason's gaze and he nodded.

"Do you know what getting married means?"

"Mommy and daddy live in the same house and kiss." His nose bunched, making Jason chuckle.

"Well, tomorrow night, I'm going to marry your mom."

Cam smiled. "You're going to live with us?"

"Uh-huh. We'll live together in a house. Is that okay with you?"

Cam reached over and pulled him closer. "Am I getting married too?"

"Of course, because I love both of you."

"Love you too." He turned to his mom. "Jason loves us, mommy."

"I know. I love him too. Now, someone needs to go to bed so they can get ready for the wedding tomorrow."

"I will help you tuck Jason in."

Everyone laughed.

Jason tickled him and then lifted him into his arms and then kissed his forehead.

"Are you going to be my daddy now?"

Jason glanced at Elizabeth and then back at Cam. "If you'll let me, I would love to be your dad."

"Okay." Cam really likes Jason and is glad his mommy is happy.

Alfred helped Elizabeth up as Jason stood.

"I'll put him to bed."

Liz watched them disappear and wiped her face. "They are killing my hormones."

Audrey chuckled and rubbed her belly. "So, want to tell me why your hair is a hot mess and your dress is slightly ripped?"

Liz chewed on her lip as she felt the heat grow in her cheeks. "I think I hear Cam."

Alfred laughed and then hugged Audrey against him as he watched Elizabeth hurry away. "You're bad."

"I can't help but tease her. She is so easy to embarrass."

"Maybe they had the right idea."

His breath caressed her neck and Audrey shuddered.

"Let's go to bed, my darling."

She smirked. "I'll turn out the lights."

Alfred winked at her and headed upstairs. Why should the kids have all the fun?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day was crazy. Elizabeth and Emily managed to find the perfect dress on the third try and pieced together the shoes and undergarments. Elizabeth didn't want a veil so they passed on it.

Johnny smirked as he watched Jason rip his closet apart. They already had his suit, so he didn't get what the hell was going on. "Can you at least tell me what you're looking for?"

Jason did a double take and pulled out his old leather jacket that was in a ball, shoved into the corner. After fishing in the pockets, he grinned as he gripped a box. "That is Liz's present that I bought while traveling a long time ago, but never gave it to her."

"I'll call in a cleaning crew," Johnny as he looked at the mess. "I didn't think you owned that much clothing."

"I do have to dress up sometimes."

"Uh-huh."

Francis poked his head through the doorway. "Put a pep in your step, we need to find Cam's suit."

Johnny groaned.

"Suck it up, O'Brien. All you've done today is sit on your spoiled ass while I did all the work."

"Do you know how stressful that was?"

Jason hand just barely glanced Johnny's head as his friend ducked.

"You're getting old and your reflexes suck," Johnny yelled as he ran downstairs.

"There's nothing wrong with my trigger finger."

"Says who?"

"Not even you can completely annoy me today."

Sonny walked inside. "Hey."

"Hi. We're heading over to the studio to find Cam's suit."

"Alright, call me when you ready for lunch. You need to eat something and you're not allowed to show up at Audrey's until Elizabeth leaves. Come to the house."

Jason rolled his eyes making Sonny chuckle. "Alright, we'll see you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany walked into Carly's room. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"They say you can go home in a few days."

"Not soon enough."

Carly frowned. "Why aren't you in scrubs?"

"I'm not going to be here too long. I have a wedding to attend."

"Who?"

Piph frowned. "You haven't heard?"

Sonny entered the room and Piph left them alone.

"Do you know whose wedding Epiphany is going to?"

"Yeah."

When Sonny sat and said nothing tears sprang into her eyes.

"They're getting married today? I didn't realize she was divorced."

"Yes. They didn't want to wait."

"Wow."

"I know, but he looks really happy."

She wiped a tear away. "Are you the best man?"

"No. He's not having any."

"I guess this is my punishment for being a shitty friend."

"Maybe someday he'll forgive you."

"I won't count on it. For now, I'm going to focus on staying healthy for the baby and love on Michael and Morgan."

"They're doing fine and miss you."

"What about you?"

"I'm trying." It was hard for him to contain his anger, but he knows she is fragile.

"I'll do whatever it takes…"

"Carly. What about Jax?"

"I don't love Jax. I love you."

"And that love has almost destroyed us several times. Maybe you need to think about what you really want and if I'm the man for the job."

She sniffed. "Alright Sonny, I won't pressure you. If you want, I can stay at the Metro Court."

He frowned. "Who are you and what have you done to my wife?"

"I know it's long past due, but I'm trying to grow up."

He stood. "I have to go, but I'll check on you later and you don't have to move out. I can stay in the cottage and then we'll talk."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished getting dressed and then stared into the mirror. The day had finally come when she will be Mrs. Jason Morgan.

"You look gorgeous," Alan said as he approached her.

"Thank you."

"I have something for you."

She turned to face him.

"This is from Jason."

Elizabeth smiled and took the box and quickly shed the wrapping paper and then gasped. "It's beautiful." Inside is a Murano glass heart on a silver chain and a note.

"I bought this years ago. It reminded me of Italy and you. I love you baby. You have my heart. Now hurry up and walk down that aisle so you can get me out of this suit."

She laughed and then looked at the pendant again.

"He said you don't have to wear it today."

"I did want to wear Lila's necklace."

"Then we'll just put this one over there and you can wear it for him later."

Liz smiled. "I can't tell you what it means to me that you're willing to walk me down the aisle."

"You were practically a permanent fixture at our house for a long time. I'm honored you trusted me."

Emily approached them. "They are almost ready to start."

"Okay."

She handed Liz a note. "I have no idea who it is from."

Elizabeth opened it and then silently read it. "Elizabeth, I heard you were getting married today, I just wanted to apologize again and thank you for making Jason so happy. Take care of him. You're his family now. Carly."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are happy re: our couple. I'm feeling generous. Here's another chapter.

Chapter 25

Emily watched her quizzically and then Liz handed it to her and she read it. "Wow."

"I know. I'm not ready to trust her again, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Emily led her into the hallway and straightened out her dress and then smiled before giving her dad a peck on the cheek. The doors opened and she could see Cam standing in front of Jason and smiled. Emily quickly moved to the front and sat and then Alan patted Elizabeth's hand before starting to move.

The minute Jason laid eyes on her his eyes teared. Her gown was simple, but elegant. The sleeveless top showed off her creamy skin and the skirt didn't billow at all, instead the material went straight to the floor with a slight train. She looked so soft and delicate, with eyes filled with desire for him and he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Monica wiped a tear from her eye. They looked so in love. Liz is barely showing, but she still is glowing. Together, they are a beautiful sight.

When Liz finally reached her husband to be, he took his hand and the rest of the ceremony was blur. They had just pledged their love for one another when Jason's hands captured her face and sealed their union with a gentle kiss.

Everyone clapped, including Cam, who wiggled away from Emily and ran straight for them.

"We're married!"

Liz laughed as Jason picked him up.

"We're a family, buddy."

Cam grinned and hugged Jason as they began to walk down the aisle and headed to the reception area.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason danced as everyone happily observed them.

"Carly sent me a note."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was nice and wished us luck. She apologized again and told me to take care of you and that I'm your family now."

Jason slowly moved them in a circle.

"Maybe she's finally growing up."

"Maybe. I know what you're thinking, but I just need more time. I only want to think about us and the kids."

She smiled. "Okay. You know, we never discussed where we are going tonight."

"It's a surprise."

Her brow rose. "I could tickle it out you."

He smiled. "You know I'm not ticklish."

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Do you remember what I did to you in the car?"

The smile dropped off his face and he gulped as his eyes darkened.

"Exactly. If you tell me…"

"You are—too much."

"I just want to know. Please!"

"Nope. It's a special wedding present and it will be worth the wait."

She pouted. "Fine."

Epiphany chuckled. "I think he just told her no for the first time as Mrs. Morgan."

Emily grinned. "You might be right. They are so cute."

Nikolas rubbed her back. "It is good to see her so happy."

Claudia smiled. Elizabeth looked beautiful, even more so when she is in Jason's arms. The couple gave her hope that no matter how screwed up you think you are that love can find you.

Johnny sat next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just admiring them."

Jason spun Liz around and her laughter filled the air.

"They are very good together."

"Claudia, you know we don't have too." Even though he wants her, Jason words had sunk in his head and he didn't want to disrespect her.

Her gaze snapped to his. "Are you backing out on me?"

"Do you want me to?"

She sighed. "I've been looking forward to it."

"But?"

"Johnny, would you consider dating me instead of a two-night stand?"

He took her hand. "You know, I've been watching you a lot the last few weeks."

"Stalker."

He grinned. "I think you're growing on me."

"Like a fungus or a beautiful flower?"

"You are really trying to make this difficult."

She chuckled. "Sorry, go on."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Good, because we're going out to dinner, Johnny style."

She grinned. "Sounds great."

"I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"How should I dress?"

"Any way you want." He had a little Italian restaurant in mind and then, they were going to go have some fun."

She already had something in mind.

Francis smirked and glanced at Sonny. "Why do I think Johnny is going to end up falling for her?"

A look of horror appeared on his boss's face.

"She's actually not so bad."

Francis laughed at Sonny's expression. "Seriously, she'll keep him in line. Underneath all that brashness, there's just a woman who wants to be loved."

"I guess."

"You know, I would never tell you how to live your life, but you and Carly—can you forgive her?"

He had watched their ups and downs for so long, it was mind-numbing.

Sonny's finger traced the rim of his glass. "I don't know. Part of me wants to kick her out and the other realizes I'm partially responsible. Normally, she'd be gone already, but I'm so tired of the insecurity and fighting."

Francis is surprised that Sonny is opening up to him, but realizes that the man doesn't have a lot of people he feels comfortable talking too.

"Something has to give. For now, she'll come back to the house and we'll go from there."

"I think you're playing it smart. At this point, it's not like you have any illusions."

Sonny chuckled bitterly. "Ain't that the truth."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After what seemed like an eternity, Jason and Elizabeth headed to the surprise.

"Can I get a little hint?"

"No."

Her forehead wrinkled. "I don't think I like it when you tell me that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She climbed onto this lap and then her gaze went to his lips right before her face slid against his. "I'm going to make you scream."

He almost moaned as took in her scent. "Well, Mrs. Morgan, bring it."

Her lips glided from one spot to neck as she peppered his face with kisses. "Consider it bought, husband."

He smiled. "I love you my wife."

She moaned. "That sounds so good."

They continued to make out until the car came to a stop and they heard Johnny get out.

"You decent?" he asked.

Jason rolled his eyes as Liz chuckled and slipped next to him. Quickly, he pushed the door open.

"You know, you shouldn't have been decent."

Jason shook his head.

Liz popped out and gasped. "Where are we?" In front of her is a two story house that didn't look overly fancy, but had charm.

"Our new home."

Her head jerked around. "What?"

"This was a gift from Lila. She bought it for me before she died in case I ever had a family. Alice comes over a couple times a month and checks on it and cleans. This was her wish for us, so I'm hoping that you like it." He had been sure to keep up the maintenance on the property.

"Oh Jason, this is so Lila. Let's go see it."

He took her hand and they went up the steps and then he swept her off her feet and carried her inside.

"I love it," she said as he lowered her to the floor. "It looks like home."

She loved the warm colors and the furniture looked comfortable. There are family pictures on the mantle and she roamed from room to room downstairs. The dining room has a very long table that would fit their family and friends. The kitchen is huge with lots of cabinet space with and an island in the middle with some pots hanging above. A sliding glass door let light into the room and opened to a large covered deck. "It's perfect."

He is so relieved. "Come on," he said before taking her hand and leading her upstairs. "This is Cam's room."

She grinned at the decor. The walls are covered with motorcycles and his bed looks like a car. "He's going to love this, Jason."

"I hope so."

They moved down the hall. "This is our baby's room."

She gasped as she looked around the jungle themed room. Stuffed animals are scattered everywhere and a cute little book shelf is filled to the rim. A rocking chair sat towards the back of the room with a throw on it. Her eyes filled with tears as she touched her stomach. "You thought of everything."

"You are my inspiration."

She pulled him into the hallway, anxious to see more, and the next room stopped her in her tracks. The master bed room was minimally designed, but she loved the four-poster bed and there is a beautiful chaise by the window. French doors opened to a decent sized balcony and the bathroom was large and had a jacuzzi tub. "I can't wait to try that out"

"Later."

"I have one more surprise, but I'll show you in the morning. Right now, I need to get you out of that dress."

She smiled. "I think you'll like what you find underneath."

"I know I will."

Slowly she turned, giving him access to her zipper. Jason bent forward and kissed her back as he pulled it down. The dress fell to the floor and his eyes darkened as she slowly spun on her heel. The white corset hugged her in all the right paces and the garter and stockings made his blood boil. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as his hand skirted over her breast. "So beautiful."

"Take me, Jason."

"Oh, I plan on it."

Before she could blink, she was swept into his arms and then placed onto the bed where he laid her out like a sacrifice and made her watch him strip.

"Now that's beautiful," she said as she perused his naked body.

"Spread your legs," he demanded.

She still had her heels on and Jason didn't care. He ripped off her thong and then pounced.

When she felt his tongue swipe against her, her head fell back against the bed and her back arched. He smiled against her when he felt her legs quiver, knowing that no one else had ever made her feel so good.

"Jason!" she yelled in a voice she didn't even recognize, making him start to move again.

He drove her mad as he sucked and then shoved his tongue inside of her over and over and when his pinky slid further back and massaged her other opening, she trembled beneath him and came so hard that her body lifted off the bed. Jason continued his ministrations for several minutes before he kissed his way up her body.

"I think you broke me."

He chuckled and rubbed his head against her opening, making her moan. "I don't think so, not yet at least. You want me inside you, baby?"

"God, yes!"

Without further pretense, he slammed inside of her, jarring her body as she gripped his arms. She begged for more as he pumped his hips and she met every thrust, her nails raking against his skin, making him moan.

"Harder!" she yelled as sweat pooled on Jason's brow. He couldn't get deep enough, wanting to be buried to the hilt in her tightness. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, smirking when he looked at her belly and realized that some of these positions, she won't be able to do soon. Moving faster, he watched her start to come undone as her head thrashed and then her words stuck in her throat as the first jolt seized her body in its grip, only to release her and repeat several times as her mouth opened wide and she breathed out his name. There was no way in hell he could hold on any longer and he grunted as he starts his release and stills as it keeps coming and coming.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him as his body melts against hers, his breathing irregular as he pants harshly. And then she's moving as he flips onto his back, taking her with him. They lay there contently, both thinking how wonderful their union is.

"I can't ever remember being this happy," Jason said.

"Me either. This is the first night Cam has been away from us."

"I know. Do you want to call?" He is worried too.

"Grams said that she'd call when he is ready for bed."

Liz climbs off the bed and finds her phone and then snuggles against him. Several minutes later it rang and she put it on speaker. "Grams?"

"Hello. Someone wants to say goodnight."

"Mommy?"

"I'm here baby. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes. I danced with Alfred."

Liz laughed. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"Is daddy there?"

Jason sucked in a breath. "I'm right here. I miss you."

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?"

"We'll come get you at lunch time. We have a surprise to show you."

"Really? Am I gonna love it?"

"Yup."

Cam clapped. "Me and Alfred are camping tonight."

"In the living room..," Audrey called out.

"That sounds like fun."

"It is. I have a flash light and everything."

Liz smiled. "Well, you have fun and be good. Okay?"

"Okay mommy. Love you!"

"I love you too."

"Love you," Jason said.

"Love you too daddy. Bye."

The call ended and Liz wiped a tear away. "He's getting better."

"Yeah. He'll be fine."

"I just love him so much. We need to start talking names."

Jason smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um, do you want normal or unusual?"

"Normal, but no junior."

Liz gnawed on her lip. "Do you want to use a family name?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about Jacob? Jake for short. It is where you first came to my rescue."

Jason smiled. "True. I like it."

"How about Alan for the middle name?"

"It flows. Let me think about it."

"Okay." She rubbed her belly. "You are loved Jacob Morgan."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Trust me, time flies until about two weeks before your due and then it seems like it takes forever."

Jason put his hand next to hers. "I hope he's just like his mom."

"Well, it would be great if he is like you too—a little mini you."

He chuckled. "Does that mean I get to buy him a baby leather jacket?"

Liz laughed. "How about you wait until he's a toddler?"

Jason pouted.

"Oh—my—God! Freeze that face so I can take a picture and show Emily."

"Nope."

"Come on." She tried to squeeze his cheeks and ended up on her back. "I think we should have a little girl next so I can have someone on my side."

He grinned. "You want to have another baby with me?"

"Yes. I want a little girl to spoil and so I can watch her wrap you around her finger."

"You think that's going to happen?"

"I know it is."

He kissed her languidly, taking his time to tease her tongue and taste her and soon they were joined again, moving as one until their bodies shattered and they fell asleep holding each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the first time in his life, Luke Spencer begged for death. One eye was swollen shut and every toe on his foot had been crushed. Every time his body gave up and he passed out, he was rudely awakened and the pain started all over again. The Russians were ruthless and seemed to have endless apparatuses meant to do optimal harm at that their disposal. He had been cut, drilled, and prodded all because his son was stupid enough to cross them. A son who apparently took off and didn't care that his father was about to leave the earth. A tortured scream left his mouth as his right knee was crushed and he passed out again. He was awakened again and their dance continued for another day before his body finally gave out. Karpov's brother took a picture and sent it to Sonny Corinthos, hoping that it would be enough to ease the tension and get him off his back. An all out war would be expensive and neither organization wanted it. It would not only be costly, but many would die. His brother had put him in a dangerous position and hopefully the feud with Corinthos had died with him. Clearing his throat, he spat on what is left of Luke's body and headed for the shower. "Burn him."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the wedding and Luke's death.

Chapter 26

Claudia stretched and her eyes fluttered open, noting it was still dark and then immediately catching a glimpse of someone across the room making her almost bolt out of the bed.

"It's me," Johnny said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I never left." He had taken her home and she had fallen asleep in the car, so he carried her upstairs.

She was surprised. "I—thank you."

"You're having nightmares." He stood and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't remember."

The moonlight softly illuminated the room.

"Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay. I'm a light sleeper."

She moved over. "Lay down."

His brow quirked and she grinned.

"You need your rest too. Please."

He kicked off his shoes and laid back. "Come here."

She laid her head on his chest. "You're comfy."

"I aim to please."

Shutting her eyes, she concentrated on the rise and fall of his chest. "Goodnight, Johnny."

"Good night Claudia."

For the first time in a long time, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz stretched and groaned as an amused Jason watched. "Five more minutes."

His chest rumbled and she patted him like a pillow and snuggled into him. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes because I love falling asleep in your arms."

His fingers glanced against her arm, making her shiver.

"Ugh, I hate my bladder," she said before sitting up and swiping her hand through her hair.

He watched as she stretched again and then padded to the bathroom in all her naked glory. When she came back, he smiled.

"What?"

"You are even more beautiful with my child in your belly."

Her cheeks reddened making him grin.

He got up and used the bathroom and then they cuddled for a while.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"Soon. I just like how you feel."

"You think Sonny will be mad if I tell him that I've decided to stay in bed with my wife forever."

She grinned. "Do you really care?"

He chuckled. "You have a point. I could give Micah a shoot to kill order."

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where Lucky is?"

"Yes."

She propped herself up on her forearm. "Really?"

"He's been chasing after Sam. I think he wants to recruit her."

"What an ass."

"He hasn't found her. We're letting him do the work for us. Paulie is trailing him. We put a tracking device on his car."

She rolled her eyes at his idiocy.

"I need to make sure Sam isn't a threat. When Lucky serves his purpose, Paulie will bring him in."

"That simple?"

"Yes."

"You know, when you're like this, you're so hot."

"Like what?"

"Confident, secure, a little bit cocky…"

He smirked. "How hot?"

"If you make me some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, I might have you for dessert."

He tugged her closer and kissed her. "You've got yourself a deal."

Before she could blink, he slipped out of bed and put on his briefs and ran downstairs.

Elizabeth rubbed her belly. "Your daddy is a keeper." She ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and joined him.

He noticed her damp hair. "You didn't want to take one with me?"

"Are you pouting again?"

He averted his eyes and she chuckled.

"I can take another shower, Jason."

He put the plate down in front of her and she clapped her hands, making him smile. "Dig in."

She did just that as he grabbed his plate and sat across from her. "So good," she groaned.

"Drink some milk," he said pushing her glass towards her.

Her nose bunched up.

"How about if I add a little chocolate?"

She happily nodded.

He got up and rifled around in the refrigerator. Audrey had helped stock it for him since she knows what Cam and Liz like the most.

He poured some chocolate into the class and stirred it up.

"You want to take a walk in a bit?"

"Sure."

She wanted to see the backyard and there was one other thing on her mind. "Maybe you can show me my surprise afterwards?"

He grinned. "I thought you forgot."

She shook her head. "You do know me, right?"

"Yes, I can show you after our shower."

They kissed and then she finished her milk and they cleaned up and headed upstairs and Jason turned on the shower and got in. He had just rinsed the shampoo out of his hair when she moved in back of him. She eagerly perused his body as Jason watched her. Finally, she grabbed the soap and started to rub it on his chest, her gentle touch making his blood rush down as he begins to harden. "Turn around."

He does as he is told and she caresses his back and then grips his cheeks. "God, I love your body."

She slips around him and lathers up her hands with a smirk on her face and grabs his erection and things completely get out of hand as Jason takes her against the cold tiles.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you," he whispers in her ear.

"I'm going to miss doing this soon." Her belly is growing more every day, and soon they'll have to be more careful.

"It will give you something to look forward too."

"True, now I want my other surprise."

He smiled. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat down a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of Claudia and she grinned.

"This looks so good."

"Here's some juice too."

He disappeared into the kitchen and she took a bite of the omelet and it was so good, she quickly ate some more.

Johnny sat across from her. "How is it?"

"Great. I didn't know you could cook."

"Can you?"

"I'm pretty good, but I'm not the best baker."

"Neither am I. There's a rumor that Elizabeth can make really good brownies."

Claudia perked up. "She's holding back on us?"

"Definitely."

They finished the meal in silence and Claudia leaned backwards. "Thank you for spoiling me."

"I was hoping for more thanks than that."

"Come here."

He moved to her side as she stood and then was pulled into a mind blowing kiss. When they finally broke apart, she grinned. "One week."

"For?"

"Our first night."

"Claudia…"

"I'll be fine. I'm not waiting any longer. It's torture and I don't like torture."

He gave her a quick peck. "We'll see."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason led Elizabeth to a bench overlooking a big pond.

"It's beautiful here."

They had walked further than he had realized. The pond is on the far side of the property.

"Do you think it's safe?"

He looked down to meet her gaze. "What do you mean?" The entire property is fenced in and there are cameras everywhere.

"For Cam?"

"I don't think he'd get a chance to get this far from the house. The pool is gated and there will be a guard monitoring cameras. We have motion cameras out here that will alert them. Besides, any time someone leaves through the back or front door, a sensor goes off alerting the guards."

"That might help when he's a teenager."

"Did you sneak out a lot?"

"Hell yeah."

Jason shook his head. "So you were always trouble?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Jason Morgan!"

"What? You won't be able to blame his truancy on me. I was supposedly in boarding school."

She rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to your sister to see what dirt she has on you."

Jason chuckled. "You think she'll side with you?"

"Hell yeah, at least on this subject."

"Family…"

Her head rested against his arm as she clasped his hand. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he groaned.

"Go ahead," she said, knowing one of them had to have their phone in case something happened with Cam.

"Claudia?"

"Hey. If you're having sex, hang up."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "You really think I would have answered if I was?"

"Touche. I need to talk to Elizabeth."

"Can we put you on speaker?"

"Yes."

He pulled the phone away and pressed a button. "Go ahead."

"Elizabeth Morgan! You are in big trouble."

Liz's eyes grew big. "What did I do now?"

"It's what you didn't do."

Liz frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"One word—brownies."

Liz grinned. "And?"

"And? You have been holding out on me."

"I haven't made them in forever."

"Well, I think you'll be making them this week."

She sighed. "Fine. I guess you deserve them. I'm thinking about have a get together in a couple of days so everyone can see the house."

"You got a house?"

"Yup. Sucks being me, doesn't it?"

Claudia laughed. "Definitely. Well, I just wanted to tease you. Have fun with your man toy."

Liz cracked up.

"The look on his face is priceless, isn't it?"

"Yup. Tell Johnny I said hello."

"He just left."

"He slept over?"

Jason groaned.

"Of course he did, but relax, we haven't sealed the deal—yet."

"Can you keep it to yourself when you do?" Jason asked.

Claudia's laughter rang out. "There is nothing about me that is quiet."

Jason's face reddened and Liz chuckled.

"Later Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

"Love you Claudia," Liz said.

Claudia's eyes teared. "Right back at ya."

Jason slipped the phone into his pocket. "I didn't realize you two had gotten that close."

"We talked a lot. She's like a sister to me. When my whole world was turned upside, she was by my side and she found my son. I can never repay her for that except to be a good friend. She might be all tough on the outside, but on the inside, she's just a girl who wants to be loved and respected just like the rest of us. You should be thanking her."

The wicked look on her face wasn't lost on him. "And why is that?"

"Because it's due to her that I've been so forward with you."

His head tilted. "You talked about sex—with Claudia?"

"Yeah. I told her that you made me feel sexy and I wasn't used to that and she said you'd like it if I played that up and had fun with it."

He licked his lips as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Is that where the potty mouth came from?"

She laughed and blushed. "Yes, but you said you liked it."

"I did. Do you want to know why?"

His sexy voice was making her want to get naked again. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have pegged you for being dirty, so it's definitely a turn on."

She stood between his legs. "Can the guards see us?"

"Not right now. I told them to only turn on the fence cameras while we're out here."

"So it was always your plan to seduce me on this bench?"

"Well, I can't seduce you on the bench I really want to…."

"On the docks?"

He nodded and then she grabbed his face and kissed him as she slid onto his lap.

"Can you overdose on sex?" she asked as he grinned.

"I would like to find out."

"Feel under my dress."

He lifted her sun dress and then groaned. "You are very dirty." His finger surged into her wetness and she gasped.

"Ride me."

She bit her lip as she moved against his finger and then moaned when she felt the nip of his teeth against her nipple.

Her head fell back as she called out his name, encouraging him to stroke her faster. And right before she fell over the edge, he stopped to free himself and then guided himself inside of her. "You were meant for me."

She bounced harder. "Ugh, baby I'm so close."

"Uh, I want to come inside you."

"Yes!"

He moved faster, making her grip his shirt tighter so she didn't fall to far backwards. When she moved forward, he brushed against her g-spot and Elizabeth chanted his name as she began to tremble. Her muscles tightened around him and he started to pant. "Elizabeth!" Her name left his lips right before he began to fill her up and after a violent shudder, she fell into his chest as he continued to move until he was spent.

"I think I like doing this outside."

Another tremor went through his body due to her confession. "God, I love you."

She pulled back as she felt him twitch inside of her. "You think we can try on the motorcycle."

He groaned. "I'll think of something." There is no way he could drive and fuck her at the same time, but he'd figure out a way to position her while it was parked.

She gave him a quick peck. "We need to go get our son soon."

"Just a few more minutes."

She settled against him and they watched the ducks in the pond for a while before heading back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz grinned as they moved forward with just his hands covering her eyes.

"Okay, open."

His fingers fell away and she gasped. "Oh my God."

He had turned a small house, just a few steps away from theirs, into an outdoor studio.

The front was glass from floor to ceiling. "It moves so you can open it up when it's warm. There's also a curtain that covers it." He pushed a button and they closed.

There were easels set up and multi level cart that had brushes and all sorts of art accessories. A couch with a throw on it adorned the far wall and when she looked up, her eyes locked in on the beautiful sky window.

"Jason, this is…." Her voice trailed off as she started to cry. "It's so perfect. Thank you so much."

She rushed into his arms as he held her tight.

"I'm hoping it will inspire you."

"It does." They kissed and then she walked around the large room and checked everything out. "You thought of everything."

"I had help. We paid off an art student at PCU to stock it."

"Well, they did a great job."

They hugged again.

"Let's go get Cam."

They walked hand in hand to the car and made their way to the Audrey's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam was so excited that Audrey couldn't help but laugh. He was already packed and ran to the door every time a car passed by.

He had tossed and turned a little the night before, but eventually, he had fallen asleep.

"He's doing a little better," Alfred said.

"I know. I'll miss them." As much as she was happy about the house, that just meant hers will be empty again.

"You know they'll visit."

She nodded as her arms folded around her body like she is giving herself comfort.

"They're here!" Cam yelled before running back into the living room, grabbing his back pack. The guards had already come earlier and took a load of his toys and clothes as well as some of Elizabeth's things.

Liz opened the door and Jason followed her inside.

"Mommy! I'm ready!"

Liz laughed. "Hey baby," she said kneeling down. "Mommy missed you so much."

"Missed you too."

They embraced for a moment.

"I think your dad needs a hug too."

Cam looked up at Jason and smiled and then was lifted into the air. He laid his head on Jason's shoulder while he got a back rub.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

He nodded. "Can we go?"

"Hold on, I need to speak to Grams."

Audrey handed her a bag. "That's dinner."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Liz put it down and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for watching over him and taking care of us. I love you so much."

"I'm going to miss him."

She pulled back and wiped a tear off her grandmother's cheek. "I'll bring him back often or you can come visit us there."

"I know. I'm just being emotional."

Liz gave her a kiss and then to Alfred's surprise, she embraced him. "Thank you for taking care of her for me. She means everything."

"I feel the same way."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I get the warm and fuzzies because you guys have embraced Johnny/Claudia. Love them!

Chapter 27

Liz smiled as she watched Alfred grab her Gram's hand. "I can't believe you hid this from me."

"Well, we didn't want to be on Helena's radar, but I realized I can't hide our love because of that old bag."

Alfred grinned. "Well put."

"I'm happy for you. So, when is the wedding?"

Audrey's eyes went big.

"Do I have your permission?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, you do."

"Then, I won't make you wait too long if she'll have me."

"Oh, Alfred."

And to their shock, as Cam and Jason also observed, Alfred got down on one knee. "Audrey Hardy, you taught me what love is truly all about. I love you with every fiber of my being. Please agree to be my wife and let me dote on you forever."

Audrey's went from stunned to a blubbering mess in seconds. "Yes! I love you so much."

Alfred stood and they kissed and then he put up his finger. "Wait here."

Liz and Audrey embraced.

"Why was Alfred on the floor?" Cam asked.

"Remember how me and mommy just got married?"

"Uh huh."

"Well now Alfred and Grams are getting married."

Cam's eyes grew big and then he shoulder's sagged.

"Cam, aren't you happy?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but that means I have to wear a suit."

They laughed and Jason tickled him.

"You look very handsome in a suit," Audrey said.

Cam's face bunched up and then Jason hung him upside down as he laughed.

Alfred held a box out. "I hope you like it."

Audrey opened the box and gasped. "Oh my…"

"I had them make it. I hope it's not too old fashioned."

She gazed at the round diamond that is surrounded by smaller ones. Ornate swirls at the top of the band completed the style. "It's absolutely perfect."

"Allow me," he said before taking it out of the box and slipping it on her left hand. "It's official."

They hugged and Liz glanced at her smiling husband before grabbing her phone and snapping a picture, which she sent to Emily. "Guess who's getting married?"

Emily's mouth dropped open and she showed Nikolas.

"Wow. Tell her we said congratulations."

Liz passed on the message. "We're going to go, but we're having a family dinner in a few days. Can you both come?"

"We would love to," Alfred said.

"Just call me with the details."

"I will."

They went to the car and got Cam buckled in and then headed to their home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz chuckled at a picture on her phone. The look on Cam's face when he saw his room was priceless and it still made her giggle.

She rocked on the porch swing as she watched Jason and Cam play. When she caught a movement to her right, she jumped and then smiled when Johnny comes into view. "Hey."

"Hey. How's the married life?"

She patted the space next to her and waited for him to sit. "I'm loving it. How's Claudia?"

"She's doing a lot better."

"Are you worried?"

"She has nightmares sometimes. I asked her about it and she finally told me that in her dream, she can't get Cam to the cabin in time."

She nods. "He's still a little clingy, but he did well on our wedding night."

"Are you guys going to going on a honeymoon?"

"Yes, but after the baby is born and we get into a routine."

"Are you taking them with you?"

"Probably, but we'll have a nanny or a family member with us so we can get some alone time."

Johnny watched his friend and Cam play. It always amazed him how different the man is when he's away from all the violence and madness. "Jason looks happy."

Liz smiled. "I've never seen him so content."

Cam squeals when Jason tosses him into the air.

"Cam loves him already."

"Jason always has a way of getting people to care about him."

"That's because as tough as we all know he is, there are times when he hurts and his compassion shows. He's very loyal."

"So are you."

Liz glanced at him and then jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"The flutters always catch me by surprise."

"Can I feel it?"

"I don't think you can yet," she said before taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

It was like Jason had Liz radar and his eyes locked on the scene across of him and he frowned and grabbed Cam and headed towards them. "Hey, you are not allowed to feel that baby move first."

Johnny laughed. "Too late."

Liz rolled her eyes. "The baby isn't moving."

"Shhh, don't tell him that."

Jason and Johnny hands smacked together and then Cam climbed in between his mother and Jason put his hand on her belly, trying to feel anything.

"Can't the baby play yet?"

"No, baby. He's too little."

Cam sighed. "I guess I will just have to play with Johnny."

Johnny chuckled. "Come on!"

He grabbed a giggling Cam and then ran to the soccer ball and Johnny explained where the goal was and chased after him. When he kicked the ball between the plants Johnny lifted him up and yelled, "Goal!"

Liz laughs at a celebrating Cam who is lifting his knees up and down like he's jumping on hot coals. Life is good and she really hopes it will stay that way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly's eyes followed Sonny as he moved around the bedroom. Things had been strained since she got out of the hospital and she isn't quite sure if he is going to be able to forgive her or not. She had briefly spoken to Jax who is aware that the baby could be his, but agreed to law low for a while.

The kids ran into the room.

"Slow down."

"Sorry dad," Michael said as he grabbed his little brother. "Leticia is taking us to the park."

"Have fun guys," Carly said.

"We will," Morgan said before tearing out of the room.

Michael rolled his eyes and gave chase as Sonny shook his head and pulled his missing shoe out of the closet.

"I need to go into the office since Jason is still taking it easy."

The mention of his name made her tear up and he looked away uncomfortably.

"If you need me, call."

She wiped a tear away. "Thanks."

After he left, she wonders if they have anything left to go back to. Maybe she should just cut her losses and leave because the baby couldn't save them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth dialed Sonny's number and is surprise when he picks up. "Hi Sonny."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes. We're having a dinner the day after tomorrow, and I was hoping you could come and bring the boys with you."

He noted that she hadn't mentioned Carly. "Sure. The boys will love that."

"Great, then I'll see you 6:00."

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just your dimples."

He chuckled. "Alright, we'll see you then."

She ticked off his name and then made the next call. "Hey girl, this is your official invite to my new home."

Emily grinned. "Just tell when and we'll be there."

She rattled off the details.

"Can we bring anything?"

"No. Everything is taken care of. I was going to cook, but Grams decided that wasn't gonna happen, so she's coming over that morning to prep."

Emily's mouth watered. "Oh, I am so there."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you, but Audrey's cooking rocks."

Liz chuckled. "I'll remember that when it's time for dessert."

Emily choked on her water. "Are you making brownies?"

Nik's head jerked up and Emily snorted.

"What?"

"Let's just say that Nikolas is very excited now."

"Ha! At least someone appreciates me."

When Emily didn't reply, she wondered what is going on. "Emily?"

"Oh sorry, I was trying to think if I have yoga pants or something with an elastic band."

Liz shook her head at her friend's antics.

"I still can't believe Alfred and Audrey are getting married.

Liz froze. "I just realized that I don't know Alfred's last name."

Emily frowned. "Me either. Nikolas, what is Alfred's last name?"

Nik grinned. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

She playfully glared at her. "He won't tell."

"Does he want a brownie?"

Emily laughed at the sauciness in her voice. "She said if you want a brownie, you need to spill."

Nikolas groaned. "I really, really want a brownie, but Alfred seriously doesn't want it exposed."

Emily went into the next room. "Alright, we need help finding out Alfred's last name."

Liz tapped on her lips. "Well, you could wait until Nikolas is sleeping and see if you can find it at his desk."

Emily popped a grape into her mouth. "That won't work. If it's that secret, it would probably be in the safe and I checked that two days ago."

"Emily!"

"What? He told me he had a surprise for me and you know I have to know."

Liz shook her head. "I'm surprised he hasn't had some kind of vault installed."

"He threatened me last Christmas, but I don't think he made it happen yet."

"You two are crazy. We could kidnap him and make him talk."

Emily grinned. "You want to kidnap Nikolas?"

Jason head tilted. He had been standing in the doorway, watching her as she glanced out the window.

"Not him, the other one."

"Claudia would probably help us."

Liz grinned. "I'm on it." She spun around and jumped. "Jason! Jesus you scared the crap out of me."

Emily laughed. "Did he hear you?" She was glad Elizabeth was having some fun, even it will be at poor Alfred's expense.

"I don't know. I'll call you back."

Jason folded his arms across his chest. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh."

She moved closer and then ran her hand down his chest, trying to distract him.

Jason smirked. "I know what you're trying to do."

Elizabeth batted her eyes. "What?"

"You are trying to distract me."

Her hand stopped at his belt and the tips of her fingers dipped in it slightly. "Are you feeling okay? Why did you come back?"

He kissed her on the top of his head. "I forgot my phone."

"Oh, it's over there," she pointed. Considering he hated it, she didn't think he'd miss it.

He retrieved it and then pulled her into him as he rubbed her growing belly. "You know, kidnapping is against the law."

She frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Just be careful. I really don't want to have to bail you out of jail and that goes for Emily too."

"Why would you think I was talking to Emily?"

"Because, besides Claudia, I can't think of anyone else you would be plotting with."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't plot."

"Keep telling yourself that. I have to go."

They kissed languidly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more."

"I seriously doubt that."

He left and made a call to Francis. "Keep an eye on my wife. She's up to something."

Francis groaned. "I'm on my way."

Jason nodded at the other guards and then pulled out of the driveway with a smile on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia listened to Elizabeth's plan and laughed. "You guys are crazy."

"I even called Grams and she said that she can't tell me either. I mean, what is the big secret? Is he a super spy?"

Claudia couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. "That would be so cool. Wait! Maybe your grandmother is a spy too."

Liz cracked up. "Yeah, she's transporting weapons in her soufflés."

"Well, in any case, I would need more to go on than Alfred the Butler if I'm going to uncover his secret identity."

"I'll try to ask him some questions at the party."

"Sounds good, but no kidnapping yet."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Later."

"Bye."

Liz gnawed on her lip and then made the next call. "Monica, this is Elizabeth."

She stepped into her office. "Elizabeth? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. We're having a dinner party in a couple of days and would like it if you, Alan, Edward, and Tracy could attend."

Monica's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you want Tracy and Edward?"

Liz laughed. "I'm sure. I'll stock up on duct tape just in case."

Monica giggled. "Alright, name the date and time." She quickly jotted it down. "Well, we'll see you then."

Liz smiled. This is going great. She called Epiphany and Diane and they were happy to attend as well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bobbie sat next to Carly on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and pitiful."

"That good?"

"I blew my life apart again. I'm sure you're not surprised."

"Carly, let's just say that I hoped that you were happy and wouldn't do this again. What happened?"

Carly's lip quivered. "First, I blackmailed Elizabeth so that she would stay away from Jason. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have taken advantage of Cam's kidnapping, but I told myself it was for Jason."

"And he walked away?"

"Yeah. I tried to make it up for him when I overheard some men on the docks talking about Cam. You know, when I almost lost the baby."

Bobbie thought about their prior conversation. Now things were getting clearer. "And Jason didn't forgive you?"

"No."

"Go on."

"Before all of that, Sonny and I got in an epic fight. He told me that Brenda is his true love and I was only a place card."

Bobbie grimaced. "Oh Carly." She grabbed her daughter's hand, knowing that Brenda is her biggest insecurity.

"I freaked out and got drunk and Jax found me."

Bobbie closed her eyes, knowing what is coming next.

"I slept with him."

"What is wrong with Jax? He knew you were drunk."

"In all fairness, I was very convincing."

Bobbie rolled her eyes. "Did you ever stop to think that he was getting payback because of Sonny and Brenda?"

Carly started to cry. "No. Oh God! I'm such a fool."

Bobbie hugged her. "What are you going to do?"

"Sonny looks at me like I'm the last person in the world he wants to see. He said I could stay here, but it hurts."

"There are consequences for your actions, maybe you need to suck it up to see what will happen until we can get a DNA sample."

"Maybe you're right. I deserve it and I don't want to upset the boys."

"Carly, if Sonny is it for you, then fight for him, but I would be remiss if I didn't say that you two are on a seesaw of dysfunction. If it's not you doing something ridiculous, it's him. Is that how you want to live your life? Don't you think you and the boys deserve more? Your actions affect them. Take this time to figure out if you want to fight and if you don't, then end this once and for all and move on. And if you turn to Jax, then my suggestion is to make him really work for it and prove that this isn't about his ex."

"Okay. I'll try."

"You need to figure out what it is that makes you do all these crazy things. What are you missing and why do you believe that all men are going to throw you to the curb? Jason has done nothing but fix your messes and be there for you, but it's like you don't want him to be happy or something—that you think his whole world revolves around you. I'm not trying to hurt you, but Jason gets to have his own life and love who he wants to. He allows you to do that even when he thinks you're crazy for it. That's love, Carly. This possessive controlling thing you do with him is toxic and you let Sonny do the same thing. As long as that part of you is broken, you'll never get Jason back. It might be too late for that anyway and I doubt that you can play nice with Elizabeth until you're willing to admit that she isn't Satan."

Carly started to laugh because Bobbie had made devil ears and Bobbie joined her and then kissed her daughter on the forehead when they finally calmed down.

"I love you enough to tell you when you're being a bitch and you are regarding her. She doesn't think she's perfect, but for some reason you need to believe that so you can attack her and break her down. She has been through so much in her short life and the fact that you just want to be another person who rips another piece of her heart out is very selfish and petty."

"Ouch."

"I will always love you, but I won't always agree with your choices. Stop the madness regarding Elizabeth because it only makes you look like a mental patient."

Carly sighed. "Okay. I'll deal with it."

"I need to get back to work. Call me if you need me and if you can't take it here, you're welcome to come stay with me until you get yourself back on your feet."

"Thank you, momma."

"You're welcome." As she left, she really hoped that Carly had taken what she said to heart. They were things she should have confronted her with a long time ago instead of enabling Carly's madness. There were times that she stood up to her daughter, but not enough. Those kids deserve a lot better. As she came to the bottom of the staircase, she was surprised to see Jason standing there. "Jason. Hi."

"Hi. Is she up there?"

"Yeah. I just gave her a lot to think about. Take it easy on her okay?"

Jason nodded. "Should I come back?"

"No. I think she heard me and maybe this is a good time to test that." She patted his arm. "Take care and enjoy your family."

"I will."

He took a deep breath and headed to the room.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them and I'm glad you like Alfred/Audrey. She rarely gets any romantic interest in fics, so they have been fun to write for.

Extra chapter for you! Well, there are some hard conversations in this chapter. I hope you understand my portrayal of Mac.

Chapter 28

Elizabeth smiled when Johnny entered the kitchen. "Hey. I'm just planning a dinner party."

"I hope I'm invited."

"Did you do something to piss off Claudia?"

He chuckled. "Not that I know of, but she is female."

She threw a dish towel at him which he caught before it could strike him.

"I just wanted to let you know that we moved Maxie and a call is about to be made to Mac to come and get her."

"Suppose she tells them that I was there and we let the Russians take Luke?"

"Well, she will be lying because you had left before they came and I doubt that Mac will be that upset about you knowing where she is considering she's still alive."

"What happened with the drugs?"

"The landlord called the police and they found enough that will insure that she'll be gone for a long time."

"Is she pregnant?"

Johnny nodded.

"What a disaster."

"With those genes, the poor kid has no chance."

"Well, it will probably be adopted unless someone in the family wants that responsibility."

"Robin might. I guess we shall see."

"If you do get a call, don't say anything without Diane present."

"I won't."

Johnny's phone rang and he ran into the living room, so Elizabeth followed. He turned on the television and they stared in disbelief.

 _Reporter: "The police have just found the body of longtime resident Luke Spencer or what was left of it. Sources say, his scattered, partially burnt remains were found inside the Haunted Star by a cleaner. The woman was taken to the hospital after suffering heart palpitations. His head was the only thing that remotely resembled him." She was handed a piece of paper. "Police suspect that this was done by the Russian mafia due to graffiti that was tagged on the walls. This horrifying display of power and corruption was probably a warning to their enemies to not double cross them. Luke and his son Lucky are no strangers to trouble and recently were suspected of working with the local Russian mafia to kidnap Cameron Spencer. We'll be back with more information after the break."_

Liz and Johnny's gaze connected.

"One down, two to go," she said calmly.

"I came over today because Jason wants me to talk security with you."

"Okay."

"There's a panic room I need to show you as well as a crawl space in Cam's bedroom."

"Fine with me."

He showed her the small one off the kitchen and then they went upstairs to the one next to Jake's bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood in the doorway of the master bedroom as Carly napped. How had it come to this? After all these years, there friendship is over while he is happy that he didn't have to fix her messes, he knows she loved him and he would miss that kind of loyalty. Lucky for him, he had more people in his life that cared about him than ever before.

Carly screamed and then froze when her she saw Jason approaching the bed.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get this talk over with."

She tried to be stoic, knowing he hates when she gets over emotional. "Okay."

"First, it isn't lost on me that you tried to help Cam. Thank you."

"I was trying to make it up to you and Elizabeth. You do believe that I'm sorry, don't you?"

"Yes, but you always are."

"I guess I deserve that. You didn't have to come here and tell me this." It is like losing him all over again.

"I just want to make sure we're clear."

"Perfectly. I will stay away from you and Elizabeth." She noticed the ring on his finger. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Elizabeth told me about the letter. We're glad the baby is fine."

"I'm trying to rest."

"Did you tell Sonny?"

"Yes. He's letting me stay here to get healthy, but I don't know if our relationship can recover. I'm used to everyone walking out on me, so…"

"A large part of the time it's because you force us too. I loved you, but I just don't like you right now and I don't know if that will change."

"You know my mother just reamed me for how I've always treated you. I took you for granted, that you would rescue me and be there and hell, maybe that was an excuse for me to act up because I knew I could. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I hurt you for things that you should have never forgiven me for and honestly, I'm not sure why you did. You took forever to forgive Robin. I think I overcompensated because I did hate that I hurt you and wanted to make up for it."

"Do you really want to know why I forgave you?"

"Yes."

Jason sat on the edge of the bed. "This is probably going to be the most I've ever said to you. You guys were all I had really—the only ones who accepted me, at least that is how I felt at the time. Robin walked away, you didn't. I can't tell you how badly you hurt me when you slept with Sonny and then what you did to me regarding Michael—there are no words. It changed me at a time that I was mentally very young and trying to learn about life. My emotions were so raw and I didn't have a reference point for anything. You were very selfish back then and my feelings didn't matter. You and Sonny basically taught me that."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It was more your actions that hurt me—that I could see and later feel. Losing Michael… I took a lot of it out on Robin because I've always made excuses for you or felt sorry for you because we were similar in that we didn't have a lot of people around us to watch our backs. I know you fought for me and defended me, but you and Sonny's twisted dysfunction really fucked me up in the head. I'm trying to get back to the person I was when it was just me and Robin against the world. I smiled and laughed, gone was the rage that had consumed me and maybe it's stupid to even think that time was that great because I was kind of childlike and now I'm a grown man. By the time I met Elizabeth, I was closed off, but she made me not want to be. She was an escape from the violence and you and Sonny. Even though life had been shitty towards her, she found a way to smile and be selfless. She was so full of life and light which attracted me because I was drowning in the darkness. Elizabeth gave me hope that maybe I deserved to be happy when I didn't think I did. Sure she had problems, but she didn't expect me to help make them go away. We talked and I told her what I thought and she made conclusions on her own, some I agreed with and some I didn't. Don't you see. That is a friendship. She wanted to hear about what I wanted and what I liked to do. It wasn't all about her even when she went on and on about Lucky. I used to think she only wanted me for my bike, but it was so much more than that. She made a brain damaged person feel normal and I will always love her for that. I'm not saying I'm not responsible for my part in our relationship failing, because I know I made mistakes and hurt you too, but as far as I'm concerned our breakup was long overdue."

He stood and Sonny, who had heard everything, moved into the kid's room.

"I don't hate you." Truth be told, he just felt free.

"What? I just mean nothing to you now?"

"Basically."

She cried harder. "I heard what you had to say, but I never saw it like that. I guess it doesn't really matter because your mind is made up and I caused that. I will always love you and I'm sorry if my craziness made you feel less than you are because you're a good man with a good heart. I didn't mean to ruin you. I guess I loved you in the only way that I knew how and it was based on hurt and pain. I can't just switch my feelings off like you can, but I'll honor your wishes because I know I screwed up. Maybe someday, we can find our way back, but in more healthier way."

"Just be a good mom, Carly. They don't deserve all this craziness. They need love and a stable environment or they are going to end up the same way you did."

"I know and I'm going to try and be a better person."

"I'm not asking you to change for me. I hope you are doing it for you, so you can love and be loved in the right way." He stopped, thinking of Elizabeth and smiled and it almost took her breath away. "I'm truly happy for the first time in my life and I'm not going to do anything to screw that up. Goodbye, Carly."

A few minutes later, Sonny listened as Carly broke down and sighed. Had they really ruined Jason? Was it as bad as he made it sound? He felt like he had failed everyone. They were Jason's main influence and all they had managed to teach him was that love was about pain and failure and that his feelings didn't matter. It was a hard pill to swallow. Carly—they had been through so many ups and downs and he realized that while he loved her, he didn't respect her enough to not hurt her. Anyone in the business usually settled because their life is dangerous and most good women couldn't handle it. They either needed to get it together or end it before they destroyed each other. And Jason… He isn't sure how he can make it up to him, but first he needs to apologize to Elizabeth. The fact that she is helping his old friend heal and finally be happy is something that he respects and he will make some changes to accommodate that. His reliance on his enforcer needs to end or he will lose Jason too.

He stopped in Carly's doorway. "We need to talk."

"I don't know if I can handle anymore talk today."

"It can wait until tomorrow. The only way we can move forward is to be open and honest with each other and go from there."

"You heard what he said to me, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Her bottom lip quivered and he slowly moved across the room and then held her.

"I don't think that he said all of it to hurt you. He was just being honest and I think he wants us grow up."

She sniffed. "I know, but it still hurts."

"Maybe it's time we stand on our own two feet and figure out if we're truly good for each other."

She gripped him tighter. "Promise me that no matter what, you won't hate me."

"Carly, you are a big part of my life and I will always have love for you no matter what."

"Thank you. I feel the same way. You're like this fungus that has grown on me and taken over my brain cells."

He chuckled. "I'm not sure that was a compliment."

She pulled back and he eased her back onto the pillow. "How about we talk tomorrow night so I can think about what I want to say."

"Okay. I have to get back to work."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ran into the house and yelled Elizabeth's name.

"Shhh, Cam is sleeping."

"How long has he been down?"

"About fifteen minutes."

He swept her off her feet and headed up the stairs.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I just got back from talking to Carly and let's just say I want to show you how thankful I am that you are in my life."

She grinned. "I have to be the luckiest woman in the world."

"Ditto."

"You're a woman now?"

"You know what I meant." He gently placed her onto the bed and then shut and locked the door. Liz grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on and then pulled off her top.

"God you make me so happy."

"Who knew the answer to your happiness is between my legs."

Jason chuckled as he ripped off his shirt. "And your succulent mouth."

He took a moment to peruse her, appreciating the changes to her body. "Are you ready for me, Elizabeth?"

"I've been ready for you my whole life."

He kissed her passionately before slowly making love to her, vowing to cherish every moment they have.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac solemnly watched as a pathetic looking Maxie was led into the squad room in handcuffs. Her makeup was melting down her face and she needed a tissue badly.

"I'll put her in the interrogation room," Ronnie said.

"Thanks." He grabbed some Kleenex and then asked to be left alone with her.

After a minute of dead silence she looked down. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Like you're the biggest disappointment ever?"

"Mac…"

"Shut up! How could you hurt a little boy like that?"

Maxie's head snapped up. "This is all Elizabeth's fault."

"I thought I told you to shut up!" His hand slammed against the table as she jumped, startled by the anger pouring of him, something she had never seen before. "How could you trust a drug addict? Lucky doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

"That's not true. I'm pregnant with his baby."

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so."

"And why is it that you didn't tell him?"

She started to cry again. "Because I wanted him to love me for me and not this baby."

Mac rubbed his face. "You're either stupid or mentally impaired."

Her mouth dropped open.

"I think it might be a little of both. Lucky used you for drugs. You are having a baby with a man who probably won't even see next year and who has always been a user."

"He's a good man."

"He almost killed his son. How in the hell is that good? Not to mention the fact that he basically was going to sell Cam to the Russians."

"That's not true. We were going to get custody—"

Mac stood as his emotions swirled and then slammed the chair against the floor. "No judge would ever give a lying, drug dealer a baby or a strung-out loser like Lucky. Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Maxie just stared at Mac in shock.

"You are probably going to jail for twenty five years to life. You will be an accessory to kidnapping, stealing drugs, not to mention all the drugs found in your apartment."

"What drugs?"

"They have evidence that is going to put you away. Do you get it? Lucky is not coming to the rescue. He doesn't give a crap about you or this baby. You are nothing to him. The only way I can think of you getting a little lenience is if you come clean about everything and expose his plans."

Maxie started to cry. "I want my baby. I don't want to go to jail."

"Well too bad. You went to bed with a pathetic, poor excuse for a man and defended him. There is no turning back. Your baby will be taken away and probably given up for adoption or put in the foster system."

Maxie wailed. "No! You can't do that."

"They don't let you out of jail because you're pregnant. Everything will be taken away from you. I hope you like orange." It killed him to talk to her this way, but he is trying to get through to her, hoping she'd show some remorse, but it was all too clear that the Maxie he knew and loved is gone.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest regarding Robin – rofl. You get to like who you want! * kcke2pen – Re: I really think it's the loss of Georgie and Jessie coupled by her parents abandoning her. She's always looking for love in all the wrong place and latched onto Lucky because she needed to save him from himself and took out all her anger on Elizabeth.

Chapter 29

Maxie's shoulders shook as she sobbed. "Can you take my baby?"

"I have spent a huge part of my life taking care of other people's kids. I loved you, Georgie, and Robin with all my heart. Georgie was taken from me and you have shamed this family. She would be so upset and disappointed with you right now." Mac started to cry. "I'm so embarrassed. And I'm going to tell you something, Elizabeth Morgan is one of the most compassionate and loyal woman I have ever met. She stood by Lucky when he accused her of cheating. She drank poison to save him and Nikolas, all that after she was brutally raped when she was fifteen. Life beat her down over and over and then you came along and decided that somehow, she was horrible because you wanted Lucky."

"I had a hard life too. My parents weren't there and I had heart surgery and lost Georgie and Jesse."

"Don't even speak his name. He would never approve of what you did and none of those things are an excuse to hurt a child. When I walk out of this room, you are dead to me and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you pay for what you did. Just talking to you is making me sick. You need help Maxie. Something is wrong with you. I can't even look at you."

Her heart felt like it was going to break. "Elizabeth was there! She saw the Russians drag Luke away and left me cooped up in that cabin!"

If Maxie was telling the truth, Mac wasn't surprised by it. "But you're still breathing."

"What?"

"If you had done that to my child, you wouldn't be breathing anymore and you still hate her. Don't you?"

The lethal look in his eyes scared the shit out of her.

"I don't know how she didn't do it. If you were mouthing off, which we both know you did, she must have been tempted, but that's the difference between you and her. She couldn't hurt a child like that and you did so without blinking. Luke got exactly what he deserved and now it's your turn." More tears escaped his eyes as he shook in fury at the fact that she was still rationalizing her crimes. "Goodbye, Maxie." He turned as she screamed his name and rushed to his office, passing Dante who was floored after hearing most of the conversation.

Mac slammed the door and threw his mug against the wall before collapsing into a chair and sobbing. He never thought he'd speak to someone he loved like that, but her crazy talk had pushed him to the edge. After a few minutes, he made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Robin, where are you?"

Her mouth dropped open when she heard the pain in his voice. "I'm at work."

"We arrested Maxie."

"Is she okay?"

"I can't—she has lost her mind or something. I told her that she is dead to me."

Robin sat in a vacant chair as she listened to him cry. "Oh Mac, you don't mean that."

"She was going to steal Cam from Elizabeth. She admitted it and kept defending that little punk, Lucky. To make matters worse, she's pregnant and wanted me to take the baby."

Robin sighed. "Are you?"

"No. I'm done. I've lost Georgie and Maxie. You are all I have left. If you want to help her, then you are a better person than me. I don't understand how she can hate Elizabeth so much and not take responsibility for her actions. And don't even get me started with Lucky, apparently, Elizabeth is responsible for global warming too."

Robin smirked. "I'm coming down there. I want to talk to her."

"Good luck with that. She's being fingerprinted."

"What about a lawyer?"

"Unless you want to fork out big money for a losing battle, she'll get a court ordered defense attorney."

"I'll be there soon. My shift is almost over."

"I love you. Is this my fault? Did I do a bad job?"

"What? No! You can only do so much and Maxie was always a train wreck. I love you, Uncle Mac."

She ended the call and then went back into her lab, not sure what to do about Maxie who has been way past medication time for too long.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny crashed against his door as Claudia slipped her hands under his shirt.

"I'm tired of waiting," she said before her lips pressed against his with such passion that it practically consumed him.

"Dayum, baby. I knew you wanted me, but…"

She playfully smacked him on the arm. "Shut up and take your shirt off."

He obediently ripped it off and she bit her lip as she perused his defined chest and then tugged him closer and licked his nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

Johnny hissed. "You're so fucking hot."

Her hand rubbed against him, making his hips snap and then she pushed him backwards and slowly gyrated her hips as she did a very sensual strip tease.

"Leave the heels on," he muttered before he lifted her so her legs clamped against his hips.

His mouth is everywhere, leaving damp skin and sometimes marks as he licked and sucked her.

"Johnny," she moaned as he kicked open the bedroom door.

Carefully, he lowered her to the bed and then stepped back and took off his boots, socks, and pants.

"Impressive," she said as she watched his erection jut out against the restricting briefs.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

He kissed his way up her body and then unhooked her bra before his mouth latched onto her nipple, working her into a frenzy.

"Dammit Johnny, fuck me."

"I have other plans first." He moved down south and then ripped off her underwear.

"I like those!"

"I'll buy you a new pair. Hell, I'll buy you the whole, damn store."

He dove between her legs and she grabbed his hair as he sucked and stroked her making Claudia curse and then the sexiest noises spilled from her lips.

Her legs started to tremble. "Right there—oooh—yes! Ugh!" His name flowed out of her mouth as she began to go over the edge. Johnny lapped her up until she settled down and then grabbed a condom out of his drawer, but before he could put it on, she had moved and his cock was now in her mouth.

"Fuck," he cried out as she pumped and sucked him, making him impossibly hard. "Claudia."

She pulled back for a second. "Yes, baby?"

"Get on your fucking back now."

"Make me," she said before sucking him down her throat.

Johnny let out a loud moan as his hips began to move and she didn't even gurgle. "That's it baby. You suck me so damn, good."

She twisted him as she pumped for good measure and Johnny knew he was going to explode if she didn't stop.

Knowing that he couldn't grab her without hurting her arm, he decided to plead with her. "Claudia, please stop. I want to come inside you."

She slowly released him. "All you had to do is say please."

He growled and as soon as she stood he picked her up and kissed her frantically. They fell onto the bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do it." she demanded.

He quickly put on the condom and then lined himself up.

"Now!"

His hips snapped forward and he entered her to the hilt, bottoming out as they both cursed. Without further pretense, he started to move as he watched her breasts bounce from the movement. "God, you're so gorgeous."

Her fingernails raked down his chest and it made him shudder and increase his speed until he was moving impossibly fast.

Usually, he could go a long time, but after the way she had worked him, he is ready to come. Reaching down, he strokes her clit as the sound of their bodies coming together filled the room.

Claudia screamed his name and Johnny could feel himself begin to explode and started to pant as he erupted over and over before collapsing beside her.

"That was so hot," Claudia said as she panted.

"I want to do it again and again."

She laughed. "How soon can you be ready for round too."

"Give me five minutes," he said before rolling off the bed and going into the bathroom to clean up. If Claudia is going to be the death of him, at least he'll go a happy man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth pushed the grocery cart towards the car with Micah in tow. She had forgotten a few things and had insisted on going shopping herself in case she saw something else she needs.

Micah held the car door open then pulled Liz behind him when he caught a movement.

"I just want to speak with her."

Liz stepped to the side. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"I need to speak with you. Please, can you give me a minute?"

Liz patted Micah's hand which remained on her arm. "It's okay."

"But—"

She met his gaze. "It's fine. I'd rather get it over with."

"I'm not leaving your side." Jason will probably already have his hide for even allowing it.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you. Can you roll down the window?"

He quickly ran around the car and did what she asked and by the time he reached her again, she had already slipped inside and shut the door.

"Sorry, but I've been on my feet awhile."

"You always did look beautiful when you're pregnant."

She ignored the compliment. "What did you want to say?"

"I can't believe that you married him."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I wasn't expecting a congratulation, but aren't you sick of saying the same thing to me over and over? I'm in love with my husband and we're having a baby. There is nothing you can say to change that."

"But—Elizabeth, I know I've hurt you, but Jason's life is dangerous. You don't deserve to be subjected to that."

"Ric? Do you remember how old I am?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you act like I'm some delusional, lovesick teenager who doesn't know my own heart?"

"You're not thinking clearly."

Micah quickly put the groceries on the floor of the front seat so they could make a hasty getaway.

She smiled. "For the first time in my life, I am thoroughly loved with no agenda. Jason doesn't need me to fix him or save him from himself. He isn't selfish and treats me like I deserve to be treated. He's not with me to stick it to another person. He loves me because I am his other half."

"I loved you."

"You were obsessed, that's not love."

"No, it wasn't always that way. I did fall in love with you. Who could help it? You're beautiful, smart, and passionate. You love fiercely and I miss that—I miss you."

She reached up and touched his face, seeing a glimmer of the man she had fallen in love with. "I can't fix what is broken in you, nor do I want to, but I need you to understand something."

Her hand dropped and her expression went from compassionate to dead serious as Micah slid into the driver's seat and turned on the car. "I love my life and I'm happy for the first time in a long time. You have a choice right now. I'm not going to let anyone fuck with my family."

He flinched hearing her curse and she is glad that he appears to understand that she isn't playing.

"My husband doesn't like you, for good reason, so I don't want you approaching us. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from me completely. Let's face it, you should be dead for what you did to Carly alone. If I were you, I'd cut my losses and leave town. Go find someone that you can love purely and that will accept you for who you are instead of stalking me, a woman you'll never have again."

"You would have Jason kill me if I don't?"

Micah fought a grin. Liz's face was completely blank and he wondered if it was Jason inspired.

"In a heartbeat if you are a threat to my happiness. Cam loves Jason and he's so happy. My son has been through so much and I will not have him miss a day without his father because you don't approve of my choices. I don't care what you think. Your words have no bearing on my decision-making. In fact, they only prove to me that I made the right choice in divorcing you. If you come after my husband or try to hurt our family in any way, shape, or form, they will never find the pieces of your body. It's up to you."

"Wow. He's already turned you into a killer."

Liz shrugged. "Did you think I'd just gush over your attention and encourage your psychotic behavior?"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't push me, Elizabeth."

"Or what? You'll lock me in a panic room and try to steal my baby to hurt its father?"

Now he cringed.

"Don't act like I didn't take that from the Ric Lansing playbook." She wanted to laugh at his expression.

Micah noted that she didn't look at all stressed by the conversation.

"Walk away, Ric and don't look back. Forget you ever knew me and I hope for Molly's sake, you choose to live, but if you don't, that's on you. Micah, I'm ready to go now."

Ric stepped back when the car began to move and his eyes followed it until it was no longer visible. "Damn." Elizabeth had never looked so beautiful and he hated himself for letting her go.

Amelia uncrossed her arms and cleared her throat, getting his attention. Ric has his issues and she hates that he slept with Sam, but she blamed that on the woman who she had hated for a long time. He's smart, cunning, and just might be the person who can help her end Sam once and for all. Besides that, he isn't bad on the eyes. "You look like you could use a drink."

He sighed. "I would love to, but I need to pack. I'm leaving town."

"Me too. I'm headed to D.C. You want to come with?"

"You know I've been with Sam, right?"

"Nobody's perfect. Have you had tests done since then?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Then, why don't we go pick up your things."

He took a deep breath. She is pretty and who knows, maybe it could lead to something. He just needs to be wanted because he can't have what his heart truly desires. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The night of the party had arrived. The boys ran ahead of Sonny who is deep in thought. His talk with Carly had been painful and they both decided that they needed to stop hurting each other. She admitted that maybe Sonny fueled her insecurities. It was hard concluding that their love was toxic, but they knew what they had to do. For the time being, she'd stay and then gradually, they'd find her a house and get the boys used to the fact that they will be splitting their time between them. He had even told her that if she chose to be with Jax, that he would try to open to it even though candy boy is not his favorite person.

"Dad come on!" Michael yelled.

He chuckled at their enthusiasm as Elizabeth opened the door.

"Hey guys?"

The boys smiled and said hi and then ran past her.

"They are excited to see Jason."

"I have to admit that I feel the same way."

He grinned and gave her a hug. "I know you're playing hostess, but can we chat for a minute."

"Sure, come on."

She led the way to a small office. "Have a seat."

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"Everything. I overheard Jason speaking to Carly."

"Does he know that?"

He shook his head. "It hurt to hear how he felt, but I'm owning my part. If I could go back to that time when we faked my death and do things differently, I would because it started Jason on another downward slide. I was in a dark period and made bad decisions, but I'm taking my meds. Jason learned so many bad things from us and now, I think I owe it to him to let him enjoy his happiness."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded like Sonny had done some serious soul searching. "I'm glad that you're open to it."

"Jason has given a huge chunk of his life to this business and I'm not saying I'm going to be perfect, but I have some ideas to help him stay closer to home."

"Thank you, Sonny. I don't know what I would do if I lost him at his point."

"I feel the same way. As dysfunctional as I am, I do love him like a brother."

"I know."

"I want to be a better friend to you both. Will you let me?"

She stood and held her arms out and they hugged.

"You're really starting to show."

She grinned. "That is a good thing and a bad thing. I need to buy some new clothes."

"You make him pay for it since he got you in this position."

Jason appeared in the doorway. "What am I paying for?"

Sonny smiled. "A shopping trip…"

Jason groaned.

"She didn't say you had to go, but since you are the reason she can't button her jeans, I think it should be on your dime."

"I will buy her anything she wants."

"Great! Let's go motorcycle shopping then."

The look on his face is priceless, making Sonny and Liz laugh. They heard the doorbell ring and Liz rushed off.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N –Thanks for the comments! * Kcke2pen – You can't force someone into counseling and a lot of people don't go when they should. Sometimes it's the cost and others just don't believe in it or I think with Liz, when you're raped, you want to have some amount of control and she didn't want to go. Do to her age, Audrey could have forced the issue, but she didn't.

Sorry, but the site has been having issues, so I don't think it's sending email notifications.

Chapter 30

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Sonny sighed heavily. "I apologized to your wife for being a blockhead back then and a bad friend."

He is surprised. "I think we were all very stupid."

"True. I was hoping we could have lunch tomorrow. I want to go over a re-org with you. I think you'll like it."

"Okay."

Sonny patted him on the back. "Come on. Wait, do I smell brownies?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah and they are really good."

They headed towards the living room.

"Jason, my boy, Cameron is amazing."

"I know."

Cameron grabbed Morgan's hand. "Want to see my motorcycles?"

"Yeah! Come on Michael."

Michael made a face at this dad and then followed them.

Tracy sat next to her father. "He is cute for a rug rat."

Monica gave Jason and Liz a hug. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No. Everything is done. Once everyone is here, we'll go into the dining room."

"Well at least get off your feet," Alan said.

Liz smiled. "That, I am willing to do."

She got comfortable and Jason sat on the ottoman in front of her.

Epiphany breezed into the room with much fanfare. "I know you said don't bring anything, but here is a six pack for Jason to go with his abs and some chocolate for you. There is a plant in my car." She kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and Jason got up and took the bag from her.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Jason slightly smiled and then embraced her. "Better?"

"Much."

"Flirt," Liz said.

Epiphany chuckled and leaned closer to whisper, "After seeing him without a shirt, there really is no turning back."

Liz laughed.

Emily approached them with a present in her hand. "Oh, this is so Lila," she said as she perused the room.

"Isn't it? I love it."

"This is just a little house warming gift. I'll just sit it over there in the corner."

"We have something for you too," Edward said.

"Really guys, you didn't have too."

"Nonsense," Edward said.

Claudia walked in and was introduced to those who didn't know her. "Did you make brownies?"

Half the room stopped talking and Liz busted out laughing. "Only if you've been good."

Claudia's face contorted, making her laugh harder. "I hope it's okay, I brought John."

Liz peaked around her. "Hey." She gave him a hug and he handed her some flowers.

"They are beautiful. Thank you so much."

Jason took them. "I'll put them in some water. "John, you want a beer?"

"I'd love one."

"Follow me."

Once that task was done, there was a loud thud from upstairs, so Jason handed John the beer and went to check on the kids.

When he entered Cam's room, Morgan is crying while Michael tries to sooth him.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

Jason picks up the six-year old sits on the bed as he checks his knee. Cam's lip puckers out.

"Cam, it's okay. It's not your fault," Michael says soothingly.

"It was an accident," Jason says.

Liz rushed into the room and Cam holds his arms out. "What happened, baby?"

"Morgan fell."

She kisses him and gives him a hug and then moves over to Morgan and checks out the scrape. "I think I can fix that. I'll be right back." She disappears into the bathroom and then comes back and Sonny watches her work her magic from the doorway.

"No…," Morgan whines when he sees the peroxide.

"It's okay. I promise it will be all better in a minute." She dabs the cotton ball and swipes as Morgan hisses and then she blows on it and he calms down. "See, all better." After affixing the bandaid she kisses it. "How's that?"

He wipes his face. "Better."

She kisses him on the forehead and then hugs him. "See, I told ya."

"Mommy gives the best hugs," Cam said.

Michael snorts as Liz sits next to Jason.

Her eyes narrowed making his widen. "Are you doubting my hugging abilities?"

Michael grinned.

"Come here."

He looked over at his dad who nodded. "Fine."

Liz pulls the nine-year-old onto her lap as he giggles and hugs him and then to his surprise, she lays a kiss on his cheek while he yelps and then yells, "Uncle."

Liz chuckled. "See, wasn't that the best."

"But, I have cooties now."

"The best cooties in the world."

Michael laughs and then slips off her lap.

"Alright boys, no more running okay. I don't want you to get hurt. We'll be eating soon."

"What's for dinner?" Morgan asked.

"Well, Grams made some chicken mcnuggets and fries."

Morgan smiled. "Yummy!"

"And Michael, you can either eat that or have roast beast and smashed potatoes."

He grinned. "Can I try both?"

"You can have anything you want, but I'm going to tell you, Grams makes the best smashed potatoes in the world."

Michael's eyes grew big. "Awesome! My dad can cook really good."

"I know and I plan on having him do some cooking in my kitchen really soon."

"Any time you want," Sonny said.

"Alright, I have go, but play nice."

"We will," they said.

Jason followed her and Sonny downstairs.

Audrey appeared with two trays of snacks. "This is to tide you over. It will be another ten minutes or so."

"Now, don't eat too much and ruin your appetites," Liz said.

Emily threw her arm around her friend. "I love this house. Lila did a great job."

"We hardly changed anything. She always had style."

Edward smiled at their musings.

Johnny walked in with some ice and put it in the freezer. Claudia slid behind him and they embraced.

"By the way, I'm staying at your place tonight," she said.

"Really?"

"I'm planning on being your dessert."

He grinned. They had come a long way and he really enjoyed spending time with her. "But I have plans."

She pinched him.

"Ow."

"You deserved that."

He watched her sashay away.

"And you call yourself a ladies man," Francis said.

"What? I like makeup sex."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Haven't I taught you anything?"

Johnny choked on his beer. "No comment."

Jason chuckled. "John, the first thing you need to know is that Johnny is full of shit."

John laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"They are just jealous because the ladies love me."

"Keep telling yourself that," Sonny said.

"Hey guys," Elizabeth said before placing a tray on the counter.

"Hello, Elizabeth," they said.

"I don't even know what you were talking about, but I don't think I want to know."

"It wasn't bad, they are trying to say that women don't like me," Johnny said.

She smirked. "Maybe it's your funny accent."

Francis cracked up.

"I thought you liked my accent." It was mild compared to when he had first moved to the states.

"It's a wee bit Lucky Charms, but eh, it will do."

Johnny's mouth dropped open as Elizabeth left the room with a big grin on her face.

"That's my Lizzie," Francis said.

"Are you going to cry? Should I get Claudia?" Jason asked.

"You guys suck," Johnny said before leaving the room to his girl.

The remaining guys chuckled.

"Maybe he went to find his gold," Francis said with a fake accent.

"I heard that," Johnny said loudly.

"Those leprechauns have super hearing," Sonny said as they laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin sat across from a despondent Maxie. "I'm not sure what to say to you."

"Mac is mad at me."

"Do you understand why?"

"This is all Elizabeth's fault."

Robin glared at her. "No! This is all on you. I can't believe that after all that has happened, you are still harping on that. Just stop it, Maxie! We know what you did and there is no excuse for it!"

Maxie started to sob. "I'm sorry."

"I think you're just sorry you got caught. God! Maybe we babied you too much because of your heart. I can't believe you've turned into such a miserable person."

"Please… I can't take it. Mac already yelled and cursed at me."

"Do you get how much you have hurt him? He tried to be a good dad to you and look what you've done. You broke him."

Maxie swiped at her face. "I love Lucky. You just don't understand. I need him to love me."

"Why? Lucky is such an asshole. Why him?"

"He gets me."

"No he doesn't because you have to care for that. I think you latched onto him because you knew you couldn't have him. You were punishing yourself and took all your anger about Jessie and Georgie out on Elizabeth."

Her tears stopped and she grew silent for a moment. "Everyone leaves me—even Lucky."

"Lucky couldn't leave you because he was never with you. He was using you for drugs. Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm going to jail. Isn't that punishment enough?"

"Not if you're not truly sorry for hurting an innocent child, for helping to destroy a marriage and a woman who you set out to wreck that did nothing to you. She sacrificed so much for Lucky that she lost herself in the process. If you can't see that, than there is no hope for you."

"But I want to be a mom."

"That baby doesn't deserve what you have to offer. I'll take her."

"What?"

"I'm going to love that baby, because I believe that even though you and Lucky are beyond screwed up that with enough love, it will have a chance. I'm moving to Paris. If you ever get out, you can't see her. I will adopt her and you will do the unselfish thing for once and sign off willingly. If you have any love for her, you'll let her go because you have nothing that she needs." Robin wiped a tear away as Maxie cried. "Will you do it?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Actually, you can choose to do the right thing so something good can come out of this situation."

"Fine."

"Promise me that you'll eat and take your vitamins so you're giving the baby a fighting chance. Can you love it enough to do that?"

Maxie nodded. This is going to be the hardest thing she has ever done, but she will do it so that if she ever did get to see her child again, at least it will know that she loved him or her enough to do the right thing.

Robin stood. "I'll come visit you until the birth."

"Thank you."

Robin left without another word and then walked out the door straight into Mac's arms where she finally broke down while he tried to do his best to comfort her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone gathered at the table and there were lots of laughs and smiles. When they started to dig in, they fully concentrated on the yummy meal in front of them.

"This is so good," Liz moaned.

"Very good," Sonny said.

"Can you teach me how to make these potatoes?" Emily asked.

Liz's fork dropped onto the plate. "Emily Quartermaine! You know that recipe is coming to me in the will."

Emily laughed. "I was hoping I could convince her otherwise."

Audrey chuckled. "Did I actually say I was leaving it to you in my will?"

"Yes! I taped it so you would never forget."

"Smart girl," Edward said before taking another bite. "I might have to fire Cook III."

"It's Cook IV. You fired the one before at Thanksgiving because he accidentally set the table on fire when he tipped a candle and almost burned us alive," Tracy said bitterly.

Jason looked over to Monica to confirm since Tracy can be dramatic on a good day.

She nodded. "It's true. I think Tracy lost her eyebrows."

"I looked like a painted harlot for months."

Audrey lifted the bowl of mashed potatoes. "You get an extra dollop for that."

Liz grabbed it first. "I'm eating for two."

Alan chuckled.

Tracy eyed her and then took the bowl. "Give me those. They have a date with my hips."

It is rare that Epiphany saw the Q's outside of the hospital, so she is enjoying the show.

Claudia is ready to stab Johnny with her knife because he put his hand on her leg and his touch is driving her crazy.

Sonny wipes off Morgan's mouth and hands him a drink while Emily groans and sits back in her chair. "I'm stuffed."

"Did you remember to leave room for dessert?" Audrey asks.

Several people drop their forks making her laugh.

"We don't have to eat it now."

Johnny wiped his mouth and then took a sip of beer. "I'm ready."

Claudia chuckled. "You are ridiculous."

"I've heard about these brownies since before Cam existed. I'm getting me some."

Jason shook his head as Elizabeth grinned.

Audrey and Alfred got up and retrieved the trays while Jason and Nikolas cleared some space.

"I don't think anyone would believe that we'd be clearing tables together," Nikolas said.

"True."

"Elizabeth looks really happy."

Their gaze met. "I plan on keeping it that way."

"Good. She deserves some happiness and actually you do too."

"Thank you."

They sat and Sonny took a bite.

"These are even better than I remember."

Johnny groaned. "I'm moving in."

Michael chuckled. "They are really good. Can I have some to go?"

Liz laughed. "I have a secret stash. I'll sneak you some."

"You're awesome."

"Thank you."

"Awesome—awesome," Morgan said.

Cam was humming as he ate, making Jason chuckle.

"I wonder who he gets that from?" he said.

Emily grinned. "One guess."

"Jason," Claudia and Liz said together."

Everyone laughed.

A full Cam sighed and Jason stood. "You want to go watch a movie?"

He nodded.

Jason lifted him in his arms. "Come on Morgan and Michael."

The boys followed him to the bathroom and he got them cleaned up.

"Uncle Jason, how come you haven't visited much?" Michael asked curiously. "I know mom probably misses you."

"It's complicated."

Michael smirked. "You mean you and mom are fighting?"

Jason tried not to smile.

"Is mommy on a time out?" Morgan asked as he plopped down next to Cam.

They had put pillows on the floor and a blanket.

"Sometimes people drift apart."

He started the movie and the younger boys fixated on the television.

"Meaning you're not going to forgive her?" Michael knows how important Jason is to his mom and he is scared that he won't get to see his Uncle anymore. "Didn't she say she is sorry?"

Jason studied Michael for a moment while he tried to think how to explain it to him simply. "She did, but she made a big mistake and this time, it's harder to forgive."

Sonny listened from the doorway.

"I just need you to know that I love you and I'm not going to disappear. You can visit or have a sleep over here. Do you like Elizabeth?"

Michael smiled. "She's nice and makes good brownies."

Jason ruffled his hair.

"And you know what else?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"You smile a lot around her."

Jason scowled playfully. "We can't have that."

Michael grabbed his cheeks, trying to make him smile. "Mom says smiles are good."

"They are, but I have a reputation. Do you know what that means?"

"That means people won't be scared of you if you smile?" He is old enough to understand that his uncle can be intimidating to people who don't know him.

Jason chuckled. "Exactly. So don't tell anyone that I smile okay?"

Michael laughed. "You're just teasing me." He jumped on him and then Morgan crawled over to them and dove on too. So of course, Cam had to get in on the action and sat on Jason's legs.

Sonny laughed and then grabbed Morgan as Jason yelled for help.

"Daddy!" Morgan screamed as Sonny tickled him.

Liz and Emily chuckled from the doorway as they watched the men wrestling with the little boys.

"Mommy help!"

Liz pointed to her belly and Emily stepped around her.

"I've got your back, Cam!"

Emily tried to grab Jason's arms and he easily flipped her onto her back and pinned her down with one arm and Cam with the other as his sister cracked up.

"What the heck is your arm made out of?"

"You need to go to the gym."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

Jason pretended he is thinking and Emily's mouth dropped open.

"Jason Morgan! You unhand your sister and son right now," Monica said.

Michael laughed. "Oooh, you're in trouble."

Morgan followed his brother's lead.

"You're on a time out!" Cam said.

"Yeah! What he said." Emily said.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate it and glad you like the lightness. Will be posting tomorrow so keep an eye out. This fic has 40 chapters btw.

The site is having issues. This was posted on 5/8/17 and I posted on Thursday and Friday, May 4th and 5th as well.

Chapter 31

Monica tried to keep her stern expression, but the looks on the boy's faces were priceless.

"Put him on a time out!" Morgan said.

"I think that is a great idea," Johnny replied from the hallway.

"You would."

"Come on daddy. You have to sit in the time out chair.

Jason looked at Elizabeth. "You put my son in a time out chair?"

Liz's head tilted. "When he doesn't listen, I do."

"Where is it?"

Cam pointed to the corner.

"Buddy, I don't think I'll fit in that," he said eying the tiny chair.

Emily snorted. "You can try."

Jason crawled over there and sat in front of it.

"No, you have to face the wall," Morgan explained.

Sonny can't believe Jason is playing along. "Johnny, we might need a cleanup crew."

Jason started to talk, but is shushed.

"You can't talk for three minutes," Michael said.

"This is Jason. Maybe we should make him talk for three minutes," Johnny said.

Liz chuckled.

Cam sat in Emily's lap. "You okay?"

"I don't know. His arm did weigh a lot."

He giggled. "Yeah. Mommy, check her for cussion."

Liz grinned. "Okay." She got on the floor and basically messed up Emily's hair.

"Hey!"

"She has a cussion alright. What should we do Cam?"

He rubbed his chin like Alfred does sometimes when he thinks. "Um, owie medicine and a band-aid."

"They don't make band-aids that big," Jason said as he turned around and the boys screamed when he jumped up and started to chase them.

Johnny helped Liz stand and then Emily, but Jason got to her before she could escape and picked her up.

"I think her cussion needs some water on it."

"You wouldn't dare."

He smirked. "Try me."

Michael's eyes grew big as he watched Jason leave the room.

They ran downstairs right as Edward opened the front door to Mac standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Jason."

"We're having a family dinner," Emily said.

"It won't take long. He's not in trouble."

Jason held her gaze as he put her down. "You should thank him."

She licked her tongue out and hid behind her dad.

Jason stepped out onto the porch. "What's going on?"

"I arrested Maxie."

"I see."

"I want to apologize to you and Elizabeth. I did the best I could raising her and I don't know…" Mac rubbed his neck. "She's just so messed up and Cam almost got hurt because of it."

Jason understood that it took a lot for Mac to say what he just did. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's not your fault. Maxie knew what she was doing and allowed herself to be manipulated."

"She can't see that she is wrong and it's beyond disturbing. She's lost and needs to pay for what she did."

Elizabeth had crept up behind them. "Mac."

He turned and then slightly smiled when he saw her belly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I'm sorry that you are hurting. I don't understand where Maxie's head was at, but I do know that I allowed myself to enable Lucky for years. I also know what it's like for your parents to abandon you. It screws up your head. I'm not making excuses, because I agree, she needs to be punished and I just hope a good family adopts the baby. You did your best with her, but she wanted her parents and they are who failed her."

Tears welled in his eyes and Liz pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

Jason wasn't sure what to do. Mac is kind of his nemesis since he's a cop, so he squeezed his shoulder on the way back in the house.

"Wait," Mac said before trying to suck in his emotions.

Jason pulled Liz into his side.

"She mentioned that you were there before Luke was taken away and this is me warning you that she could bring it up in court. Of course, I don't think most people will believe her, but it could put some doubt in the juror's minds. I don't care about what happened to Luke. He sold his soul and the minute he touched Cameron, he was a dead man. Just watch your back. We don't know where Lucky is because he lost our tail, but if you're going after him, cover your tracks." He walked down the steps, leaving them both in a state of shock.

After his car was out of sight, they turned towards each other.

"I can't believe he said all of that."

"Sometimes, people go too far. Luke and Lucky allowed his daughter to take part in a dangerous situation and I think he partially blames them."

"I do too. Maxie is stuck on stupid. I don't feel guilty that she's going to jail at all. Who knows, maybe she'll grow up in there."

Jason hugged her. "I don't care about her. With all of them gone, Cam will be safe and that's all that matters."

Edward opened the door. "Is everything okay?"

Jason nodded.

"We are going to leave soon and would like you to come inside for a moment to open presents."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

They followed him into the living room and Liz and Jason sat in the center of the room while they were handed various presents. Audrey had given them some accessories for their kitchen. Then, they received a lovely picture of Lila and Jason after the accident.

"That will look nice over the mantle."

He scratched his head and Alan chuckled due to his son's discomfort.

Liz smiled. "We'll negotiate later."

"Why do I feel like I've already lost?"

"Get used to it," Tracy said. "This one is from me."

Jason took the package and then held it to his ear.

"I'm not going to blow you up—at least not here in front of witnesses."

He rolled his eyes and opened it and took out a very nice frame.

"You can take a family picture once the baby is born and put it over the mantle instead."

"Thank you."

To her surprise, he got up and gave her a hug which she cherished.

"Next!" Emily yelled. "This is from us."

Nikolas smiled. "I was going to wrap up a cherub or gargoyle for the outside of the house, but Emily wouldn't let me."

Liz laughed. "Yeah, that would have gone over well."

She pulled out a plaque and laughed harder and then showed Jason who smiled.

"Villa Nowhere?" Alfred asked.

"One day I asked Elizabeth if she wanted to take a ride on my bike and she asked me where—"

"—and he replied, "Nowhere." It was our place to go hide, think, and just be."

Audrey wiped a tear away as Elizabeth hugged Nikolas and then Emily.

"You guys give the best gifts!"

Claudia handed her a package. "They are hard to follow. This is from me and John."

Liz opened the envelope and then glared at her friend.

"Before you get all upset, you are going to be really busy and this house is big. They don't have to clean everything, but at least let them scrub the kitchen floors and do the bathrooms. We arranged for the people who do my house do yours so you know you can trust them. They've been with the family for years."

Jason is happy because he doesn't want Elizabeth to get overwhelmed, but he can tell that she is struggling with it. "Just like you want to be here for me, Claudia is trying to be there for you. Like she said, they don't have to do everything unless you like cleaning toilets."

Liz sighed. "Fine." She got up and hugged Claudia. "Thank you for having my back."

"Always."

Jason gave her a hug. "You're growing on me."

She laughed. "I knew it was just a matter of time."

He returned to his seat and Edward stood.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm getting older."

Alan chuckled.

"Getting?" Tracy said.

Edward ignored her and continued. "Lila gave you this beautiful house and I wanted to do something for you as well to remember me by besides all the bad. Your father and mother pitched in and well—here."

Jason took the large envelope from him.

"Please don't be upset. I never got rid of your trust and you would never take it from me. I know you can take care of yourself, but just humor an old man for once."

Jason glanced at Elizabeth and she was surprised to see a little fear in his eyes.

Carefully he opened it and then pulled out a stack of large photos.

"Oh my God!" Liz said as Jason flipped through them. "You didn't!"

Mixed emotions overwhelmed Jason as Liz pointed some things out. He and Edward didn't have the best relationship over the years. He refused to have anything to do with him until recently and never wanted any money from him. The fact that he took the trust money and bought them something so huge just left him speechless.

"What is it?" Epiphany asked.

Liz wiped a tear away. "It's a Villa in Italy. Jason has always wanted to take me there and we just never got the chance."

"It has beautiful light for your art," Monica explained.

"It has a pool for the kids that gated and it's located on a hill, so there isn't anyone too close," Alan said, knowing how important security is to his son.

"And you're right on the lake with your own docks for jet skis and boats," Monica added.

"The view of the mountains is going to be phenomenal," Liz said softly.

"There are plenty of places outside that you can paint and there is an art room," Edward said proudly as he watched Elizabeth grin. "The kids will have a play room and there is plenty of extra rooms for friends, family, and more kids."

It is breathtaking and not overly garish. Even though it had a hint of sophistication, it had a comfortable vibe as well.

Jason handed Elizabeth the photos and stood as his eyes locked on his grandfather who stared back. After a long moment, Jason moved forward.

"We don't always see eye to eye, and in the past, I probably wouldn't have accepted this gift, but I can tell how happy Elizabeth is and for once, you managed to do something right."

Tracy wiped a tear away when she saw her father break down.

Jason hugged him. "Thank you."

Edward gripped him. "I love you, Jason. You don't have to say it back, but you are family and now, so are Cam, Elizabeth, and this baby. I want to be a part of your life for as much as you'll allow."

Jason nodded. "I'm willing to try."

Emily ran up to them and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek and then hugged her grandfather. "That plaque is for the Villa. Maybe we can get you one for here that says Casa Nowhere."

Liz laughed and then warmly embraced Edward.

Jason hugged his mom. "Thank you. This means so much."

"We furnished it a little, just so you had beds and a comfortable living room set. We didn't want to be pushy."

"I'm sure it will be fine," he said before kissing her forehead.

Jason hugged his dad. "Thanks!"

Sonny, Francis, and Johnny stepped forward. "One more gift."

Jason turned around. "Really?"

"It's for the Villa."

Jason smiled and took the envelope from Sonny's hand.

"It was my idea," Johnny said making Francis and Sonny roll their eyes.

Jason opened up the envelope and his eyes grew wide. "Wow! This is fantastic." He couldn't make out all the details, but he knew that body style anywhere.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"A Harley."

Liz grinned. "It's beautiful. I can't wait to ride on it."

"Look at the second picture," Francis said.

Jason moved it aside and Liz squealed and did a funny happy dance, making everyone laugh as he groaned.

"I got my bike!"

Emily laughed, knowing Jason was dreading it.

Liz put her hands on her hips. "Why do you look so miserable?"

He sighed. "Because I like it when you're on the back of my bike."

Epiphany grinned. Jason looked too cute with a semi-pout.

Liz bit her lip. "We'll split time. I can't wait to steer." She gave Sonny a big hug and then Francis and Johnny.

Jason shook hands with them and thanked them.

"I want a motorcycle," Cam said with a pout.

Jason knelt in front of him. "Well, I guess you're going to have make a birthday list since it will be here soon."

His eyes grew big and then he turned to Michael and pulled him towards the stairs. "Help me."

Michael chuckled. "Okay Cam, I'll write it for you."

They kids went back upstairs.

"Sonny, why don't you let the boys stay tonight? I'll bring them to the house in the morning. They are having fun," Jason asked.

Sonny rubbed his chin. "Are you sure?"

Liz moved forward. "They'll be fine and we'd love to have them."

"Let me go talk to them."

He left and Liz and Jason kissed.

"Are you happy baby?"

"More than you'll ever know. We are going to Italy after this baby is born."

"Definitely and you have some decorating to do."

She grinned and was kissed again.

"Well, it's time for us to go," Monica said before hugging them. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"You are always welcome here."

"Does that go for me too?" Edward asked.

Liz kissed him on the cheek. "Edward, without you, I wouldn't have gotten the best gift ever."

"You really like the house?"

"I do, but I didn't mean that. Without you, I wouldn't have Jason."

In that moment, Jason felt so loved.

Epiphany gave her girl a hug. "I'm going to take off too. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks! I'll let you know when I'm coming back to work."

"Take your time and enjoy your family."

"I will."

One by one their friends left until Audrey and Alfred were left.

Audrey pulled Elizabeth to the side. "The more I see you two together and hear about the past, the more I realize just how much you mean to each other. I always thought Jason was some hardened criminal, but now…" She grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "The way he looks at you and Cam and seeing his vulnerability, I get why you love him. He clearly is devoted to you and I'm so happy that you are finally unconditionally loved by a man because you deserve it."

Liz's bottom lip quivered and she embraced her grandmother as she cried. It meant everything that Audrey understood their relationship and can see the good in Jason. "Thank you."

Alfred handed them a box of tissues and they chuckled.

"Audrey, I want to thank you. I'm not used to all of this, but I like it. For a long time, I limited the people I had around me and that did a lot of damage. It's nice having people care about me that I didn't think ever would."

Audrey approached him and touched his arm and then his heart. "You are a good man with a big heart. Life can make us hard, but proper love can heal old wounds. I didn't realize how similar you and Elizabeth are as far as your insecurities and painful experiences. The fact that either one of you can let that go and find love with one another is a miracle. I'm sorry that I didn't see or get you before."

"I hid things well and my job—"

"—doesn't define you. I truly hope you know that your heart is safe around me. I'm not Lila, but if you need to talk or vent, I'm here for you too."

"Thank you. I think your pretty amazing."

Audrey smiled. "You just like my cooking."

"I can't deny that, but it's more than that."

Surprising her, he gave her a warm hug. "Thank you for believing in us."

"You are very welcome."

Jason looked over at Alfred. "Do I need to do a background check on you?"

Alfred laughed. "You could try."

Elizabeth's head tilted as her imagination went wild and she wondered if Alfred is really his first name. Super spies usually change them. Jason chuckled when he saw her expression, realizing that Alfred had probably just stoked her curiosity to an impossible level.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for the comments and love that you are intrigued by Alfred (hope it isn't a letdown. I got creative with him).

NC-17

Chapter 32

Liz whipped out her phone and texted Emily. "Operation Alfie is a go."

Emily looked at the message and laughed. "Lunch tomorrow with Claudia?"

"Definitely."

"What are you up to?" Audrey asked.

"Just making sure Emily got home safely. We're having lunch tomorrow."

"Where?"

"We haven't decided yet."

Audrey kissed her forehead. "Well, if you need anything, let me know."

"I will."

They left and Jason laid a passionate kiss on his wife.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you. We need to get the boys to bed."

They headed upstairs and when they got to the room, Michael looked up from his video game and smiled. Cam and Morgan were asleep and covered up.

Liz crooked her finger and Michael got up. "You can sleep in Cam's bed."

"Okay."

Michael yawned and then turned off his game and crawled into bed.

"We are two doors down on the left if you need anything."

Michael shut his eyes and Liz kissed him on the forehead and rustled his hair.

Jason kissed him too and then they quietly left the room and went back downstairs. Audrey and Alfred had cleaned up so there wasn't much to do.

"Go get the monitor and I'll be in the man cave."

"Okay." He ran upstairs and then joined her in the basement, grinning as his eyes raked up and down her nearly naked body and then rested on her bump. "Beautiful."

Her fingertips slid along the bumper of the pool table. "I think we need to christen this room."

She would get no arguments from him. He sat the monitor on the poker table and then reached her in two strides, fisting her hair as their lips crashed together. Elizabeth frantically pushed up his shirt and undid his belt.

Jason pulled away and ripped it off so she could have access. Her hands were everywhere and he was already stiff.

She ran her hand over his bulge and almost purred. "I need you now."

"No."

"Yes!"

His eyes narrowed. "I want to taste you."

"Taste later!" she said before shoving his pants down.

"Elizabeth!"

She jerked him twice and Jason had to lean his hands against the table just to stay upright. "You need to put your big c—"

A growl and a ripping sound filtered through the room as Jason tore off her underwear. Her words were driving him crazy and he almost came on the spot. They kissed wildly as he lifted her and moved to the couch.

"On your knees!" he hissed.

Liz lifted off her dress and quickly undid her bra and then gripped the back of the couch right before she eased her legs apart. Jason groaned at the sight and then reached between her legs and stroked her.

As much as she enjoyed his touch, now was not the time. She was ready before he even entered the room. "Dammit Jason! My hormones are going crazy! I need you!"

He took in her flushed, fierce expression as she looked over her shoulder and watched him bob.

Settling behind her he stroked her wetness before lining up and then to his surprise, she threw her hips backwards, smothering his aching cock as his cursed. With hooded eyes, he watched his dick disappear and reappear as she bounced harder and harder.

"Jason!"

He snapped out of his haze and gripped her hips. "You want it hard baby?"

"Yes!"

He grunted and started to pound into her as Elizabeth's mewls filled the room. "That's it, baby. Let me hear you."

She grew louder as he rubbed against her g-spot. Every time he swiped it, she thought she was going to lose her mind. As his thrusts became faster and his pants louder, she knew she couldn't last much longer.

"Come now!" He commanded.

She felt his finger swipe against her clit and she came undone, screaming his name as her body convulsed and Jason let out a guttural groan as he spilled inside her as his knees buckled and he fell to the side, taking her with him as they crashed against some pillows. After several minutes, he withdrew from her body and she turned around to face him.

"Promise me that we'll never stop doing this," Liz said. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"I promise, because there is no way I'm giving this up."

She softly smiled. "Can't move."

He grinned and grabbed a throw that had miraculously stayed in place and covered her up. "Better, baby?"

"Perfect. This couch is comfy. By the way, if you don't stop ripping my underwear, I'm going to have to go shopping."

"Sorry. I can't help it."

She chuckled loving that he is so hot for her.

They slept for an hour when Jason heard crying on the monitor and got up and threw on his clothes. Running upstairs, he quickly made it to Cam's room where he found Morgan still passed out, but Michael was holding Cam.

"What happened?"

"He had a nightmare."

Cam held his arms up and Jason easily lifted him.

"Bad man is coming to get me."

"I won't let him," Jason said before sitting on the bed.

Michael took Cam's spot on the floor and watched them.

Cam snuggled into Jason. "Make him go away."

"I will and over time, you'll forget him. I love you Cameron and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Cam sighed. "Love you, daddy."

Jason closed his eyes and savored the moment.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway and then smiled at Michael and went to their room.

It didn't take long for Cameron to fall asleep and Jason tucked him in.

"Thanks for helping," he whispered.

"He loves you. Most of the time we were up here, he talked about you."

"Really?"

Michael nodded. "You make him feel safe. He's still scared, but he's trying to be a big boy."

"I know."

"He told me what happened and I told him about Faith. He asked me if I'm scared the bad man will come back."

"Are you?"

He shook his head. "I know you will protect me."

"I will always try. I love you guys."

"I love you too. I used to wish you were my dad."

Jason tried not to show how painful that statement was. "And now?"

"Sometimes I do, you listen to me and don't treat me like a baby."

"That's cause you're not." For his age, Michael is more mature than most kids. It's probably because of all the violence and dysfunction.

"Is it okay if I call you or sleep over?"

"I meant what I said, you are always welcome here and I will always be there for you."

Michael closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face. "Night Uncle Jason."

"Goodnight, Michael."

He peeked into the room and saw Elizabeth pull back the sheets.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah.

"I was hoping that they would stop."

"He's getting better."

She snuggled against him. "Michael and Morgan are surprisingly well behaved."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah. Michael went through a bratty stage, but he's a good kid." It had meant a lot that Michael loved him so much.

"Well, they can stay over more if you want. It will keep Cam busy."

"Okay. I think they'll need it."

He didn't know what he had done to deserve her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason dropped the boys off at the house where Leticia was waiting and then went to the office.

Sonny smiled. "Come on in."

Jason closed the door behind him and sunk into a leather chair. "So, what did you have in mind for a re-org?"

"Well, I was thinking that you should stop being an enforcer."

Jason's brow raised. He had done it for so long that it was part of him and wondered if he'd be bored.

"Of course, if we're under attack we'll need your expertise, but there's no reason that Johnny can't do it. He's smart and a very good shot."

"True. He would probably be down for that."

"You could run the coffee warehouse and be involved in training guards. We need some new blood, men who are trustworthy and with your guidance, we can be a force to be dealt with."

Jason was quiet and Sonny wondered if he had made a mistake.

"You have a son coming and need to focus on Elizabeth and Cam too. You've been through a lot and I don't want you roaming around all distracted. Take some time. If you're bored out of your mind and decide you want the other title back, then we'll talk. We're partners and there's really no reason for you to be the hired gun. There's always something going on with shipments, so it's not like you won't have things to figure out. I was thinking we could expand our legit business, maybe start a chain of coffee stores. Who knows, eventually, we can leave the illegal stuff behind us. We have made a lot of money, so it's not like we're hurting."

Jason nodded. "True. You're really serious about this?"

"Yes." He had given it a lot of thought, knowing he had been selfish for too long and it was taking its toll on all of them. His children deserve some peace and so does Jason's. If they can turn it around, pay off the Families, and go legit, the violence will lesson and they could live a good life. While he had always craved the power, if the coffee business expanded like he hoped, he'd still have it and be rich to boot.

"I'm surprised."

"I figured you would be. So, what do you say? Are you in?"

"Yes, but we'll have to keep guards for a long time, at least until after the immediate threat of retaliation or takeover are finished." He realized that could take five years. "Afterwards, we'll have minimal coverage, so I want to put Francis and Johnny in different positions and let them buy in if they want."

"That's fine. We'll have several more warehouses and crews. In the next year, we get our plans together and start transitioning slowly. I don't want to approach the families until later and I want to have a solid new business plan. After the baby is born, you guys should go to the villa and take an extended vacation."

Jason slightly smiled. "I plan on it."

"I'm just glad you're happy. You deserve it and I want us all to be, including the kids. I was even thinking about re-opening the No-Name."

"Really?"

"I love to cook and it was a good place. I was thinking of calling it The Cellar. I want a live band so people can dance if they want, maybe start off as slow music and then later at night, the younger crowd could come in."

"Who is going to help you run it?"

"Believe it or not, I was going to ask Carly."

Jason smiled. "No matter what?"

"Yeah. She's good at all that stuff and loves it. With the baby on the way, she could spend most of her time with it and have less responsibility than the Metro Court."

"I think she'd like that. If not, who was your second choice?"

"Well, I heard Ned and Lois were moving back to town soon." Tracy had been telling Edward. "She might be a good choice."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I'm proud of you, Sonny."

The older man looked at him with surprise. "Why?"

"Because I never thought you'd go in this direction and I understand what this business meant to you."

"Maybe it just took a special person to open my eyes. Thank you, Jason."

Jason slightly smiled. "Well, Elizabeth opened mine."

"You're a lucky man."

He stood. "I'll start making plans. In the meantime, I need to oversee a shipment."

"Thanks again for taking the boys. Carly just texted me and said Elizabeth's brownies are excellent."

"Is that why Michael wanted some to go?"

Sonny chuckled. "Even at his age, he understands pregnancy hormones and cravings."

Jason shook his head. "Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Claudia watched Jason enter her office.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Can we talk?"

She nodded and Jason sat across from her.

"You look a little sore—rough night?"

Jason's eyes snapped to hers and she busted out laughing.

"You're so easy Morgan."

He sighed and rubbed his neck and wondered if she'd always make him a little nervous. Maybe he just needed to get over his initial introduction to her. It was hard to forget.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Jason watched as a very sexy woman approached him. She wasn't typical in anyway. Even though she practically wore her sexuality like a badge, her demeanor also demanded respect. He stood straighter, letting the pool stick settle against the floor._

 _"You are gorgeous," she purred as she ran her hand down his chest, knowing exactly who he is and what he's capable of. "Let's play."_

 _He slightly nodded and watched as she grabbed a stick._

 _"I'm solids."_

 _He shrugged and then she sank ball after ball much to his chagrin. A smile crept onto her face and she licked her lips, trying to seduce him. "Who are you?"_

 _She eased her way between him and the table, pulling his head down as she pulled his hard body into hers. "Claudia Zacchara."_

 _Jason stepped backwards like she had burned him._

 _"Why don't we play for higher stakes?"_

 _Sonny approached them, alerted by Coleman who had met the woman the night prior and knew Jason could be in danger. "How about you get away from him?"_

 _Claudia turned and smiled. "Hello Sonny. It's nice to finally meet you."_

 _Several men stepped forward obviously, her guards and the Corinthos guards did the same._

 _"Listen, I don't want a war. There is no reason that our families can't co-exist peacefully."_

 _Jason sighed. He had gone from wanting to kiss her to wanting his glock pointed in the middle of her forehead. Damn dry spell._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Claudia shifted in her seat. "So, what brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the future. This is confidential of course."

"Go on."

"We're going to start moving towards being legit."

"Really?"

"Yes. We're going to expand the coffee chain and open more stores and there are other things planned. It's going to take several years of course."

She is clearly stunned and didn't know what to say at first.

"I never thought you'd ever be speechless."

She grinned. "First time for everything. Why are you telling me this?"

"Having your business in the area will still attract violence. I wanted to see if you were willing to transition as well."

She tapped a pen against her lips, totally unprepared for his question. "I don't know. I'd have to give it some thought."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"The downtown area is probably going to explode soon. There is talk of cleaning up the docks and building there. You could go into construction or just buy up the real estate and lease to people. If it gets as big as I think it will, you'll be able to charge top dollar. You could also look into building another hotel at the opposite end. The Metro Court is only so big. There are lots of opportunities to make a lot of money."

She smiled. "You're right. I'll talk it over with John. He never wanted to be in this business anyway. How long of a transition period are you talking?"

"A year. We're not going to approach the families until after that."

"Well, you certainly gave me some things to consider. Will you open to talking more should I have questions or need feedback?"

He stood. "Of course."

"Do you happen to have some of those brownies on ya?"

He smiled. "No, but I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't mind you stopping by."

"Awesome."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

She made a phone call to his brother. They had a lot to consider. According to the doctors, Anthony only had a few weeks to live. If they were going to do this, they needed to go legit faster so buying the property couldn't be associated with mob activity. In fact, they might need a silent partner and she wondered if a certain executive would be game.

Public service announcement – Please do not make your partner try the underwear ripping at home. They could seriously hurt themselves or cause an unintentional super wedgie and I don't want to be responsible for any bodily harm. Jason and Johnny are trained professionals and went to school to learn how to do it properly. Thank you.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the PSA. Lol. Okay, you find out about Alfie in this chapter. I'll be posting tomorrow as well and all next week to finish.

Chapter 33

A car stopped in front of Alfred before he could cross the street and a man got out.

"Alfred, we need you to get in the car."

Alfred's brow rose. "Really?"

"Yes. We're not going to hurt you, but we do have some questions."

He sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

The man sighed. "Please get into the car. It won't take long."

Alfred noted that he sounded more exasperated than menacing, so trying to avoid a scene, he slid into the darkness of the car.

Because the man had a mask on, the lady across the street at the salon, who recognized Alfred because of Audrey, immediately called 911 and stepped outside and then told the operator the license plate number as the car tore down the street.

Mac sent some men there as he wondered if Jason's life had spilled over into Alfred's and at the same time hoped it wasn't the case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alfred was led into a room that only had a chair in the center and he sat and folded his hands together. At least he saw no instruments of torture. He had noted how many people he had passed and a second exit should he get the opportunity to run.

A disguised voice filtered into the room.

"Alfred, I have some questions," Claudia said.

"Who are you are?"

"That isn't your concern. If you answer the questions truthfully, you can go home."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Which agency do you work for?"

His head tilted. "What?"

"You heard me. We know you're a spy."

Alfred's face was stone. "Who are you?"

"You tell me what I want to know and then I'll give you more information."

He sighed, knowing that his past would eventually catch up with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A computer geek at the station figured out the car was registered to the Zaccharas and then they found a picture from a traffic light camera about a block away from one of their warehouses.

"Gotcha," Ronnie said.

"I thought they had a truce," Mac said.

Dante shrugged. "Maybe they are finally making a move against Sonny."

"Something isn't right," Mac said.

"Do you really want to take a chance with his life?" Ronnie asked.

Mac sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

They tore out of the building to go save him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia popped another hot cheeto into her mouth. "How long has it been?"

"Fifteen minutes," Johnny said.

"We can wait him out."

Alfred hadn't spoken since they asked him about the agency, deciding instead to clam up and force their hand. Something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Every instinct he had told him to not speak.

"This is crazy," John said.

"We waited until it was nightfall, so no one will track it back to us."

"You know as well as I do, you always get caught scheming."

"Ha! You're just jealous."

"Of what exactly?"

The door burst open and she almost choked on a cheeto as she abruptly stood.

"Hands up!" Ronnie yelled.

"Can I lick the cheese off?" Claudia asked before doing so.

"Dammit Claudia, keep your hands up," Dante said.

Mac started to read their rights as Ronnie and another officer freed Alfred.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. I would have liked some tea, but something tells me they are more into coffee."

Ronnie grinned. "What did they want with you?"

"I'm not sure. There hasn't been a lot of communication."

"Maybe they were trying to scare you. Would you mind coming down to the station and filling out a report?"

"Of course."

Alfred followed him to a squad car and just before he got in, his mouth dropped open when he saw Claudia and John being led out of the building in handcuffs. "Oh, this is bad," he muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth, Jason, Nikolas, and Emily were having dinner at Kelly's when Jason's phone rang and he frowned when he saw the caller ID.

"Audrey?"

She put her hand on her heart. "Jason, I need your help. I'm so scared. I have to go the police station. Can you meet me there?"

"I'll be right there."

He jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Audrey needs me to meet her at the police station."

"Did she say why? Liz asked.

"No, but she sounds really upset."

"We're coming too," Nikolas said.

They all ran to Jason's truck and got in, hoping that it isn't something serious.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante waited until John and Claudia were led inside before escorting Alfred in.

John and Claudia were yelling at each other and Alfred let out a heavy sigh.

Mac whistled. "You two shut up!"

"This is a total misunderstanding," Claudia said.

Diane waltzed in. "Mac, what is going on and why are my clients in handcuffs?"

He scowled. "Since when are they your clients?"

"Since Elizabeth texted me." While she thought it strange when Elizabeth first mentioned Audrey, but said that if she saw John and Claudia to help them too. All she saw in her head was a new suit she had been eying to go with her Jimmy Choos, so she didn't question it further.

Audrey rushed inside and ran into Alfred's arms. "Oh my darling, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They were very nice to me."

"Alfred, they kidnapped you. My beautician saw the whole thing and got the license plate number." Mac had explained things during their phone call which he had made at Alfred's request.

"Who did this to you?"

He pointed and Audrey's mouth fell open. "What the hell?"

"Grams!" Liz yelled as she rushed towards them. "What happened?"

"Alfred was kidnapped."

Liz's face paled and Alfred grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth."

John growled. "This is all her fault."

Emily smacked her hand against her mouth as everyone in the room stared at Elizabeth.

"I think I need to sit down."

Jason moved her to a chair. "Do you have some water?"

Dante was already walking towards them with a bottle.

"You're such an ass. I can't believe you sold her out. I'm never telling you anything again."

"Actually, that's good because then I won't be arrested in the near future. Sorry Liz, it just came out."

Claudia stomped her foot and Johnny had to turn to hide his smirk. He is on guard duty, so he came along for the ride.

"Well someone please tell me what's going on!" Mac demanded.

"It's my fault. We were all joking around about not knowing Alfred's last name, so I asked Claudia if she'd help me kidnap him. We were just having some fun and they didn't hurt him. I'm sorry." Her bottom lip started to quiver and Mac groaned. Liz began to cry as her hormones raged and Jason pulled her onto his lap and glared at Mac.

"Let them go," he said before going back to his office.

Audrey sighed. "All of you, back to my house now!"

Johnny asked her if they wanted a ride, but Francis had arrived and took them instead, leaving Claudia and John to him.

Jason stood with Liz in his arms and John felt like shit that she is so upset.

"It's the hormones," Emily explained.

They went to the car and Jason drove them to the house as Liz fretted.

He is upset because she is crying and he knows that Audrey is going to blow her gasket. When they get to the house, Grams is already inside and Jason wondered if Francis knew a shortcut that he didn't.

Emily put her arm around Elizabeth as they walked to the house. "I'll take the blame."

"No, Emily. This is all on me. It was stupid. We were just having so much fun with it and it had been so long since we laughed. I guess I just took it too far."

Nikolas and Jason glanced at each other, wishing they could just take the girls and escape. When they entered the house, Audrey was waiting in the living room with a stone cold face. Alfred watched as the sullen group sat and then Johnny entered the room with Claudia and John.

"I am telling you right now that this will never happen again. It's none of your business what Alfred's last name is and someone could have gotten hurt."

"Audrey…"

"No, Alfred, I could have lost you and I just—" Tears sprang into her eyes and Elizabeth feels so badly.

"Grams, I'm sorry. We've been so stressed and we were laughing about the whole thing and making up stories that Alfred is a spy—I took it too far. Claudia would have never hurt him and you weren't supposed to find out."

"She's right. I wouldn't have hurt him. I have to say, Alfred, you're cool under pressure."

"Well I didn't know that it was fake, but something did seem off."

Liz sucked in a harsh breath and tried to hold back her tears.

"I understand you were trying to have fun, but anyone else would have been scared shitless."

Audrey gasped at Alfred's language.

"And Audrey my dear, Elizabeth's hormones are raging and she already feels guilty. I know you love me and they scared the dickens out of you, but I think it's time I come clean."

Emily and Liz locked eyes for a second.

"Gram is right. We don't need to know your name. Can you forgive me?"

He moved towards Elizabeth and held out his arms and he hugged her and then kissed the top of her head. "Of course I forgive you. I know you weren't trying to be mean. In a way, it was kind of funny."

"Alfred!"

"No, my love, it was. John was the worst kidnapper ever and practically begged me to get into the car and Claudia, you don't just go for the jugular, you have to work your way up to it and what on earth were you eating when you were questioning me?"

"Hot Cheetos."

Johnny snorted.

"It's not my usual. Sometimes, I have a hoagie. Asking all those questions works up my appetite."

Jason shut his eyes and tried not to smile. She is as bad as Johnny.

Liz pulled back. "You know you mean a lot to me, right?"

"I know. I want to tell you. Please get comfortable."

Jason got Elizabeth some water and then pulled her onto his lap.

"What I am about to tell you is highly confidential. I'm serious. In fact, my life could be in danger if the wrong people found out."

Jason's eyes narrowed as his thoughts went in a million different directions.

Liz glanced at her grandmother to see if she knew.

"Nikolas already knows who I am, but only in the last few years because he discovered it by accident."

Emily's mouth dropped open.

"I've been in witness protection for twenty years."

"What?"

Audrey looked at Nikolas and then back at Alfred.

"It's not something I'm very proud of you. You see, I was a butler for a crime family in Miami and I fell in love with his wife."

"What!" Emily yelled.

"I know it was tawdry. She fell in love with me too and I'm afraid we were busted."

Jason glanced at Johnny whose mouth is hanging open.

"You had an affair with a mobster's wife?" Liz said slowly.

"Yes. He tried to kill me and I had to retaliate to get out of the situation."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that," Liz said.

"Me either," Claudia said.

"The feds contacted me when I was on the run and offered me immunity in exchange for my testimony."

At first everyone was quiet and then they all started talking at once as they asked questions and Alfred chuckled.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Gotcha. You should have seen the looks on your faces."

"Alfred!" Emily yelled as Nikolas cracked up.

Audrey chuckled. "I was wondering what the heck you were talking about."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Actually, I was a spy."

Claudia crossed her arms across her chest. "You're teasing us again, right?"

"I'm afraid not. I was a WSB agent for many, many years trying to bring down Helena Cassadine."

"It's true," Nikolas said.

"I gathered a lot of evidence which is why she doesn't stay in one place. She never guessed it was me. I stayed because I came to care about Master Nikolas and wanted to protect him. When he found out, he swore that he would never tell."

"Alfred was always very good to me."

"You were a spy?"

Alfred smirked. "Try to keep up, Elizabeth."

"Very funny."

Jason chuckled.

"So, our Alfred—Alfred Bond joke was right on target?" Claudia asked.

Alfred laughed. "You could say that. I'm highly trained and have many connections. I used them to find the witness."

Her mouth dropped open. "That was you?"

He nodded. "I've grown rather fond of Master Cameron too."

Liz smiled.

"I can't tell you my real last name. That would compromise my safety and probably Audrey's too. We will be married under the name Hardy. I'm going to take her name." They thought about using her maiden name, but everyone knew her as Hardy.

"Alfred Hardy. I like it," Liz said.

"So Audrey, you like the bad guys too."

Audrey grinned at Claudia. "I guess you could say that now."

Alfred winked at her. "And you need not worry about any of your secrets, they are safe with me. I'm no longer an active member of the WSB. I've retired."

"This is fascinating," Claudia said.

John rolled his eyes. "If you're done grilling Alfred Bond and trying to ruin my life, I have a date."

Liz turned around. "With who?"

John grinned. "Lara Croft."

Claudia punched him in the arm. "Geek." She hugged Elizabeth and then Audrey. "Sorry we gave you a scare."

Audrey returned her embrace. "I'll forgive you this time. I swear that you, Elizabeth, and Emily will be the death of me."

Claudia chuckled. "Maybe we'll just turn you into a bad girl too."

They left and then Emily and Nikolas went back to Windemere.

"You know, this upped your cool rating a lot," Liz said.

Alfred looked perplexed. "I didn't know there was such a thing. What is Jason's rating?"

"He's definitely a ten."

"Well, I think Alfred is definitely an eleven. He was, after all, a super spy," Audrey said making them laugh.

Jason shook Alfred's hand.

"You should keep a closer eye on that one. I'm afraid she's rather mischievous."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah. I might have to chip her or something."

Liz smacked his arm. "You will not. You like that I'm bad."

"That is true as long as you don't have me kidnapped."

Liz pursed her lips like she was thinking about it and then yelped when Jason picked her up and moved towards the door.

"Bye Grams and Alfred."

"Bye my dear, be good," Audrey said before turning towards her fiancé and hugging him. "An affair with a mob boss? That's what came to your mind first?"

"Well, in my defense, I thought the mob theme would resonant. What would you have come up with?"

"Hmmm. Maybe that you were a killer for hire and got out of the business when you couldn't kill Nikolas for Helena."

He shrugged. "That's a pretty good one."

"You know, I wasn't always Audrey Hardy, upstanding citizen."

He grinned. "Now I know where Elizabeth gets it from."

Audrey kissed him, so grateful to have him in her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia slipped into a booth at a diner on the edge of town. "Thanks for meeting here."

The other woman rolled her eyes. "What was so important that you woke me up at this ungodly hour?"

"I have a business proposition."

Tracy shot her a look. "Have you lost your mind?" She wondered if she had totally misread Claudia as being a strong business woman who commanded respect because there is no way in hell that she'll do anything mafia related.

"I can assure you that it's legit and I am of sound mind."

The waitress came by and Tracy ordered some coffee.

"I'm listening." She figured the sooner she heard the woman out, the quicker she could get back home. She had been in the middle of reading a juicy novel.

"I need to go legit because of some opportunities regarding the waterfront. There are a lot of changes coming and I need to start now. In the next three months, I'm dissolving all of my mob connections. According to some research I did, that should be perfect timing. Unfortunately, reputation is important, so I need a partner who can take the lead. I'll be the silent one and no one will ever know who is bankrolling you. They will just assume that its Quartermaine money and you're making some good business choices."

Tracy is intrigued. "Go on."

"I'm afraid I'll have to have you sign this document if we continue. I'm trying to protect myself. Anything discussed from this point on, you can't turn around and do on your own." She grabbed the legal document from her purse and pushed it towards her.

Tracy grinned. "You are every bit the good business woman I assumed you were. Can we make a lot of cash?"

"Yes. Since I'm mostly bankrolling it, the division will be seventy-thirty, but you'll still make a lot." Tracy would have to contribute some money, but it wouldn't be nearly as much as they needed. Thankfully, her father had horded a ton of cash.

Tracy read the paper. "Suppose I want more later?"

"Then we'll discuss it. I spoke to my brother and he wants to walk away altogether and start a shop and pursue his music. I'm going to give him a chunk of money up front, so he will not be a factor in the future business." John just wanted out and was happy with the agreement.

Tracy signed the paper. "Tell me more."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad that you liked Alfred's secret! It has been so much fun to bring him to life.

Chapter 34

Claudia smiled and broke down her plans and after several moments, Tracy thought over her proposition. It is risky being associated with Claudia, but if she remains silent, at least for several years, they could rake in a lot of money from real estate. It could be the cash infusion that ELQ needs. While the business is still doing okay, it had seen better days and it would take some cash to fix that.

"I'll agree to this arrangement as long as I have a say on what we buy and I'm more than just a mouth piece. I can easily give you a million to buy in." She had managed her money well.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I respect you and know you bring a lot to the table. After speaking with a friend, there are some other possibilities we can research as well. I'll have my lawyer draw up the agreement." It is going to cost millions to do what she wanted, but the return would be a lot more.

Tracy took another sip of her coffee. "Once you're finished, I'll have my lawyer review it and then hopefully, we're on our way to a great partnership."

They shook hands.

"What do you want to call it?" Tracy asked.

"I was thinking that since it is a new beginning for me, we might call it Novella Corp." The word means new in Italian.

"Not bad."

"If you think of anything else, let me know."

"I will."

Claudia hasn't been this excited in a long time. The future looked great and she couldn't wait to share everything with Johnny when the time is right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth blinked a few times, her mind deep in thought. Jason had just laid out Sonny's plan and she couldn't believe that they are going to go legit.

"Baby?"

She swallowed hard. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say."

"Are you going to leave me if I'm not a bad boy anymore?"

A slow grin eased on to her face. "Well, I don't know. I'm going to need some time to think about that." His announcement will change their life and she is relieved that as time goes by, she won't have to worry about him being hurt or something bad happening to her or the kids.

He took off his shirt and then smoothed back his hair as her eyes narrowed.

"You are cheating."

"No I'm not. I was hot."

"Since when do you just take your shirt off and parade around the house?"

"I'm not parading. Did you turn off the air?"

She rolled her eyes as he pretended it is stuffy in the room. "You don't think I can resist those abs?"

"I don't know. Maybe you only like them because of the scars."

She slightly smiled.

Cam ran into the room and frowned. "Daddy, why is your shirt off?"

"He was hot," Liz said as her eyes twinkled.

Cam struggled out of his shirt. "I'm hot."

Liz shook her head. "See what you stated."

"Mommy are you hot?"

"Oh, she's hot alright."

Liz glared at her husband and then turned to their child. "Mommy is fine. You and your daddy are just being silly."

Jason put this shirt back on and then helped Cam.

"Go get ready for the park," Liz said.

Cam took off and Liz shoved Jason against the wall and pulled his head down.

"For the record, you'll always be my bad boy."

"Only yours."

She kissed him passionately, wishing they had more time to take it further. "You better be here for his nap."

He smiled. "I will be."

She kissed him again, making sure that she gave him something to look forward to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two months later

Liz grabbed her swollen belly as she bent over. "Jason, have you seen my heels?"

He froze in the doorway and their gaze locked and then her eyes narrowed as her hands slipped onto her hips. "Did you hide my heels?"

"Um, I think Cam is calling me." He spun on his heel and tried to make a hasty exit.

"Not so fast. Jason!"

She growled when he didn't reappear and grabbed a pair of flats. They are going to be late for their dinner with Sonny and the boys. He had gotten the paternity test results back and they wanted to be there to support him either way. Carly had moved into her new home the month prior and the boys were trying to adjust. It had been hard for them to take that step, but the more they hashed things out, the more they realized that they bought out the worse in each other. Jason and Elizabeth spent a lot of extra time with the boys to try to give them some stability. Morgan seemed to like playing with Cam and Elizabeth was glad that he had someone to play with whose parents wouldn't judge Jason for his career choice.

She hurried downstairs where her family is waiting.

Cam ran up to her and patted her belly. "Hi Jake. Is he moving mommy?"

"No baby, I think he's sleeping. You ready to go see your friends?"

He nodded and took Jason's hand they headed to Sonny's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There are certain things you can prepare for in life and others you just can't. As much as he wanted to be a father again, fate had other plans and Carly's baby is not his.

Jason walked into Sonny's kitchen and then paused as he watched him methodically cut up some onion.

"I'm not going to fall apart."

"So, I take it that the news wasn't good?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, but I'm trying to just concentrate on loving the boys and Kristina."

"It's a good plan. I'm sorry."

After taking a sip of wine, Sonny went back to the task at hand.

"What are you making?"

"I'm cooking cheese and chicken quesadillas for the boys and we're having steak tacos with my special sauce and some sides."

"Sounds good."

"Elizabeth said she has been craving the sauce, so right now, it's all about her."

Jason slightly smiled. "Yeah. I think she's mad at me."

"Why"

"I hid her heels."

Sonny looked up. "Why?"

"Because she's a klutz and tripped the other day when I came in and luckily, I caught her."

Sonny chuckled. "I'll let you fight that battle. I invited someone to dinner."

Jason's brow went up. "Do I know her?"

"No. I met her at the Grille the other night. Surprisingly enough, she tripped and I caught her."

"See, they are deadly."

"But they make their legs look so good."

Jason chuckled. "So, what do you know about her?"

"She is a little fiery and a child activist. She does a lot of good work fighting for children who can't fight for themselves."

"Does she know about what you do?"

Sonny grabbed a dishtowel and grabbed the handle of the pot. "Yeah. She moved to town a month ago. She has family here."

"And she doesn't care?"

"I think she does to a degree, but is willing not to judge me. I asked Liz to say it's her friend if the boys ask. Cataleya knows as well. I just—it's new, but I needed her to see me as a dad, to know I have another side to me, but at the same time, I want to protect my boys." Unlike the past, when he was just trying to scratch an itch, he really likes her and wants to get to know her. The connection was immediate and he couldn't help but want what Jason had already found, a love that would last and is healthy.

"I'll get it." Jason hurried to the door and when he opened it, a Latina woman around thirty-five with long dark hair and almond eyes stared back at him. She is around 5'4 and very pretty with minimal makeup. She looked low maintenance which is not Sonny's norm. "Hi. I'm Jason, come in."

She smiled brightly. "I'm Cataleya, but most friends call Leya"

"This is my wife, Elizabeth."

"So beautiful, when are you due?"

"I'm almost in my seventh month."

"Well, pregnancy certainly agrees with you."

"Thanks."

Michael ran downstairs and came to a halt when he sees the stranger.

Liz holds out her hand and he takes it. "This is Sonny's oldest, Michael. This is one of my new friends, Cataleya."

"Call me Leya. It's nice to meet you."

Michael smiled, thinking she is pretty. "Hi."

Sonny moved into the room with some wine in one hand and water in another. "Hello, welcome to my home."

She smiled and then took the glass. "Thank you. It's lovely and your son is very handsome."

Michael blushed, making his dad chuckle as he handed the water to Elizabeth.

"Did you need something, Michael?" Jason asked.

"Can you come play with us?"

"Dinner is almost ready," Sonny explained.

Jason rubbed his neck. "Come on, but it's just for a few minutes."

They took off and Sonny went back into the kitchen.

Liz sipped some water.

"So, is this your first child?"

"No, I have a three-year-old, soon to be four upstairs."

"I want to have kids someday."

"I love Cameron so much and can't wait to meet Jacob. I had Cam when I was younger and I feel like Jake is my gift to Jason. He's such a good father."

"And he works with Sonny?" Leya wasn't naïve. She understood the business that Sonny is in and even though they have chemistry in spades, the danger did give her pause.

"Yes. Jason is Sonny's partner. You know what they do, right?"

"Yes. How do you deal with it?"

"Well, Jason protects us the best he can. Love is a risk and he's the one. I never want to be with anyone else. He is the most beautiful man inside and out and there is not a more loyal person I know. He has the biggest heart, which is the total opposite of what most people see. He is dangerous, but it's never directed at me."

Leya smiled. "There's nothing like being thoroughly loved."

Sonny joined them.

"So, Leya, what do you do for a living?"

"Child advocacy. Do to the closeness to the border, there is a lot of issues with people smuggling children. I raise a lot of money each year to try and get the security measures improved in San Diego and along the New York and Canadian border."

"That must be very rewarding."

"It is, but there are some days where I struggle, especially if we lose a life."

Elizabeth could see the fire lurking behind her eyes and hoped that Leya gave Sonny a chance. She seemed to be just what he needed—a passionate woman with a good head on her shoulders.

"May I use your bathroom?"

Sonny led her down a hallway and then returned to Elizabeth. "What do you think?"

"I love her, Sonny, and I don't think she'd take any crap."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah. I need someone to keep me straight."

"I know. Keeping you in line has been a chore the last few months." They had been spending a lot of time becoming friends again. Liz isn't afraid to tell Sonny the truth and it had helped him realize that he has issues he needs to deal with if he is going to have a successful relationship.

Leya found them trading barbs and smiled.

"And you're going to tell me where my husband hid my heels."

Sonny's eyes grew wide. "I don't know. He just told me you were mad at him while we were in the kitchen."

"I knew it! He did take them."

Sonny realized he had been played as Leya laughed loudly.

"You're good," she said.

Liz smirked. "They can be pretty clueless at times."

Jason approached them. "Did you just call Sonny clueless?"

"I think she included you in that."

"Are you throwing me under the bus?"

"Yeah, since you tricked me."

Jason's head tilted. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, man. She used a Jedi mind trick."

Liz cracked up.

Jason sighed.

"The gig is up. I know you took the shoes."

Jason shook his head. "Seriously Sonny, I can't tell you anything."

"I don't know what to say."

"She played you. If word gets out, your reputation is ruined."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "This stays with us right?"

Liz grinned devilishly. "That just depends on what you made for dessert."

"It's a chocolate something or other."

She clapped. "You had me at chocolate."

Sonny's dimples were on full display.

"Traitor…," Jason muttered as he sat on the couch.

"Come here, baby," Liz said before giving him a kiss. "I still want my heels."

"But baby..."

Cam's squeal filled the room. "Daddy!"

Jason's arms were soon filled. "Yes, buddy."

"Michael is trying to get me."

Michael crept into the room and Cam's eyes grew big and he moved Jason's arm and put it in front of him like he's trying to hide.

Sonny grabbed his son and Morgan soon ran into the room.

"Hey, where did everyone go?"

Leya smiled as the curious little boy approached her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leya. What's your name?"

"Morgan Stone Corinthos."

"That's a great name."

"I'm named after Uncle Jason."

"Well, I think Morgan is a great name."

He smiled and then sat next to his dad once Jason pulled Liz onto his lap to make room. Cam pouted so Jason put him on Liz's lap, making him laugh.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes!" Came one loud response led by Liz.

They headed into the dining room. Leya certainly was impressed and knew she had made the right choice by accepting the date.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax entered Carly's house and handed her some flowers.

"Thank you." He had been laying on the charm and being very sweet, but there is something that is bothering her.

They went to the dining room. The take out Carly had ordered was already sitting on the table waiting.

"This looks great."

She smiled. "There is one thing that I'm really good at and that's ordering food."

Jax laughed.

They ate mostly in silence unless Jax asked her questions. Once done, Carly got up to clear the table.

"Let me do this. Go into the living room and relax."

A few minutes later, he joined her.

"Jax, I have to ask. If this baby wasn't yours—are you—I mean are you interested in me for me?"

"Have I lost my touch? Carly, I wouldn't be spending this much time with you if I wasn't."

"I just—I like you and I need to know that you'd be interested if there was no baby."

He took her hand. "Yes."

"Why?"

Jax laughed at the look on her face. "I know who you are and let's just say I enjoy your fire and loyalty. I have fun when I'm with you and I admit, I probably shouldn't have slept with you."

Her face fell.

"No, you're thinking the wrong thing. I shouldn't have because you were tipsy, but I wanted you. Are you still in love with Sonny?"

"I will always love him, but we're toxic. I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Then, I will stand by you no matter what and want to be with you. Will you have me?"

She wiped a tear away and then grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Maybe Jax could help her fill the hole in her heart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slipped out of bed and grabbed his phone and went into the bathroom. "Hello?"

"it's Robbie."

"Did something happened?"

"We bugged Ms. McCall's car. Do you want us to take Lucky?"

"Have they been in contact?"

"Not yet."

"Grab him. You know where to take him."

"I'll send you a text when we get there."

"Good job."

When he went back into the bedroom, Liz wasn't there so he went downstairs and found her in the kitchen drinking some juice. "You okay, baby?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

He shifted back and forth. This isn't going to be an easy conversation.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Glad you're still into the story and I appreciate every comment! This is part 1 of Lucky's demise. Enjoy! Oh and Happy Mother's day to all the mother's out there!

NC-17

Chapter 35

In the past, he had tried to shield her from the violence, but they had an agreement that if something happened that she should know about, that he'd tell her and he didn't plan on ever breaking that promise.

Liz led him to a chair and he sat and pulled her into his lap and for a long moment, buried his head into her neck, smelling the soft hint of lavender from the bath he had run her earlier. Finally, he sat back and their gaze locked. "We found Sam and Lucky wasn't far behind. We're bringing him in."

"What about her?"

"They were never in contact and she's heading in the opposite direction. For now, we'll monitor it."

"Okay." Liz agreed that she didn't want to hurt Sam unless she is planning on doing something to them. If she stays away, everything will be fine.

"I'll have to deal with him soon."

"I know. I want to speak to him though."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You don't need the stress."

"I'll be fine. Please Jason, I need to do this."

He sighed and then closed his eyes and she peppered light kisses on his face. "Please."

"If I let you do this, he'll probably already be hurt to an extent and if I say leave, I need you to do it." This is what he is trying to avoid, the stress and exposure to his methods.

"Okay."

"If need be, I'll duct tape his mouth shut."

"I don't want you to do that because I need to ask him some questions."

"It's against my better judgment, but I'll do it for you. I know you need closure and I want you to have it, but not at the expense of our child."

"You don't trust me?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain." She lovingly raked her fingers against his scalp. Gone were the days where she immediately took his words as a slight. He had her heart and they'll always talk things out.

"You have more of a temper now and if he says something stupid, you're going to go off."

She rested her head against his chest. "If he pisses me off and you think I need to go, then take me out of there. I promise I'll only hate you for like fifteen minutes."

He laughed. "Baby, that will be the longest fifteen minutes of my life."

Liz grinned and whispered in his ear, switching gears and trying to catch him off guard. "Do you like it when I swallow, baby?"

He groaned. "You know I do." Pregnancy hormones are the best.

"If you tell me where my shoes are, I will drop to my knees right now and blow—your—mind."

As usual, she had managed to make him hard within seconds.

"Elizabeth…"

Her tongue snaked out and licked his neck and then she sucked, eliciting a string of explexitives from his mouth. Slipping off his lap, she took off her nightgown and then started to drop to her knees.

"Wait!"

He ran into the other room and grabbed a pillow and then returned and resumed his prior position and she smiled as she dropped down to the floor and then started to rub his bulge.

"All you have to do is tell me."

His eyes had darkened and his jaw clenched when she freed him and then grabbed it and squeezed. After seeing her small hand wrapped him, his resolve broke. "The pair you were looking for is in the weight room under a towel in the corner."

She grinned, figuring, she'd get the rest of his hiding places out of him later.

Gazing into his eyes, she licked her lips and slowly eased him into her mouth.

"Fuck," he muttered as his fingers tangled in her hair.

She began to move, taking him all in before making an "O" with her mouth so that her lips caught on his ridge as she pumped him.

"Elizabeth…," he moaned as her mouth did exquisite things to him. God, she looked so sexy and beautiful as she eagerly pleased him. The vibrations of her moans and mewls were driving him crazy.

When she swallowed and took him down her throat, he gripped her head tighter. His hips started moving on their own accord as he rocked inside her mouth, making sure he didn't choke her. She moaned her approval as he quickened the pace and then he started to pant and she knew she had him and grabbed his balls and squeezed.

"I'm going to-"

Before he could even finish, he erupted and Elizabeth continued to pump him as he came endlessly. When he finally slipped from her lips, Jason grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her wildly as his fingers breached the protective barrier of her underwear and began to thrust inside her. When she was almost ready to combust, she ended up on her back as Jason took off her underwear and then she was back on his lap, facing away from him and he is inside her, taking her breath away. In that moment, she knew that there was nothing she'd ever deny him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky's eyes fluttered open as he desperately tried to focus. The last thing he remembered was getting out of his car to go approach Sam who was walking into a bar.

"Dad?"

Finally, Johnny came into focus and Lucky recognized him. "What the fuck?"

Johnny smiled. "Did you really think that your loser dad would come get you?"

"He always comes for me."

"Not this time asshole. The only person coming to get you is Jason Morgan."

Lucky started to laugh. "He can't touch me. He'll get arrested."

"He'll do more than touch you."

"The Russians will protect me. My father will see to that."

"You have to be the biggest idiot I've ever met. Lucky, don't you watch the news?"

"I've been busy."

Johnny grinned. "See, the Russians wanted some payback and we gave your father to them. He's dead and it was pretty gruesome."

Lucky stared at him like he had three heads. "You're lying."

Gleefully, Johnny pulled out his phone and then showed Lucky the article and then quickly, the guard snapped a picture. "I wanted to capture the moment that you knew you were fucked. No one is coming to rescue you because we're the only ones who know your location. You are finally going to get what is coming to you."

Lucky struggled against his restraints. "Where is Maxie?"

"I'm surprised that you care. She's alive, but she'll probably go to jail for a very long time. Her trial already started. Too bad that she's pregnant with your child." Thankfully, they are quite certain she is going to take the plea deal offered which is twenty years. For the drugs alone, she would have gotten a lifetime sentence. The deal would mean Jason and Elizabeth wouldn't have to testify and they could get this done and over with. Maxie would also cooperate and give the police everything she knew about Luke, Lucky, and the Russians.

His mouth dropped open as he processed Johnny's words. "I'm going to be a father?"

"No. You're a sperm donor. Hopefully, someone good will adopt that child and he or she will never know what an asshole her father was or what a self-entitled bitch it has for a mother."

Lucky started to yell and struggle again and Johnny laughed.

"Give it up Lucky, no one can hear you. You're my bitch now and I'm going to make you scream."

Claudia moved into the room. "That mouth is so fucking hot."

Johnny smirked without turning around and let out a string of punches to Lucky's stomach, driving the air out of his lungs."

"Let me at him," Claudia said menacingly.

"Now that was hot."

Her gaze locked with Johnny's and then she kissed him torridly. "Thanks for the warm up." When she got close enough to Lucky, she stomped on his foot and he howled in pain as she began to grind her stiletto heel into it. "Men like you disgust me. You are a self-centered little prick who thinks he can treat women like shit and get away with it." She grabbed an electrified cattle prod off the table.

"You're that bitch who helped Elizabeth get Cam back."

Claudia smiled. "Actually, I'm the one that is going to enjoy making you cry like the little bitch you are." She placed the prod in between his legs. "You see, this is a special tool, it shocks, it burns, and when I press the button, tiny little needles will pop up and dig into your skin."

Lucky's eyes grew wide as he tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. "Don't! Please."

"As much as I love it when men beg, I think it's time that you start to feel pain. I was shot because of your bullshit need to hurt a woman who has only stood by you and tried to save you year after miserable year." Her jaw clenched as she pressed the tip against his groin and pushed a button. Lucky's screams shattered the silence of the room as the needles dug into his dick and then his teeth clenched as the electrical current made his nerves pulse with pain and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, the burning started and he screamed again as he sobbed.

She yanked it away from him, making him howl, as his body jerked. "Sucks to be you. And by the way, I'm just getting started."

Johnny slid a chair behind her and sat as his hands slid down the front of her, cupping her breast. "That was beyond hot." He had never seen a woman torture someone before.

Claudia grinned and put her hand over his and her nipple hardened. "You're getting me so wet."

Lucky is staring at the wall as his body continues to reel from her assault.

Johnny kisses her neck as he tweaks her nipple. "Bathroom—now."

She grins and then gets up and they run into the small bathroom and he bends her over the sink and shoves down her underwear. His fingers fondle her clit as he pulls out his hard cock. Their gaze meets in the mirror and when she smirks, he slams his dick into her.

"Fuck me," she demands before gripping the sides of the sink.

Johnny pounds into her as she cries out and thrusts back against him.

He starts to pant as he drills into her wetness.

"Come with me," she moans as her body starts to clench. "Johnny!"

He grunts and then slams into her twice more before he erupt as she grins.

"I've never fucked during a torture session before."

He pulls out and chuckles. "Me either. Usually, I don't have such enticing company."

Francis walks into the room. He saw where they went.

Lucky's head turns and Francis smiles when he sees the fresh tears.

"I bet you'd love some pills right now, wouldn't you?"

Lucky's lower lip quivers and then his mouth contorts. "Fuck you." He doesn't even see Francis's fist coming at him before he starts seeing stars.

"What did he do?" Johnny asks.

Francis shakes out his hand. "He's breathing."

Claudia grins. "We can't hurt him too bad. Jason has a lot of plans."

Johnny walks by, he had already kicked Lucky in the ribs when they were moving him into the room. Hopefully, Jason would let him do more later.

Claudia holds out a pill. "This will help with the pain." Jason wants him to be able to tolerate the beating he is about to get.

Lucky opened his mouth and she placed the pill on his tongue and then put a water bottle to his lips. He will still be coherent, but his pain tolerance will be higher.

"See, you know how to follow directions when you want to. Sit tight, Jason will be here soon."

That warranted a reaction as Lucky's glared at her.

"You thought you were going to get away with everything, didn't you?"

Lucky ignored her.

"Your mistake was leaving town, but you were so hellbent on revenge that you got stupid—or dumber in your case because there is one person who wants revenge more than you and that is Jason Morgan."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be. Did Helena remove some brain cells when she kidnapped you?"

Johnny snickered.

The door flew open and Jason swiftly moved into the room, leaving Elizabeth sitting on a chair in the hallway.

Claudia met him halfway. "I used the cattle prod on his dick."

He smirked. "Good, cause I wasn't planning on going anywhere near that."

She playfully glared at him. "You'd probably need a magnifying glass to find it. And by the way, he's not scared of you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that."

She left the room and Jason approached Lucky without saying a word and then pulled some gloves onto his hands. He picked up several instruments and put them down as Lucky closely observed them as his pulse quickened.

"Fuck it," Jason said before turning and eying the younger man. His face was stone cold and when Lucky finally averted his gaze, Jason's fist connected with his jaw.

Pain. That is all Lucky felt as his head snapped back and it radiated throughout his head.

"This is for Cam," Jason said as he punched Lucky in the gut. "And this is from Jacob."

Lucky felt a rib snap and howled with pain. "Fuck you! I hate you! I hate her!"

The door opened again and Jason turned to watch his wife saunter towards them. She had dressed down for the occasion, just wearing maternity jeans and an old scrub top. "Hey, baby."

She slightly smiled. "Hello, husband."

Lucky thought he was going to be sick, especially when Liz pulled Jason's head down and then gave him a sensuous kiss, even sucking on Jason's tongue. His eyes grew big when her hand slid down the man's chest and then she rubbed Jason's dick a few times, making him moan. It stunned him that she was being so aggressive and forward when she hadn't been like that with him. Even the kiss was sexy and promised more to come.

Johnny smirked and looked away. Jason is a lucky man to inspire so much devotion.

Their lips finally separated and they smiled.

"That was some hello."

"You make me hot. What more can I say?"

He kissed her one more time and then Liz glanced at Lucky who looked like shit.

"You are a whore," he spat.

She pushed Jason back, stopping his forward movement. "I can handle this, please go over there with Johnny."

He really didn't want to leave her side, but he had promised that he'd let her handle this her way. After kissing the top of her head, he moved towards the wall.

"Whores have sex for money. I don't need to pay Jason to have mind-blowing sex with me. What the hell happened to you? Where is the boy who had some integrity and would never hurt a child?"

"You ruined me. I tried to be there for you after the brainwashing was reversed. I felt guilty for putting you through everything, but our love was never the same, partly because you were in love with someone else."

She was surprised he was being so forthcoming. "You're right. I just couldn't admit it because I felt like I owed you when my debt to you had already been paid in full."

"For some reason, you chose a killer over me. Maybe all the drugs just made my insecurities come to the surface. You may not have cheated physically, but emotionally…" It hurt to think about how much time they had wasted. "Why are you really here? You know he's going to kill me right?"

"I wanted to tell you that despite your best efforts, I'm still standing. In fact, I'm married to a wonderful man and we're going to have a great life. Cam loves his daddy and is completely over you."

At the mention of Cam calling Jason daddy, his blood started to boil.

"I hope he finds out how you had your boy toy murder the only father he has ever known."

"I find it ironic that you would be upset, considering you don't give a shit about my son. And yes Lucky, I know that you're going to die really soon and I don't care. You've ruin any compassion I had towards you when you let those assholes take my baby. I hope you rot in hell."

She starts to walk away, realizing that the confrontation wasn't even worth her time. He is nothing to her and she doesn't want to waste another moment thinking about him.

"Elizabeth! Don't you walk away from me. What happened to the girl who crawled out of the bushes? When did she turn into such a sanctimonious whore who is willing to open her legs to a murderer?"


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – I get that not everyone is going to like what I write. They weren't getting off on the torture itself. It was more about the strength of the person and how they smoldered, just like when Jason is all brooding and tense, people find him sexy or when Liz is angry he finds it sexy. If Claudia had just kept threatening Lucky and not even touched him, the rest of that scene still would have happened. The sex came from their touching not because of the act of torture itself. They are not crazed psychos who get off on hurting someone else. They are mainly turned on just being in each other's orbit, but the power of the words and body language is what did it for them. Anyway, feel free to skip what you don't like. I wasn't trying to be offensive nor did I take your comment as being offensive.

Chapter 36

Liz froze and Johnny had to hold Jason back. She spun on her heel, eyes furious and slightly stunned that he'd throw her rape in her face. Claudia, who had been listening in the next room, ran to her. Without even looking, Liz grabs a wood plank that is sitting on the table, not realizing that it has nails on one side and swung it with all her might, lodging it into Lucky's chest.

He screamed, "Bitch," long and drawn out, turning it into a sob at the end as she tried to wrench it out to hit him again, but it was stuck.

Jason grabbed her as Claudia tried to pry her fingers off the board.

"Elizabeth! You need to stop," Jason yelled, knowing her blood pressure must be through the roof.

Johnny ran and got the doctor who was there to help with Lucky.

Hearing the fear in Jason's voice, Liz let go. Her hand was bleeding and she was trembling.

"Fuck you, Lucky Spencer. And thank you for saying what you did, because I know that my husband will make you suffer even more. You are such a piece of shit! I hate you!" The fact that he would throw the most horrible day of her life in her face had momentarily wounded her.

Jason picked her up and ran out of the room and Johnny led him a few doors down where the doctor was waiting.

"I'm going to give her a light sedative. It won't hurt the baby."

"Okay." He watched as Liz stopped crying and started to relax as the doctor cleaned and bandaged her hand.

"I'm sorry." Her anger towards him had reached a fever pitch and she knew she needed to calm down.

"Shhh. You have nothing to apologize for. I can't believe he said that," Jason said.

"I need you to make him hurt. I'll rest, but I'm not leaving until you do." She wanted to walk out of the building with her man, knowing that Lucky could never hurt them again.

His lips pressed against hers. "Okay." He looked up at the doctor. "Come with me please."

Claudia took Liz's hand. "I'll stay with her."

They left and Claudia crawled next to Liz and held her. Lucky needs to die and she trusted that Jason will make him suffer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched Jason stare Lucky down. There were few times where he had seen Jason this angry. He swore the man was going to combust. If a glare could kill, Lucky would be dead ten times over.

Jason sucked in several long breaths, trying to regulate his breathing and focus on the task at hand—to make Lucky Spencer suffer. Like a machine, he pushed all other thoughts out of his head, calmly trying to decide what he wanted to do to the man. While he would have loved to draw this out over several days, Elizabeth needed closure tonight, so he is going to give it to her.

The doctor carefully removed the plank as Lucky cried. "It's not too deep. It's going to bleed for a while though."

"Sew them up."

The doctor almost shuddered, gone was the gentle man who had soothed his distraught wife. Jason's enforcer persona had taken over and the cold, harshness of his voice was enough to make anyone cower with fear. Even Lucky wasn't stupid enough to know he had gone too far, but he didn't plan on stopping. If he is going to die soon, then the only weapon he had to fight Jason were his words.

The doc carefully stitched up the holes. When he had taken this job, he was desperate to pay off some bills because of a lawsuit. Sonny had paid off the debt and he worked on the side to pay it off, ignoring whatever he saw while on duty. From what he could tell, Lucky is a royal asshole and he deserves whatever he gets.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia rubbed Elizabeth's back. "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't let him get to me like this."

"He brought up a horrible time in your life. You get to be angry."

The baby kicked and Elizabeth stroked her belly and then looked up to find Claudia's eyes as big as saucers. "What?"

"I—I felt it."

Liz smiled. "He's getting more active."

"Is it weird?"

"Very, but it's so worth it."

Claudia quieted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't think about having kids. I'm scared I'd suck as a mom."

"You are great with Cam."

"What if I end up being like my father?"

"You won't. Claudia, you can't live in that place. Trust me, I know all about letting your past dictate your future."

She sighed. "I know, but I'm scared to dream."

Their eyes locked and Liz felt like Claudia is truly letting her in, so she is going to make the most of it.

"Jason doesn't dream at all, but he still wanted to have a life with me. You can have everything if you just open yourself up to it. Sometimes you do get hurt, but I'm so glad that I didn't stop myself from taking a chance with Jason. After all the heartache, I am loved."

"You deserve it."

"And so do you. How is it going with Johnny?"

"The sex is mind-blowing and just being with him and doing nothing is too. He's deeper than a lot of people probably give him credit for and we have the same sense of humor. He just makes me hot all the time, maybe it's his confidence and the power behind it." Her grin grew and so did Liz's.

"You are so gone."

Claudia gasped. "You're supposed to say that to him."

"I'm saying it to you. I'm so happy for you. Johnny feels the same way about you too." She gets why men want a damsel in distress, but it was out of strength that her and Jason furthered their bond and took it to the next level, not weakness.

"I've never been with anyone this long. It's scary."

"Don't concentrate on that. Just feel and let yourself go. I don't think you'll regret that."

"I hope not."

The door cracked open and Johnny's head poked through the doorway. "Do you need some water?"

Liz turned and smiled. "That would be great."

He is happy to see that she's okay.

"Tell Jason not to rush. I'm fine."

"I will."

He got her some water and then went back into the room where Lucky was currently whimpering because Jason had crushed his toes slowly and methodically.

"Elizabeth said not to rush. She's fine. When I went into the room, she was smiling."

Jason nodded and got back to work. Part of this was playing mind games and not always following through with whatever Lucky thought he would do next. "Take him to the sink."

Francis and Johnny dragged him across the room. The sink was already full. They had installed it lower so the object of their wrath could sit in a chair and be dunked.

They let Lucky gaze at the water for awhile.

"Just kill me."

"No." Jason's steely voice sliced through him as tears filled Lucky's eyes.

Slowly, the tortured man's head lifted. "Just know that I had her first."

Jason pulled his hair and thrust him under the water and Lucky's body started to twitch and then they realized he wasn't fighting and Jason pulled him back up dropped him to the floor and pumped on his chest until Lucky coughed up some water. "You don't get to decide when you die."

After a long moment, Lucky stared him down. "I'm already dead. Helena killed me in that fire. We're the walking dead, Jason. We came back and we're nothing like how we were before."

"You were just brainwashed and got your memories back."

"Not really. I was never the same. That's why I lost her. If it wasn't for Helena, I'd still be with her."

"Did you ever consider that you were never right for her? It's not like you ever chose her. Because of the rape, you helped her out of guilt. You just don't get it. Elizabeth needs someone to choose her because too many people walked away. She was a child then and now she's a woman; the sexiest and most compassionate woman I have ever met. I don't try to put her on pedestal or tell her what to do. Lucky, I just love her and accept her for who she is and that's enough. My heart will never beat again without her."

Elizabeth stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

Jason's eyes snapped to her. "I love you too."

"Enough. He's not worth it. End him and come home to me and Cam." She knew she had said take your time, but then she thought about how hard this had to be for Jason emotionally. Lucky for so long had everything he wanted as Jason was forced to watch and accept it. In his mind, he hated that he had never taken care of the man before he could do so much damage. She just wants to hold him and love on him.

Jason wasn't nearly done, but he could tell that she was. Something had changed and he wanted to make sure that she is fine. "Okay."

The door shut and Jason nodded to his friends and they put Lucky back in the chair.

Picking up a drill, he let Lucky focus on it for a few minutes before starting.

"I hate you and it is going to feel so good knowing that I ended you and that you can never hurt my family again. I should have taken your life years ago and saved Elizabeth so much pain. I will have to live with that the rest of my life by making her happy and unconditionally loved. She won't have time to think about what a worthless piece of shit you are because she'll be too busy laughing. Goodbye, Lucky."

He lined the drill up at the center of Lucky's forehead as the man shook beneath his hand.

"No..no…no….."

The drill sputtered to life and Lucky screamed as Jason slowly pressed the drill bill bit into his skull until he and then bit was ripped out and a gun was put in its place. Jason pulled the trigger as blood splattered all around him.

His chest heaving and anger coursing through his body, he dropped the drill on the table and strode to the bathroom and slammed the door before putting his hands on the sink and looking into the mirror. He wasn't ashamed of what he had done, but still felt dirty; like he couldn't face Cameron because blood was on his hands. He turned on the shower, desperate to wash off all the remnants of Lucky Spencer. The water turned red as the scalding water battered his body and he carefully scrubbed and removed all traces of the other man. Once he was finally done, he got out and dried off and opened a compartment that housed his clean clothes. It was never easy ending someone's life, even when they thoroughly deserved it.

By the time he opened the door, Lucky's body was gone and headed to the incinerator.

Elizabeth stood before him and touched his face. "It's okay now. Come here."

He moved into her arms and let her hold him and calm the beast inside.

"I love you."

He inhaled sharply. "I love you too."

"Thank you."

He pulled back. "For what?"

"For doing what you did to protect our family. He forced your hand. You know that."

"I know."

"Then don't give it another thought. Let's go home."

He nodded and held her hand as they crossed the room. The cleanup crew had already removed the plastic that had protected the floors. When they entered the hallway, Claudia was waiting.

"I'm going to stay until Johnny gets back."

Elizabeth hugged her.

"Thank you for taking care of our girl," Jason said as Claudia smiled.

"Always."

He kissed her on top of the head and then put his arm around Liz and they went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sunk into the bubble bath Jason had run for her. It was the perfect temperature and just what she needed to relax.

After about twenty minutes, Jason entered the room and leaned against the sink.

"You can stop worrying."

"I don't think that will ever happen."

"I'm fine. He can't hurt us anymore and that's all that matters."

"Lulu is probably going to blame us."

Liz slightly opened her eyes. "I'm not going to let her. She can think it all she wants, but I'm not going to let her yell at me every chance she gets."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That Lucky was such a big disappointment. I know that has to hurt."

"It does, but I can't go back and change anything. I'm sure you feel the same way about Sam and Carly."

"True."

"You know, speaking of Carly, she seems like she's behaving."

Jason smirked. "I'm not going to renew my friendship with her."

"Okay, but just know that if she has truly changed and you want to, as long as she respects me and the kids, I can accept it."

"I know. That's part of the reason I love you because you don't try to control me."

"Except in the bedroom…"

He grinned.

"So, if you need to say another word about tonight, do it now because I don't want to think about him again."

"I'm done too. I just—it's a little hard for me for you to see me in my element because I'm never that person around you and don't want to be."

She stroked his cheek. "I'm actually glad you have that side because it makes you who you are and it helps with asshole exes."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jason. I love you. Nothing I see you do is going to change that. You handled Lucky and you took care of me. From the beginning, you promised you would protect us and you did. Don't be ashamed of that, not around me."

They embraced and Jason closed his eyes and then jumped when Jake kicked.

Liz grinned. "That never gets old."

He rubbed her belly and then held still and smiled when the baby moved again. "I can't wait to meet him."

"We're almost there."

He kissed her languidly, so happy that she is in his life forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A month later, Claudia and Tracy are making plans as they started their new business venture. Johnny is working more as he takes over Jason's position. Luckily, Claudia is swamped too, so they were busy at the same time. They tried to have lunch several times a week and then spend several nights together, knowing that their schedules would lighten eventually. Emily and Nikolas are trying to get pregnant while Alfred and Audrey are planning their wedding for the fall. Leya and Sonny are now a couple and she is a breath of fresh air, giving him hope that love could survive.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Cam. It was several days before, but they wanted to wait for the weekend to arrive to have a party.

There is a hug bounce tent outside and a large tent to protect people from the hot sun.

Elizabeth felt like she was going to melt and had to keep going back into the house to cool off. She is ready to have the baby and it could be any day now. Because of her condition, Audrey, Tracy, Monica, and Claudia had made all of the arrangements.

Several kids from daycare came as well as Kristina, Morgan, and Michael.

Leya had brought a few of the kids from the local shelter who are Cam's age along with their mothers and Claudia and Monica had surprised them with gift baskets that blew their minds and promised to help get them into housing. Leya had been a great influence on the women who vowed to assist as much as they could. Edward used some of Lila's foundation connections to help as well.

Cam was so excited and was having a lot of fun.

Liz slipped into the house. She was quite sure she had been in augmentation labor since the prior evening, but her water hadn't broken.

Epiphany followed her. "How long?"

Liz spun around with a water bottle poised at her lips. "Huh?"

"Drink up and don't try to trick me. I've been around the block way too much."

"I'm fine. Cam is about to open presents and I just need to see his face. Jason needs to be there too."

Piph practically growled. "You have five minutes. Make him open the one from you first."

"Fine."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I'm going into hiding now. Please forgive me for this chapter, but I needed to deal with Sam. Try to at least see the irony.

Someone asked about what's coming next fic-wise. I have a ficlet after this called Sleeping with the Enemy (tentatively) and then Where the Lillies Grow.

Chapter 37

They slowly made their way back. Jason's eyes hadn't left her since the door to the house closed. His arms were full of Cam as Tracy wiped his mouth.

"Alright, present time!" Epiphany announced.

Cam clapped his hands together.

"You're going to open the present from your parents first."

Jason frowned. "I thought we were going last."

Piph shot him a look. "Change of plans."

Jason looked at her quizzically and then turned to look at Liz would tried to smile through a contraction and then he understood and put Cam down on a chair and rushed towards her.

Johnny brought out a big box and sat it down. Cam ripped off the wrapping paper and Johnny held him take off the bow and the sides of the box fell open and Cam squealed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Liz laughed as she snapped a few pictures.

Everyone was cracking up as Cam bounced around the toddler motorcycle.

"Daddy! Please take me on it."

Jason looked at Elizabeth. "Can you hang on?"

She nodded. "Go."

He stood and then strode over to this mother and whispered in her ear as her eyes grew bigger. She hurried to Elizabeth as Jason picked up the motorcycle and put it on a sidewalk and Cam got on as his dad explained how to drive it and Johnny secured his helmet.

Jason let Johnny know what was going on and he said he'd stay and watch Cam.

The motorcycle edged forward as Morgan and Michael stood on either side and Cam giggled as it picked up a little speed. It didn't go that fast, but it made the right sound and he loved.

Jason slipped away and moved to Liz's side just as she had a contraction.

"We need to go. Her blood pressure is too high."

Francis ran to start the truck and turn the air on.

"Can you walk?" Jason asked.

"I think so."

"Screw it," He said lifting her into his arms. At that point, the rest of the adults got what was going on and everyone sprung into action.

"Tracy, make sure the party continues. There is no reason to end it. Cook is grilling and there are plenty of adults left."

"I will take care of everything."

"Thank you."

Epiphany stepped forward. "I'll ride in the car with you."

"I'll call the hospital and make sure they are ready for you," Monica said.

"I'll stay here with Cam, "Alan said, knowing his wife would follow.

Audrey moved next to Monica. "I'll drive you there."

"Thanks."

Alfred offered to stay as well as Nikolas, Sonny, and Leya, but Emily went in the car with Elizabeth.

As it took off down the driveway, Epiphany leaned over the back seat to talk to Liz. Emily was on the floor next to her and Jason was next to his wife holding her feet in his lap.

"How far apart?"

"Maybe ten minutes. I still have time."

"Just try to regulate your breathing."

Liz closed her eyes and concentrated as Emily smoothed her hair and lightly ran her nails over her scalp.

"Feels good."

Emily looked up at her brother who slightly smiled.

Before long, they had arrived and a wheel chair was waiting. Audrey and Monica approached them just as they got Elizabeth situated.

A nurse pushed her inside and they were signed in and then Liz was taken to a room where she changed.

Kelly appeared with a huge smile. "So, I hear little Jake is ready to make his grand entrance."

"He has bad timing, but to tell you the truth, this heat is killing me. I'm ready."

"Well, the anesthesiologist will be here in a minute and give you the epidural. If your water doesn't break soon, we'll do it for you and hopefully the labor will go faster." There is always a risk when doing this, but she is worried about Elizabeth's blood pressure.

Jason looked practically green, so Kelly spent a few minutes explaining things to him. Once the epidural was finished, Elizabeth tried to relax a little. About an hour later, Kelly made the decision to break her water so they prepared Elizabeth for it and made sure there were ample towels and pads in place.

Once that was done, it took a while, but her contractions started to go faster and within two hours, she was fully dilated.

Jason held her hand and his breath at times. It was hard to hear her struggle and watch her stamina decrease. He lovingly wiped her brow and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"One more push, Elizabeth."

Tears came to her eyes as she breathed sharply and then she pushed with all her might.

"Here he comes."

Jason gasped when he saw his sons head and then suddenly he was in Kelly's hands and she was suctioning his mouth before a loud cry filled the room.

A tear ran down his cheek as he cut the cord.

Elizabeth wearily smiled as she watched. He is so beautiful. The love that shone in his eyes was incredible to behold.

Finally, Jake was laid against his mother's chest.

"He's so perfect."

Jason kissed her brow. "Just like his mother."

Kelly smiled. "We're going to take him to get checked out and we'll bring him back soon so you can feed him."

Jason held the baby for a moment before handing him off. Kelly encouraged him to go tell the family while they finished.

He moved into the waiting room in a daze as he is rushed, everyone firing off questions.

Edward whistled. "Give the man some space."

Jason took a deep breath. "He's perfect. My son is perfect and Elizabeth is doing fine. He weighs six pounds. I just—there are no words."

Audrey hugged him and then Monica. Emily was over the moon. It was a beautiful evening.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched his wife breastfeed in awe. Jake had finally caught on and started to fall asleep.

"His belly is full."

Jason nodded and put a cloth over his shoulder and gently rubbed Jake's back until he burped. "I don't want to let him go."

Against the rules, because it was past visiting hours, Audrey slipped inside with Cam.

Jason sat in a chair so he could see the baby.

"He's so little."

"You were once that little," a sleepy Elizabeth said.

Cam smiled. "He can sleep with me."

"He has his own little bed, besides that, he'll wake you up when he cries every few hours."

"Is he sad?"

Jason shook his head. "No, just hungry."

Cam turned his attention to his mother and Audrey lifted him onto the bed.

"Mommy, I love my presents."

"I'm so glad. Did you have a great day?"

"Uh huh. Jake is my present too."

Liz smiled. "He is our present and he was so excited to meet you that he wanted to come to the party."

Cam giggled.

Audrey could tell how tired Cam is so she kissed Elizabeth and then the baby and then took Cam home. Jason put Jake in the bassinet and kissed his wife and laid down. They were all exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason walked down the hallway to see the baby. She was ready to go and they had told her that there was a bit of a backup and Jake wasn't ready yet, so they decided to go see him. Liz had insisted she was fine and opted out of using the wheelchair and Jason was surprised that Epiphany agreed. Elizabeth just couldn't wait to see Jake again, every perfect inch of him. Right before they got to the nursery, they heard an alarm and a nurse's voice billowed over the intercom. "Code Pink. We have a Code Pink."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"A baby is missing."

They ran to the nursery window where several nurses were inside running around. Liz's hand flew to her mouth. "He's not here."

Jason's mouth went dry as he stared at the empty bassinet.

A nurse ran out, "Get security to the roof!"

Jason and Elizabeth took off and ran up the five flights of stairs as their hearts pounded. Out of breath, he flung the door open and are stunned to see Sam cradling a baby as she stands on a ledge.

Liz slowly moves to his side and her stomach almost drops out of her body as she watches Sam rock the still form in her arms. She has her ridiculous high heel shoes on which made the situation even more precarious.

"Miss McCall, I need you to give me that baby right now," Epiphany said.

Sam's smile as she looks down at the baby fades when her eyes suddenly fixate on someone else. "Jason!"

He held out his hand. "Sam, wha—what are you doing?"

"Jake is so beautiful. He's perfect. Do you remember how perfect Lila looked?"

Jason took a breath, not wanting to say the wrong thing that could set her off or make her lose her balance. "Yes, I do."

Sam's eyes started to well up with tears. "We could have had everything. You loved me and you loved our baby. God, if I could go back and do something differently, I would."

"I understand, but Jake—he's just an innocent baby. Please, will you hand him to me?" He had made it halfway to her when she finally realized it.

"Stop or I swear I'll drop him!"

Elizabeth screamed when Sam held the baby away from her body. "No Please Sam, please don't hurt my baby."

Sam scowled. "You don't deserve this baby. This is supposed to be the baby that me and Jason had. He doesn't love you. He loves me!"

Liz's lip quivered, aching for her son. It is getting harder to breathe as she silently prayed that she will get him back unscathed.

"Keep her talking," Piph muttered. Jason had moved a little closer and she just prayed that he could grab her if she went down.

"Sam, will you—will you give me my son back? I know that you're hurting but—" Staring into the woman's eyes was like looking at mental patient. They were glassy and red and darting wildly.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Don't you say another word to me. You bitch!"

The baby started to fret and Piph's head tilted. "It can't be…"

"Sam, please let me help you," Jason begged as his voice cracked.

She smiled through her tears like she had just seen him. "I did something bad and I'm in trouble," she whimpered.

"It's okay. I'll have Spinelli make it go away. I promise."

"You—you would do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Will you leave Elizabeth?"

"It's okay," Liz whispered.

Jason nodded. "Whatever you want, just give me my son."

She sniffed and her expression darkened. "You only care about the baby. That's all you ever care about it."

The baby cried again and Epiphany gasped. "Oh—my—God. Jason! It's okay."

Her voice is cut off by Sam who points her finger at them. "I hate you! I hate you both! You probably celebrated that I lost everything, but know this. You'll never please him like I did." Her gaze shot to Elizabeth. "Now, it's your turn to pay." She smiled at the baby and then looked at them one last time. "Goodbye, Jason. I hope you always remember that this is all your fault. You killed your son because you killed us. He'll always be with me and Lila now."

"No!" Jason yelled.

Two cops run through the doorway, startling her as Elizabeth holds her breath and watches Sam lose her balance and stumble because her heel caught in a crevice and when she tries to yank it free, she starts to fall backwards as her free arm swings wildly.

Epiphany holds Liz back as Jason sprints towards the wall, reaching for the baby, but he is too late and his hand barely brushes against Sam's leg as she plummets away from him, screaming his name.

"Jake! No!" he yells as he watches them fall in shock as over half his body dangerously dangles from the edge. "No!" His breathing grows harsh and his eyes widen when they hit the pavement and he almost topples forward as the air rushes out of his lungs. Luckily, one of the cops grabbed him and pulls him back. He tears his body away and stumbles before dropping to his knees, knowing what he saw will scar him for life. It feels like someone ripped his heart out and all he can hear is people yelling and the sound of Elizabeth's fractured and tortured wails.

It is chaos on the roof as Epiphany tries to make Elizabeth listen, but her grief has consumed her and Leo asks a nurse to get medicine to sedate her.

Jason fell forward against the cool pavement, his head bouncing off the surface as Alan ran towards him and knelt beside him and then tugged him into his arms.

"Jason! Don't go there. Please! Elizabeth needs you."

Alan feels his son's body shake as Jason grips his jacket, his anger engulfing him in waves as his face contorts and he gasps for breath.

"Elizabeth Webber!" Epiphany yells. When Liz starts to scream Jake's name, Piph smacks her, shocking Jason out of his trance as everyone on the roof stares at them.

Liz blinked a few times as her jaw dropped.

"Are you ready to listen now?" It had killed her to hit her friend, but she needs to tell her the truth.

Liz slightly nodded.

"That wasn't Jake."

Alan almost did a double take. "What?"

"That was an infant simulator—a real care baby. I recognized the cry."

Liz's bottom lip quivered as she gripped Piph's scrub top. "Don't lie to me, Epiphany. I can't take it."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

A nurse ran onto the roof. "It was all a mix up. Jacob Morgan is in the room. There was a miscommunication and he was ready to go, so the nurse took him to the room not realizing the family wasn't there. I'm so sorry."

It was quiet for a long moment and then Liz tried to stand too fast and Johnny, who had followed them, grabbed her. She stared into his eyes. "I need to see my baby, but I don't know if my legs can hold me."

He couldn't take the pain he saw as her body trembled and he quickly swept her up in his arms and ran for the door.

Jason was stunned. "What just happened?"

"Your baby is alive. Come on." Alan stood and helped his son rise. "Deep breaths, Jason."

He tries, but he's having a hard time controlling his anguish. His emotions are all over the place and what if they are wrong?.

"Jason," Alan says. His son is scaring him because he's just staring at the doorway like he's afraid to walk through it.

Ronnie runs towards them. "What happened? Did you push her?"

He is met with furious eyes as Jason and Alan glare at him.

"No, he didn't push her you imbecile. She lost her balance and we all thought she was holding his child," Alan said.

Ronnie could see the devastation all over Jason's face. "I'm sorry. She's dead. The baby wasn't real."

Jason's legs start to give as he keeps telling himself it wasn't Jake and Alan pulls him into his side.

"I've got you."

"Elizabeth…"

"Come on, I'll take you to her."

Jason lowered his gaze and allowed his father to lead him to the stairwell and they got on an elevator and went down to the room.

A/N – Come on – Her heels basically killed her… If you don't forgive me, you can't get the next chapter because I will be on the run.

PSA#2 – If you are supposedly a ride and die chick, don't wear 6 inch heels and stand on a ledge because your whiny ass will end up on the pavement.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N - Thanks for the feedback. Glad you're not going to kill me for last chapter. This one is emotional for Jason. Daughter's water broke so I can't proof read. Sorry. Got to go!

Chapter 38

Elizabeth is already standing in the doorway, watching Claudia who has no idea what happened rock Jake as a nurse watches.

"He's so handsome. I'm in love." She glances at the door and sees Liz start to cry. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

The new mom ran towards them and then took Jake from her arms.

A chair was shoved behind her and Piph helped lower her onto the seat before she fell.

"Mommy is here, baby."

"What happened?"

"Sam McCall happened. She fell off the roof in front of Jason and Liz with a fake baby in her arms, but said it was Jake," Piph explained.

"Oh my God!"

"It was horrible."

"Where's Jason?"

Alan stepped into the doorway. "He's right here."

Claudia could tell by the look of worry on Alan's face that something is very wrong. She ran to the hallway and found Jason looking down at the floor, like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Finally, she found her voice. "He's alright; all ten toes and fingers and those beautiful blue eyes that he got from you."

He didn't move so she tugged him towards the doorway and then pulled his chin up and his eyes filled with tears as he watched Elizabeth smile at their son. A strangled noise escaped his mouth and then he stumbled to the room next door where he slid down the wall and pressed his head against his knees. Images of Sam falling and hitting the ground with the baby still in her arms slashed through his mind as he squeezed his head and begins to rock. All he can hear is her yelling that it was all his fault.

Claudia sat next to him and held him as he lost it and his emotions came pouring out. She never thought she'd see Jason in this condition, but she understood. If she had seen her brother crashing to the ground, she would be a hot mess right now.

Alan shut the door and let them be as he stationed himself in front of it to give Jason some privacy.

Today should be a joyous day, but instead, Sam had taken the Morgans to hell and back.

"Jake is fine. Your baby is fine and he needs you to be okay."

He gripped her tighter, not thinking it will ever be okay again.

"I know what you saw was horrible, so let it out so you can be there for Jake."

"I can't get it out of my head. This is all my fault. I led Sam on and then broke up with her on television. She went crazy and it's on me."

"Jason, you had no way of knowing she'd do what she did."

He pulled back and covered his face with his hands and then wiped the tears away pushing down his emotions as he struggled for control. "When Elizabeth really thinks about it, she's going to hate me."

"She loves you."

"All I do is hurt her. It's inevitable. Sam almost killed our child. You didn't hear her sobs. She sounded so broken, begging me to bring him back."

Claudia shakily stood and walked out of the room and then approached Elizabeth. Monica was by her side as well as Emily, Epiphany, and Leo.

"Elizabeth."

Liz looked up at her and smiled as tears clouded her eyes. "He's so beautiful."

Claudia wiped a tear away as her bottom lip quivered. "I know. Listen, Jason is in a really bad way and he's scaring me." Her face contorted and Liz swallowed hard.

"Where is he?"

"He's next door."

"Okay." She looked at Jake one last time and handed him to his grandmother.

They could hear Alan arguing with someone, so Liz ran into the hallway and watched as he pushed Jason back into the room.

"You are not going anywhere! You need to face this."

Jason threw a chair and then his hand collided with the wall before he slid down it again. Elizabeth slowly entered and then squeezed Alan's arm and he left.

"Jason…" Her heart clenched as she watched the life drain out of him. He grew impossibly still and she called his name again. "Jason!" Like a car sputtering, he starts to struggle a bit and she can hear him panting as he tries to speak.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"If I had gone about things differently, maybe she wouldn't have lost it."

She tensed and then anger overcame her. "Dammit Jason! You can't blame yourself for everything especially when you told me I couldn't. I asked you not to break up with her. Is it my fault too?"

He shook his head no.

"Then stop beating yourself up. What happened on that roof was horrible. You loved her before and you watched her die and thought Jake did too."

The image crashed into his mind and he threw his head backwards and it smashed against the wall and when it wouldn't go away, he did it again and Liz grabbed him, pulling him into her body as she rocked him and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't do this. I love you so much. We need you. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. She lost it and I'm so sorry that you had to see them fall, but when you almost followed her—I don't think I would have survived if they hadn't pulled you back." She started to sob, thinking about the horror of what they had witnessed and he gripped her as they cried together for several minutes, letting their emotions out.

"We have two beautiful little boys and I'll be damned if I let anyone ruin our family." She grasped his face and made him look at her. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks so emotionally spent. "Tell me we're going to be okay, Jason. I need to here you say it. Please baby. Don't let her win."

His eyes filled again realizing he is scaring her. "I'm sorry. You don't need this right now. We'll be okay. I'm just—"

"I know, but we need to turn to each other."

He let out a shaky breath, trying to pull it together. "What do you need?"

"I need you to hold our son and feel his heart beat and know that he is alive and be thankful for that. You can't control another person, but you can control your reactions. We're both probably going to be a mess for a while, but we're fighters. No one can bring our family down." What happened on the roof will scar them for a while, but she had faith that their love could heal them.

"I love you. Thank you."

She kissed him reverently. "I love you with all of my heart." She never wants to see him this broken again and he felt the same way.

The door opened and Claudia moved inside with the baby. "Someone wants their mommy and daddy."

Liz smiled and watched as Claudia handed Jake to Jason who stared at his son in awe. Cameron ran through the doorway and jumped into his mom's lap.

"Hey baby."

He looked at her and then Jason. "Why are you sad?"

"Daddy lost an old friend. She went to heaven." She didn't want him to know what had happened. Watching someone else break is hard, but she is just glad no one she loved got hurt.

Cam got up and gave Jason a side hug.

"Thank you Cam."

"Is he going to sleep all the time?" he asked as he touched Jake's blanket.

Liz smiled as she softly rubbed Jake's head. "He will at first, but before you know it, he'll be crawling around."

"I can teach him how to play motorcycles."

"I think he'll like that," Jason said.

Claudia wiped a tear away as Audrey put her arm around her. Everyone is happy that the couple is going to be okay.

Johnny pulled her into the hallway and gave her a hug. "You okay?"

"That was rough."

"Thank you for being there for him."

"I think they just need to spend some time as a family."

"I'm going to go home and cook so they'll have something to eat for dinner," Audrey said.

"I'll grab lunch and take it over. Just text me what they like and I'll go to Kelly's," Claudia said.

"Thanks!"

She left with her guard in tow and then Liz finally gazed at Monica.

"Can you tell us what led up to what happened?"

Monica nodded. "Well, apparently, Sam had been watching the babies and then heard the nurses talking about Jake. One nurse, had set him down and then decided to bring him back into the room while she answered a page and another sat the practice baby on the table. We use them for training. She saw Sam turn and look at it and smile, but there was an emergency and she ran off, so that is when Sam took it, thinking it was Jake. A nurse saw Sam on the roof and called it in, not realizing the baby was fake. The other nurse then went to your room with Jake and saw Claudia who had been with you previously, so she recognized her and let her hold Jake while she watched."

Jason handed Liz the baby. "Thank you for being there for us."

Alan nodded. "We love you."

Liz kissed Jake and then looked up at Alan. "You want to hold him."

He smiled. "I would love to."

Epiphany strode into the room. "There is something you need to know."

"What?" Jason asked as he arranged Cam in his lap.

"There was a news report that stated that Amelia and Ric Lansing were attacked yesterday. They think it was Sam."

"Are they alive?"

"Amelia is in critical condition. She was stabbed multiple times. Ric came to her aid and tried to stop Sam, but she stabbed him in the heart and fled."

Liz sighed. "Maybe that is why she lost it."

All eyes turned to the door where a clearly upset Alexis stood.

Not waiting for them to respond, she continued. "I got a note delivered ten minutes ago. She said that she is sorry, but she can't live without Jason and she has been trying to forget, but can't. I came here because she said she was going to find you and convince you to take her back. Mac says she has a warrant out for her arrest. Apparently, in a drunken haze, she stabbed two people. They think she had just found out about your wedding. My daughter lost her life because as usual, she was obsessed with you. I knew you were going to end up killing her!"

"Alexis Davis! Don't you talk that way to my son in front of his children," Monica yelled.

Alexis is shaking in rage.

Jason moved Cam towards Elizabeth and then stood. "I'm sorry for your loss, but Sam's mental breakdown was not because of me. She lied and hurt people and there are consequences for that."

"And you do what you do for a living and there are consequences too, like people get shot and almost die and can't have children."

"And I live with that every day, but I didn't kill her. I broke up with her for good reasons. Don't act like she is a victim. Her life was ruined because of her past. I will always bear some guilt where she is concerned, but I'm not taking the full blame because she chose to be with me knowing there could be consequences. I think once you grieve, you'll see that."

"I can't even look at you right now," she said before stalking away.

"Jason…," Monica said.

"No mom, it's okay. She's hurting and I get it. If I died, people would tell you that I was bad and deserved it and you would probably freak out on them because you try to only see the good. Someone pretty special told me that I can't blame myself for everything and I'm going to try to believe that." For a minute, he wondered if he should have told Alexis about Ric, but then figured she probably would have freaked out even worse.

He gazed into Elizabeth's eyes and was met with a smile.

"Can we take a picture with the baby?" Monica asked as Jason helped Elizabeth stand.

"Sure."

Monica gave Liz her cell phone and stood next to Alan and they took a few pictures.

"Give us tonight and then you can come over tomorrow afternoon," Liz said.

"If you need more time than that, you let us know."

"I know that Edward will start getting antsy if we wait too long."

Alan chuckled. "You have no idea. He was telling every nurse that Jake is his great-grandson and how proud he is of you."

Jason almost did a double take.

"It's true. He said Jake was the best thing you've ever done."

"Well, he's probably right about that."

They walked to the elevator with Liz carrying the baby and Jason carrying Cam.

Paulie approached them. "The car is out front."

Jason nodded.

They watched the family get in the elevator with much relief.

"Epiphany, why don't you take off," Alan suggested.

She sighed. "I am exhausted."

"You did a good job on the roof," Monica said.

"I just wish they could get some peace."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth breastfeed his son. They were emotionally fried, but it felt so good to be home where everyone was safe. She started to hum and it reminded him of when he used to watch her paint.

"You should sleep while you can," she said softly.

"I'd much rather watch you." He didn't want to let them out of his sight. It was hard enough letting Cam sleep in his bed, but he wife didn't want Jake to wake him up.

They hadn't slept very well the last few days. Elizabeth was having nightmares, so between them and Jake waking up, she was exhausted.

"When you start to pump, I'll get up with him."

"Okay." She wanted him to experience everything. "Want to burp him while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

She rose from the rocking chair and gently laid his son in his arms and then put a burp cloth on his shoulder and left him to it.

He lovingly patted Jake on the back while he spoke softly to sooth him.

Elizabeth watched them for a moment, her love for Jason growing by the second. He had been a rock since they had come home and made sure Cam was entertained. She slipped into bed just as Jake finally burped and Jason put him in the bassinet before curling up around her.

"Feels so nice," she said. "I know you're worried about me, but I spoke with Gail and she said it is normal and will lessen over time."

He kissed her on the forehead, glad that he doesn't dream. Alexis had freaked when she found out about Ric, but it also showed her how messed up Sam was to do what she did. Sonny had being coming over in the mornings to cook breakfast for Cam and had been spending more time with Kristina and Molly so Alexis could grieve.

The next morning, Leya slipped into the house with some food and put it on some trays and Francis helped her deliver it.

"Hello," she said before entering their room.

"Come in," Liz said softly.

Leya smiled as she watched Jason put the baby in the basinet. "Room service."

"Oh my God, I'm starving."

Jason slipped in next to her and Francis handed him a tray and he thanked him.

Leya sat in the chair next to the baby and watched him sleep. "He's so beautiful."

"I thought I was just being biased."

Leya smiled at Liz. "If you want, the boys have been asking about Cam. I can get him ready and take him back with me. We were going to take them to a carnival."

"He would love that."

"Then it's settled. We'll keep him tonight so you can rest."

"Thank you, Leya," Jason said. He likes her. She is good with Sonny and he seemed genuinely happy. "So, I heard you moved in."

Leya grinned. "I did. I even met Carly."

"How did that go?"

"She was fine. I actually expected a tantrum, but she thanked me for taking care of the kids and seems like she's very happy with Jax."

Liz and Jason shared a glance.

"I think she's growing up." She had been given the whole Sonny and Carly history by several people and was a little nervous. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, but she didn't want the boys to have to deal with it.

"That's good to hear," Jason said. Maybe there was hope for her.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Baby came this morning, everyone is healthy i got about 2 hrs of sleep. Glad you appreciated the emotion of the last chapter. Happier times ahead! guest I posted on 5/16 make sure u didn't miss it!

Chapter 39

Once Leya left with Cam, they ventured downstairs and lounged on the couch as Liz flipped through television channels.

Right before someone knocks, Jason ran upstairs to get Jake who is fussing. Elizabeth opened the door, surprised to see a very pregnant Carly and Jax.

"Hi," Jax said. "Sorry for barging in, but I didn't think you'd let us visit if we didn't."

Carly took a breath. "I can go wait in the car, I just wanted to give you this and say congratulations. I know I'm supposed to stay away and I will. It's just—it's a peace offering."

Jason could hear her and wasn't sure what to think. Carly glanced up and saw the baby in his arms. "He's beautiful."

Liz took the basket of baby things from her and watched as she waddled back towards the car. "Thank you."

"Look, I know she screwed up royally, and she's not asking for anything. There are going to be times when we'll have to be around each other for the boys and I just wanted to clear the way for that. She won't go out of her way to talk to you or anything, but the boys will sense the tension."

Jason sighed. "You're right."

Liz put the basket down. "Do you mind if I go speak with her?"

Jax shook his head and Jason motioned for him to follow him so he could put the baby down. "I like your house."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person and that goes both ways, but we both love the boys. Carly is actually going through therapy and is doing well. She has changed a lot and—"

"Jax, what she did can't be forgotten."

"She knows that and understands. Every time she sees your family, it's a reminder of how much she screwed up and maybe she deserves that to a degree, but people change. Even you have changed and I know Elizabeth had a lot to do with that."

"I don't know if I can forgive her."

"That's what love is all about. I know that you and Elizabeth had to forgive each other for things. You forgave Edward and the Quartermaines. I'm not asking you to become best friends with her again. I'm just asking that you be open to being cordial eventually."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly's eyes widened as Liz slipped into the car.

"You can't force him to forgive you."

"I know. I just—next week Sonny is having a party for the boys and I'm going to be there. It's the first time we'll be in the same place and I didn't want it to be totally awkward, so I thought I'd drop a gift off and show that I'm trying to be a better person. I'm going to therapy and I'm so happy with Jax. I'm over my obsession and the baby—I need to be a good mother to my kids."

Liz could see the sincerity. "You know, I always thought that somehow Jason would forgive you, so the fact that he hasn't continues to surprise me."

"I went too far."

"Yes, you did. I'm glad that you are doing better and aren't a threat to us, but I don't know if it will ever be the same again between you and Jason even if he does let it go. And by the way, I told him that if he wanted to be friends with you again that I wouldn't stop him as long as you respected me."

Carly brushed a tear away. "Hormones. I didn't do anything to deserve you saying that. I just don't know how to be around him and not cry. It's so hard because I know I hurt him so badly, but we're all going to be with the boys from time to time."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, I can be civil. We got Cam back and you did try to make that happen in the end. I can forgive you, Carly, but forgetting it would be impossible. I'll also support Jason and have his back. If he decides that he wants you in his life again, then we'll talk again and figure out a way to make it work."

"Thank you, but I don't think that will happen. I will try to stay out of your way next weekend and not make it harder than it needs to be."

Liz looked at her stomach. "The baby is fine?"

"Yes. We're doing really well."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took Liz's place. "Thanks for the gift. I'll try not to glare at you next weekend, but I'm not ready to talk to you."

"That's fine. Just go back in there and enjoy your family."

She gasped as the baby kicked her in the ribs.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Her feet are up here and I think she's going to play soccer when she gets bigger."

Not even thinking, he touched her stomach and the baby kicked and their gaze connected as he pulled back his hand.

"Thank you for being there for the boys. They love coming here and they needed to be around you."

"I love them."

"And they love you. Take care of yourself."

He got out of the car and passed Jax and went back into the house and headed straight upstairs. God, he hated her for ruining everything the way she did and hated himself for still caring.

Elizabeth touched his back and tried to sooth him. "Talk to me, baby."

"It's just—I felt the baby kick and it just hurt. I won't ever be around her. I loved Carly through all the dysfunction and hurt we caused each other and I hate myself for caring."

"Love doesn't just go away, even though you think you can flip a switch. Do you want Carly back in your life?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to go there."

"Then don't. Next weekend, you just be yourself. Play with the kids and don't worry about her. Actions have consequences and she knows that. If you stand around looking all twisty and hurt, then the boys will suffer for it."

"You're right. I'll try. Are you going to be okay with it?"

"Carly and I have an understanding. She's showing me respect, so I'm good."

Jason embraced her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Can we go to the villa soon?"

"Yes."

The party ended up being okay. Carly kept her distance, and they were cordial when they had to face each other. A few months later, they headed to Italy and stayed for two months. Elizabeth made it their home away from home and even Edward, Monica, Audrey, Alfred, and Alan joined them for a few weeks. It was heaven and Elizabeth painted for hours as she took in their beautiful view. It was just what the family needed to relax. Jason took Elizabeth out on his new bike and they were gone for hours. A few days before it was time to fly back, she got to drive her bike and had a blast. Jason was so nervous, but she did a great job.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jake held up his arms when he saw his mother lying in the hospital bed.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hey, baby."

Cam ran to her side and tried to take a peek.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Cam smiled. "For a girl…"

"Cameron Morgan!"

He laughed and she couldn't help it and joined him.

Jake tried to wiggle out of Jason's arms.

"Remember, be careful with the baby."

Jason stared into eyes exactly like his own as he waited for Jake to respond. After a long moment, he seemed to give in and nod. His father gently placed him next to his mother and Jake climbed higher so he could kiss her.

"Thank you, Jake. This is your sister, Jaelyn." They had used initials from Jason, Elizabeth, Audrey, and Lila.

He gently touched her fingers. "Little, mommy." Jake sized up his competition, not sure what to think.

Jason watched a knocked up Claudia waddle towards him and smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Baby maker is out in the hallway with Emily."

He chuckled. When Claudia had found out she was pregnant, she had punched Johnny in the eye and didn't speak to him for two weeks. His friend was miserable and had slept at their house. Finally, Liz had talked her down off the ledge and she admitted she was happy, but hated that they weren't married. So, they fixed that with a small ceremony at Queen of Angels church and now she is Mrs. Johnny O'Brien. There had been a brief fight about her changing her last name, but Johnny had put his foot down and Claudia had agreed to it.

She smiled at the baby. "She's beautiful."

"We are wondering if you'd be the godmother?"

Claudia grinned. She is having a boy, so she is excited to dote over a little girl. "I would love it."

"Johnny will be the godfather."

Sonny and Emily are Jake's godparents.

"I'm sure that he'll like that."

Emily had a little girl six months prior named Anya who already loved her Uncle Jason.

John is engaged to Leya's niece, Marissa and Carly and Jax married right after Josslyn's birth.

Things were going better between Jason and Carly. While they weren't friends, they were able to chit chat when their paths crossed which gave them some closure.

Unbeknownst to her, Sonny had bought a ring for Leya. The business was now totally legit and things were going well. After a year, there were some problems once the families were notified, but they managed to put out fires and rid themselves of their enemies. Now, it is quiet and the business is flourishing.

Jason couldn't believe how perfect Jaelyn is and couldn't wait to bring her home.

Emily watched the family from the doorway with tears in her eyes. They had been through so much and now, everything is perfect.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A seven-year-old Jaelyn pouted as her father watched.

"We're going to be late. Please put on the outfit your mom left."

She crossed her arms and began to cry.

God he hated when she cried. "Please don't—Jaelyn your mother is going to be really mad if we're not at that field in ten minutes. Now put on your pants and shirt."

She cried louder and Jason counted to ten in his head. They were at a standoff and he already knew what that meant, she is going to win.

"Put on the dress, but you're not getting ice cream after dinner and no movie tonight."

She pouted, but jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Two minutes later she emerged in a dress with a tulle skirt, her favorite, and then ran to the closet and slipped into some flip flops and grabbed a small purse.

This child is going to be the end of him. "Let's go."

They got in the car and Jaelyn stared at her handsome father. "Don't be mad, daddy."

"I am mad because you didn't listen and cried to get your way. This has to stop Jaelyn. If you won't listen to me, then you're going to have to be punished. I know you want to take swimming lessons with your friends. If you can't behave, then no lessons." God, her pout is killing him.

She sighed, knowing she had pushed him too far. "Sorry daddy."

He didn't reply. Elizabeth is going to have his head.

Lucky for him, someone was leaving and he quickly parked the car and they ran towards the stands. It is Cam's first soccer game of the season.

Liz watched them with a scowl. "He is a dead man."

Claudia, Leya, and Monica snickered.

"I mean seriously. Why can't he say no to her?"

"You know how she is," Johnny said.

"I do. He should have just put on the clothes I laid out for her. I swear this child is karma."

"Lizzie has been reborn," Emily said.

Liz eyed her daughter who gave her a huge smile.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Why aren't you wearing what I left on your bed?"

"Because I didn't want to wear them."

"And I don't remember asking you."

Johnny bit his lip.

Jaelyn sighed. "I'm sorry Mommy. Daddy already punished me."

"What this time?"

"No movie and ice cream tonight and if I don't start listening, no swimming lessons."

Her eyes snapped to Jason, surprised he had finally taken a hard line. She almost smirked at the miserable look on his face. He was the worst disciplinarian ever. "You're holding her in your lap when the bench gets too hot to sit on."

He nodded and then tried to find Cam on the field.

Jake ran up to them and Nikolas volunteered to walk with him to get a program.

Cam did really well as everyone cheered him on except Audrey and Alfred who are on a cruise. At half-time, most had gotten up to get snacks, so Liz and Jason were left alone.

"Are you mad at me?"

"A little, Jason you have to stop giving in to her."

"I know. We were running late or else I wouldn't have."

They watched her spin around and do a dance as people in the stands clapped and cheered her on.

She rolled her eyes. "She has them all fooled."

Jason chuckled. His daughter is one of a kind. Day dreams filled her days and she had to be one of the most creative children he had ever seen. And even though she had him wrapped, she always looked out for everyone. Even at school, she defended Jake and adored her brother Cam. If it weren't for her evil Lizzie side, she'd be perfect.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One week later

"Daddy, drink your tea."

Jason sighed. Thank God he was out of the business because if anyone saw him right now, he'd be laughed out of town.

He pushed one of the many tea bags on his hat aside and pretended to sip from the tiny cup. Yeah, someone had gotten their revenge on him by making him have a girl.

Johnny secretly snapped a picture of his friend and tried not to laugh aloud. This is priceless. The little girl had him wrapped around her finger so tight, it was almost pathetic, but he totally understood, because he would do just about anything for her too. It was like getting taken in by Elizabeth all over again.

"Is it good?"

"Very?" he said softly. His knees were starting to hurt from this position. Damn, he hated getting older.

An ear piercing scream filtered through the house and then a crash.

Johnny ran to their bedroom and threw the door open. He could see Elizabeth passed out on the floor and ran to her and tried to get her to wake up.

Jason and Jaelyn followed and the little girl was practically inconsolable as they tried to wake up her mom.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and when Jason came into focus her eyes darkened and she pushed him away. Stunned, he grabbed Jaelyn and took a few steps back.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and favs (along with baby wishes)! I don't think I've gotten a greater response from a story and I appreciate every one of you. I'm so glad you liked Liason's journey this time around. I'm going to try and start the ficlet next week. I'm going to be taking a few days off in the beginning of the week to help my daughter, but I still should be able to start posting it. Depending on how far I get on the other fic after the next two weeks of the ficlet posting is done will determine if I will take a couple weeks break. We shall see. Again, thank you so much for reading my fics!

Chapter 40

"I need him out of here right now," she said looking at Johnny who had an idea of what had just happened because of his wife.

"Give us a minute," he said closing the door.

Jaelyn looked up at her father. "What did you do now?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know."

She giggled. It was rare that her parents fought, but she could tell by the look on her mom's face that daddy is in trouble. At least it wasn't her for a change. "You can sleep with me and the dolls in my room."

"How nice."

She laughed. "It will be fun. We'll make a tent."

"Did mom kick you out?" Cam asked before biting into a sandwich.

"Daddy is in big trouble."

Jake's eyes darkened as he made his way into the room. "What did you do to mommy?" No one messed with mommy. He loves his dad, but mommy is his whether the rest of them knew it or not.

Cam started to laugh. His family cracked him up. "Don't worry dad, I'll have your back, unless she threatens punishment."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

In the bathroom, Johnny tried to calm her down.

"Elizabeth, he didn't do this to try and hurt you."

"I was done Johnny. We agreed that three was enough. Damn him and his super sperm. Why does he have to be so damn hot? His chest is too die for and don't even get me started on his lower regions."

One hand covered Johnny's eyes, like he was trying to physically block the image of his boss, and the other is held out in front of him. "Woah, that is way too much information."

"Suck it up. You agreed to stay in here with me." Her lip pouted and she started to cry.

"Oh shit," he muttered.

"What am I going to do with another baby?"

"Love it. Come on, you two make the best babies."

"Suppose it's another girl? Jason will be ruined and you'll take his man card."

Johnny grinned. "I took that away from him the first time I saw him having tea with your daughter."

"They are so cute together." She punched Johnny in the arm when he started to laugh.

"Hey! Save that for Jason."

There is a knock on the door. "Elizabeth, please let me in."

She sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Go ahead."

Johnny opened the door and shook his head. "Good luck with that and don't stand to close. She hits hard."

Jason rolled his eyes and then shut the door behind him. He could hear Jaelyn scream and knew Johnny is chasing her.

Liz wiped her face. "We're pregnant."

His heart leapt as he sat on the closed toilet. "I know we didn't plan for it, but I love our kids."

"I do too. I just thought we were done and I was just enjoying our life."

"We'll be fine. You know I'll help. If you want to have the baby in Italy, I can make it happen."

He looked up to find her half way to him, so he enveloped her in his arms and held her as she cried. "Do you—do you want to have the baby?" He is surprised that she's freaking out so much.

She pulled back, realizing what he thought. "Oh God Jason, I would never get rid of our child. I'm just shocked and need some time to wrap my mind around it."

"I love you, baby, and I can't help but be happy because every one of our kids are a gift."

She gazed into his eyes so full of love and almost drowned in them. "God, I love you." Her lips crashed onto his and before they knew it, clothes started to come off.

Johnny had the kids downstairs and when Cam started to go back up he stopped him. "Uh—I wouldn't go up there right now." He made it seem like they were fighting, but he knew exactly what they were probably doing. After Elizabeth got used to the idea, they probably kissed and one thing led to another. The same scenario happened between him and his wife on their second go round and he knows that he's screwed, because they are having a little girl and Jason will eventually take away his man card too.

Upstairs, Jason made love to his wife as they celebrated the life growing inside her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five Years Later

Jason picked up his youngest daughter and laid her head on his shoulder as her eyes quickly fluttered shut. When she got this tired, it was easier to pick her up and they were on their way to the mansion for Cam's graduation party. It was hard to believe that his oldest was ready to leave. Elizabeth had been a mess for weeks.

He shifted Callie in his arms and then opened the car door and put her in her booster seat. Hearing laughter, he turned to see Jake chasing Jaelyn and smirked. At fourteen, his son had just had a growth spurt and girls were already starting to hang around which is why he is probably chasing his sister who constantly teases him about it.

Jaelyn darted into the car and Jake held his father's gaze. They looked so much alike it was almost uncanny.

"Don't smirk," he son said trying not to smile. "Emma Scorpio also said that you are a hottie too—for an old guy."

Jason frowned, making his son laugh as he wondered if Emma Scorpio is going to be a problem. Robin had moved back home three years' prior because Mac had gotten sick with cancer. Emma and Jake had become friends and the irony wasn't lost on all the adults. Luckily, Mac's cancer eventually went into remission and he is doing fine, but Robin decided to stay and eventually married a cocky surgeon named Patrick Drake. For the most part, the little girl wasn't so bad and didn't seem to have picked up Lucky or Maxie's bad habits. Jake wasn't into her romantically. Thank God he is more into sports then girls, but he could tell that Emma already had her eye on the prize. There isn't much that gets by him, no matter what Jaelyn thinks. Cam's girlfriend is another story. She's a little too close to home, but has a good head on her shoulders and is very smart. Her priorities are straight and she is doing very well in school.

Callie is pretty much the opposite of her sister except for being a daddy's girl. Her countenance is like Jake's, but she is more sensitive. She had gotten her mother's compassionate side and always fussed over everyone. And like her father, she loves to read and her mom even helped her write a children's story. Italy is her favorite place to visit and Jason swears that her mind never turns off. Her eye color is blue with green flecks, very unusual, and Jason thought they were the most beautiful color he had ever seen. While she got his aristocratic features, her eyes are shaped like her mother's and she also got Liz's lips.

Jake watched her little sister sleep as Jason drove. She is probably the most like him then his other siblings except Jake didn't mind teasing and had a pretty good sense of humor. Jason turned and Jake suddenly wishes he is on the back of his dad's bike. His mom is riding with Emily and Cam drove himself. While he appreciates the Jeep his brother drives, he likes riding on the back of his father's motorcycle more. They had already talked about getting him one when he graduates college and since then, he has spent many hours planning what kind it will be. He already knew how to take a bike apart and had helped his dad many times, enjoying their quiet interaction. Cam had no interest in riding at all, which surprised them since he always loved his toy motorcycles nor was he big on amusement park rides either. Compared to Jake's other friends, his dad is definitely cooler and they always come over to his house to hang out. His great-grandmother had spent a lot of time teaching his mother to cook and she is really good now and can even make Gram's mashed potatoes.

Jason looked in his rearview mirror. "What are you thinking?"

Jake smiled. "Remember when mom burnt the Christmas turkey?"

Jason chuckled. "Yeah. That was the start of the cooking lessons." His wife had been mortified.

"Can we take the bike out later?"

"I think we can manage that." While Jason and Cam bonded over sports, the motorcycle had been at the forefront of Jason's time with Jake. The boy loved his mother like no other though and spent hours reading or playing a game while his mom painted. Elizabeth had her own personal junior guard. Several times, when they had gone shopping, Jake had perfected his glare when men would approach her. He is just glad that Jake had some of his wife's witty personality too counteract his edginess.

"Only if Jake rides in my Barbie jeep," Jaelyn said from the back.

"Heck no," Jake said. "I'm too tall and besides that, it goes to slow and it's pink."

Jaelyn rolled her eyes.

"Give it up Jae, it's not going to happen."

"You're mean."

"Not really, you just don't like me saying no to you."

Jason smiled. The kids got along for the most part, but Jake was right, Jaelyn hated being told no.

As much as her brother drove her crazy, Jaelyn loved him so much. It was like looking at a younger version of her dad who is her hero. Cam is more patient with her and she is going to miss her oldest brother who can do no wrong in her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam parked his Jeep and then ran into the mansion. He is running late because he stopped to kiss his girlfriend which had led to them making out. When he first started dating her in high school, it was a little scandalous considering she is two years older, but Kristina Davis is definitely the woman he is going to marry. She had waited for him and focused on college until he got there. He smiles remembering when he got accepted. His parents weren't entirely happy that they would be attending the same university, and while he understood, he had the distinct impression that they didn't think it would last as most parents would because of their age, but they never overstepped. Sonny was surprised, but Cam is a good guy, so he tried to leave them alone. Despite the low expectations, the young couple are determined to prove everyone wrong. At least Kristina got along with everyone in the family and was well liked. It had taken quite a while for Alexis to get on board, but she had finally buried the hatchet with his dad and everyone got along well.

Audrey watched her family with a smile. She is getting up there in age and is glad for every moment she has with them. They are all a blessing.

Jason placed Callie next to her and the little girl laid her head on her great-grandmother's lap and Audrey stroked her hair. Callie had always been a cuddle bug.

Cam pulled his dad into the study.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving and adopting me. It changed everything. You taught me how to be a man and treat a woman right and to just be okay with myself." Cam stopped, feeling a little emotional. Leaving his mom and family and going away is hard, but he feels like it is the right thing for him.

Jason pulled him into a hug, cherishing the moment. "I will always love you and I'm so proud of you. I might have guided you, but it was you who wanted to be a better man."

Cam gripped the back of his dad's shirt, so he wouldn't move away.

"I want you to be happy and I'm glad you're going out on your own, even though I'm going to really miss you."

After one last squeeze, Cam pulled back and wiped his eyes, relieved to see tears in his dad's as well. "I'll call and plan on coming home for the holidays."

"Well, I put some more money in your bank account. Don't tell your mom."

Cam grinned. His mom had said the same thing. "I'm planning on getting a job."

"I would prefer that you waited until after the first semester so you can see how hard your load will be. Your education comes first. I don't mind giving you money because I know you'd never take advantage of my kindness."

Elizabeth knocked twice and moved inside. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jason said softly. "I'll go help with the kids." He smiled at his son before he left.

Elizabeth moved closer as Cam brushed a tear away.

"I didn't expect to feel so emotional."

"That's because you know how much we love you."

He nodded. "I was just thanking dad. He gave me money too."

Liz chuckled. "I figured as much. Don't worry about it."

"Are you going to be okay?"

She shook her head. "I'll cry at first because you're my Camster and my heart."

He pulled her into an embrace. "I love you so much. Thank for you for loving me and for giving me a great dad."

She held on to him for dear life as they cried. "Thank you for being such a great son. I feel so blessed."

Cam tried to lighten the moment. "I need you to watch dad's back because of Jaelyn."

Liz laughed as she retreated. "And think, you'll miss out on the teenage years."

Cam laughed. "True, I guess I have more to be thankful for then I thought."

"She's not the bad."

A look of fear quickly froze his face and then he realized that his mom was teasing him.

"Trust me, I've done everything, so I'll be a few steps ahead."

"You keep thinking that."

"You sure you don't want to take her with you?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say something?"

Liz playfully smacked his arm as they moved towards the door. "Did I mention that she put her sleeping bag in your room?" Cam is leaving in the morning to go to Disneyland with his friends.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Will you at least make us smores?"

Liz smiled. "Of course, I will never say no to making something with chocolate."

"See, I knew you had my back."

She smiled. Cam wanted to take over Jason's part of the coffee business, and Michael was already learning and is looking forward to Cam coming aboard. Morgan will join them too, once he's done graduate school. The boys had always stayed close and planned it out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five years later

Jaelyn stood on stage with her special award for Science. No one had expected her to excel in the classes, but she did. Monica swore it was Jason's genes, because the girl just had a knack for it and so did her father. Jason had spent extra time tutoring her and it had paid off. Even though Jaelyn's main focus had always been art, a part of her loved doing the projects with her dad and she was trying to decide if she wanted to go pre-med or go to fashion school. Her family as well as numerous friends and relatives sat in the audience, proud that Jaelyn was being acknowledged.

"I have the best dad in the world and he helped me get this award. I knew he was special when I was little and he would do just about anything for me."

Liz smiled and squeezed Jason's hand who had tears in his eyes.

"Many of you know who he is and let's just say, that you'd never expect a man like him to participate in a tea party, but he loved me so much that he did. I never feel as special as I do when I'm with him. When I got older, he took me on dates, where he taught me how I was supposed to be treated and respected. I know I was a handful." A groan rose from the section her family was in and everyone laughed. "The only reason I rose above my bratty stage, was because I have the best parents. I'm a daddy's girl, but my mom is the most beautiful and talented woman in this room and they are my heroes. I want to be just like her."

Jason leaned over and kissed his emotional wife.

"Thank you for loving me and I hope I always make you as proud of me as I am of you."

Everyone rose to their feet and clapped.

"Daddy, will you come up here?"

Jason was mortified, but he could never say no to her. Everyone watched the one of the most formidable men in town, walk up to the stage with teary eyes.

His daughter flew into his arms and hugged him and he kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, Daddy."

Elizabeth grinned, loving that her daughter had made her husband's year. She is going crazy because Jaelyn is about to go off to college after she had already had to say goodbye to Jake. Cam had graduated and moved back with Kristina who he is engaged too, but Jake opted to go to school in California so he could surf. God, she missed him.

They went back to the house and Elizabeth stole a moment with her husband who had just kissed his youngest daughter's band-aid.

He took his wife's hand and they went down to the man cave as everyone celebrated upstairs.

"You okay?"

Jason nodded. "I'm going to miss her."

"I know. It has been so hard to let them go."

"Jake sent me a picture of him surfing."

Liz smiled. "Send it to me."

"I will."

They swayed to music they could only hear and Jason closed his eyes as he smelled her hair. After a few minutes, he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you so much."

She kissed him gently. "I love you too."

"Thank you for giving me such a great life."

"I can say the same to you. You've made me so happy and I love our children."

"They are the best."

"We're biased."

He smiled. All of his friends had great kids. Sonny had a daughter with Leya and she has his dimples and big brown eyes. Johnny and Claudia stopped at three, adding another boy. Tracy had retired, but had made a lot of money and Ned stepped in to take her place. John had twin girls and twin boys. Claudia thinks it is karma because he was such a handful. Francis eventually married and had a girl as did Emily and Nikolas. Carly and Jax stayed together and eventually moved to Australia. Maxie got out of prison, but chose not to come back to Port Charles because it was just too painful. She sent a long letter to Jason and Elizabeth apologizing for her behavior when she was released, trying to make peace with her past. Eventually she married a man who had kids and did her best to try and be a good person. Mac and her reconciled and he visited her when he could. Edward and Audrey had passed away several years before as well as Alfred. Their deaths had been hard on the family, but they still persevered.

"We could still probably have another one."

She pushed him back and Jason said, "Gotcha."

They laughed and made their way back upstairs as they held hands, their connection even stronger than it was before. Over time, they still couldn't get enough of each other. Their love had defied all odds and there wasn't a day that they took it for granted.

The End


End file.
